Isshu - Un nouveau pas vers le sommet
by Ombraura
Summary: Satoshi après une énième défaite décide malgré tout, comme toujours, de poursuivre son rêve, mais tentera cette fois une approche différente pour le nouveau voyage qui l'emmènera dans une région où il ne disposera d'aucun repères. De nouveaux et anciens compagnons, humain comme pokémon, lui prêteront main forte dans ses nombreux combats notamment d'anciennes légendes...
1. Nouvelle palette de couleurs

_Salut à tous et à toutes c'est le maître de l'aura :D ! Bon j'ai déjà raconté ce que je compte faire avec cette fic sur mon profil, mais pour ceux qui ont la flemme voici une petite description suivie d'une petite explication des familles X). Cette fic reprend l'histoire de Sacha (dans l'anime principal pokémon) après la fin du cycle DP, donc après la ligue Sinnoh. En gros à partir de ce point là je compte faire, ce qu'on appelle en anglais, un "A Better Ash". En gros c'est un type de fic pokémon qui consiste à rendre le personnage de Sacha (Ash en anglais) et par la même l'histoire un peu mieux que ce qu'on nous a présenté dans l'anime en général. Bien sûr ces fics varient selon ce qu'un(e) tel(le) ou un(e) tel(le) n'a pas aimé ou aurait voulu voir d'une autre façon dans la série dans une saison en particulier ou dans toute la série, mais le point commun c'est que ça tourne principalement autour du personnage de Sacha._

 _C'est en gros ce que je compte faire du coup... CEPENDANT je vous arrête tout de suite sur un point, surtout si vous êtes anglais et que vous vous retrouvez là par hasard, car c'est vous qui avez inventé ce genre ! Si vous êtes là pour voir un Sacha OP sa mère, un Sacha Sombre Emo ou même un Sacha Harem un conseil : arrêtez tout de suite de lire. Je respecte les auteurs (j'essaye en tout cas) qui font ce genre de "Better Ash", mais de mon point de vue ceux qui pensent faire un meilleur job que l'anime avec ce type de retelling... bon déjà c'est un peu arrogant d'y aller avec cette mentalité. Moi perso je dis aussi qu'il y a des choses que j'aime pas et j'aurai préféré qu'ils gèrent les choses d'une autre façon, mais je prétends pas faire mieux qu'eux. Je veux dire en soi de base on fais tous de la fanfiction et il faut se rappeler que de base la fanfiction c'est presque du plagiat. Il n'y a pas de "je fais mieux que toi" qui tienne si de base j'utilise l'univers que quelqu'un d'autre a construit.  
_ _Déjà il y a ça, mais surtout je vous le dis en vérité (comme dirait Jésus) vous rendez le truc encore plus inintéressant et nul avec un Sacha comme ça. Oui même plus que le Sacha de Best Wishes (BW). Non, moi mon approche c'est plus ou moins déjà de corriger les problèmes de paradox temporel (ou de chronologie comme vous voulez) qui sont définitivement présent dans BW, d'enlevez les moments qui, je le concède, ne servent pas à grand chose (après je promet pas de ne pas écrire des moments plus détentes) comme les épisodes qui ne servent qu'à présenter un pokémon sans rien ajouter d'intéressant. Enfin et surtout je tiens à rendre Sacha cool et badass, mais à la façon du cycle XY si certains voient où je veux en venir. Tant qu'à faire je me permettrai des libertés histoire de ne pas simplement vous refaire les événements exact de l'anime, car ce n'est pas intéressant et ça a été fait des centaines de fois. Rien que le trope du "Better Ash" et le fait de reboot à partir de fin Sinnoh en particulier c'est vu et revu... Par liberté j'entend par là en premier lieu un crossover avec l'univers de Naruto (vous verrez comment plus tard sinon c'est du spoil :p) puis en deuxième lieu en lui faisant avoir des compagnons et des aventures un peu inattendus par rapport à la trame originale après Sinnoh :). Grosso modo une fic retelling du parcours de Sacha à partir d'Unys en mode "A Better Ash", mais moins ridicule puis de la sauce Naruto par dessus. Voilà à quoi vous attendre de cette tentative de rendre honneur à Sacha/Satoshi et son anime ^-^ !_

 _Maintenant cette fanfiction que vous êtes en train de lire est un reboot d'une fanfiction que j'avais commencé sur fanfic fr (d'ailleurs je la reboot aussi sur ce site). En effet étant jeune et insouciant, même pour de la fic, les idées que j'avais en tête étaient cool dans ma tête (genre les nouveaux compagnons que vous verrez, les noms en japonais etc...), mais c'était mal utilisé un peu façon Dragon Ball Super... de l'avis général me tapez pas les fans de DBS ^^". Je ne pense pas avoir rendu le truc parfait pour autant, mais j'espère que vous trouverez le truc bien écrit, bien rythmé etc... Personnellement je pense être un peu plus fier du rendu de ce reboot :)._

 _Bref sans plus de discours je vous laisse lire tout ça et j'espère que vous allez vous amusez, car c'est le plus important dans la fanfiction : s'amuser ensemble à écrire, lire et discuter dans la fanfiction :) !_

 _EDIT !_

 _Pour les lecteurs du site fanfiction net que vous êtes, déjà merci à vous aussi de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire et surtout de lire ce chapitre ^^ ! Ensuite étant donné que contrairement à fanfic fr je peux pas vraiment mettre de chapitre purement info (certains le font, mais il me semble que ça ne devrait pas être le cas du coup voilà) je vous donne un petit résumé des noms des noms en japonais et en français utilisés dans les chapitres publiés jusqu'à maintenant SUR MON PROFIL ! Du coup ça veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en lisant, je vous conseille de mettre ma page de profil dans un onglet tout en lisant. Comme ça dès que vous verrez un nom japonais, surtout d'attaque, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment et dont vous avez oublié le nom français, hop, vous changez d'onglets et vous chercher vite fait ;) ! Les noms sont classés par catégories donc ça ne devrait pas être trop chiant pour vous :) !_

 ** _L'univers de Pocket Monster ou Pokémon vient de Satoshi Taijiri et celui de Naruto vient de Masashi Kishimoto ! Inutile de préciser que je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire._**

 ** _Certains personnages évoqués ou qui apparaîtront brièvement dans l'histoire, dont entre autre Aela et Jaden, sont les personnages de Kaminari de et Polskab_ i.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Une nouvelle palette de couleurs**

« Latios ! Luster Purge (Lumi-Éclats) !, ordonna un homme aux longs cheveux bleu ondulés, à l'intention d'un dragon bleu et blanc à l'apparence d'avion à réaction, qui se figea brusquement juste au-dessus du sol alors qu'il était en train de descendre en piqué. »

Celui-ci leva brusquement la tête vers le ciel braquant son regard perçant vers un petit rongeur jaune qui tombait en chute libre vers lui. Une mystérieuse et puissante aura lumineuse commença alors à s'accumuler rapidement devant la puissante créature appelé Latios au fur et à mesure que son cri montait dans les aigus.

« Pikachu ! Volteccer (Électacle) !, ordonna à son tour au rongeur, du nom de Pikachu, un jeune garçon dont les cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille sortaient de sa casquette mise à l'envers, tandis que le dragon s'apprêtait à relâcher son attaque dévastatrice sur la souris. »

Il se redressa dans les airs de telle sorte à descendre en piqué et un manteau d'électricité haute tension entoura d'un coup son corps chétif. Manteau qui semblait augmenter d'intensité au fur et à mesure que la souris répétait sans cesse les deux premières syllabes de son nom.

Alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de Latios la boule d'énergie qui s'était formée devant lui sembla exploser en un rayon lumineux aux reflets violets, qui fila comme une flèche dans sa direction. Le choc qu'engendra cette rencontre fut si intense qu'il donna des frissons aux nombreux spectateurs qui assistaient au combat épique. Contre toute attente la souris électrique repoussait avec brio le flot continu d'énergie, semblant même courir à travers elle. Elle peinait, cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de son adversaire. Chaque efforts monstrueux se ressentait à travers ses « pikapika » de plus en plus rauques. Il finit par se retrouver à quelques centimètres du dragon cependant le flot d'énergie continu du rayon commençait à sérieusement annuler l'avantage de la gravité ainsi que l'élan, qui faisait la force de cette attaque. Même si la souris gagnait le bras de fer de puissance elle ne ferait qu'infliger des dommages moindres et vu son état actuel se défendre contre les puissantes attaques de son adversaire, voir, simplement rester debout serait sûrement impossible.

« PIKACHU ! IRON TAIL (Queue de Fer) ! », cria alors de toute la force de ses poumons le jeune ado qui avait très bien compris cette situation très délicate. En dépit du bruit de l'affrontement, le cri plein de rage de vaincre atteignit les oreilles du rongeur, déjà bien affaibli et souffrant dû au contre coup de son attaque. Il eut alors une impulsion de puissance, les sentiments de son partenaire et ami ne faisant qu'un avec lui. La souris électrique, sans se départir de son manteau d'électricité, contracta alors sa queue en forme d'éclair qui semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus solide et brillante. Il réussit finalement, malgré la pression du Luster Purge, à exécuter dans un dernier cri une pirouette verticale frappant tel un marteau le crâne de son adversaire avec sa queue dur comme le fer tout en l'électrisant. Cependant le choc qu'il reçut fit que l'attaque de son adversaire, sans contrôle maintenant, engendra une explosion d'énergie créant un large écran de fumée suivit d'une onde de choc brouillant l'image de l'écran géant qui était exposé à l'extérieur du stade.

Tout le monde s'était protégé avec ses bras en particulier les deux partenaires humains des deux combattants et l'arbitre. Après un moment, le nuage de poussière se dissipa peu à peu et tout le monde sans exception regarda avec appréhension le terrain. L'homme aux longs cheveux bleus avait une posture détendu, mais son regard concentré montrait la tension qu'il ressentait. Ce qui n'était rien par rapport au plus jeune dont les dents et les poings devant lui étaient serrés jusqu'à l'extrême. Finalement on distingua la forme des deux créatures et tout le monde resta bouche bée en les voyant tout les deux à terre inconscients le rongeur allongé contre le dragon.

« Pikachu et Latios sont tout les deux hors de combats ! Le challenger Satoshi (Sacha), n'ayant plus aucun pokémon, le vainqueur est Takuto (Takuto) !, annonça l'arbitre, le premier qui s'était remis du choc, en pointant le drapeau rouge dans sa main droite vers le dénommé Takuto qui, malgré la victoire, présentait une expression grave tout en fermant les yeux. »

Satoshi, le garçon à casquette, lui, s'était rué vers son ami, qui reprenait conscience comme Latios, pour le féliciter et le réconforter.

«Quel combat mesdames et messieurs ! Sûrement le plus incroyable de toute la Conférence de Suzuran (Lys dans la Vallée) ! Celui qui se qualifie donc pour la finale de la ligue de Sinnoh est donc…, annonça le présentateur à travers son micro avant d'être coupé brusquement. »

Cela était dû à Satoshi qui avait éteint le téléviseur, où était rediffusé les matchs de la Ligue Pokémon de la région de Sinnoh à laquelle il avait échoué en demi-finale. Il soupira un bon coup avant de s'affaler sur son lit, sa tête reposant sur son coussin juste à côté de son fidèle partenaire Pikachu qui semblait un peu triste.

Satoshi est un jeune adolescent de quinze ans vivant à Masara Town (Bourg-Palette) dans la région de Kanto. En tant que dresseur de pokémon il voyage dans le monde depuis ses dix ans dans le but de devenir le meilleur Maître Pokémon qui n'ai jamais existé. Les pokémons, ou pocket monsters de leurs noms complets, sont des créatures mystérieuses aux pouvoirs et aptitudes incroyables qui habitent ce monde depuis bien avant l'apparition des humains. Il en existe un très grand nombre d'espèces, de toutes tailles et de toutes formes et le mystère les entourant reste encore aujourd'hui flou.

Le fidèle compagnon du jeune garçon, Pikachu est l'un de ces fameux pokémons. Il a l'apparence d'une souris jaune avec des rayures brunes sur le dos d'où l'on pouvait percevoir une queue jaune en forme d'éclair et dont la base était noire. Il a les yeux noirs d'onyx et ses fines oreilles jaunes aux bouts noirs sont dressées la plupart du temps sur sa petite tête. Enfin il possède deux petites joues rouges où sont emmagasiné une énorme quantité d'électricité. Le rongeur est en effet du type électrique l'un des dix-sept types existants de pokémon parmi lesquels figurent l'eau, le feu, la plante, la roche, le poison, le psy, le sol, le combat, la glace, le spectre, le dragon, le vol, l'insecte, le normal, les ténèbres et l'acier.

Chaque type d'attaque ou de pokémon a ses faiblesses et avantages et les dresseurs pokémons comme Satoshi doivent prendre, entre autre choses, ces paramètres là pour s'assurer la victoire lors d'un match Pokémon. Le dressage de pokémon est, à n'en point douter, l'activité la plus populaire et la plus répandue dans le monde. Le but de la plupart des dresseurs c'est de pouvoir gagner la ligue pokémon d'une région pour devenir Maître Pokémon. Peu de personnes ont atteint ce titre ou ont ne serait-ce qu'eu l'occasion de s'en rapprocher ce qui fait qu'un grand pourcentage de dresseur finissent par se pencher vers une autre voie. Ce n'était pas le cas de Satoshi qui, malgré sa quatrième tentative dans la région de Sinnoh, qui s'est soldé par un échec, n'abandonnait toujours pas son rêve.

« On a encore perdu finalement, fit-il mollement après un moment avant de continuer un peu plus gaiement, mais au moins on a finalement battu Shinji (Paul), deux des pokémons de Takuto-san et on est allé plus loin que la dernière fois !

-Désolé de pas avoir tenu plus longtemps… s'excusa le rongeur qui parlait dans sa langue pokémon, qui consistait, pour la plupart des espèces, à répéter les syllabes du nom de son espèce, et que son partenaire semblait comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Pikachu après tout tu t'es surpassé comme jamais dans ce combat !, répondit-il en se redressant sur le lit de ses deux bras, Honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'on voit souvent des Pikachus rivaliser avec des Latios. La prochaine fois on gagnera à coup sûr ! Pas vrai ?, demanda-t-il en tendant son poing vers son fidèle compagnon qui lui fit un sourire reconnaissant avant d'afficher le même air déterminé de son dresseur alors que ses oreilles, alors baissées sur les côtés, se redressèrent d'un coup.

-La prochaine fois je battrai même un Groudon !, fanfaronna-t-il tout en tendant son poing vers celui plus grand de Satoshi.

-Bien c'est ça le bon état d'esprit !, s'enthousiasma le brun qui se tourna complètement vers la souris, Le professeur Ookido (Chen) m'a parlé d'une région qu'on n'a toujours pas visitée et qui possède sa propre ligue pokémon et son Champion. En fait il y a même beaucoup d'autres régions dans le monde qui possèdent leurs propres Ligues en plus des cinq principales. Même si celle dont le professeur m'a parlé pourrait même être plus difficile pour nous vu qu'il y a très peu de pokémons qu'on a déjà rencontré qui peuplent cette région, expliqua le jeune aux yeux bruns à son pokémon qui était très attentif à ces explications.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas et si on y allait !, s'exclama-t-il en brandissant son petit poing en l'air.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Satoshi prenant totalement par surprise son pokémon.

-Pourquoi ? T'es toujours partant d'habitude.

-Je sais que ça doit être surprenant, mais je me dis simplement que vu la difficulté des combats à venir on devrait mieux se préparer non ? La ligue pokémon de la région d'I...sshu, je crois que c'était ça, où on ira se déroule comme d'habitude dans un an comme toutes les autres donc on aura le temps et puis… Hein ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?, s'interrompit le jeune homme plein d'ambitions en voyant son premier pokémon qui se retenait très clairement de rire.

-J'aurai jamais imaginé te voir réfléchir avant de foncer c'est tout. T'es vraiment devenu moins bête depuis notre premier voyage !, se moqua-t-il laissant son fou rire prendre le contrôle ce qui n'était pas du goût du dresseur à casquette qui comprit plus ou moins encore une fois ce que voulait dire son partenaire.

-Moi au moins j'étais moins trouillard que toi !

-Répète un peu ça pour voir ! »

S'ensuivit une bagarre entre les deux qui fit du boucan dans la maison et même à l'extérieur.

* * *

Hanako (Delia) la mère de Satoshi, qui faisait tranquillement le ménage devant chez elle, entendit le vacarme et se mit malgré tout à sourire. Cette trentenaire à la beauté incroyable malgré son âge, avait les cheveux bruns longs attaché en queue de cheval, les même yeux marron que son fils et portait un chapeau de paille, une jupe arrivant au niveau de ses genoux et un T-shirt jaune par-dessus une petite veste rose. Elle aimait son fils plus que tout au monde étant son seul enfant et même si elle était fier du parcours qu'il a réalisé jusqu'à maintenant en tant que dresseur elle aurait aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps à la maison à la fin de ses voyages.

« Décidément ils s'entendent vraiment bien ces deux là… J'espère que Satoshi-kun n'oubliera pas de ranger sa chambre après quand même, rajouta-t-elle avec son sourire habituel alors qu'elle se remettait au travail.

-En effet, surenchérit Barrierd ( ), un pokémon de type psy à l'apparence de clown humanoïde, qui arrosait les plantes pas loin.

-Hanako-san !

La mère du dresseur au Pikachu se tourna un peu étonné vers l'origine de la voix et se mit à sourire de plus belle en voyant une de ses voisines et bonnes amies.

-Anne-san comment vas-tu ?!

-Très bien je rentrai à la maison ! Le petit Satoshi est rentré hier n'est-ce pas ? Comment se porte-t-il ? Pas trop triste de sa défaite, s'enquerrait la mère de famille avec un petit sourire de compassion.

-Oh non il est toujours aussi déterminé et plein d'énergie surtout qu'il a Pikachu avec lui. Ils n'ont pas finis de faire des étincelles. »

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase un grondement de tonnerre suivit d'un cri de douleur se fit entendre au niveau de l'étage.

« Tu vois ?

-Euh en effet oui…, répondit Anne* avec un regard un peu confus et amusé en même temps.

-Il m'annoncerait qu'il partirait de suite pour un nouveau voyage que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, plaisanta la brune au chapeau de paille même si son amie se doutait que ça l'attristait un peu.

-Je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens vu que ma petite Aela* est à quelques jours de son départ. J'aurai toujours Maciej* et Umbrea* au moins.

-Oh ! Alors elle partira bientôt ? Ne t'en fais pas vous pourrez toujours être en contact et elle est plein de talents. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira, rassura-t-elle en gardant son sourire rassurant.

-Merci Hanako ! T'es toujours aussi adorable, remercia-t-elle du fond du cœur.

-En tout cas j'ai hâte que tu me racontes ses premiers pas. Peut-être qu'elle aura l'occasion d'affronter Satoshi-kun un jour !

-En effet ça serait vraiment beau à voir. Cela dit je reste quand même un peu inquiète pour elle, car elle risquerait d'arriver en retard pour l'obtention de son premier pokémon, plaisanta la Katowitz faisant doucement rire la mère du dresseur au Pikachu.

-Eh bien je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse être pire que Satoshi-kun le jour de son départ. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps Pikachu se tenait fièrement sur le corps fumant de son dresseur, avant de sauter pour laisser son dresseur se replacer correctement et soudainement éternuer.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi, grogna-t-il à l'attention de son pokémon qui lui tira la langue.

-Bon soyons sérieux deux minutes tu veux ?, se reprit-il obtenant de nouveau l'attention du rongeur au caractère bien trempé, Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de s'entraîner un peu avant d'aller à Isshu. Il y a plusieurs autres ligues, mais Isshu comme Kanto, Johto, Hoenn et Sinnoh, fais partie des plus fortes et en plus de ça c'est une région où on aura aucun réel repère puisque il n'y aura que des pokémons de cette région. On ne peut plus se permettre de perdre plus longtemps ! »

Le pokémon électrique ne put que rester silencieux suite à ses paroles pertinentes. Ils réfléchirent tout les deux, face à face, les yeux fermés, assis en tailleur ce qui pouvait donner une vue assez comique. Finalement Satoshi prit la parole en premier.

« Quand j'y pense ils pourraient avoir le même désavantage que nous tu ne penses pas ?, fit-il part de ses pensées ce à quoi Pikachu répondit par la positive.

-C'est vrai donc cette fois on pourrait exceptionnellement amener avec nous les autres ?

-Exactement, mais pas que ça. Je pense que j'ai eu une bonne idée, répondit-il avant de se lever pour aller vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-Quelle idée ? », se demanda le rongeur piqué par la curiosité avant de monter sur l'épaule du dresseur à casquette.

Il prit du temps avant de répondre fixant l'horizon avec un sourire nostalgique ce qui attisa grandement la curiosité du petit pokémon jaune.

« Pikachu… ça te dirait de revoir nos anciens compagnons ? »

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Alors voilà pour ce prologue qui je l'espère vous a fais accroché ;). Donc ouais pas d'apitoiement sur son sort, car je défie quiconque de dire qu'il a fais une mauvaise performance dans la ligue Sinnoh :3 ! Et puis c'est pas son genre de toute façon de changer totalement de style ou de remettre en question sa façon de s'entraîner ^^'... comme aiment faire certains auteurs de fanfic qui pensent faire un "meilleur Sacha". Bref après pour les différences comme vous l'avez vu avant de le faire aller à Unys je vais opérer à une petite réunion des anciens ;). En espérant que ça fera plaisir ^-^ !_

 _*Alors les personnages précédent l'astérisques sont des créations de l'auteur Polskabi dont je vous recommande grandement les fanfics ! Voilà voilà que l'aura de Satoshi et Pikachu soit en vous ^_^ ! ! !_


	2. Douloureuse rencontre

_Salut à tous c'est le maître de l'aura ^_^ ! Voilà le chapitre 1 qui est un peu plus conséquent que le prologue ^^ ! J'espère que la longueur vous conviendra ;). Je pense rester dans les alentours des 4000 mots sauf pour les chapitres de ouf (notamment avec des combats un peu comme ce que font Toei Animation ou Studio Pierrot avec leurs anime) :). Dans ce chapitre on entre dans le vif du sujet avec un certain piaf de la première saison ;)._

 _Sans plus tarder je vous laisse lire tout ça :D !_

 _EDIT !_

 _Comme d'habitude, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en lisant, je vous conseille de mettre ma page de profil dans un onglet tout en lisant. Comme ça dès que vous verrez un nom japonais, surtout d'attaque, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment et dont vous avez oublié le nom français, hop, vous changez d'onglets et vous chercher vite fait ;) ! Les noms sont classés par catégories donc ça ne devrait pas être trop chiant pour vous :) !_

 **L'univers de Pocket Monster ou Pokémon vient de Satoshi Taijiri et celui de Naruto vient de Masashi Kishimoto ! Inutile de préciser que je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire.**

 **Certains personnages évoqués ou qui apparaîtront brièvement dans l'histoire, dont entre autre Aela et Jaden, sont les personnages de Kaminari de et Polskabi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Douloureuse rencontre**

Perché sur une branche d'arbre dans la petite forêt près de Masara Town, une petite bourgade sympathique située dans le sud de la région de Kanto, un pokémon aux allures de prédateur fixa le ciel étoilé. Des paroles résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit faisant naître un regard haineux, mais également plein de douleurs envers celui qui avaient prononcés ces mots.

 _« Au revoir ! Je reviendrais te chercher bientôt !_

-Menteur…, roucoula doucement la silhouette imposante du Pokémon avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler en poussant un cri perçant le silence de la nuit. »

* * *

Satoshi se réveilla brusquement se redressant dans le lit en haletant et le visage en sueur. Pikachu, qui dormait en boule à ses côtés, fut lui aussi réveillé dans le processus par le mouvement brusque de son dresseur. Il regarda avec inquiétude celui-ci, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui fixait le mur de sa chambre.

« Tu vas bien ?, le jeune garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite et tourna la tête, l'air pensif, vers sa fenêtre, qui donnait une vue plutôt belle sur la ville rurale qui commençait doucement à se réveiller elle aussi. »

Il secoua alors la tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de caresser la tête du rongeur en souriant pour le rassurer.

« Ouais ne t'inquiète pas Pikachu, lui répondit-il simplement bien que le mal à l'aise qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillant ne l'avait pas complètement quitté, Enfin ce n'est pas important t'es prêt pour ce qui nous attends à partir d'aujourd'hui ?, poursuivit-il avec son entrain habituel.

-Ouais on va revoir tout le monde !, s'exclama le pokémon jaune gaiement en allant sur l'épaule du dresseur comme à son habitude. Il repensa alors à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue hier la veille. »

* * *

 _« Comment ça « revoir nos anciens compagnons » ?, s'étonna Pikachu ne comprenant pas la question de son dresseur au grand cœur._

 _-Tu ne vois vraiment pas de qui je parle ?, questionna le brun en lâchant un petit rire, je parle de tout nos amis pokémons qui nous ont quitté, en entendant sa réponse le petit visage s'éclaira de plus en plus avant qu'il ne laisse sortir sa joie._

 _-Vraiment ?! C'est super !, fit le rongeur aux bajoues rouges faisant sourire à pleines dents Satoshi, qui fut content de voir son partenaire être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui._

 _-Ouais ! Il est temps de retrouver Butterfree (Papilusion), Pidgeot (Roucarnage), Lizardon (Dracaufeu), Zenigame (Carapuce), Ghost (Spectrum), Okorizaru (Colossinge), Laplace (Lokhlass) et Yogiras (Embylex) ! »_

 _Pikachu, qui semblait en extase jusque là, pencha alors la tête sur le côté regardant son dresseur d'un air dubitatif._

 _« J'aimerais vraiment les revoir, mais est-ce que tu penses que c'est vraiment possible ?, le jeune garçon, qui, de part leurs liens très fort, sembla comprendre les interrogations de son Pokémon et il lui répondit de suite._

 _-Hm… c'est vrai que concernant Butterfree, Laplace et Yogiras ils peuvent se trouver n'importe où dans le monde. Quant à Zenigame, son escouade et Junsa-san ont besoin de lui, il fit mine de réfléchir puis repris un air confiant, Ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera forcément un moyen !_

 _-Mouais enfin je ne vois pas comment trouver une solution à ces problèmes, fit Pikachu qui ne semblait pas y croire en croisant ses petits bras._

 _-Ne sois pas négatif comme ça ! Par exemple même si je les ai relâchés dans la nature j'ai toujours les pokéballs de Butterfree et Laplace donc déjà on peut être sûrs qu'ils n'ont pas été capturés par un autre dresseur. Yogiras lui ce n'est pas le cas, mais il doit toujours être au Mont Shirogane (Mont Argenté) et peu de personnes se risquerait à aller là-bas._

 _-En effet à part toi je ne vois pas quel fou irait s'aventurer dans des endroits dangereux comme ça, se moqua un peu le pokémon jaune._

 _-Ouais je suis super fort !, fanfaronna le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu ce qui fit soupirer son petit partenaire, Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Le vrai problème c'est que ces trois là ont une famille du coup je ne pense pas qu'ils ont l'intention de revenir aussi facilement… mais on ne peut pas le savoir avant d'avoir essayé pas vrai ?, ajouta-t-il en lui jetant ce regard toujours confiant dont il a le secret auquel Pikachu répondit en serrant son poing._

 _-Ouais comme dans tous les combats qu'on a menés !_

 _-Exactement ! Maintenant concernant Zenigame je pense que comme à la Ligue Johto on pourrait trouver un compromis pour qu'il voyage avec nous de temps en temps._

 _-Je vois. Du coup on commence par lui ?, demanda le rongeur au dresseur qui réfléchit un petit moment avant de répondre._

 _-Non. Je pense qu'il est temps que j'honore la promesse que j'avais faite à Pidgeot… Je me demande s'il m'en voudra d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour venir le chercher, confia Satoshi l'appréhension clairement visible sur son visage. »_

 _N'aimant pas voir cette expression chez son meilleur ami, Pikachu lui donna un petit coup de queue amical derrière la tête._

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Toi et moi nous savons mieux que quiconque que c'est le plus loyal de tous tes pokémons… en dehors de moi, ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras_ _,_ _l'air fier_ _,_ _ce qui arracha un rire au dresseur dont les doutes s'étai_ _en_ _t légèrement dissipés._

 _-Ouais t'as raison. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir… et de m'excuser, rajouta-t-il intérieurement. »_

* * *

Satoshi après avoir pris sa douche descendit avec son pokémon de prédilection en direction du salon où sa mère Hanako passait le balai de bon matin en compagnie de Barrierd qui, lui, dépoussiérait les meubles. Le pokémon psy à l'air de clown et affublé d'un tablier fut un temps très jalousé par le jeune garçon, mais comprenant que sa mère se sentait seul et ayant appris à apprécier le pokémon psy, il avait finis très rapidement par l'accepter.

« Bonjour !, dirent-ils tous les deux à l'intention de la femme aux cheveux acajous.

-Satoshi-kun ! Pikachu ! Vous avez bien dormi ?, demanda-t-elle à leurs intentions, J'ai déjà préparé votre petit-déjeuner alors régalez-vous !, proposa la mère toute souriante sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

-Oh oui !, répondirent de concerts les deux gourmands avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine pour l'un et de grimper sur la table pour l'autre. »

Alors qu'ils dégustaient tranquillement leurs petits déjeuners Hanako remarqua tout de suite cet entrain qu'elle connaissait très bien et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Elle baissa la tête un petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres avant de se reprendre tout de suite et de faire comme si de rien n'était bien, ce que Barrierd, qui veillait avec ferveur sur la mère de famille, n'avait pas loupé.

« Tu sais quoi Satoshi-kun ? Aela-chan va bientôt commencer son voyage initiatique, informa-t-elle en engageant la conversation le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh…! C'est qui ?, répondit-il faisant planer un silence gêné.

-C'est vrai qu'elle était un peu petite et que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps… fit Hanako un peu décontenancé par la courte mémoire de son fils adoré, C'est une nouvelle dresseuse de Masara Town qui vient de partir pour son voyage initiatique. Qui sait vous vous rencontrerez un jour.

-Oh oui ! J'aimerais trop pouvoir me mesurer à un nouvel adversaire… J'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas le caractère de Shigeru (Régis) ou de Shinji, finit-il avec un ton faussement amer avant de repartir plus enjoué, au fait maman ça te dérange pas qu'on s'absente quelques jours ? »

Hanako qui avait prévu qu'il annonce son prochain voyage et s'apprêtait à lui confier une nouvelle tenue fut quelque peu décontenancé comme Barrierd qui s'était arrêté à la vaisselle.

« Quelques jours ? Tu ne veux pas partir pour un nouveau voyage ?

-Si ! J'ai prévu de concourir à Isshu. C'est la dernière des cinq ligues principales du coup il n'y a pas moyen que je ne tente pas ma chance là-bas. En plus je pourrai découvrir pleins de nouveaux pokémons par la même occasion. Seulement je me dis qu'en plus des nouveaux pokémons qui me rejoindront là-bas je devrais aussi utiliser un peu plus mes autres pokémons. Non seulement on sera mieux prêt pour la ligue, mais en plus, selon le professeur Ookido, c'est sûrement l'une des seules régions qui ne regroupe quasiment aucun des pokémons de toutes les autres régions du monde. Du coup les dresseurs que j'affronterai là-bas auront le même désavantage que moi vu qu'ils ne connaîtront quasiment rien des pokémons ne venant pas de leur région. En plus, vu que j'ai largement le temps pour participer à la ligue, avant d'y aller, je pourrai rester ici un peu plus longtemps pour entraîner un peu mes pokémons et surto… euh maman ? »

Satoshi s'était interrompu dans cette explication pertinente en entendant un balai tomber au sol et en voyant sa mère et le pokémon psy aussi immobiles que des statues et les yeux tout ronds. Après un instant de silence tendu Hanako se précipita vers le dresseur au Pikachu, qui paniqua un peu, avant de mettre sa main sur son front en fronçant les sourcils et de le prendre par les épaules.

« Satoshi-kun mon chéri ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Tu as attrapé une maladie ces derniers jours c'est ça ?!, débita à une vitesse folle la jeune femme alors que le pokémon aimant le ménage sortait une trousse de soin du placard.

-Hein, mais non je…

-Vite tu as besoin de t'allonger j'en suis sûre !, fit-elle toujours aussi sérieuse. »

Pikachu était en train de se retenir de toutes ses forces de rire à cœur joie ce que Satoshi remarqua avant de comprendre la réaction de sa génitrice. Il s'échappa de l'emprise de celle-ci et s'écria :

« MOI AUSSI JE SUIS CAPABLE D'ÊTRE INTELLIGENT NOM D'ARCEUS ! »

* * *

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus perçant, ayant un an de moins que Satoshi était sur le point de commencer son voyage initiatique en tant que dresseur pokémon, mais il se retourna pendant un court instant ayant juré avoir entendu quelqu'un crier.

« Le vent sûrement, dit-il simplement avant de continuer son chemin sur la route 1 séparant Masara Town et Tokiwa City (Jadielle). » *

* * *

« Bref…, poursuivi Satoshi un peu blasé par cette réaction, pour finir ce que je disais je préfère me préparer un peu avant d'aller à Isshu et surtout j'aimerai récupérer la plupart de mes anciens pokémons que j'avais relâchés. C'est pour ça que je vais m'absenter quelques jours, voire semaines.

-Je vois… Dans ce cas vas-y. Je sais que tu dois être impatient de revoir tes anciens compagnons. Ceci dit même si c'est pour quelques jours essaye de me tenir au courant ok ?, demanda la mère de sa voix toujours aussi joyeuse.

-Ouais ne t'inquiète pas !, rassura le dresseur aux marques d'éclairs sur les joues tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Allez à très bientôt maman et toi aussi Barrierd !

-Ah et n'oublie pas de changer de tu-sais-quoi tous les jours chéri !, rappela Hanako à son fils, qui, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui rappelait à ses départs, tomba à la reverse sous les rires de son partenaire jaune.

-Oui maman…, répondit-il dépité. »

La porte de la maison se referma et Barrierd vint s'enquérir auprès de la jeune femme au foyer.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Barri-chan**. Je suis heureuse de le voir autant grandir tout en restant mon tout petit. Je vais l'aider à être prêt pour son nouveau voyage autant que je peux. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Evidemment, répondit avec joie le pokémon loyal qui a pour seul objectif d'assister au mieux la famille qui l'a accueilli. »

* * *

Les deux meilleurs compagnons s'étaient dirigés vers la forêt au sud de Masara-Town qui menait vers la mer. Le ciel était légèrement orangé signe de que la lune s'apprêtait à succéder au soleil. C'était là, alors qu'à l'époque ils se dirigeaient vers l'Archipel Orange avec leurs deux autres compagnons de voyages de l'époque, qu'ils s'étaient séparés de Pidgeot.

« Tu te souviens il y avait une bande d'Onisuzume (Piafabec) et leur chef Onidrill (Rapasdepic) qui terrorisaient une bande de Poppo (Roucool) et de Pigeon (Roucoups). On dirait qu'ils ne sont plus là… Est-ce que tu penses que Pidgeot a mis finalement un terme aux batailles ou sont-ils partis autre part ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a sûrement dû leur donner une leçon à vie à ces piafs ! Pidgeot était vraiment fort !, affirma la souris jaune avec cette conviction si semblable à celle de son dresseur. »

Les deux compères furent tout les deux pris d'excellents souvenirs tandis qu'ils débouchaient sur un coin de montagne entouré par la petite forêt.

« Ouais je comprend ! Il a dû s'en occup… Attention !, s'exclama-t-il en se jetant à terre évitant de justesse de se faire percuter par un pokémon volant qui passa juste au dessus de sa tête. »

Pikachu, qui avait sauté de l'épaule du brun juste avant qu'il ne se jette à terre, atterrit sur une branche d'un arbre proche. Les deux amis reprirent leurs esprits et furent surpris de voir qui était leur assaillant. Celui-ci fut accompagné de plusieurs de son espèce.

« Des Poppo et des Pigeon ? Êtes-vous ceux à qui j'ai laissé Pidgeot ? Pourquoi nous attaquez-vous ?!, demanda le dresseur aux pokémons volants qui lui répondirent en fondant sur lui… avant de se faire électrisés par la sempiternel attaque 100000 Volts (Tonnerre) de la souris électrique. »

Pour ne pas les blesser sérieusement l'attaque ne fut pas à pleine puissance, mais cela dissuada la flopée de rapaces de continuer leur offensive. L'un des Pigeon avant de partir leurs piailla quelque chose que seul Pikachu pu comprendre naturellement et tira une mine grave.

« Merci partenaire ! Qu'est-ce qu'à dit ce Pigeon ?, demanda Satoshi au pokémon jaune qui ne perdait rien de sa mine grave et tenta de lui expliquer comme il put par des imitations et des gestes vu que l'explication était complexe. Il fit d'abord comme s'il volait et pointa du doigt le dresseur concentré.

-Tu veux dire que c'est Pidgeot ?

-Ouais ensuite…, poursuit-il en continuant ses imitations, prenant un air mauvais puis faisant mine de l'attaquer.

-Une attaque… en traitre ? Tu veux dire qu'un Pigeon ou Poppo ont trahi Pidgeot ?, fit-il ce à quoi le rongeur répondit en le pointant du doigt avec le même air déboussolé.

-Non… c'est toi. »

Un long silence suivit cette réponse ce qui laissa le temps à Satoshi de recoller les morceaux. Un cri perçant bien plus aigu que ceux de leurs précédents assaillants se fit soudainement entendre dans toute la forêt et avant que Pikachu et surtout Satoshi ne puissent réagir une forme imposante le heurta de plein fouet et dans un cri de douleur fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Celui-ci le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants resta au sol un moment terrassé par la douleur atroce. Ce qui l'avait heurté en plus d'être lourd était assez pointu et avait presque transpercé le corps du jeune adolescent.

Il entendait des bruits de combats autour de lui et malgré la douleur essaya de se redresser tout en tenant son ventre meurtri pour pouvoir assister son petit compagnon jaune, dont les cris de bataille se faisaient clairement entendre. Cependant il cherchait aussi à identifier son agresseur bien qu'il appréhendait le moment de le voir. Le dresseur réussit plus ou moins à se redresser un genou a terre et il vit son partenaire arriver devant lui l'inquiétude clairement affiché sur son visage. Il allait rassurer la souris aux bajoues rouges, qui, sans surprise, semblait s'en être bien tiré, mais une ombre les recouvrit et ce même cri strident que tout à l'heure retentit dans le chemin de montagne.

Satoshi leva lentement la tête vers la source du cri et le vit enfin. Une longue crête rouge et jaune, des ailes imposantes, un plumage marron sur le dos et beige sur le poitrail, armé d'un bec et de serres roses redoutables. De son bon mètre cinquante il toisa de ses yeux aussi perçants et surtout plein de haine, les deux compagnons de toujours. Le doute n'était plus permis chez Satoshi. Celui-ci lui rendit un regard douloureux causé plus par ces retrouvailles difficiles et ce regard noir dirigé vers lui en particulier, qu'à cause de la douleur qui l'assaillait. Il murmura alors faiblement son nom.

« Pidgeot…

-Je n'aime pas faire ça, mais j'imagine qu'il va falloir lui donner une leçon avant de passer à la discussion à l'amiable, fit le rongeur jaune en se plaçant devant son ami encore à genoux.

-N'intervient pas…, fit faiblement le dresseur à casquette qui se releva doucement.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas l'affronter ?, s'inquiéta-t-il en se retournant vivement vers lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je fais. C'est moi qui dois régler cette affaire… Fais-moi confiance, demanda-t-il le regard grave fixé sur l'oiseau majestueux qui n'avait pas bougé depuis comme si paré à une attaque qui pourrait lui faire des dégâts considérables. »

Pikachu pensait comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son ami, mais doutait malgré tout. Il alla donc pour insister, mais fut interrompu par une flopée de volatile revenu visiblement à la charge. Les deux compères furent donc séparés par cette pluie de plumes et cela allait prendre sûrement un moment pour les neutraliser du côté du rongeur le forçant donc à accepter la demande de son dresseur.

Celui-ci fixait toujours le second pokémon qu'il avait capturé à son premier voyage. Il était seul. Face à face et le doute était permis quant à ses chances de victoire. Du côté de Pidgeot, il faisait pareil que son ex-dresseur et de légers battements d'ailes resta sur place dans le rouge orangé du ciel.

« Je… suis venu te chercher, fit finalement le natif de Kanto curieusement avec un léger sourire. »

En entendant cette phrase le regard de l'oiseau s'assombrit et il initia une seconde charge qu'esquiva de peu sa proie dans une roulade de côté.

« Tu m'en veux terriblement n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais dis que je viendrai te récupérer il y a longtemps après tout… Il ne reçut comme seul réponse qu'une violente bourrasque généré par son assaillant qui l'envoya se cogner contre un arbre des alentours. »

Il mit un temps avant de se relever et de marcher vers le pokémon, plein de haine et de reproche, cette fois avec un air grave et surtout coupable.

« Seulement… malgré cette erreur, je suis quand même revenu pour me rattraper et voyager à nouveau à tes côté ! »

Devant cette déclaration Pidgeot le chargea à nouveau, mais contrairement à la première fois le dresseur l'encaissa à la surprise du pokémon vol. Il fut propulsé sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'étaler dos à terre. Le volant sembla maintenant confus alors qu'il reprenait une position stable dans les airs.

Soudain, dû à de l'instinct pur, il fit une pirouette acrobatique lui permettant d'esquiver une attaque électrique du rongeur qu'il vit du coin de l'œil entouré de volatiles inconscients ou en trop mauvaise état pour se battre. Ils se jaugèrent du regard prêt à se battre, l'un pour protéger son dresseur et rendre la pareille à son agresseur peu importe ses raisons et l'autre pour se défendre. Ils furent interrompus de leur confrontation iminente par le partenaire de la souris, dont la douleur, tant physique qu'émotionnelle, se ressentait dans sa voix.

« Arrê...tez. »

Les deux opposants furent choqués de revoir Satoshi conscient et sur pieds. Pikachu repris en premier ses esprits et s'exclama avec urgence :

« Satoshi ça suffit tu vois bien qu'il faut se battre !, essaya de raisonner le petit pokémon.

-Toi-même tu ne peux le nier Pikachu. Même si j'ai souvent pensé à lui, j'étais trop absorbé dans mes aventures et de la même façon qu'avec ma mère, voir pire, j'ai délaissé Pidgeot, se confia-t-il le regard baissé avant de continuer, Voilà pourquoi je me dois de me faire pardonner quitte à prendre des coups si c'est le prix à payer pour refaire équipe avec lui ! »

Le pokémon oiseau sembla un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il garda une certaine rancœur en voyant que ses doutes s'étaient confirmés quant aux raisons du dresseur.

« C'est bien ça que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?, interrogea soudainement le dresseur gagnant l'attention du rapace, Tu veux que je me rachète pour que je sois à nouveau digne de ton amitié pas vrai ?

\- Grr… ce n'est pas vrai. Tout ce que je veux c'est me venger, roucoula-t-il à son dresseur qui réussit à le comprendre.

-Tu tenais et tu tiens toujours à moi je le sais. Pour être en colère à ce point ça doit forcément être le cas, insista Satoshi qui retourna sa casquette et fixa avec détermination le pokémon dans le déni. »

Celui-ci envoya une nouvelle bourrasque de vent plus violente qui vit voler le jeune homme dans les airs pour le faire tomber face contre terre. Pikachu décida d'intervenir, mais à sa surprise et celle de l'oiseau ne s'attendant pas à le voir se relever de suite, il fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par son ami dont la casquette était tombée par terre.

« Laisse le faire Pikachu ! »

Doucement, mais sûrement il se releva, sa tignasse brune couvrant un peu plus son visage. Il s'avança puis leva à nouveau son regard ardent de courage.

« Pidgeot je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Utilise ta plus puissante charge ! Je te promets de l'encaisser !, ordonna-t-il ce qui fit trembler le pokémon dont une lueur d'hésitation pouvait être aperçu dans ses yeux d'onyx, Sinon ça voudra dire que tu ne tenais pas tant à moi ! Est-ce le cas ?

-Comment… ?! Je ne te laisserai pas dire ça alors que j'ai passé plusieurs années à attendre pour rien ! »

Après cet excès de colère il s'envola au loin avant de commencer à se rapprocher à grande vitesse du garçon désireux de se racheter à n'importe quel le danger de l'attaque le rongeur décida d'intervenir peu importe la volonté de son compagnon. Malheureusement un des Pigeon qui s'était fais battre à plate couture avait récupérer suffisamment d'énergie pour revenir à l'attaque se qui fit perdre de précieuses secondes au petit pokémon qui vit impuissant l'imposant rapace filer comme une flèche vers son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci écarta les bras et serra les poings et les dents sans se départir de son regard déterminé et après quelques secondes qui semblèrent filer au ralenti pour le duo inséparable et leur ancien compagnon un bruit sourd se fit entendre, un cri de douleur raisonna à nouveau et un corps tomba lourdement à terre inerte suivi d'un autre cri de panique qui vint de Pikachu.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _Une douloureuse rencontre dans tous les sens du terme n'est-ce pas :3 ? Personnellement bien qu'il s'agisse pour moi surtout d'une erreur de l'anime bah il faut quand même l'interpréter et force est de constater que, peu importe la langue, Sacha a bien promis qu'il reviendrait le chercher. Depuis quand on ne sait pas, mais considérant que je compte rectifier ce que je trouve être confus et illogique bah à partir de fin Johto ça fais déjà un bon moment qu'il a attendu le petit Roucarnage :/... Après on peut se dire que dans les premières saison du premier cycle Sacha avait pas mal de défaut en tant que dresseur et même en tant que personne. Et oui ! Bien qu'il avait ses moments de bravoure, de passion pour les pokémons etc...faut pas oublier qu'à l'époque c'était loin d'être le dresseur tout gentil tout mignon (avec ses moments badass) qui ferait tout pour ses amis et les pokémons et qui s'entraîne dur ^^"._

 _Et puis c'est un peu facile de faire Roucarnage fidèle au point de pardonner. Moi je dis au contraire plus tu aimes et respectes plus la trahison passe mal. C'est ce que vous verrez au prochain chapitre ;). Est-ce que le petit Sacha aura droit à sa deuxième chance ou est-ce qu'il se fera rejeter peu importe ses suppliques et ses excuses ? Vous le saurez au chapitre 2 (toujours voulu dire un truc comme ça) :3 ! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu au niveau de l'action ou de l'humour :) ! Allez que l'aura de Pidgeot soit en vous ^-^ !_

 _*Référence cette fois à un personnage de la fic de Kaminari, un auteur de fanfic . fr que je vous conseille vivement pour ses idées assez originales ^^ !_

 _**Alors en japonais et en anglais la mère de Sacha donne un petit sobriquet à son Mr. Mime ce qui n'est pas le cas en français en l'occurrence ici de Barrierd on passe à Barri. Au passage les suffixe du type -chan, -kun ou -san après les noms sachez qu'il s'agit plus ou moins de forme de politesse au japon plus ou moins respectueuse. Genre -chan c'est souvent pour les très jeunes garçons, les filles ou tout simplement pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose de mignon ^^. -Kun c'est en général pour les garçons plus jeunes que soi. -San est une marque de respect et -sama pareil, mais encore plus (c'est limite pour un seigneur, un dieu etc...). Il y a des exceptions bien entendu à leurs utilisation. Genre quelqu'un qui te respectes à fond, limite qui t'idolâtre bah il utilisera -sama. Et il y en a bien d'autre, mais globalement c'est les plus utilisés ! Si j'en insère un autre à un moment donné bah je préciserai de quoi il s'agit :)._


	3. Pidgeot le fidèle

_Salut à toutes et à tous c'est le maître de l'aura :D ! Voici le chapitre deux avec beaucoup d'actions et d'émotions je vous le dis d'avance ;). Je tenais avant de vous laisser lire si finalement les noms en japonais des attaques je peux m'en passer ? Après tout je dois admettre que des fois ça peut m'arriver de me perdre et même si certaines attaques ont une traduction française douteuse, il y en a pas mal qui sont mine de rien assez fidèle et bien trouvé. Je vous laisse me dire tout ça... si vous lisez la fic ^^" !_

 _Allez sans plus tarder bonne lecture à vous ^-^ !_

 _EDIT !_

 _Comme d'habitude, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en lisant, je vous conseille de mettre ma page de profil dans un onglet tout en lisant. Comme ça dès que vous verrez un nom japonais, surtout d'attaque, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment et dont vous avez oublié le nom français, hop, vous changez d'onglets et vous chercher vite fait ;) ! Les noms sont classés par catégories donc ça ne devrait pas être trop chiant pour vous :) !_

 ** _L'univers de Pocket Monster ou Pokémon vient de Satoshi Taijiri et celui de Naruto vient de Masashi Kishimoto ! Inutile de préciser que je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire._**

 ** _Certains personnages évoqués ou qui apparaîtront brièvement dans l'histoire, dont entre autre Aela et Jaden, sont les personnages de Kaminari de et Polskabi._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Pidgeot le fidèle**

Pourquoi ?

 _« Oh un Pigeon ! Je vais le capturer tu vas voir Kasumi (Ondine) ! Go !, s'écria avec fougue le jeune dresseur dans ses débuts en lançant sa pokéball sur l'oiseau pokémon._

 _-Espèce d'idiot il faut l'affaiblir d'abord ! »_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'entendre la confirmation de tout ce que j'ai pensé pendant longtemps accentue ma douleur plus que ma haine ?

 _« J'ai peur qu'Onidrill essaye encore d'attaquer les Poppo et les Pigeon de la région… Je pense que ça serait mieux que tu restes avec eux un moment pour les protéger. Je te promets que je reviendrai te chercher à mon retour, jura le jeune homme en caressant le plumage beige du Pidgeot imposant qui, après avoir acquiescé d'un léger mouvement de la tête, s'en alla rejoindre ses confrères oiseaux dans les cieux, Au revoir Pidgeot !, s'écria de force le dresseur à la casquette en faisant de large mouvement de bras. »_

Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ?

 _« Je suis désolé Pigeon.. J'aurai dû prévoir que la Team Rocket utiliserait Doku Bari (Dard Venin), s'excusa le natif de Masara Town le remord, dû à ses mauvais choix tactique, clairement visible sur son visage du moins jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau fidèle ne le fasse disparaître en frottant affectueusement son bec contre sa joue. »_

Pourquoi se borne-t-il à encaisser mes coups alors qu'il n'est qu'un humain fragile ?

 _« Pigeon !, cria de panique son dresseur en s'élançant vers l'oiseau en chute libre qu'il réussit à intercepter évitant le danger._

 _-Désolé… roucoula faiblement le type vol pour s'excuser ce que put comprendre le dresseur._

 _-T'en fais pas Pigeon. Je suis content que tu n'aies rien..., fit le jeune garçon soulagé avant de regarder furieusement en direction de la montgolfière à l'effigie d'un pokémon chat du nom de Nyarth (Miaouss) et de poser doucement l'oiseau blessé sur l'herbe, Vous allez me le payer ! »_

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre impitoyable de Pikachu chaque fois que je lui fais du mal alors qu'il le mérite ?

 _« Pikachu cette fois c'est trop dangereux ! Rentre dans ta pokéball sinon tu finiras gelé aussi ! ordonna le dresseur qui bloquait l'air glacial de la tempête de neige devenue si intense qu'elle avait causé un trou dans l'abri de neige improvisé où s'étaient abrités les deux amis._

 _-Jamais ! Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier pour nous !, refusa le pokémon jaune en se jetant dans les bras de son dresseur qui n'avait plus les mots devant la dévotion de son ami._

 _-Pikachu…, murmura-t-il avant de lâché un cri surpris dû à quatre de ses pokémons qui étaient sortis de force de leurs pokéballs, Hitokage (Salamèche), Zenigame, Fushigidane (Bulbizarre) et toi aussi Pigeon ?! »_

 _Les quatre suivirent l'exemple du rongeur électrique et se collèrent à leur ami, Fushigidane contre son torse, Hitokage et Zenigame à ses côté et Pigeon, à l'époque pas encore à son stade final d'évolution, l'entourant de ses ailes. Le jeune garçon baissa la tête ne laissant visible que les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues._

 _« D'accord… Je suppose qu'on va attraper froid ensemble. »_

Mais surtout pourquoi… Pourquoi suis-je en train d'envisager au plus profond de moi de vouloir accepter ?

* * *

Pikachu était choqué de voir son meilleur ami inerte au sol. Son regard restait fixé sur le dresseur face contre terre. Le petit, mais puissant pokémon d'habitude vif d'esprit ne savait pas comment réagir. Il hésitait entre griller le rapace ou aller au chevet du dresseur pour voir s'il était juste inconscient. Il tourna son regard en direction du rapace en question qui lui aussi, en faisant fi du battement de ses ailes lui permettant de rester stable dans les airs, était immobile et était confus. Le sang de la souris ne put s'empêcher de faire un tour et il prépara une de ses attaques électriques dont il avait le secret. Pidgeot ne réagit pas, malgré l'attaque violente qui était sur le point de s'abattre sur lui.

« C'est tout ?, fit une voix reconnaissable entre mille qui, malgré le faible volume fut clairement entendu par les deux pokémons dû au silence pesant. »

C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'ils furent choqués. Satoshi usait de ses poings pour se redresser avant de se mettre debout les jambes tremblantes et la tête baissé. Sa chemise arborait un trou laissant voir un énorme bleu.

« _Après une telle attaque il est encore conscient ?_ , pensèrent-ils en même temps l'un rassuré et l'autre confus, mais au fond rassuré aussi. »

Pikachu alla pour se ruer vers lui, mais il l'arrêta en levant la main vers le pokémon jaune. Il releva alors la tête exposant son regard ardent de détermination vers le rapace.

« Pidgeot… Est-ce que c'est vraiment l'étendue de ta haine pour moi ?, demanda-t-il au pokémon vol qui était toujours stupéfait et pris de court par la question.

-Satoshi…, fit-il, perdu, la haine complètement disparu remplacée par un tourbillon de doutes.

-Tu… es vraiment un pokémon incroyable, dit-il au pokémon maintenant encore plus décontenancé, Tu es vraiment aussi attaché à moi ?

-Je… Ce n'est pas vrai !, hurla-t-il dans un cri strident qui eu pour effet de faire se méfier Pikachu qui était déterminé à ne plus laisser aucune attaque passer peu importe ce que voulait son ami.

-Je sais aussi, qu'aujourd'hui comme avant,… tu es fort !, déclara-t-il et rajoutant par la suite en criant à son tour faisant taire l'oiseau, pourtant deux fois plus imposant que lui, par la force de sa voix, je ne suis pas bête à ce niveau là ! Si tu m'avais vraiment attaqué de toutes tes forces jamais je n'aurai été capable de me relever et tu le sais aussi ! »

Cela toucha pile où il le fallait, car l'oiseau fut pris par surprise et s'était posé au sol la tête baissée, les ailes lâches et le regard totalement perdu.

« Pidgeot… Je ne pourrai pas me faire pardonner un jour pour ce que j'ai fais, mais si malgré tout au fond tu le veux j'aimerais que tu reviennes à mes côtés…

-Si au fond… je le veux, répéta-t-il les paroles semblant le frapper comme si elles étaient sorties d'un endroit clos de sa conscience.

-Je t'en supplie !, supplia-t-il soudainement en se mettant à genoux face contre terre choquant l'oiseau, C'est égoïste de ma part et je ne le mérite pas, mais je veux que tu reviennes avec moi ! Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner autrement qu'en te demandant de me pardonner… finit-il en sanglotant.

-Satoshi… roucoula le rapace imposant ému et sentant un étrange sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir.

-Je… t'en… prie, répéta le dresseur avant de s'écrouler sur le côté à bout de force. »

Une pokéball s'échappa de sa ceinture et roula vers Pidgeot qui sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Cette fois son petit compagnon toujours, malgré un regard inquiet fut plus calme, mais il alla malgré tout au chevet de son meilleur ami. En voyant le rapace complètement dans les nuages il relâcha légèrement sa garde et observa la situation. Le regard dur, mais sans traces d'agressivité ou de reproche vers son ancien compagnon de route il prit la parole à son tour.

« Comme tu peux le voir il est toujours aussi stupide et maladroit dans sa façon de faire. Cependant même s'il était loin d'un grand dresseur ou même d'unn compagnon irréprochable il était quand même capable de bonnes choses, la souris fit une pause avant de reprendre, mais maintenant comme tu le constates il s'est amélioré en bien des domaines. T'as toujours été le plus fidèle parmi tout les pokémons qu'il a attrapé jusque là et tu l'as encore prouvé aujourd'hui, malgré ta déception et ta colère. Moi aussi je pense que j'aurai été pareil… peut-être pire même. Qu'en penses-tu alors ? Il ne te forcera à rien, mais tu as été à ses côtés assez longtemps pour savoir que quand il a une idée en tête il ne lâche rien, finit le rongeur attendant la réponse du rapace.

-Je…commençai Pidgeot sans pouvoir retenir des larmes, bien sûr que je veux revenir !, cria-t-il faisant apparaître un sourire satisfait sur le visage de la souris aux bajoues rouges, Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir revenir malgré tout...

-Je peux pas te blâmer... Crois moi tu ne le regretteras pas. Tout sera différent à partir de maintenant !, assura le rongeur en faisant un signe de la victoire caractéristique de Satoshi et lui.

-Même si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux je m'en doutais..., répondit-il avançant vers la pokéball. »

Son attention et celle de Pikachu fut attiré par les battements d'ailes de la bande de Poppo et Pigeon. Comme s'ils avaient déjà compris ils firent une ronde au dessus du Pidgeot pendant un moment et s'envolèrent non sans lui avoir adressé des cris d'adieu et de remerciement.

 _« Au revoir et merci de me laisser partir. »_

Il toucha du bec la pokéball qui s'ouvrit et le faisceau rouge qui en sortit l'enveloppa avant de l'entraîner en elle et comme si Pidgeot ne s'était jamais séparé de son dresseur elle ne remua même pas après qu'elle se soit fermée.

* * *

Satoshi gémit un moment avant de reprendre doucement conscience. Vu la teinte orangée qu'exposait le ciel le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les souvenirs lui revinrent progressivement et il se redressa brusquement en criant le nom de Pidgeot. La douleur refaisant surface il se retrouva à nouveau dos à terre.

« Satoshi !, cria de joie la souris en voyant son meilleur ami se relever.

-Pikachu ! J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Où est-il ? Vous ne vous êtes pas battus ?, débita-t-il à grande vitesse.

-Regarde idiot, répondit le rongeur en pointant sa main que le dresseur regarda avec incompréhension en voyant la pokéball de Pidgeot dans sa main.

-C'est…, commença-t-il confus avant qu'il réalise en écarquillant les yeux, Pidgeot tu… m'as pardonné ? »

Toujours sans y croire il leva la main tenant la pokéball vers le ciel la fixant pensivement avant de sourire et de la ramener vers sa poitrine.

« Merci… Je ne te quitterais plus jamais. »

Le vent souffla à ce moment comme pour célébrer les retrouvailles des deux amis dont le lien était resté intact malgré les années.

« AIE ! »

Le cri de de Satoshi brisa le silence instauré. Il avait reçu une décharge électrique, certes légère, mais douloureuse considérant son état. Le rongeur jaune qui en était l'auteur regardait son meilleur ami les bras croisés et le regard énervé.

« C'était pourquoi ça ?!, s'indigna le jeune dresseur sans pour autant se redresser.

-Tu as besoin d'un autre choc pour te souvenir pourquoi ?, menaça-t-il en faisant crépiter ses bajoues rouges d'électricité.

-Attends arrête ! T'as pas besoin de recourir à la manière forte !

-Tss… Pourtant tu sembles intelligent seulement quand tu agis plutôt que quand tu réfléchis, murmura le rongeur avant de continuer sur un ton moins dur, mais plein de reproches, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de mettre ta vie en danger comme ça…

-Pikachu… Je pense comprendre. Je suis désolé si je t'ai encore inquiété, mais c'était à moi de régler ce problème et tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour les pokémons donc ne t'étonnes pas que pour mes amis ça soit pareil voir plus, expliqua-t-il en le caressant derrière l'oreille.

-Même en sachant ça…

-Tu ferais pareil non ?, coupa-t-il toujours en le caressant et en se redressant, doucement cette fois, par la même.

-Moi je suis plus fort que toi, fit-il à court d'arguments en croisant les bras ce qui fit rire le dresseur à casquette.

-Et pas que toi lui aussi, dit-il en regardant la pokéball de Pidgeot en souriant, il faut bien que je vous rende la pareil de temps en temps.

-En général tu nous attires plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, se moqua-t-il sans le penser vraiment en montant sur l'épaule du dresseur lui arrachant une légère grimace de douleur. »

Il lutta pour se relever et quand il eut réussit les deux compères regardèrent la pokéball et d'un accord silencieux ils firent sortir le rapace de la sphère rouge et blanche. Les trois se regardèrent fixement pendant un moment puis Satoshi marcha vers le pokémon vol qui le laissa s'approcher. S'arrêtant à quelque pas son sourire gagna en intensité puis il alla pour poser la main sur son ventre avant de prendre enfin la parole.

« Pidgeot soyons les meilleurs ensemble !, fit-il avec entrain et passion comme à son habitude ce à quoi Pidgeot répondit en déployant ses ailes dans un cri strident. »

Le vent dégagé par le mouvement fit un peu reculé Satoshi ce qui le fit rire et lui arracha une autre légère grimace de douleur.

« Tu es vraiment devenu fort. Même si tu t'étais retenu tu as réussi à m'assommer !, plaisanta-t-il attirant le regard du rapace sur le bleu visible sur le torse du garçon ce qu'il remarqua, Ne t'en fais pas je suis fort aussi et j'ai déjà vécu pire !

- _C'est censé être rassurant..,_ pensa le rongeur perché sur son épaule en secouant la tête blasé, mais cela semblait suffire, car le piaf s'approcha avant de frotter affectueusement son bec contre lui comme à l'époque.

-Arrête ça chatouille , fit le dresseur faussement dérangé par la démonstration d'affection de Pidgeot. »

Pikachu alla pour à nouveau s'amuser avec lui et ils firent même des tours dans les airs. Tout semblait se passer comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Satoshi serra le poing déterminé et fit sa pose de victoire signature habituelle en criant :

« Yosh ! On a récupéré Pidgeot ! »

Il fut accompagné par ses deux pokémons dans sa pose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis la fin de son dernier voyage à Sinnoh. Il se mit alors à courir à nouveau en direction de Tokiwa City pour préparer sa nouvelle aventure.

« Allons-y Pikachu ! Pidgeot ! Nous allons maintenant retrouver Zenigame ! Rien ne nous arrêtera cette fois-ci !

-OUAIS !, crièrent les deux pokémons excité de reprendre l'aventure ensemble en courant pour l'un et en volant pour l'autre à ses côtés. »

Le premier pas du nouveau chemin dans lequel s'était lancé Satoshi était fait. Il lui restait encore beaucoup d'étape à franchir et d'obstacle à surmonter, mais comme à son habitude il ne se découragerait pas et irait de l'avant.

* * *

« J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION JEUNE HOMME !, cria hystériquement une voix féminine faisant frémir les personnes présentes dans le centre pokémon et même à l'extérieur. »

Cependant la personne à qui était destiné ce cri de colère était sûrement le plus à plaindre. Il s'agissait de Satoshi qui s'était arrêté au centre pokémon de Tokiwa City et avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de passer un coup de fil à sa mère sans d'abord changer de tenue et donc cacher l'hématome visible clairement à travers le T-shirt troué.

« Maman ne crie pas si fort on est dans un centre pokémon…, supplia avec une petite voix suppliante le fils d'Hanako qui se faisait clairement tout petit comme son compagnon jaune caché derrière sa jambe.

-Je ne me calmerai que quand j'aurai une explication !, continua de crier la femme au foyer dont le regard sévère démontrait l'inquiétude.

-Eh bien Pidgeot était en colère contre moi de ne pas l'avoir récupéré depuis longtemps du coup j'ai comme qui dirait…

-Comme qui dirait quoi ?!, insista la brune avec une voix plus calme, mais qui laissait transparaître la tempête qui s'apprêtait à se lever.

-Encaisser tout ces coups pour me faire pardonner, lâcha-t-il finalement avant de se boucher les oreilles par précaution.

-QUOI ?! », le cri strident plus fort encore qu'un ultrason d'un Kurobato (Nostenfer) retentit à nouveau dans le centre pokémon.

* * *

Une jeune fille endormis dans une des chambres du centre venait de se réveiller pour se rendormir aussitôt non sans dire :

« Ils pourraient parler moins fort... » *

* * *

« Dîtes moi que je rêve… repris finalement Hanako après un moment de silence avant de s'évanouir sous l'émotion.

-Ah non maman !, paniqua-t-il tout comme Pikachu qui monta sur son épaule, Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

-Ça m'étonnerait…, répondit le rongeur puis ils virent Barrierd venir pour s'occuper de la pauvre femme évanoui.

-Barrierd prends soin de maman s'il te plaît et dis-lui de ma part que je vais bien et que j'essaierais d'être moins imprudent, demanda le dresseur à casquette au pokémon psy qui acquiesça puis alla allonger sa maîtresse sur le canapé.

-Heureusement que tu promets rien…, murmura Pikachu pour lui-même.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pikachu ?

-Rien rien…

-Décidément Satoshi-san vous avez le don d'attirer l'attention à chaque fois que vous entrez dans ce centre pokémon, fit la voix enjôleuse de l'infirmière qui s'était approché du jeune garçon.

-Ah Joy-san (Joelle) on est désolé pour le bruit, mais ma mère était juste inquiète, s'excusa Satoshi en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Et je constate qu'il y a de quoi. Quand je vous ai conseillé de mieux vous occuper de vos pokémons ça n'impliquai pas que vous deviez vous battre à leurs places, blagua-t-elle non sans jeter un air réprobateur au bleu sur son torse.

-Oui je sais, mais c'était un cas spécial, répondit le dresseur gêné faisant soupirer l'infirmière aux cheveux roses.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de soigner des êtres humains, mais je peux vous proposer de traiter ce vilain bleu.

-D'accord ça rassurera ma mère comme ça, accepta Satoshi non sans lâcher un rire amusé.

-Hm ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Oh non rien je pensais juste qu'un ami à moi serait bien jaloux, expliqua-t-il faisant rire Pikachu par la même. »

* * *

Au centre pokémon de Nibi City (Argenta) un jeune homme en blouse blanche éternua d'un coup. Il était assez bronzé les cheveux bruns hérissé et les yeux bridés.

-Tout va bien Takeshi-san (Pierre) ?, demanda une infirmière depuis son comptoir.

-Oui ça va ! On doit parler dans mon dos je pense !, rassura-t-il avant de reprendre le travail. »

* * *

La jeune femme et l'adolescent commençaient à se diriger vers l'infirmerie, mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte une moto fit irruption dans le centre pokémon, s'arrêtant dans un crissement de pneus en plein milieu sous le regard médusé des personnes à l'intérieur et blasé de l'infirmière qui regardait les traces au sol. Sur la selle se trouvait une femme aux cheveux bleus attachés et portant un uniforme de police bleu.

« Junsa-san (Jenny) !, fit Satoshi surpris avant d'ajouter pour lui, J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu…

-Tu l'as dis… renchérit le rongeur en soupirant.

-Joy-san on m'a rapporté qu'un jeune homme blessé circulait en ville et qu'il était rentré dans ton centre ! Je souhaiterais l'interroger pour savoir qui est l'auteur de l'agression !, demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer la personne à ses côtés qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

-Satoshi-kun ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir dis moi !, commença-t-elle puis elle remarqua son t-shirt déchiré et l'hématome, Apparemment tu t'es encore attiré des ennuis... Qui t'as fais ça !?

-Ne… Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai juste été attaqué par un pokémon sauvage. On ne s'y était pas attendu c'est tout, mentit-il pensant aux possibles conséquences pour Pidgeot. Joy-san va traiter mes blessures donc ne vous inquiéter pas.

-Je vois ! Tu m'en vois rassuré !, fit-elle joyeusement en s'essuyant le front.

-Je suis contente de vous savoir soulagé, mais même si je vous suis reconnaissante d'être aussi engagé dans votre travail, j'apprécierai que vous preniez l'habitude de vous garer sur le parking Junsa-san, fit remarquer l'infirmière sans se départir de son sourire.

-Oh non je suis terriblement désolé j'essaierai d'y penser, s'excusa-t-elle maintenant gêné pendant que les deux amis inséparables se retenaient de rire en voyant que l'histoire avait tendance à se répéter. »

L'agent de police alla pour conduire sa moto dehors, mais Satoshi réalisa quelque chose et demanda à l'infirmière d'attendre quelques minutes.

« Excusez-moi Junsa-san, j'aimerais vous poser une question !

-Une question ?

-Je me demandais si vous saviez si la Junsa-san de Kuchiba City (Carmin-sur-Mer) se trouvait toujours là-bas ?

-Oh tu l'as rencontré pendant ton voyage j'imagine ! Il me semble qu'elle est partie avec l'escouade Zenigame pour une mission importante à Johto, fit-elle l'index sur le menton en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Oh je vois… Merci beaucoup !

-Il n'y a pas de problème ! La prochaine fois que tu reviens évite d'être blessé Satoshi-kun !

-D'accord j'essaierai, répondit-il gêné avant de rejoindre l'infirmière Joëlle. »

* * *

Après avoir finis de s'être changé Satoshi et son éternel compagnon se levèrent de leurs lit et étaient sur le point de quitter le centre.

« Vous partez déjà Satoshi-kun ?, demanda l'infirmière depuis son comptoir.

-Oui je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répondit-il alors que Pikachu sauta sur son épaule comme à son habitude.

-Prenez soin de vous dans ce cas, souhaita-t-elle en leur offrant son sourire chaleureux, Moi et toutes mes sœurs se réjouissent de voir vos exploits à tout les deux. J'ai hâte de vous revoir… sans blessure bien entendu, rajouta-t-elle faisant tomber à la renverse le jeune homme et son pokémon.

-Merci je reviendrai un jour sans problème ! Au revoir ! »

Sur ses derniers au-revoirs ils sortirent dehors et se préparèrent pour aller vers leur prochaine destination. Ils avaient décidé la veille, qu'en vol, la destination la plus proche était Yamabuki City. En attendant le retour de Zenigame à Kanto ils avaient décidé qu'ils allaient récupérer Okorizaru et Ghost. Il sortit donc Pidgeot qui, dès qu'il fut sortis, déploya ses ailes dès dans un cri strident.

« Pidgeot ! Finalement on va à Yamabuki City (Safrania) ! Apparemment Zenigame et son escouade sont dans la région de Johto. Tu veux bien me laisser monter sur ton dos ?

-Bien sûr !, acquiesça-t-il sans même avoir réfléchi une seconde avant de se baisser pour faciliter la montée au dresseur.

-Génial on va pouvoir revoir deux de nos anciens compagnons. J'ai tellement hâte !, fit-il fougueusement rejoint dans sa bonne humeur par ses deux compagnons. »

Dans sa démonstration de joie seul Pikachu remarqua du coin de l'œil un groupe de personne qui était entré dans le centre, notamment l'un deux qui avait une veste rouge et un pokémon à l'air de serpent qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. **

 _« Tiens quel est ce pokémon ?_ , se demanda le rongeur électrique en penchant la tête, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de creuser la question, car Satoshi commençait déjà à monter sur le rapace et il le rejoignit en hâte.

-Yosh ! Allons-y ! »

Et ils s'envolèrent vers leur prochaine destination dans l'espoir de retrouver deux de leurs anciens compagnons, mais aussi quelqu'un qui les attendait avec impatience.

* * *

Au-dessus d'un des immeubles immense de Yamabuki City une jeune femme était assise au bord ne craignant visiblement pas de tomber. Elle fixait l'horizon comme si elle attendait que quelque chose se montre.

« Le reverrai-je un jour... »

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _Et voilà les gens :3 ! J'espère que cette réconciliation vous a semblé crédible et cool ^^ ! Pareillement pour les nombreuses références au passé comme la première infirmière Joelle et agent Jenny que Sacha a rencontré X). Sinon à part ça avant de voir le prochain chapitre est-ce que vous avez déjà compris qui est cette mystérieuse femme qui attend visiblement quelqu'un ^-^ ! Ah la la que de mystères, mais en attendant je vous dis à la prochaine et que l'aura tourbillonnante et fidèle de Pidgeot soit toujours en vous ^_^ !_

 _*Voici une autre référence à un personnage de la fic à Polskabi :3 ! Vous voulez savoir qui c'est ? Bah allez lire sa fic surtout qu'elle est sur fanfiction net XP !_

 _**Et là une deuxième référence à un des personnages de la fic de Kaminari un auteur de fanfic . fr que je vous conseille encore une fois :) !_


	4. La Maîtresse des Psys et Ghost le puéril

_Salut à toutes et à tous c'est le maître de l'aura :D ! Aujourd'hui au programme moins d'actions (d'ailleurs dans le dernier il y en avait pas forcément un tas, mais bon on va dire que c'était de l'action avec des dialogues :P), mais de l'introduction de personnage, de l'humour et surtout de la surprise :3. Bon de toute façon le titre vous donne la puce à l'oreille j'imagine ^^"... Oubliez pas de me dire si je devrais remettre les noms des attaques en français (voir proposer mes propres traductions concernant certaines attaques) :) !_

 _Bref trêve de bavardage ! Je vous laisse lire tout ça et j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien ^_^ !_

 _EDIT !_

 _Comme d'habitude, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en lisant, je vous conseille de mettre ma page de profil dans un onglet tout en lisant. Comme ça dès que vous verrez un nom japonais, surtout d'attaque, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment et dont vous avez oublié le nom français, hop, vous changez d'onglets et vous chercher vite fait ;) ! Les noms sont classés par catégories donc ça ne devrait pas être trop chiant pour vous :) !_

 _ **L'univers de Pocket Monster ou Pokémon vient de Satoshi Taijiri et celui de Naruto vient de Masashi Kishimoto ! Inutile de préciser que je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire.**_

 _ **Certains personnages évoqués ou qui apparaîtront brièvement dans l'histoire, dont entre autre Aela et Jaden, sont les personnages de Kaminari de et Polskabi.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La Maîtresse des Psy et Ghost le puéril**

L'astre lunaire était haut dans le ciel de Yamabuki City quand ils arrivèrent à destination. La capitale de Kanto semblait briller tel l'or du point de vue aérien de Satoshi qui chevauchait habilement son fidèle Pidgeot.

« Wow c'est magnifique !, s'extasia Pikachu qui, comme à son habitude, était perché sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-C'est super, pas vrai Pikachu ? On dirait que la ville est devenue encore plus lumineuse et chatoyantes depuis notre dernière visite !, fit remarquer le dresseur intrépide.

-Oui c'est vrai !

-Je ne me souviens pas de cette ville, dit Pidgeot alors qu'il engageait une descente contrôlée.

-Oh ? Ah oui c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas sorti de ta pokéball quand on était venu là la première fois, se souvint le jeune homme, Désolé pour ça Pidgeot je vais essayer de me rattraper maintenant qu'on est de nouveau réunis.

-Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça. Je n'aime pas trop les villes de toute façon, dit-il avant de finalement se poser à l'entrée de la ville.

-Admet que celle-ci est assez belle non ?, dit le pokémon électrique qui avait sauté de l'épaule du dresseur pour atterrir devant le rapace.

-C'est vrai, admit-il avant d'ajouter, Cela étant dit j'aimerais un peu me reposer.

-C'est vrai que tu t'es démené Pidgeot ! Tu as mérité une bonne pause !, remercia Satoshi ayant déjà dans l'idée de rappeler son plus fidèle Pokémon. »

Le rayon rouge habituel frappa l'oiseau et il se retrouva bien à l'abri dans sa pokéball l'instant d'après. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la ville puis d'un pas décidé s'avança suivit de près par Pikachu. Les deux compères firent leur premier pas dans la ville surnommée le « berceau doré du commerce ».

* * *

Alors qu'elle venait de défaire un des nombreux challengers venu dans son arène une jeune femme aux cheveux verts était prête à aller se reposer quand elle sembla ressentir quelque chose. C'est à ce moment qu'une espèce de tête violette à l'air malicieuse, dont les deux mains griffues étaient séparées de son corps, vint flotter autour de la championne d'arène de la ville curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

-Ghost… Il est revenu !, fit-elle la voix laissant clairement transparaître sa joie. »

À cette déclaration le pokémon de type spectre lâcha un rire sinistre et commença à faire des cabrioles dans les airs.

« Je vais l'accueillir comme il se doit ku ku ku ku ku !, ricana-t-il malicieusement en traversant les murs de l'arène tel un fantôme. »

* * *

Satoshi et Pikachu s'aventuraient à travers la ville immense et lumineuse avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Dû aux soucis auxquels ils avaient dû faire face dès leur entrée dans la ville à leur première visite ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de pouvoir profiter de ce spectacle nocturne.

« C'est incroyable tu ne trouves pas Pikachu ? Si seulement la Team Rocket ne nous avais pas tendu un piège et que par la suite on n'avait pas été aux prises avec Natsume (Morgane) on aurait pu mieux en profiter.

-C'est sûr ! Sans compter ton obsession pour les badges, se moqua un peu le petit rongeur jaune.

-Oh ça va j'étais encore à mes débuts, répondit gêné le dresseur à casquette avant de reprendre normalement, Ça me rappelle aussi Neon Town (Neon Ville) où on avait amené ce Purin (Rondoudou) français* qui n'a pas arrêté de nous suivre par la suite. Si je me souviens bien c'était Rondoudou* son nom c'est ça ?

-Me rappelle pas ces mauvais souvenirs.. à chaque fois qu'on s'endormait elle nous gribouillait sur le visage, fit avec frisson le petit pokémon.

-Ouais je sais, mais j'espère que contrairement à cette ville les habitants sont moins de mauvaise humeur, car sinon on n'aura pas Purin pour nous aider.

-J'imagine. Mais bon ça va ici ils ont l'air moins enclin à rester éveillé nuit et jour au point d'être d'humeur massacrante… J'ai beaucoup plus peur de revoir Natsume, trembla le rongeur aux bajoues rouges en repensant à la championne d'arène sadique de Yamabuki City qui, il y a quelques années, avait failli les transformer en poupée.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! Elle a changé depuis qu'on a réussi à la faire rire avec l'aide de Ghost et surtout on est bien plus fort maintenant !, fit-il en regardant son premier pokémon le poing levé et le regard confiant.

-J'imagine, mais c'était assez effrayant quand même, dit-il un peu rassuré.

-D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y repense je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai gagné un badge juste en la faisant rire, se rappela-t-il se marrant en même temps que son compagnon.

-Tu avais ce don déjà à l'époque j'imagine..., répondit Pikachu doucement avec un léger sourire plein d'affection.

-Hm ? Tu disais ?, demanda Satoshi n'ayant pas entendu

-Rien sinon tu sais comment aller à l'arène au moins ? »

Un long silence entre les deux se fit et Satoshi s'était arrêté de marcher suite à la question de son meilleur ami. Après un petit moment il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et affichait un sourire bête.

 _« J'imagine que c'est aussi un de ses dons… malheureusement »_ , pensa le pokémon jaune blasé.

* * *

À défaut de trouver l'arène ils trouvèrent le centre pokémon et décidèrent de s'y reposer la nuit en pensant qu'ils auraient moins de chance de se perdre en cherchant la journée. Satoshi en avait profité pour passer un appel à sa mère pour la rassurer sur son état.

« Je suis content qu'elle soit rassurée par rapport à moi, fit-il soulagé avant de reprendre, Bon demain on va à l'arène et on voit si Natsume à encore Ghost avec elle d'accord partenaire ?!, demanda-t-il à son ami le regard confiant.

-Ouais !, répondit-il avec la même fougue.

-Et tu sais quoi j'ai bien envie d'affronter à nouveau Natsume !

-Ou… Quoi ?!, se reprit rapidement dans sa phrase le petit pokémon choqué.

-Quoi ne me dis pas que t'as peur ? Je t'ai dit qu'on était plus fort maintenant. Bon elle était aussi très forte à l'époque, mais cette fois on gagnera surtout qu'on ne risque rien si on perd cette fois !

\- Je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste…

-Allez Pikachu ! Si on n'arrive pas à la battre comment on va faire quand on ira à Isshu ! On doit être plus fort !, s'exclama-t-il le regard flamboyant, Ne me dis pas que cette quête et même tous ces voyages qu'on a fait n'ont servi à rien.

-...Désolé, s'excusa le petit pokémon avant de reprendre avec détermination, Cette fois je ne perdrai pas contre elle et ses pokémons !

-C'est le bon état d'esprit ! Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! »

Et ils continuèrent à se motiver mutuellement à en brûler de détermination ce qui de l'extérieur était plutôt ridicule. Soudain l'air sembla se refroidir ce qui alerta les deux compères, car la fenêtre était fermé et que cela ne semblait pas naturel surtout pour Pikachu et ses sens plus sensibles que ceux du jeune homme. Leurs suspicions furent encore plus renforcées quand les lumières du Centre s'éteignirent toutes d'un coup.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pikachu reste sur tes gardes !, avertit ce dernier en ce mettant derrière lui en étant sur ses gardes.

-C'est-ce que je fais, mais ça va être dur de le dénicher !

-Viens sortons pour voir si c'est pareil dans tout le Centre ou même dehors !, dit-il en marchant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. »

Il tourna prudemment la poignée, mais à sa grande surprise il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, sa frustration grandissant, mais en vain.

« Comment ça se fait ? Dans ce cas là enfonçons là !, dit-il à son compagnon qui acquiesça avant de se mettre en position à côté de lui. »

Après un petit moment ils chargèrent la tête la première et avant même d'atteindre la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule et ne pouvant s'arrêter dans leurs charge, ils s'écrasèrent au sol lamentablement. Aussitôt un rire lugubre se fit entendre et ils se relevèrent clairement irrités.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il commence à m'énerver, fit le pokémon électrique ses bajoues commençant à crépiter.

-Si c'est un pokémon il doit être de type spectre j'en suis sûr !, se dit le dresseur à casquette.

-Je vois… Comment le dénicher alors qu'il est dans son élément ?!

-Je ne sais pas… il va falloir agir à l'instinct je pense, conclut-il en se remettant debout tandis que Pikachu se mit en garde tout en se disant qu'aller à l'instinct ne changeait pas grand chose de d'habitude avec Satoshi. »

Ils avancèrent pas à pas, toujours dos à dos, tandis que les rires vinrent d'un peu partout ce qui les perturba. Cependant ils ne se laissèrent pas démonter et restèrent concentrés. Au bout d'un moment ils sentirent quelque chose les toucher et à chaque fois qu'ils se retournaient soit pour frapper ou voir de quoi il en retournait ils ne virent rien du tout. Après encore un moment des objets filèrent vers eux et les deux compères décidèrent de courir vers la sortie en se protégeant au mieux.

« Oh non je n'en reviens pas ! Comment faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin ?!, cria-t-il en s'abritant derrière un pilier dans la salle principale, Ça me rappelle la Tour Pokémon de Shion City (Lavanville) dans la salle de réception, quand les assiettes de la table s'étaient mises à foncer sur nous ! »

Soudain les deux eurent une réalisation et d'un accord silencieux ils se mirent d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Les deux sortirent de leurs cachettes et tandis que divers objets leur fonçaient dessus ils esquivèrent en rigolant et en s'engageant dans une discussion animée en plein milieu du chaos. C'était comme si ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux n'existait pas.

Au bout d'un moment les rires lugubres s'arrêtèrent de même que la pluie d'objets qui les harcelaient depuis tout à l'heure cependant ils continuèrent à discuter l'air décontracté et au bout d'un moment quelque chose sembla sortir du sol derrière eux. Avant même qu'il n'ait fait quoi que soit, cela dit, Satoshi s'écarta et hurla :

« 100 000 Volt ! »

Un large faisceau d'électricité fusa vers la forme sombre à toute vitesse et l'instant d'après la forme émit un cri de douleur puis sembla tomber au sol. Aussitôt, l'air redevint normal et les lumières s'allumèrent de nouveau dévoilant l'identité du fauteur de troubles.

« Tu n'as pas changé Ghost. Dommage pour toi cependant, car on n'est plus comme avant !, déclara le jeune garçon, sourire aux lèvres, au pokémon spectre, maintenant à découvert et le corps gazeux encore engourdis.

-Ku ku ku ku moi qui voulais vous offrir un accueil _chaleureux_ , fit-il en flottant à nouveau dans les airs de manière moins assurée.

-Bah écoute mon vieux moi aussi je m'y connais en accueil _chaleureux_ , reprocha Pikachu les bras croisés à moitié irrité.

-Que se passe-t-il enfin ?!, demanda l'infirmière du centre dans sa robe de chambre en débarquant de derrière son comptoir.

-Oh Joy-san je suis désolé c'est juste que Ghost voulait me faire une blague, s'excusa le dresseur pokémon alors qu'il recevait une léchouille du pokémon le faisant rire.

-Ghost ? Décidément il n'arrête jamais..., dit-elle en soupirant de fatigue.

-Jamais ?

-Disons que ce Ghost est un habitué qui aime venir de temps en temps au centre pour faire peur aux dresseurs qui viennent d'arriver en ville… même si c'est la première fois qu'il va jusqu'à éteindre les lumières du centre. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que vous aujourd'hui, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux dont les infirmières des centres pokémons avaient le secret.

\- Je vois… En tout cas ne vous en faites pas je vais m'occuper de lui à partir de maintenant ! C'est une vieille connaissance, affirma Satoshi à l'infirmière faisant apparaître, par la même, un regard interrogateur sur le visage du pokémon spectre.

-Oh vraiment ? Eh bien dommage je dois admettre que ces plaisanteries me manqueront un peu, dit-elle en rigolant, cela dit je pense qu'il a de la chance d'avoir un dresseur de votre trempe Satoshi-san.

-Hein ? Vous me connaissez aussi ?, demanda-t-il un peu confus.

-Eh bien vous vous êtes forgé une assez belle réputation au fil de vos exploits dans les différentes régions surtout à Kanto..., expliqua-t-elle amusée de le voir décontenancé.

-Vraiment ? C'est vrai que je commence à être très connu pour ma force, se vanta-t-il en faisant la pose faisant soupirer le rongeur jaune et faisant rire doucement la femme aux cheveux roses. »

Malgré qu'il soit devenu plus humble et moins arrogant au fil de ses voyages il arrivait encore au jeune dresseur de manquer d'humilité quand on le complimentait sur ses talents de dresseur.

« ...et puis ma cousine de Tokiwa City m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre habitude à vous attirer des ennuis, rajouta-t-elle toujours le sourire aux lèvres avant de lâcher un petit rire étouffé comme les deux pokémons présent en voyant le jeune homme tomber à la renverse.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en parlerait, dit-il dans un murmure, En tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas quand on repassera je m'assurerai que Ghost soit avec moi ! Je prendrai soin de lui, rassura-t-il en levant le pouce alors que Ghost alla faire une autre léchouille d'affection à la jeune femme qui semblait habitué.

-Je vous fais confiance Satoshi-san, après tout vous êtes un des seuls à avoir réussi à déjouer ses vilains tours même si je me demande bien comment, admit-elle avec curiosité ce qui attira aussi l'attention de Ghost.

-Eh bien quand on a plus ou moins deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui je me suis dis que le meilleur moyen de le faire sortir de sa cachette c'était de faire mine de parler comme si ce qu'il y avait autour n'existait pas. Même si on n'était pas sûr que ça marche ça valait le coup, car lui qui aime l'attention que procure ses blagues, ça l'a forcé à se montrer pour me faire peur par derrière avec une grimace.

-Je vois. Vous avez donc essayé d'agir en prenant en compte la personnalité de Ghost qui cherche à attirer l'attention, compris l'infirmière l'air impressionnée, Comment avez-vous su cela dis à quel moment il serait derrière vous ?

-Je n'en savais rien c'est Ghost qui allait me le faire savoir. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de camoufler son aura ténébreuse qu'il déploie pour faire peur. Dès le moment où j'ai senti la sensation de froid, que cette aura génère, derrière moi j'ai agis.

-Hum… Même s'il s'agissait d'un pari serré c'est plutôt impressionnant de votre part d'avoir pensé à tout ça dans ce chaos, admit-elle en hochant la tête avec appréciation.

\- Ah ah ! Merci Joy-san !, remercia le dresseur gêné, tout comme son compagnon, cette fois devant le compliment.

-Ku ku ku ! La prochaine fois je te ferai peur comme jamais !, affirma le pokémon spectre avec un air de défi qui était des plus rares considérant son attrait pour les blagues et rien d'autre.

-Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance pour la suite Satoshi-san, souhaita-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de rajouter en partant, Je vous recommande d'aller vous coucher maintenant après ces tout ces efforts.

-D'accord ! Bonne nuit Joy-san !, répondit le jeune homme aux marques en forme d'éclair sous ses yeux avant de se tourner vers le pokémon spectre le sourire confiant, Dis Ghost ça te dirait de devenir mon Pokémon à plein temps cette fois ?

-Ku ?

-Je sais que ton but s'est surtout de faire des blagues aux gens, mais j'aimerai pouvoir voyager avec toi à mes côtés. Tu auras l'occasion de faire des blagues à tout ceux qu'on croisera et en échange tu pourrais me prêter de temps en temps ta force, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main au pokémon spectre qui faisait mine de réfléchir.

-…D'accord, fit-il en acquiesçant de la tête et en serrant la main du dresseur avant de rajouter, Tu es le premier qui a échappé à mes blagues et rien que pour ça je te suivrai pour t'avoir un jour ku ku ku ku !

-Ah ah ah ! Si ton intention c'est d'en profiter pour te venger je relève ton défi alors Ghost ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe !, dit-il en tendant une pokéball vierge vers lui. »

Il le toucha du bout de ses doigts griffus et la lumière rouge l'enveloppa avant qu'il ne soit absorbé dans l'objet sphérique. Aussitôt il le libéra de la Pokéball et celui-ci fit des cabrioles en l'air sous les rires du dresseur et de la souris électrique qui était monté sur son perchoir préféré.

« Génial le prochain ça sera Okorizaru !, annonça-t-il avec fougue le poing levé.

-Ouais !, renchérit son partenaire avec autant de fougue avant de sauter sur son épaule. »

Avant même qu'ils ne s'apprêtent à faire leur pose de la victoire deux bras fins enveloppèrent le jeune dresseur et son pokémon qui furent confus. Ils purent l'identifier comme étant une femme au son de sa voix quand elle parla.

« Cela fait si longtemps que je t'attends. »

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait une lumière blanche les entoura et ils disparurent subitement ne laissant que Ghost qui de son rire lugubre décida d'aller à l'endroit où il était sûr de retrouver son dresseur.

* * *

Les deux compères atterrirent dans une chambre bien décoré et pleins de jouets. Ils regardèrent la salle avec confusion se demandant où ils étaient quand soudain ils entendirent une voix derrière eux :

« Bienvenue chez moi à l'arène de Yamabuki City Satoshi-kun ! »

Il se retourna et vit alors celle qui avait failli le transformer en poupée des années plus tôt. Natsume, la _Maîtresse des Psys_ , leur faisait face, ses cheveux verts étaient un peu plus courts qu'avant, son front était plus dégagé et quant à ses yeux saphirs perçants ils le fixaient avec une joie visible, mais contrôlée. Son look était plus décontracté aussi : Elle portait maintenant un haut rose sans manches laissant voir son nombril, un pantalon blanc et des petites chaussures roses. L'attention de Satoshi et de Pikachu fut un moment attiré par les deux bracelets noirs énormes à motifs verts brillant qui ornaient, maintenant, ses poignets.

« Natsume…, murmura Satoshi tandis que Pikachu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu tendu en pensant à ce que la puissante championne avait en tête, Pourquoi nous as-tu emmené ici ?, demanda le natif de Masara Town lui aussi un peu sur ses gardes, malgré ce qu'il pensait de la Natsume de maintenant. »

Considérant qu'elle les avait téléporté de force dans son arène il n'était plus trop sûr si elle avait changé ou non. Il préférait d'abord s'en assuré, mais dans le pire des cas il n'allait pas se laisser faire et son compagnon jaune semblait partager complètement ses pensées, les souvenirs de la raclée que le pokémon de Morgane lui a infligé refaisant surface. Celle-ci face à la question sembla comme sortir de transe et fut surpris et finis par répondre.

« Ah ! Euh… Désolé ! C'est juste que… Comment dire ?, hésita-t-elle, en ayant clairement du mal à garder son regard fixé sur Satoshi, C'est juste que je voulais te… revoir et je ne savais pas si tu allais passer à l'arène vu que tu avais déjà le badge… »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Les deux amis de toujours ressemblaient maintenant à des Koiking (Magicarpe) tellement leurs visages bouche bée et leurs yeux ronds semblaient fixés. Ce fut un euphémisme que de dire qu'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. Natsume, _Maîtresse des Psys_ de son surnom, anciennement championne d'arène impitoyable et psychopathe que personne n'affrontait sans en payer le prix en cas de défaite, sûrement un des champions d'arène les plus forts de Kanto était intimidée par un jeune homme de 15 ans et son petit Pikachu.

 _« Pour… de vrai ?_ _,_ pensèrent en harmonie les deux compères en fixant la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. »

Celle-ci devant le silence pesant ne savait plus où se mettre et pris à nouveau la parole plus hésitante encore qu'avant :

« Euh… M'en veux… tu ?

-Ah euh non pas du tout !, se reprit le jeune homme devant la question avant de continuer, C'est juste que tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois Natsume… Pas vrai Pikachu ?

-Ouais… Pas qu'un peu.

-Est-ce que c'est en… mal ?, demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu décontenançant encore un peu les deux amis.

-Non au contraire tu as l'air d'être devenue meilleure qu'avant, rassura-t-il avec un de ses sourires chaleureux qui fit bondir le cœur de la jeune femme.

-V-v-v-v-vraiment ?, bafouilla-t-elle avant de se jeter littéralement sur le pauvre jeune homme pour lui faire un câlin d'ours, MERCI !

-Natsume j'étouffe !, se plaignit le jeune dresseur qui ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça.

- _Finalement je me demande si elle ne représente pas toujours un danger…_ _,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le pokemon électrique qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de sauter de l'épaule de son dresseur.

-Oh… dé-dé-désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !, se confondit en excuse la championne d'arène en s'écartant laissant le loisir à Satoshi de respirer à nouveau, Ça va aller ?

-Oui en tout cas même si on n'a pas commencé sur de bons termes ça me fais plaisir de te revoir !, dit-il rassuré de voir que sa précédente visite avait pu changer à ce point Natsume.

-Je… moi aussi Satoshi-kun. J'ai longtemps attendu que tu reviennes à Yamabuki City et quand tu es arrivé j'étais si heureuse…, admit-elle en fermant les yeux émue, Je ne pourrai jamais être autant reconnaissante de m'avoir fait rire cette fois-là. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai changé et que je m'entends mieux avec ma famille.

-Natsume… Tu sais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part amener Ghost sous les conseils de ton père, fit-il un peu gêné ne pensant pas avoir contribué autant à son bonheur.

-Je sais, mais ça n'empêche que si tu n'avais pas eu la volonté de vouloir me battre à tout prix contrairement à tous les dresseurs qui passaient dans cette ville ça ne serait pas arrivé, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant la larme qui était en train de menacer de couler faisant sourire Satoshi et Pikachu qui était contents pour elle.

-De rien ! Sinon au fait comment as-tu su que nous étions à Yamabuki City ?

-Oh ? J'ai érigé une barrière psychique avec mes pouvoirs qui m'envois un signal chaque fois que quelqu'un la traverse. Je l'ai mis en place avant que tu n'arrives la première fois pour savoir si un dresseur était de passage… et je l'ai laissé pour le jour où tu reviendrai, admit-elle non sans rougir à nouveau.

-Je vois… Pas étonnant que Ghost aussi nous ai aussitôt accueillis, réalisa le garçon à casquette avant de réaliser quelque chose d'autre, Oh non ! On a laissé Ghost au centre pokémon !

-Mince c'est vrai !, s'exclama aussi le rongeur jaune avant de sursauter quand à ce moment précis le pokémon spectre surgit juste devant lui.

-Ku ku ku tu disais ?, fit ce dernier dans un rire lugubre.

-Ah ! Ghost tu nous as retrouvé alors !, dit le dresseur rassuré tandis que son premier pokémon lançait un regard noir à la tête flottante.

-Il est resté avec moi depuis que tu es partis donc il savait où aller, intervint la dresseuse de pokémon psy, J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas causé trop d'ennui.

-Un peu, mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir, lui répondit le jeune homme tandis que Pikachu essayait d'attraper Ghost pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser.

-Vraiment ?, fit Natsume surprise, Il est pourtant presque impossible de l'avoir quand il fait ses blagues.

-Hé hé ! C'est qu'on est devenu plus fort depuis la dernière fois, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se souvenir de quelque chose, D'ailleurs j'aimerai te demander si ça ne te dérange pas que je l'emmène avec moi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien avant d'entamer mon prochain voyage j'essaye de réunir certains pokémon dont je me suis séparé pendant mes précédents voyages, car ils pourraient être d'une grande aide et surtout parce qu'ils me manquent beaucoup, expliqua-t-il avant de rajouter, un peu coupable, en voyant le regard triste de la femme, Ghost a accepté, mais si tu veux je peux te l'envoyer de temps en temps ?

-Oh non ne t'inquiète pas je suis contente pour Ghost. Même s'il me manquera et que je lui suis reconnaissante j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait besoin d'un dresseur et de voyager. Si ce dresseur c'est toi c'est d'autant mieux !, assura-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-Je vois… Sinon je pense rester encore un peu à Yamabuki City !, dit-il faisant à nouveau bondir la championne qui avait espérée secrètement que ça soit le cas.

-Vraiment ?!

-Ouais ! Un autre de mes anciens pokémon se trouve dans les alentours de Yamabuki City. Peut-être qu'il est toujours là, expliqua-t-il avec un regard qui exprimait la joie de pouvoir le revoir ce qui fit sourire la championne.

- _Il est devenu un excellent dresseur et une meilleure personne. Je peux le voir à cette passion pour les pokémons qui était déjà là à l'époque dans son regard, même s'il était encore hésitant et inexpérimenté… Si seulement il était conscient de ce que je ressens,_ souhaita-t-elle intérieurement la main sur son cœur et les yeux fermés avant d'être ramené à la réalité.

-Avant ça cependant j'aimerais te demander quelque chose !

-Euh… Oui ?, demanda-t-elle un peu confuse en voyant le regard, maintenant flamboyant, de la personne qu'elle affectionne le plus au monde la fixer.

-Natsume, je veux à nouveau t'affronter et cette fois je gagnerai !, défia le dresseur pokémon en la pointant du doigt alors que son fidèle compagnon était monté à son épaule, laissant derrière un Ghost électrisé qui garda son sourire stupide.

-Hein ? Tu veux me défier ?, demanda-t-elle un peu confuse par cette demande, Tu as déjà le badge pourtant et même si tu ne m'as pas à proprement parler battu tu le mérites donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Rien à voir. Je veux t'affronter, car tu es une des dresseuses les plus fortes que j'ai rencontrées et que je veux voir si tous ces entraînements depuis la dernière fois m'ont vraiment rendu plus fort. Accepte s'il-te-plait !, demanda-t-il à nouveau en position de combat le poing serré en avant. »

La _Maîtresse des Psys_ fut décontenancé ne pensant pas qu'il voudrait la défier. Malgré son talent quasi inné au combat qui égale sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs psychiques elle n'était pas forcément aussi passionné par les combats, mais elle aimait bien ça malgré tout et l'idée ne la dérangeait pas spécialement. De plus elle voulait faire plaisir à Satoshi et par la même profiter au maximum de sa présence avant qu'il ne parte à nouveau. C'est alors qu'une pensée la traversa. Elle resta immobile et pensive un moment avant de prendre une pose assuré le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'accepte ce combat Satoshi-kun…, dit-elle avant de continuer ne laissant pas le temps aux deux amis de se réjouir, Cependant quelque soit l'issue j'aimerais imposer une condition.

-Une condition ?, répéta le jeune garçon aussi confus que la souris se demandant ce que voulait la femme aux cheveux verts.

-Je voudrais que… tu m'emmènes avec moi. »

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _Et oui Morgane/Natsume :3 ! Bah oui qui d'autre d'important dans l'anime pokémon à Safrania/Yamabuki City ^^ ? Et, oui, je l'ai transformé en femme plus tranquille et en plus tellement reconnaissante envers notre héros à casquette qu'elle en est devenu raide dingue... et en plus il y a des chances à ce qu'elle fasse partie du poké groupe :3. Beaucoup de choses à encaisser si vous n'avez jamais vu ça ou que ça ne vous plait pas trop n'est-ce pas ^^" ? Bon ça va être encore un long discours :_

 _Je vous rassure tout de suite sur un point... à moitié. Je ne pense pas faire de romances, car honnêtement même si je veux pas faire de Sacha un enfant éternel (dans le sens de l'âge, la mentalité moi je dis c'est un peu un classique des nekketsu :p) je pense pas qu'il ai vraiment de love interest pour quiconque (pauvre Serena d'ailleurs dans le cycle XY ^^')._ _Cela étant dit déjà le truc de l'amour à sens unique moi c'est un humour que j'aime bien dans l'anime et ensuite bah comme je viens de le dire plus ou moins... je sais pas j'ai envie de tenter des trucs cette fanfic X)._

 _C'est pour ça que j'ai fais ce choix :). Pour le côté comédie et aussi parce que si jamais finalement j'ai envie de faire une histoire d'amour bah voilà au moins j'aurai de la matière première déjà à disposition et ça arrivera pas de nulle part X). Pourquoi Natsume cela étant dit ? Bah honnêtement, à part Serena, toutes les filles du poké groupe je les vois pas attiré par Satoshi... J'ai été un gros fanboy du Sacha/Ondine à une époque pourtant, mais force est de constater qu'ils ont juste une relation d'amitié pure. Même la chanson d'Ondine bah c'est un truc inventé par le Karaokemon qui est un truc purement de la version US/FR (ça veut pas dire que c'est nul j'adore le karaokemon °v°)._

 _Après il y avait quand même des signes (peu importe la version) dans certains films et épisodes et peut-être que les mecs qui font l'anime avaient pensé à ce scénario ! Problème c'est que finalement bah à la fin du premier cycle (après Johto) où Kasumi/Ondine se barre bah ils ont finalement tranché et par la suite vous voyez bien que dans les épisodes où ils se retrouvent pour deux ou trois épisodes bah c'est surtout de vieux potes et rivaux qu'on a :/... Voilà ! Après Haruka/Flora bah je me dis qu'elle faisait plus office d'apprenti pour Satoshi (avant que Takeshi/Pierre et Max se pointent pour faire leurs grosse têtes plein d'expériences X3). Aurore pareil et Iris... bah là elle était un peu comme Ondine dans sa relation avec Satoshi, mais sans les signes qui montraient qu'elle l'aimait peut-être donc c'est réglé. Après c'est de la fanfiction je peux faire plus ou moins ce que je veux, mais au final entre toutes les poké girls (qui est un terme pour n'importe quel perso féminin de l'anime pokémon qui accompagne Sacha dans son voyage) bah je ne pense qu'à deux d'entre elles à faire tomber amoureuses de Satoshi (en plus de celles déjà existantes)... Wait what ? Oui deux, car il y en a une autre, en plus de Natsume et de toutes celles qu'on a vu dans l'anime comme Lilas/Annabelle du Battle Frontier ou prochainement Serena, que je veux pas changer ^^"... (sérieux la relation Satoshi/Serena est tellement bien écrite dans XY)._

 _Oui j'en fais peut-être un peu trop, MAIS point d'inquiétudes, car déjà comme j'ai dis déjà je ne suis pas sûr d'utiliser le côté "amour" pour autre chose que de la comédie et ensuite (et là je vous renvoie au premier chapitre pour les raisons) PAS de harem :X ! J'ai un peu de respect envers le bon goût moi XP. Quoique, petite digression, mais personnellement j'ai rien contre les cultures polygames après tout perso ma politique c'est que tant qu'il y a pas d'abus et qu'il y a de l'amour pourquoi pas ? Maintenant dans la vraie vie je m'y risquerai pas déjà parce que c'est sûrement pas légal dans mon pays et ensuite parce que c'est déjà compliqué une relation avec une personne je trouve (EDIT : En plus j'arrive vraiment pas à voir comment vraiment aimé plus d'une personne d'un amour sincère) ^^". Pareil au niveau de la fiction, bien que c'est un concept pouvant être bien raconté (pas comme les fics mer***** qui font soi disant des meilleurs Sacha), le truc c'est que déjà je suis pas sûr de comment faire un truc d'amour sérieux avec deux persos alors avec plusieurs "conquêtes", dira-t-on, laissez tomber... Même les maîtres ont des limites X3. Et non je ne me contredis pas, car oui décrire et faire évoluer une relation polygame je suis pas sûr d'y arriver (ou d'en avoir envie), mais par contre les triangles amoureux et autres bagarres pour le cœur de quelqu'un ça je pense que je peux bien vu que c'est surtout de la scène de comédie :) !_

 _Voilà voilà ! Maintenant que ça c'est expliqué (sûrement maladroitement désolé ^^") bah pour le reste j'espère que l'introduction de Ghost/Spectrum, le "combat" contre lui vous a plu et que vous êtes hypé par la revanche de Satoshi et Pikachu contre Natsume :D ! Croyez moi que vous allez adorer ce combat que je vous prépare ;). J'espère aussi que cette nouvelle Natsume et l'idée de son intégration au Poké groupe vous intéresse ! Honnêtement je crois que dans l'anime c'est la championne d'arène et même le personnage qui m'a probablement le plus marqué avec Major Bob. C'est je crois d'ailleurs une des rares fois qu'on avait un champion d'arène méchant et je trouvais que c'était dommage de pas la revoir celle là surtout vu à quel point elle était décrite comme super balèze. Du coup voilà pourquoi j'avais envie de l'inclure dans le pokégroupe ;) ! Cela fait partie des trucs différents que je rajoute par rapport au cycle Best Wishes de l'anime (en plus de tout ce concept de réunion des anciens pokés etc...)._

 _En tout cas d'ici le prochain chapitre je vous dis à la prochaine et que l'aura ténébreuse et puéril de Ghost soit en vous ^_^ !_

 _*Rondoudou... Est-ce une erreur ? Si vous avez bien lu non c'est fais exprès :3. Il s'agit bien d'un Purin français (un Rondoudou quoi). Et là vous vous dîtes "WHAT c'est quoi ce bordel ?" ? Du calme du calme je vais vous expliquer... au prochain chapitre, mais pour l'instant faite comme si c'était logique :3 ! Dites vous juste que j'adore certains trucs de l'animé en français plus qu'en japonais ;)._


	5. Le mental et la volonté

_Salut à toutes et à tous c'est le maître de l'aura :D ! Aujourd'hui je vous préviens mes chers disciples... C'est du très lourd qui vous attends avec ce chapitre :3 ! Vous le voyez sûrement à la taille, ce chapitre fera partie, je l'espère, de vos préférés, car il s'agit de Satoshi (Sacha) VS Natsume (Morgane) la VRAIE revanche ^_^ !_

 _BON... je dis "vraie revanche", mais je fais pas partie des gens qui pensent que Sacha ne mérite pas certains de ses badges qu'il a obtenu à Kanto (encore une des conneries des fanfic soi disant "Better Ash"). Pour moi les champions d'arène dans l'anime jugent si les dresseurs sont dignes ou pas. C'est pas une question de savoir s'ils sont plus fort qu'eux. Je crois que dans le cycle Best Wishes (soit pas mal de saisons après la première, mais quand même) c'est bien montré dans le fait que Dent/Rachid, durant un match dans un tournoi mineur, donne par habitude de son job des conseils dans un tournoi à son adversaire tel un champion d'arène.  
_ _Du coup quand Sacha préfère abandonner contre Pierre, car ça serait pas une vraie victoire selon lui de gagner par chance grâce aux anti incendies bah il mérite le badge car il a fait preuve de modestie et aussi de compassion par rapport aux frères et sœurs de Pierre. Quand, alors que l'arène de Celadopole prend feu à cause de la Team Rocket, Sacha court dans l'arène en flamme, risquant sa vie, pour sauver le Ortide d'Erika, il mérite son badge, car il prouve sa valeur de dresseur à Erika (car un dresseur ça ne fais pas que penser aux combats... d'ailleurs c'est ce qui donne les connards de dresseur comme Paul au début de DP, les team etc...). La logique s'applique aussi à Kasumi/Ondine et Natsume/Morgane. Après bien sûr arrivé on va dire à la dernière arène oui il faut un certain niveau de force, car les champions d'arène en plus de juger les qualités de dresseurs jugent aussi s'ils sont apte à participer à la Ligue Pokémon. Par exemple le dernier champion de Kalos, Urup je crois, aurait pu donner le badge à Sacha malgré sa défaite (car il restait assez fort pour s'inscrire à la Ligue), mais comprenant, même avec juste un combat, que Satoshi n'est pas, grosso modo, dans un état mental qui lui permet de révéler son plein potentiel et celui de ses pokémon lui dit que "dans ces conditions je ne peux pas donner le badge". Dans cette preuve, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les conditions c'est pas la victoire ou la force qui sont mis en avant ! On est bien d'accord ?_

 _Bref désolé pour le speech, mais bon fallait que ça sorte ça ^^"... Tout ça pour dire que là je parle de VRAIE revanche, car même s'il méritait son badge contre Natsume ça reste quand même sympa d'avoir une revanche avec une vraie victoire à la clé et surtout que ça semblerait logique selon moi que Satoshi veuille voir si depuis toutes ces années il s'est amélioré :). Surtout qu'après toutes ces années et contrairement à la première saison il a un peu une addiction pour le goût du combat tel un saiyan (ou pas mal des héros dans les anime/manga de sport). Tout cela étant maintenant dis j'espère d'avance que vous apprécierez la façon dont j'interprète les combats, les descriptions des attaques, le rythme, les stratégie BREF tout ^^ ! Je serai modeste (un maître doit l'être X3) je ne pense pas avoir écrit THE COMBAT PARFAIT, mais j'en suis quand même pas mal fier et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D._

 _J'arrête donc de monologuer et vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre :D !_

 _EDIT !_

 _Comme d'habitude, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en lisant, je vous conseille de mettre ma page de profil dans un onglet tout en lisant. Comme ça dès que vous verrez un nom japonais, surtout d'attaque, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment et dont vous avez oublié le nom français, hop, vous changez d'onglets et vous chercher vite fait ;) ! Les noms sont classés par catégories donc ça ne devrait pas être trop chiant pour vous :) !_

 _ **L'univers de Pocket Monster ou Pokémon vient de Satoshi Taijiri et celui de Naruto vient de Masashi Kishimoto ! Inutile de préciser que je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire.**_

 _ **Certains personnages évoqués ou qui apparaîtront brièvement dans l'histoire, dont entre autre Aela et Jaden, sont les personnages de Kaminari de et Polskabi.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le mental et la volonté ! Satoshi vs Natsume !**

Satoshi était en train de ranger son sac sous les yeux de Pikachu qui le regardait faire silencieusement. Les deux compères avaient été ramenés dans leur chambre du centre pokémon par Natsume la veille et les deux dresseurs s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain à l'arène pour s'affronter. L'heure du combat approchait à grands pas et malgré le grand sourire qui trahissait son excitation à l'idée de pouvoir se battre contre une dresseuse aussi forte que la _Maîtresse des Pokémon Psy_ il était étonnamment assez calme.

Dès qu'il eut finis le dresseur de Masara Town enfila son sac et le rongeur jaune sauta sur son siège préféré. Les deux compères descendirent de la chambre d'une démarche vigoureuse et arrivèrent devant les portes du centre qui s'écartèrent automatiquement à leur approche. Le jeune homme resta immobile un instant alors qu'il fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil et comme s'il s'était retenu tout ce temps il s'élança dans les rues de Yamabuki City et s'écria :

« Yosh ! Allons-y Pikachu !

-Ouais !, répondit ce dernier tout aussi impatient, sa passion cachée du combat faisant surface à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se battre. »

Le petit pokémon, bien que souvent blasé par l'excès de passion de son dresseur, était toujours en harmonie avec cette même passion quand un combat difficile s'annonçait et c'était d'autant plus visible au milieu de l'action. Au fond un battant né ne peut pas se cacher plus longtemps surtout quand vient le moment d'agir. C'était un trait que la souris aux bajoues rouges partageait avec beaucoup des autres pokémons ayant croisé la route de Satoshi, même ceux pas forcément vraiment passionnés par les combat, mais c'était particulièrement marqué chez Pikachu, qui n'était égalé sur ce point que par Lizardon ou Jukain (Jungko).

« Ça fais depuis la Ligue Sinnoh qu'on ne s'est pas battu, mais on ne perdra pas, affirma Satoshi, l'air déterminé alors qu'il courait en direction de l'arène, J'espère que t'es prêt Pikachu ! J'aurai voulu essayer d'envoyer au combat Pidgeot ou Ghost, car ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu avec eux, mais tu as une revanche à prendre.

-Ouais ! Elle et son Yungerer (Kadabra) vont payer pour l'humiliation de la dernière fois !, répondit-il alors que ses bajoues crépitaient d'électricité dû à l'excitation.

-C'est le bon état d'esprit…, approuva le dresseur qui, tout en gardant son enthousiasme, semblait un poil pensif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Pikachu ayant remarqué le petit changement dans l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

-Oh rien t'en fais pas va !, répondit-il avec plus d'entrain avant de rajouter en voyant l'air sceptique du rongeur, Je suis juste encore un peu surpris par la condition qu'elle a imposée, mais ce n'est rien. »

S'étant douté un peu de la réponse le petit pokémon ne fut pas surpris. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, car en toute honnêteté il se posait lui aussi des questions, voir plus que son dresseur, quant à cette demande soudaine de la puissante dresseuse.

* * *

« Heu… Tu peux répéter Natsume ?, demanda un Satoshi plutôt confus comme son pokémon, qui semblaient avoir mal entendu tellement ça semblait impossible.

-Je… Je voudrais que tu me laisses t'accompagner dans ton voyage…, répéta la championne d'arène qui étaient rouge comme une tomate à ce stade. »

Après un moment de silence perturbé seulement par les ricanements de Ghost qui faisait toutes sortes de bêtises dans son coin. Puis dès que l'information avait bel et bien intégré le cerveau des deux compères ils crièrent en même temps :

« HEIN ?! »

Une des dernières choses auxquelles Satoshi et Pikachu s'attendaient du médium c'était bien ça. Plusieurs pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête des deux amis. Ils se reprirent vite malgré tout et le dresseur lui posa la principale question qui lui vint en tête.

« Pourquoi ?

-Euh… C'est juste que… j'ai une grande admiration pour toi et que je souhaite vraiment t'aider, répondit-elle gêné alors qu'elle avait du mal à garder un contact visuel avec Satoshi comme si son regard inquisiteur risquait de la brûler. »

Celui-ci fut un peu gêné à son tour, mais pour de différentes raisons. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de grands pour gagner l'admiration de quelqu'un de la trempe d'une telle dresseuse. Pikachu de son côté, bien qu'étonné par sa réponse, ne fut pas en soi surpris. Une des choses dont il n'arrêtera sans doute jamais de se vanter, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais en présence de l'intéressé, c'est le don de Satoshi à attirer la sympathie de quasiment n'importe qui sans forcément le vouloir.

Cela étant même s'il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de la jeune femme, il avait la très légère impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière cette raison. N'arrivant pas à en être complètement sûr et bien que son instinct le trompait rarement il ne chercha pas plus loin. Le pokémon originaire de Kanto reporta son attention sur Satoshi posa une autre question.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre vraiment pourquoi, mais qui va s'occuper de ton arène ?

-Oh ne t'en fais pas Satoshi-kun mon père ou mon assistant ne sont peut-être pas aussi forts que moi, mais ils le sont bien assez pour prendre ma place, répondit la championne qui commença à être inquiète quant à la réponse du garçon qu'elle affectionnait plus que quiconque. »

Pikachu sentit son inquiétude resurgir et eut à nouveau cette impression qu'il s'empressa de chasser même si un jour il essaierait de confirmer d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il n'était pas paranoïaque. Il réprima un rire en voyant qu'elle tenait autant à les accompagner. Elle ne connaissait pas encore son dresseur donc c'était un peu normal de s'inquiéter après autant de question, mais Pikachu, lui, savait d'avance la réponse du dresseur à casquette.

« Je vois… Honnêtement je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, mais si tu y tiens vraiment on accepte avec plaisir ! »

Encore une fois le silence s'installa dans la pièce, toujours perturbé seulement par Ghost. Natsume avait relevé la tête soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation et ces deux questions n'avaient pour motif que la curiosité et son inquiétude par rapport à l'arène.

« V...Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je voyage avec quelqu'un et même un champion d'arène, expliqua-t-il son sourire plein de bonne humeur à nouveau visible sur son visage avant de continuer avec enthousiasme, et puis ça nous permettra même de s'entraîner ensemble et même de nous amuser encore plus ! »

La championne n'en revenait toujours pas de sa gentillesse et même de voir qu'il était plus que ravi à l'idée qu'elle voyage avec lui. Elle était juste un poil déçu qu'il était surtout excité à l'idée de la combattre et de s'amuser, mais sa passion et sa joie de vivre était ce qui le rendait attachant. Pouvoir voyager avec lui était tout ce qui l'importait à l'instant présent.

« Merci Satoshi-kun ! Je suis si heureuse que tu acceptes !, s'exclama-t-elle avec joie en prenant le jeune dresseur dans ses bras à nouveau.

-Ah ne me serre pas si fort !, se plaignit Satoshi bien qu'amusé de sa réaction.

-AH ! J-j-je suis dé-désolé ! J-je ne sais p-pas ce qu-qui m'a pris !, bégaya-t-elle plus rouge que jamais se faisant petite et faisant rire les deux meilleurs amis.

Pikachu qui commençait à être sur une piste sursauta en sentant main griffue très froide se poser sur son épaule. Les deux dresseurs ainsi que la victime en retombant se tournèrent vers le responsable, en la personne de Ghost, qui ricanait, fière de la peur bleue qu'il avait fait subir au rongeur.

«Toi je vais définitivement te faire passer l'envie de me surprendre par derrière !, s'énerva le pokémon électrique une veine palpitante au-dessus de son œil gauche alors qu'il s'élança à la poursuite du pokémon gazeux sous les rires du fils d'Hanako et les sourire amusé de Natsume. »

* * *

Pikachu soupira. Au final il devrait, pour une fois, prendre l'exemple de son ami à casquette et simplement voir le bon côté des choses.

« _À force d'être avec lui j'ai l'impression de commencer à adopter sa nature_ _insouciante_ _…_ , pensa la souris un peu blasé.

-Hm ? Il y a un problème Pikachu ?, demanda Satoshi qui courait toujours sans perdre de vitesse.

- _Allez faut que je me concentre sur le combat à venir_ , se reprit-il mentalement avant de répondre au jeune homme, Rien ! J'ai hâte de me battre !

-Tant mieux alors, rigola-t-il alors qu'il reprit son air déterminé, Ne te relâche pas alors que le combat n'a pas encore commencé ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles les deux compères continuèrent leurs chemins sans ralentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ils ne virent pas dans le coin d'une ruelle une petite silhouette les observer avant de les suivre.

* * *

Les portes s'écartèrent à l'approche des deux amis et un homme, qui semblait les attendre, vint les accueillir. Il portait une blouse blanche et un masque de la même couleur qui couvrait la partie inférieure de son visage comme pour un chirurgien. Il avait des longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux semblaient toujours froncés.

« Vous devez être la personne dont m'a parlé Natsume-sama ?

-Oui !, répondit-il sans hésitation avant de demander avec un peu d'étonnement, Dites j'ai l'impression de vous connaître non ?

-Hm ?… Oh vous êtes ce gamin turbulent d'il y a cinq ans ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire à l'époque que vous ayez non seulement survécu, mais que vous ayez changez Natsume-sama. Il faut croire que vous n'étiez pas qu'un vantard.

-Ah… oui c'est vrai que j'étais peut-être un peu trop sûr de moi, répondit-il un peu gêné de son comportement au début de son voyage.

-Suivez-moi jusqu'au terrain de combat, dit-il en commençant à guider le jeune homme à travers les nombreux couloirs avant de continuer leur conversation, Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à défier Natsume-sama une nouvelle fois alors que vous avez déjà fait vos preuves ici ?

-Eh bien c'est un peu compliqué, mais c'était surtout la chance qui m'a permis de la vaincre la première fois et maintenant que je suis plus fort je veux l'affronter et la battre dans les règles de l'art !

-Hm… Tu sembles en effet t'être assagi. Je ne chercherai pas cette fois à juger ta force néanmoins je me permets de te donner un conseil gamin.

-Un conseil ?, répéta Satoshi avec curiosité quant à ce conseil que cet homme tenait à lui donner.

-Tu es sans doute devenu plus fort, mais depuis que tu l'as changé Natsume-sama a rapidement gagner en puissance elle aussi que ça soit au niveau de ses pouvoirs qu'en combat de pokémon. C'est comme si ce jour là quand tu l'as battu et délivrer de ses ténèbres tu avais réveillé son plein potentiel.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant j'aurai pensé que son obsession pour ses pouvoirs la pousserait au contraire à être plus forte.

-Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne. Notre don qui nous permet d'utiliser nos pouvoirs psychiques ne peuvent atteindre leurs pleins potentiels qu'avec un esprit sain, mais surtout clair. Quelque chose qui requiert de la pratique et beaucoup de méditation. L'esprit de Natsume-sama depuis son enfance jusqu'à sa rencontre avec toi était embrumé de par son obsession pour ses pouvoirs et sa solitude. En fait elle est tellement talentueuse que même dans cet état elle était plus puissante que la plupart des médiums et dresseurs des Cinq Grandes Régions et de fait très dangereuse. Je crois que tu as pu avoir tout le loisir de t'en rendre compte ?

-Ouais…, répondit-il l'air sombre, son premier combat contre elle toujours gravé en lui et surtout en Pikachu dont les joues crépitèrent à nouveau. »

Alors qu'ils firent une pause dans leur conversation le trio passa à travers une salle familière aux deux meilleurs amis où plusieurs personnes s'exerçaient en duo. Ça allait de la carte qu'il fallait deviner à la lévitation en passant par la cuillère à tordre. En voyant cela Satoshi en profita pour observer la grande arène.

Elle n'avait pas changé tant que ça depuis la dernière fois. Les couloirs étaient toujours d'un jaune doré et affublé de lumières murales et de grandes portes en fer gravé d'un pokémon rare qu'il reconnut comme étant Mew. De manière générale l'arène avait une aura de noblesse un peu comme un manoir. Il se sentait presque comme une tache dans ce décor. Seulement cette fois d'une certaine façon l'atmosphère qui régnait était beaucoup moins lourde qu'à leur dernier passage. Alors qu'ils s'engagèrent dans un énième couloir l'homme au masque de chirurgien prit à nouveau la parole.

-Depuis que grâce à toi elle s'est libéré de ses troubles et bien qu'ayant arrêté sa quête de pouvoir et par la même ses entraînements réguliers, elle est devenue incroyablement plus puissante sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça, ricana Pikachu ses pensées clairement dirigés vers son perchoir humain qui le fusilla du regard avant de prêter attention à la suite.

-Sa force est telle qu'elle a attiré l'intention des membres du Conseil des 4 régnant sur Kanto et Johto ainsi que du Battle Frontier qu'ont en commun Kanto et Hoenn. C'est à ce genre de force que tu vas être confronté dans un instant gamin, expliqua le médium en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme à casquette étonné sans stopper sa marche.

-Incroyable…, murmura-t-il en pensant qu'il allait se battre avec quelqu'un de la trempe d'un membre du Conseil des 4, mais du Battle Frontier dont les membres étaient, en termes de puissance, pas loin du niveau de ces derniers.

-Je te conseille de ne surtout pas la sous-estimer en te basant sur ton dernier combat. »

En voyant le silence s'installer et les bruits de pas s'arrêter derrière lui l'homme au masque se retourna et vit Satoshi la tête baissé et les poings tremblant. Il pensa d'abord qu'il appréhendait le défi qui se présentait à lui, mais il écarta tout de suite cette idée quand le dresseur à casquette releva le visage dont l'excitation était tellement visible sur son visage que cela serait moins clair si le mot était écris sur son front.

« J'ai tellement hâte…, fit-il avec une voix étonnamment calme, mais qui laissait percevoir clairement qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser, ce qui arracha un petit rire amusé le guide qui s'avança un peu avant d'indiquer de la main la porte à sa droite.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Tu en auras besoin même si je ne doute pas que tu vas en ressortir avec le sourire peu importe le résultat.

-Hé hé. Ça vous pouvez le dire !, acquiesça le dresseur plein d'ardeur avant de s'avancer devant la porte et de s'adresser à son partenaire de toujours, Prêt Pikachu ?

-Ouais. On va faire des étincelles !, s'emporta le rongeur arrachant un sourire à Satoshi qui, fatigué d'attendre, poussa la double porte donnant sur l'arène de combat avec force. »

Alors que leur guide les dépassa pour aller se placer sur ce que les deux compères pensaient être la position d'arbitre, ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps laissant les souvenirs de leur défaite amère face à la _Maîtresse des Psys_ les submerger.

* * *

« Pikachu !, s'écria Satoshi en voyant que le rongeur jaune se faisait écraser à plusieurs reprises au plafond puis au sol de l'arène par une force invisible lui arrachant des cris de douleurs à chaque impact. »

Le responsable était le Yungerer d'une Natsume faisant preuve d'une cruelle froideur devant ce spectacle. Yungerer était un pokémon jaune humanoïde avec des airs de renard. Sa fourrure était jaune là où certaines parties de son corps comme ses épaules et son torse à l'apparence d'armure était marron tout comme les motifs de sa large queue. Deux longues moustaches sortaient de chaque côté de son museau et il arborait un motif d'étoile rouge sur son front ainsi que trois lignes ondulés sur son ventre de la même couleur. L'une de ses mains griffues était armée d'une cuillère qui semblait être la source de son pouvoir à l'instar des bajoues rouges de Pikachu.

Satoshi serrait les dents et les poings de rage en voyant son premier pokémon se faire malmener de la sorte et surtout par rapport au fait qu'il était impuissant. Pikachu, alors qu'il était sous l'emprise des pouvoirs psychiques du pokémon, semblait ressentir la même chose même si la peur envers Natsume et son pokémon commençait à dominer ce sentiment.

Le dresseur entendit ses deux compagnons de route, qui assistaient au combat, le supplier d'abandonner et bien que cette idée ne lui plaisait guère, il savait que c'était la meilleur chose à faire surtout qu'il ne voulait pas que Pikachu soit dans un état grave comme après son combat contre Matis (Major Bob), le Ricain Survolté de Kuchiba City

« ARRÊTE ! J'ABANDONNE !, cria-t-il avant de courir en direction de son ami, que le pokémon humanoïde laissa tomba au sol, puis de la prendre dans ses bras. Il regarda ensuite Natsume et son pokémon qui le toisaient de haut d'un air impérial tandis que la petite fille dans les bras de la femme cruelle, représentant son désir profond d'avoir un ami, rigolait d'un air jovial. »

* * *

La première chose que le duo vit en rouvrant les yeux fut la championne d'arène dans son fauteuil arborant un sourire de joie contrastant énormément avec ce qu'elle était autrefois. Cela n'empêchait de raviver les souvenirs d'une défaite cuisante.

« _Plus jamais ça !,_ pensèrent-ils en même temps en souriant à pleines dents. »

Son corps commença alors à léviter doucement dans les airs sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement puis vint se poser à l'autre bout du terrain. Ne perdant pas de temps non plus Satoshi vint lui aussi se placer devant le terrain et Pikachu quitta son perchoir préféré pour se placer devant son dresseur les joues crépitant d'électricité. D'un claquement de doigt de la part de Natsume un pokémon très similaire à Yungerer apparût sur le terrain dans un flash lumineux.

Celui-ci était légèrement plus grand et l'espèce de seconde peau formant une armure s'était épaissi camouflant encore plus son corps. Les traits les plus notables cependant étaient ses moustaches ayant doublé de taille, l'absence de queue et de motifs sur son corps et surtout les deux cuillères dont il était maintenant armé. Il s'agissait du stade final d'évolution de la famille de Casey (Abra) et de Yungerer : Houdin (Alakazam).

Les deux compères d'un seul coup d'œil pouvait sentir la puissance suinter de son corps pourtant encore plus squelettique que sa pré-évolution. Cela les excita plus qu'autre chose, malgré tout, au point que le dresseur à casquette en serrait le poing.

 _«_ Cette fois on gagnera Natsume !, clama-t-il avec fougue lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

-Ouais tu l'as entendu le maigrichon avec tes cuillères ?! Cette fois c'est moi qui vais te malmener !, renchérit le rongeur en s'adressant au pokémon psy qui le toisa en retour de manière stoïque ce qui le fit continuer dans ses provocations, Tss... Tu veux te la jouer ténébreux alors ? Quand j'en aurai finis avec toi on verra qui sera le plus classe.

 _-Tu sembles aimer fanfaronner, toi, petit rongeur qui fut un temps rongé par la peur...,_ répondit-t-il finalement par télépathie ce qui enragea le pokémon jaune qui avait presque envie de se jeter sur lui avant le lancement du combat, _I_ _l semblerait cela dit que tu sois devenu assez fort pour te le permettre. Cela semble être de même pour ton dresseur. J'ai hâte. Hâte de pouvoir combattre cette puissance arrivée à maturité. Cette même puissance et ce même courage qui a pris possession de ton corps et t'ayant permis de me blesser légèrement lors de notre deuxième duel._

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu risques de ne pas être déçu le moustachu !, affirma Pikachu, le sourire en coin, alors que l'arbitre commença à énoncer les règles.

-Si vous me le permettez Natsume-sama, je serais l'arbitre de ce match non-officiel, dit-il à l'intention de la jeune femme.

-Je vous en prie Gregory*, répondit-elle par l'affirmative en hochant la tête.

-Dans ce cas... Ce match d'arène non-officiel opposera Natsume la championne d'arène de Yamabuki City et le challenger Satoshi de Masara Town ! Ce sera un match simple et vous n'utiliserez qu'un pokémon chacun. Votre pokémon sera considéré hors-combat s'il s'évanouit, si son dresseur abandonne ou si j'estime qu'un pokémon n'est plus en mesure de continuer. Cela va de même si vous dépasser le cadre du match amical. Autrement il n'y a aucune restriction ni aucune limite de temps. Que les deux pokémons s'avancent ! _,_ demanda-t-il en écartant les mains pour faire signes aux deux combattants de s'avancer ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. »

Une fois qu'ils ne furent séparés que par le symbole de la pokéball sur le terrain ils s'arrêtèrent et tels leurs dresseurs, ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. L'un avec des flammes dansantes dans les yeux et l'autre avec un regard calculateur et froid.

 _«_ Prêt..., fit Gregory en levant la main en l'air faisant augmenter la tension à son paroxysme avant de la baiser d'un geste vif pour que commence enfin le combat, COMMENCEZ !

-C'est parti Pikachu on commence par notre spécialité !, commença le dresseur à casquette avant d'engager les hostilités, 100 000 Volts ! _»_

À peine eut-il finis d'énoncer la commande que Pikachu fit un saut impressionnant dans les airs avant qu'une aura électrifiée ne l'enveloppe et qu'un large faisceau d'électricité fuse brutalement vers le pokémon psy qui leva simplement l'une de ses mains griffus pour l'intercepter. La collision entre le faisceau électrique et la cuillère débordant de pouvoir psychiques engendra une puissante onde de choc faisant voleter les cheveux plus ou moins longs des trois humains présents.

Il fallut un bon moment avant que le pokémon moustachu puisse finalement dévier l'attaque au sol y laissant par la même un mini cratère. Natsume pour tout signe de surprise avait la bouche légèrement ouverte.

 _« Quelle puissance... Peu de fois Houdin a été confronté à une attaque qu'il ne pouvait pas dévier en un instant,_ pensa-t-elle observant alors l'état de son pokémon, C _'est subtile, mais son bras est engourdi. La croissance de son Pikachu a été assez fulgurante en seulement 4 ans. J'ai vu tous les combats auxquels tu avais participé ces dernières années et même si je te voyais t'améliorer de plus en plus, y être confronté directement c'est autre chose... Tu es vraiment incroyable Satoshi. Houdin tu ne peux pas te permettre d'encaisser ou même de contenir plus de ces attaques. Compris_ _?_

 _-Bien compris Natsume-sama_ , répondit le pokémon psy par l'affirmative, les deux utilisant la télépathie, en se mettant en garde cette fois.

-Prépare-toi Pikachu ils vont attaquer, prévint Satoshi en voyant la posture du pokémon à moustache.

-Ouais il a enfin compris à qui il avait à faire ! _»_

Sans prévenir l'une des cuillères du télépathe se mis à luire et un rayon d'une myriade de couleurs fusa à son tour vers le rongeur qui l'esquiva sans problème en sautant sur le côté.

« Bien maintenant Denko Sekka (Vive Attaque) et Iron Tail !, ordonna le dresseur de Masara Town en accompagnant l'ordre d'un geste. »

Sans discuter le Pikachu s'élança d'une impulsion à une vitesse impressionnante, surprenant le pokémon et son dresseur, puis étant à proximité de son adversaire sa queue se dressa pour durcir à vue d'œil jusqu'à donner l'impression d'être tintée de métal. Enfin il fit un petit saut et tournoya brusquement dans les airs dans le but de frapper Houdin en pleine tête. Malheureusement au dernier moment il réussit à se téléporter et à réapparaître sain et sauf derrière le rongeur.

D'un geste de l'une de ses cuillères la souris jaune sembla flotter dans les airs par une force invisible. Une seule phrase vint à l'esprit de Satoshi et de Pikachu suite à cela :

 _« J'ai une sensation de déjà vu... »_

Houdin leva alors sa patte en l'air ce qui eut pour effet de propulser le rongeur droit vers le plafond pour s'y heurter brutalement comme à l'époque de leurs premier affrontement. Puis il rabaissa sa patte ce qui enclencha effet l'inverse.

 _«_ Désolé, mais cette fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Pikachu utilise Iron Tail !, contra Satoshi se faisant immédiatement comprendre de son pokémon qui au moment d'atteindre le sol durcit à nouveau son appendice pour l'encrer profondément dedans d'un solide coup, surprenant à nouveau la championne, l'arbitre et le pokémon psy, Maintenant Denki Shock (Eclair) ! _»_

Depuis sa position ancré dans le sol le rongeur envoya vers le moustachu un faisceau d'électricité bien moindre cette fois-ci, mais dont le temps de chargement était bien plus court ce qui lui permit de toucher de plein fouet le pokémon à l'armure marron avant qu'il n'annule son sort de télékinésie pour pouvoir dévier l'attaque. Il ne put supprimer un cri de douleur alors qu'il fut éjecté plus loin pour tomber au sol près de Satoshi qui leva le poing en l'air de joie.

 _«_ Bien joué Pikachu !

-Ouais ! Debout je sais qu'il en faut plus et il me reste encore des tas de coups comme ça à te faire payer !, fit Pikachu à l'attention de son adversaire allongé.

-Impressionnant Satoshi-kun. Tu es vraiment devenu fort !, félicita la championne ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir un peu faisant rire doucement l'arbitre surtout en voyant à quel point le jeune homme ne comprenait rien.

-Thank you Natsume ! _»_

Pendant ce temps Houdin se releva un peu tremblant avant qu'une lumière verte ne l'enveloppe à l'étonnement des deux compères. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu les tremblements avaient disparus.

"Jiko Saisei (Soin) bien sûr..., grommela le dresseur à casquette en constatant la capacité de soin du pokémon, Pikachu accroche-toi il ne peut pas se soigner indéfiniment il faut continuer d'attaquer !

-Bien reçu Satoshi !, répondit le rongeur en levant son petit poing en l'air sans détourner son attention de son adversaire.

-Le moment est venu, fit mystérieusement d'un coup la femme aux cheveux verts à la grande confusion des deux amis avant que ce qui ressemblait à un œil de lumière violacé ne s'ouvre juste au-dessus de la souris électrique et ne tire un énorme faisceau d'énergie.

-Quoi !?, crièrent en même temps le duo inséparable pris totalement par surprise. »

Une explosion de bonne ampleur secoua l'arène entière à l'impact. L'onde de choc et le nuage de poussière força les trois personnes à l'extérieur du terrain de combat à se protéger en se couvrant le visage d'un bras.

Une fois le choc passé un Satoshi inquiet se préoccupa de l'état de son pokémon, qui n'était pas visible dans le nuage de poussière. Après un moment la vue fut à nouveau claire et tous purent voir un Pikachu debout loin de l'impact de la surpuissante attaque, mais clairement pas en grande forme.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux continuer Pikachu ?, demanda Satoshi à moitié rassuré.

-Ouais... heureusement que j'ai réagi assez rapidement pour ne pas me le prendre de plein fouet..., répondit-il faiblement en serrant les dents.

-La vitesse de course et de réaction de ton Pikachu est épatante Satoshi-kun, fit la championne d'arène gagnant l'attention des deux amis, en sautant à temps il n'a subit que les dommages de l'explosion. Cela étant dit je pense que tu es conscient qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pour lui qu'il encaisse directement ou même partiellement Mirai Yochi (Prescience). »

Le dresseur resta silencieux un moment avant de sourire en coin faisant hausser les sourcils de la _Maîtresse des Psys_ _._

-Ouais, mais je peux en dire autant pour toi. Même si Houdin peut se soigner, rendant la tâche plus longue pour nous, il n'aura pas le temps de le faire si on le bat d'un coup !

-Si vous en êtes capable essayez donc, défia-t-elle de faire en riant doucement avant de continuer avec un air mystérieux à nouveau, Cependant ça serait imprudent de penser que _l'œil du futur_ ** ne peut pas voir plus qu'une image de l'avenir. »

Comprenant tout de suite le sens de ses paroles Satoshi se tourna avec panique vers Pikachu qui sembla comprendre aussi.

« Pikachu dégage de là ! »

Dès qu'il eut finis de prononcer la dernière syllabe le même phénomène qu'avant se produisit, mais cette fois le petit pokémon s'était tout de suite mis à l'abri de l'attaque dévastatrice en faisant un grand saut latéral.

« _Ce n'est pas fini rongeur_ , fit Houdin en apparaissant juste au-dessus de lui avec ses deux cuillères, maintenant luisantes, croisés devant lui.

-Espèce de..., commença-t-il sans pouvoir finir étant obligé de sauter à nouveau de côté pour esquiver un autre rayon difforme de bien moindre grandeur et puissance, mais qui n'en restait pas moins menaçant.

- _Telekinesis_ _(Lévikinésie)_ _au début puis ces deux Mirai Yochi et cette attaque Psyche Kosen (Rafale Psy) faite par surprise... À chaque fois elle ne donne aucun ordre. Ce n'est pas comme Lizardon à l'époque qui n'en faisait simplement qu'à sa tête. Elle peut communiquer avec lui sans parler comme Lila du Battle Frontier,_ déduisit dans sa tête le jeune homme en se souvenant de l' _As du Salon_ de la Tour de Combat situé à Kanto et Hoenn avant de continuer à voix haute, Tant pis on s'est déjà sortis de ce genre de situation et on va recommencer !Pikachu pleine vitesse ! N'arrête jamais de bouger et ne le laisse pas respirer une seule fois !

-Reçu cinq sur cinq !, fit le rongeur harcelé d'attaques depuis un moment, avec un sourire confiant en voyant son dresseur se reprendre. »

D'une impulsion le rongeur sembla disparaître avant de réapparaître derrière Houdin choquant Gregory et même Natsume qui ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise cette fois.

« _Comment ? Téleport ? Non Kosoku Ido (Hâte) ! Quelle vitesse de déplacement... Il n'était pas encore sérieux non plus ?!_ _,_ se demanda la championne qui semblait ne pas y croire. »

Le pokémon psy de son côté n'ayant pas pu discerner le mouvement il se prit un violent coup de queue en plein dans la zone du dos qui n'était pas protégé par l'armure. Le pauvre se retrouva face contre terre.

« Tu l'as cherché celui-là le moustachu !, provoqua Pikachu avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne le laisse pas se reposer 100 000 Volts !, cria Satoshi en accompagnant comme d'habitude son ordre d'un grand geste.

-C'est comme si c'était fait !, répondit par l'affirmative le pokémon qui emmagasinait déjà de l'électricité en masse pour la faire fuser vers le pokémon qui avait du mal à se relever même avec ses pouvoirs psychiques.

-Vite Houdin ! Teleporte toi !, ordonna-t-elle finalement de vive voix sous la panique. »

Se reprenant le pokémon psy l'écouta et se téléporta un peu plus loin et recommença à se régénérer pour récupérer des dommages physiques auxquels son corps est très sensible. Avant que le processus ne se soit fini une nouvelle décharge électrique fusa vers lui le forçant à se téléporter ailleurs en sûreté.

« C'est pas fini !, prévint le rongeur avant de s'élancer de la même impulsion que tout à l'heure pour arriver devant lui. De cette position il durcit sa queue presque en un instant. Instant qui permit au pokémon humanoïde de mettre une cuillère devant lui. »

Celle-ci commença à luire et à se tordre ce qui attira inévitablement l'attention de Pikachu qui rata de peu son attaque envoyant balader la cuillère plus loin qui s'arrêta en pleine air pour revenir vers son propriétaire.

« Spoon Nage (Télékinésie) hein ?, demanda de manière rhétorique le dresseur de pokémon en énonçant le nom de la technique et en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cette attaque permet de faire croire à une attaque alors qu'elle ne fait que plier la cuillère ? expliqua la femme aux cheveux verts en reprenant son calme, Il est impossible de savoir s'il va bien s'agir d'une attaque ou non.

-Tss ces saletés de cuillères, s'énerva le pokémon jaune en laissant ses joues crépiter de nouveau.

-Donc ça veut dire que même en attaquant à répétition on l'empêchera de se soigner, mais il y a peu de chance qu'on le touche dans notre enchaînement et on se fatiguera sûrement pour rien... Bon sang !, jura le dresseur à casquette par frustration en réalisant qu'il était bloqué, Pikachu peu importe qu'il utilise Spoon Nage continue de l'attaquer à répétition ! Je vais trouver quelque chose. Fais toujours attention à Mirai Yochi !

-Compris ! »

La danse reprit alors son cours et dura un bon moment où, à part quelques attaques légères, Pikachu ne put réussir à faire subir une quantité de dommages qu'Houdin n'avait pas le temps de soigner et inversement, à part se maintenir en état, il ne pouvait rien faire contre la vitesse déjà fulgurante de Pikachu et surtout quand il utilise l'impulsion de Kosoku Ido. Il s'agissait là d'un duel d'esprit et de volonté.

Il ne pouvait placer de mots dessus étant plus quelqu'un d'instinctif que de réfléchi, mais Satoshi avait compris que Denko Sekka bien qu'étant la seule attaque assez rapide n'était pas suffisante pour infliger de lourd dommages au Houdin. Et Iron Tail ne pouvait être utilisé avec Kosoku Ido, car la première technique consistait en un durcissement de sa queue, ce qui revenait à contracter les muscles, la deuxième technique, elle, consistait en la relaxation du corps permettant cette impulsion de vitesse aussi, voir plus, impressionnante que Denko Sekka. Cela forçait donc le rongeur à s'arrêter près de son adversaire pour durcir sa queue et cela laissait le temps à Houdin de placer soit de se téléporter soit d'utiliser sa feinte et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque considérant la puissance du médium. Pikachu n'avait pas accès à Kaminari (Fatal-Foudre) sans nuages de pluie et donc encore moins en intérieur.

Volteccer était donc sa plus puissante attaque et avait largement le potentiel de finir le match. En plus d'être une attaque électrique à disposition d'un pokémon aux réserves d'électricité incroyables, il s'agissait d'une attaque physique, mais il fallait qu'elle frappe de plein fouet et en vitesse normal il y avait toujours le risque que l'adversaire à cuillère se téléporte et Satoshi doutait qu'une combinaison avec Kosoku Ido était possible pour les même raisons qu'avec Iron Tail. Peut-être avec Denko Sekka, mais le problème est tout autre, car là où en utilisant Denko Sekka Pikachu a un contrôle relatif de ses mouvements, avec Volteccer qui est essentiellement un tacle il s'agit donc de foncer. Bien que cette combinaison soit la plus probable Satoshi n'a jamais pensé à la travailler et il ne voulait pas gâcher le potentiel de cette attaque qui mènerait alors aux dégâts de reculs, qu'inflige l'utilisation de Volteccer, plus une ouverture possible à une attaque Psychokinesis (Psyko) qui peut se révéler fatale.

Enfin sa capacité spéciale Seidenki (Statik) bien qu'utile ne marcherait certainement pas étant donné que les Houdin appréciaient très mal le corps à corps généralement et donc pas d'occasion de le paralyser même pour un instant.

Le jeu de l'endurance était tout aussi dangereux pour le duo adverse, car même si utiliser Jiko Saisei et Spoon Nage puisaient dans les réserves d'énergie du pokémon humanoïde il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si la perte d'énergie était équivalente à celle de Pikachu. Malgré tout la championne d'arène réfléchissait elle aussi à une issue. Parmi les capacités de son pokémon humanoïde il y avait peu de possibilités. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser Miracle Eye (Oeil Miracle) qui aiderait peut-être son pokémon à contrer la vitesse de Pikachu, garantissant un coup sûr, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne peut pas utiliser deux attaques psychiques en même temps. C'est ce dont avait profité Pikachu tantôt avec Telekinesis qu'il a d'abord contré puis avant d'attaquer le moustachu qui devait annuler la précédente technique pour se téléporter. Cela serait du même effet qu'Iron Tail et Kosoku Ido : annuler puis attaquer marquant de ce fait une très légère pause, mais que le rongeur compenserait très largement avec sa vitesse. La medium ne voulait plus prendre le risque de sous estimer la vitesse de Pikachu et laisser une ouverture.

La plus puissante attaque d'Houdin était Mirai Yochi, mais malheureusement à son niveau Houdin était limité par six utilisations par jour et seulement trois s'il en enchaîne deux à la suite. Dans le cas d'un échec il n'aurait plus assez de réserves d'énergie pour recourir à des attaques plus puissante que Psyche Kosen et le duo des arts psychiques étaient conscients qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais surprendre Pikachu maintenant qu'il était sur ses gardes. Les deux coups enchaînés du début étaient probablement la seule chance pour Houdin et Natsume de vite mettre fin au combat. Il est dit que le QI d'un Houdin peut atteindre les cinq-milles ce qui lui confère une intelligence presque inégalée, une mémoire infaillible et surtout de grandes facultés d'analyses. De ce fait les Houdin font partie des plus forts utilisateurs de Mirai Yochi dont l'essence est la prédiction. Imaginer les scénarios les plus probables et concentrer une grande quantité d'énergie qui agit dès lors comme une bombe à retardement. Pourtant cela n'avait pas porté ses fruits...

En général, peu de dresseurs se sortaient de ce combo, ne pensant pas qu'une seconde vague viendrait alors qu'ils se remettaient tout juste de leurs émotions et même dans le cas où le pokémon s'en tirait Houdin se téléporterait derrière eux pour attaquer à nouveau. En tant que championne d'arène c'était la leçon qu'elle apprenait aux challengers. Ne jamais baisser sa garde peu importe les avantages et le niveau de puissance. Si elle même, un médium de génie, pouvait parfois se faire surprendre alors n'importe qui le peut. Les deux adversaires avaient en l'occurrence put encore une fois prouver à quel point c'était vrai. Pikachu en se prenant presque la deuxième attaque et Houdin ainsi que Natsume en constatant la vitesse réelle du rongeur.

Contre toute attente alors que Satoshi semble tout donner en combat la championne s'était attendu, vu le lien qu'il a avec ses pokémons, à une attitude similaire chez Pikachu, mais le petit rongeur n'avait pas encore montré l'étendue de sa vitesse et de sa force. Ayant vu certains matchs de celui que la belle jeune femme admire tant, elle était consciente de la menace que représentait Volteccer que son adversaire n'avait toujours pas utilisé. Et même si pour tromper Satoshi elle l'avait provoqué quand il avait mentionné le fait de battre Houdin en un coup elle savait que c'était tout à fait possible avec l'attaque signature de la famille de Pikachu surtout à son niveau actuel. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ce rongeur d'apparence si chétif ait pu faire jeu égal, récemment, avec le puissant Latios que le duo inséparable avait affronté en demi-finale de la Ligue Sinnoh.

Au niveau des deux capacités spéciales, dont était doté le puissant pokémon aux cuillères, elles se révélaient inutile aussi. Synchro qui consistait à lier son aura à sa cible pour transférer n'importe quel mal dont souffrait le pokémon à celui le lui ayant fait subir ne marcherait pas, car le rongeur ne pouvait que le paralyser et les pokémons électriques ne souffraient pas de la paralysie. Enfin Seishin Ryoku (Attention) qui permet à Houdin de ne pas subir de pression ou de la peur ne sert à rien considérant que son adversaire n'a pas vraiment d'attaques ayant pour but d'intimider.

Conclusion : les deux dresseurs étaient bloqués. Natsume pouvait jouer la carte de l'indifférence, mais sous le masque son cerveau était en ébullition et pareillement pour son pokémon avec qui elle dialoguait constamment par télékinésie. Gregory, qui arbitrait, n'en revenait pas du combat d'élite auquel il assistait depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. C'était à se demander si l'arène de combat tiendrait. Pourtant à la surprise de Natsume et de l'arbitre au masque de docteur ils virent que Satoshi souriait à pleine dent, les poings serrés et la lueur dans ses yeux trahissait son excitation tel un Grahyena au milieu des Merriep (Wattouat).

« COURAGE PIKACHU ! ON VA LE FAIRE, hurla-t-il avec une passion telle que Pikachu et même Natsume furent comme touché en plein cœur.

-OUAIS ! T'AURAS PAS À ME LE DIRE DEUX FOIS !, répondit alors l'interpellé d'un cri guerrier étant totalement réceptif à la passion du combat de son dresseur. »

Il fonça vers son adversaire pour la énième fois avec l'espoir de le frapper de toutes ses forces, mais le pokémon humanoïde se téléporta au-dessus et lui envoya une puissante attaque Psychokinesis qu'il manque de peu. N'abandonnant pas dans sa lancée il fonça d'une attaque Denko Sekka à une vitesse fulgurante vers le mur et rebondit dessus se dirigeant vers son adversaire encore en lévitation avec sa queue durcit comme du métal. Houdin pour toute réponse s'était préparer à cette éventualité avait fait léviter l'une de ses cuillère derrière lui qui brilla intensément avant de relâcher plusieurs ondes psychiques dans tous les coins de l'arène.

« Psycho Wave (Vague Psy) !, réalisa Satoshi ne s'attendant pas à une attaque aussi imprévisible que celle-ci. »

Psycho Wave marchait comme une bombe à fragmentation c'est-à-dire que l'utilisateur faisait exploser son énergie psychique dans les sens. Bien que de ce fait le pokémon cible subissait rarement le gros des dégâts elle en assurait souvent quelques-uns. Que Natsume décide d'utiliser une telle attaque c'était la preuve qu'elle était sous pression. Celle-ci d'ailleurs avait une main sur son cœur qui n'arrêtait pas de battre et cette fois pas seulement par admiration et amour pour le jeune homme aux cicatrices en forme d'éclairs.

« _Quelle est cette sensation ?,_ se demanda la championne aux cheveux verts qui semblait comme essoufflée, _E_ _st-ce que tous ceux ayant affronté Satoshi-kun se sont sentis comme ça ? Plus le combat avance plus la passion de Satoshi-kun se fait ressentir et plus je commence à apprécier ce combat. Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu un grand intérêt dans cet art même si ça me faisais passer le temps et que je profitais du talent que j'avais. Satoshi-kun... tu es incroyable. Ta passion est si forte qu'au delà de ma récompense à l'issue du combat, tu me fais adorer le combat pokémon et tu me donnes même envie de devenir meilleur que je ne le suis déjà que ça soit à l'avenir ou même à l'instant présent. »_

Pendant ce monologue intérieur Pikachu était dans les airs en train de se contorsionner et de tournoyer dans les airs pour éviter le maximum d'onde de choc imprégné de pouvoirs psychiques où, le cas échéant, à les contrer de sa queue de fer. Le partenaire de Satoshi se prit les quelques dernières attaques restantes et tomba à terre avec des dommages en plus. Il se releva tant bien que mal sur ses quatre pattes, mais remarquant les radiations de lumières la souris aux bajoues rouges se retourna juste à temps pour voir le pokémon à l'armure faite de peau concentrer son énergie dans une attaque Psychokinesis. Pour toute réponse son corps se mit à crépiter d'électricité formant une aura dorée annonçant une deuxième attaque 100 000 Volts.

« Houdin utilise Psychokinesis de toutes tes forces !, ordonna pour la deuxième fois la championne depuis le début de ce match qui n'était plus du tout dans une posture décontractée. »

Ce changement soudain ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'arbitre et de son pokémon qui étaient surpris de voir la championne pris à son tour de passion pour ce combat. D'une certaine façon le pokémon psy appréciait ce changement et s'exécuta sans questions.

« Pikachu toi aussi ! 100 000 Volts de toutes tes forces !, ordonna à son tour le dresseur qui s'amusait clairement tout comme son pokémon. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps les deux meilleurs partenaires de leurs dresseurs relâchèrent de concert leurs puissantes attaques. La puissante vague psychokinétique et l'imposant rayon électrique se rencontrèrent au milieu du terrain déjà bien malmené et une onde de choc sans précédent secoua à nouveau l'arène de l'immense ville de Yamabuki City. Des ondes de choc et des éclairs fusèrent dans tous les sens forçant les humains présents à se couvrir comme ils pouvaient.

« _Quelle puissance... Le combat commence à déborder dangereusement. Ce n'est plus du niveau d'un combat d'arène. Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent y aller plus fort que ça, mais si ça continue comme ça je vais devoir arrêter le combat_ _,_ se dit Gregory qui, bien qu'appréciant le combat, ne tenait pas à ce que l'arène devienne un champ de ruine. »

Après un moment tout se calma et les deux dresseurs continuèrent leur danse de tout à l'heure. Ils ne regardaient plus tellement leurs partenaires, mais plutôt leurs yeux comme s'ils étaient eux même en plein combat. Pour traduire à quel point il était dans le combat le jeune brun mis sa casquette signature à l'envers.

« HOUDIN ! PSYCHO CUTTER (Coupe Psycho) !

-IRON TAIL ! »

Le pokémon humanoïde maintenant dans les airs lâcha ses deux cuillères qui tinrent encore une fois toutes seules dans le vide puis les deux commencèrent à luire de cette même lumière violacée avant qu'elles ne furent enveloppées par un halo de même couleur ayant la forme de lames. Le halo finit par devenir solide. Les deux pokémons n'avaient plus qu'une partie limitée de leur énergie à disposition.

De son côté Pikachu avait de nouveau durcit sa queue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une lueur métallique. Les deux lames d'énergie psychique condensées foncèrent vers le rongeur qui s'engagea dans un duel armé avec les deux lames cuillères contrôlées à distance par le pokémon aux longues moustaches. Le pokémon sautait pour esquiver un coup de lame puis dans les airs tournoya histoire que sa queue en forme d'éclair s'entrechoque avec la seconde lame. De ce choc il en fit un rebond vers le sol pour éviter la première cuillère puis d'une impulsion de son attaque Kosoku Ido il fonça vers son adversaire. Arrivé à mi-chemin il commença à durcir les muscles de sa queue à nouveau pour heurter en plein dans l'armure brunâtre du pokémon psy qui ne put simplement pas rappeler ses deux cuillères à temps vers lui.

Il s'écrasa sans ménagement dans un des murs latéraux. La douleur pour lui fut intense et cela aurait été pire s'il avait visé la partie jaune de son corps. Il profita cela dit du fait que le rongeur était en plein air et que son attention était sur lui pour diriger ses lames improvisés vers lui.

« PIKACHU ! DERRIÈRE !, avertit le dresseur à casquette presque en vain, car son starter ne put que mettre sa queue en face de lui et encaisser le choc des lames psychiques pointés vers lui qui l'envoyèrent au sol sans ménagement, mais dû au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un coup d'estoc la matière entourant les cuillères se fissurèrent à l'impact avant de se briser en milles morceaux avant de s'évaporer. »

Natsume toujours dans le combat, mais plus calme en voyant les dommages de son Houdin décida qu'il ne fallait plus utiliser Psycho Cutter. Malgré l'efficacité de l'attaque il ne suffisait que d'une bonne manœuvre de l'agile souris pour passer outre et avoir le champ libre. Et puis juste après Mirai Yochi, Psycho Cutter et même Psycho Wave juste avant, étaient des attaques coûteuses en énergie, l'un, à cause du fait de condenser son énergie psychique au point de la rendre solide et l'autre, car il s'agissait purement et simplement de faire exploser une partie de cette même énergie psychique. Elle savait qu'une autre attaque comme ça et c'était l'évanouissement.

Satoshi bien que calmé lui aussi par l'échange presque décisif avait toujours cette lueur d'amusement dans son regard d'ambre. Voyant le Houdin commencer à se régénérer lentement, alors qu'il se dégageait du mur dans lequel il était encastré, il jura en voyant que le scénario du combat d'usure était à nouveau en train de se mettre en place. Puis alors réfléchissant à toute vitesse il repensa à l'attaque Psycho Wave du pokémon à moustache et soudain il eut une réalisation. Il resta bouche bée un instant avant d'afficher un sourire confiant qui étonna la _Maîtresse des Psys_.

 _« A-t-il vraiment un plan dans cette situation ? Il va falloir se méfier Houdin._

 _-Bien reçu Natsume-sama._

-Yosh ! Pikachu formation Counter Shield (Bouclier Riposte), lui fit-il et à sa seule mention un sourire malicieux déforma le visage du pokémon mignon.

-Counter Shield ?, ne purent s'empêcher de se demander Gregory et Natsume n'ayant jamais entendu parler de cette attaque.

-Roger !, répondit Pikachu avant de foncer à une vitesse divine vers Houdin qui comme la dernière fois utilisa sa cuillère pour utiliser son attaque signature et feinter l'assaillant, _P_ _as cette fois le moustachu._ »

Contrairement au scénario habituel la championne d'arène et son partenaire écarquillèrent les yeux quand, à l'arrêt, le rongeur, au lieu d'utiliser Iron Tail ou Denko Sekka, commença a tournoyer au sol tout en relâchant sa puissante attaque 100 000 Volts.

« Quoi ?!, s'exclama de surprise la medium qui paniqua en voyant son pokémon se prendre plusieurs décharges qui l'éjectèrent en arrière.

-MAINTENANT !, commença le jeune homme fougueux avant d'hurler ce qui semblait être le coup de grâce, VOLTECCER ! ! !

-OUAIS ! ! !, tonna-t-il en retour alors que sans attendre le corps de la souris crépita dangereusement avant de devenir un halo d'électricité doré qui ne laissait plus voir maintenant que la silhouette du rongeur.

-Houdin utilise vite Teleport !, paniqua encore plus la jeune championne d'arène qui se penchait maintenant en avant les poings serrés.

-Oui..., répondit faiblement en commençant à s'exécuter, mais soudain il se tendit et trembla sous le regard choqué de la championne.

-Paralysie ?!

-ALLEZ ! ! !, » s'époumonèrent à l'unisson de toute leurs forces le dresseur de Masara Town et son partenaire jaune qui s'élança à toute vitesse laissant une traînée électrifiée dans sa route vers son adversaire à qui il devait une amère défaite.

La charge électrique heurta de plein fouet l'abdomen d'Houdin qui fut éjecté avec grande force au fond de l'arène derrière Natsume qui était légitimement trop choqué pour réagir même alors que le pokémon psy passa à grande vitesse à côté d'elle faisant voleter ses cheveux dû au courant d'air créé. Son regard semblait fixé sur le duo inséparable qui venait juste de se défaire d'elle et de son plus puissant pokémon. Lentement elle tourna la tête en arrière voyant le pokémon humanoïde encastré dans le mur avant de tomber face contre terre immobile.

De leurs côté Satoshi et Pikachu reprirent leurs souffle et finalement ils prirent lentement conscience de leurs victoires. Cela les laissa eux aussi complètement bouche bée.

« Hou... Houdin n'est plus capable de se battre !, finit par réagir Gregory qui avait des sueurs froides devant le spectacle auquel il avait assisté, Pikachu est déclaré vainqueur et par extension Satoshi de Masara Town !

-On... On..., commença doucement le dresseur avant qu'un large sourire ne déforme son visage et qu'il ne s'écrie, ON A GAGNÉ !

-OUAIS !, renchérit avec joie le pokémon électrique en sautant de joie avant de gémir de douleur dû aux nombreuses attaques essuyées tantôt et la fatigue générale.

-Pikachu ?!, s'inquiéta Satoshi en se précipitant à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras, Tu vas bien ?

-Pourrait aller mieux, plaisanta malgré la douleur le rongeur, Je lui ai enfin fait payer à ce moustachu à cuillères !

-Ouais tu t'es battu comme un chef !, acquiesça le dresseur en levant en l'air et de faire une danse de joie avec lui qui profitait lui aussi de leurs victoire. »

Natsume de son côté, après avoir fait reprendre conscience à son partenaire et l'avoir rassuré sur sa performance, l'avait rappelé dans sa poké ball pour qu'il se repose. Elle se tourna alors et un sourire attendri déforma son visage en voyant le duo qui exprimait clairement leurs joies sur le tas de ruine qu'était devenu le terrain de combat. Son assistant et bras droit vint alors à sa rencontre.

« C'était un beau combat Natsume-sama. Ce jeune homme n'est plus le petit impertinent qu'il était à l'époque.

-Oui..., acquiesça qui ferma les yeux le sourire aux lèvres avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur le dresseur prometteur, Il m'a donné envie d'être plus impliqué dans le combat de pokémon.

-...je vois, dit-il après un moment avant de reprendre la parole, Vous aurez tout l'occasion de vous y impliquer en voyageant à ses côtés. En tant que votre bras droit je m'occuperai avec plaisir de l'arène si vous me le permettez.

-Gregory..., fit-elle étonnée avant que le bonheur se lise dans son regard, Merci. Je compte sur vous.

-Je serai digne de votre confiance... et je vous souhaite de réussir à vous faire comprendre de la cervelle manquant de lucidité de ce garçon, taquina-t-il en s'en allant et en rigolant doucement.

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !, répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue bien que son rougissement la trahissait ne récoltant qu'un autre rire léger de l'homme à la queue de cheval. »

Après un moment la championne soupira et se dirigea vers l'énergumène qui n'arrêtait toujours pas de danser et de louer son partenaire de louanges et c'était sûrement réciproque. Hésitante d'abord elle décida d'attirer leurs attentions.

« Satoshi, Pikachu !, les appela-t-elle les faisant s'arrêter de danser avant de les féliciter, Vous avez gagné. Bravo à vous.

-Merci ! Beau combat à toi aussi Natsume ! On s'est beaucoup amusé ! Ton Houdin est super fort !, lui fit-il avec engouement et en s'approchant d'elle ce qui lui fit perdre presque ses moyens.

-V-Vraiment ? Merci, mais vous avez été plus incroyable, fit-elle gêné sous les gloussements du rongeur qui avait enfin compris de quoi il en retourner, son ouïe fine lui ayant notamment permis d'entendre le dernier commentaire de Gregory, J'avais totalement oublié cette technique étrange que je vous ai vu exécuté à la Ligue Sinnoh.

-Ah ! Counter Shield !, précisa-t-il avant d'expliquer ses origines, on s'est inspiré de mon amie coordinatrice qui m'a accompagné pendant mon périple à Sinnoh, On avait du mal contre une championne d'arène qui se spécialisait en pokémon spectre. On a perdu contre elle au début à cause de ses attaques Saimin Jutsu (Hypnose) qui nous donnait du mal notamment pour s'approcher. Avec cette combinaison je pouvais me défendre et attaquer en même temps.

-Je vois c'est plutôt ingénieux... Tu sais au début je voulais voyager avec toi, car comment dire... je voulais être avec toi simplement, mais ce combat contre toi m'a vraiment plu !, expliqua-t-elle un peu gênée au début avant de continuer, Je n'ai jamais pris de plaisir, encore moins de cette intensité, avant et cela m'a donné envie de m'impliquer encore plus dans les combats de pokémons !

-Vraiment ? C'est génial alors !, répondit-il avec joie en sachant ce que ça voulait dire, Tu veux profiter de voyager avec moi pour devenir plus forte ?

-Oui... est-ce que cela vous dérange ?

-Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon tu sais, combat ou non, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu m'accompagnes, lui expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un pouce en l'air ce qui la fit rougir à nouveau.

-M-Merci Satoshi-kun ! J'espère avoir à nouveau l'occasion de t'affronter et de mieux te connaître tel que tu es devenu.

-De même ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe Natsume !, fit-il en lui tendant la main qu'elle prit avec hésitation d'abord puis en souriant.

-Tu peux me laisser une semaine avant de partir ? J'ai des choses à régler à l'arène avant de pouvoir partir.

-Bien sûr de toute façon j'avais autre chose à faire avant de partir de Yamabuki City moi aussi, expliqua-t-il avant de commencer à s'en aller, À dans une semaine Natsume !

-À dans une semaine !, agréa-t-elle en disant au revoir d'un geste de la main qu'elle regarda un instant avant de sourire le rouge au joue et le bonheur collé sur son visage avant de la placer contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux.

-Yosh ! Rentrons au centre pokémon Pikachu !

-Ouais je suis crevé pour le coup..., fit un Pikachu qui monta carrément sur sa tête avant de s'allonger sur la casquette caractéristique du jeune dresseur. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte déjà ouverte, mais après seulement quelques enjambées il se pétrifia sur place. La souris fatiguée curieuse de cet arrêt soudain releva la tête et il se crispa à son tour. À son tour intriguée, Natsume se décala pour voir ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter, mais à la différence des deux compères elle fut juste confuse.

À la porte un pokémon à l'apparence étrange pour son espèce se tenait debout et du haut de son demi-mètre il ouvrit la bouche et le son qui sortit de sa bouche congela d'autant plus le duo inséparable qui le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Rondoudou*** ! »

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _Voilà voilà voilà... Franchement premier vrai combat de dresseur et c'est cool non ^^ ? J'avais prévenu que ça serait un truc de ouf :D ! Bon deux ou trois petites choses à expliquer maintenant :3 :_

 _-Bon déjà comme vous avez constaté que j'ai pris beaucoup de liberté sur les mécaniques de combat de Pokémon... et je vois pas pourquoi pas :P ? Je veux dire perso les gens ils disent ce qu'ils veulent de l'anime, mais quand il font des combats qui prends pas en compte des statistiques ou des mécaniques qui font sens seulement en jeu bah c'est BIEN !_

 _Par exemple Mimi Queue qui baissent la défense ? Moi je dis non. Frotter sa queue sur la tronche de quelqu'un c'est... bon déjà dégueulasse si t'es humain, mais surtout, comme dit le pokédex ça distrait et fais donc baisser la garde, ça change pas ton métabolisme et te baisse pas la résistance de tes muscles ^^"... Donc ouais du coup moi je m'inspirerai surtout des descriptions des attaques et pas de leurs effet dans les jeux. Aussi, j'en profite pendant que j'aborde le sujet, j'effacerai sûrement certaines attaques de l'existence. Genre Ruse (Feinte en jap) qui permet de passer outre Abri ou Détection. Pour le coup je pense que n'importe quel pokémon peut faire genre d'attaquer puis s'arrêter au moment ou Abri s'active avant de ré-attaquer dès qu'elle disparaît. Vous ne pensez pas ? C'est pas digne d'en faire un nom d'attaque X)._ _Bien sûr en jeu en tour par tour (qui n'est donc pas très réaliste en soi) ça fait sens, mais sinon n'importe qui peut attendre l'attaque pour après contrer au bon moment._

 _BREF tout ça pour dire que dans le but de faire des combats comme celui là je vais pas me gêner pour interpréter à ma sauce les attaques dans pokémon. Cela vaut aussi pour les ordres des dresseurs. Ils ne sont pas obligés de tout le temps les dire à haute voix à chaque fois. Dans l'anime (surtout generation) les pokémons prouvent qu'ils sont souvent indépendants et intelligents. Les dresseurs sont des partenaires qui les dirige occasionnellement et qui les encourage._

 _-Ensuite toujours par rapport aux attaques je me dis que beaucoup sont très ressemblantes à la traduction française (comme quoi ils sont pas si nul que ça... dans vos dents les anti-vf :3). Du coup, encore une fois, est-ce que ça vous dit qu'à partir de maintenant j'utilise les noms des attaques en français :) ? Et dans le cas des noms moins bien traduits, de mon opinion, de donner mes propres traductions ^^ ? Même si peut-être je n'aurai pas beaucoup de lecteurs j'aimerai savoir votre avis :)._

 _-Enfin je le dis là, au cas où je n'aurai pas précisé, mais pour moi je considère les cinq premières régions principalement. Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que ça m'arrange pour mon intention de cross over :P. Ensuite même si par rapport à Alola, Kalos est plutôt importante comme région bah j'ai simplement pas prévu de l'inclure vu qu'à l'époque où j'ai écris cette fic (genre il y a 10 000 ans "joke") Pokémon XY n'était pas sortis. Donc pour moi je considère que la plus importante partie du continent pokémon (j'y viens après) c'est les 5 Grandes Régions._  
 _Mais Kalos sera quand même importante, mais en entité à part vous verrez :3. J'adore Kalos après tout ^^. Alola aussi, mais pour le coup je pense qu'en tant que "région" c'est plus du niveau de Rhode (Colosseum, XD), les Îles Decolora (vous savez l'arc presque inutile dans l'anime qui fait la transition entre Best Wishes et XY ^^"), les Îles Oranges etc... Donc pareil ça a son importance, mais ça reste mineur :). Donc voilà vous inquiétez pas je délaisse pas les nouvelles, mais dans ma saga (que je terminerai que par miracle à mon avis) je veux mettre l'accent sur les 5 premières._

 _Voilà sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé l'invité cliffhanger de ce chapitre :3. Plus d'info dans les prochains chapitres... oui j'ai déjà dis ça dans le dernier, mais promis cette fois j'expliquerai dans le prochain XP._

 _Allez à plus les gens et que l'aura psychique de Natsume soit en vous ^_^ !_

 _*Ce nom est celui que j'ai inventé pour la personne qui accueille Sacha et ses amis la première fois qu'ils arrivent à l'arène de Yamabuki City ! J'aimais son style donc je l'ai gardé :)._

 _**Le nom japonais de Prescience c'est Mirai Yochi soit Future Sight donc "Vue du Futur" (par exemple le nom français est plutôt bien au passage). Traduction mot à mot, mais bref le sens reste :). Du coup l'allusion de Natsume "l'oeil du futur" fais donc référence à l'attaque Prescience, mais pour pas l'énoncer clairement histoire de pas révéler ce qui va tomber._

 _***Rondoudou... Tiens encore celui là :3 ? Vous inquiétez pas la raison qui sera expliqué après encore une fois ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'adore la chanson de Rondoudou en français et bien qu'elle ne soit pas mauvaise dans les autres langues j'ai grandi avec cette version et même maintenant je préfère celle là ^^"... Du coup préparez vous à ce que j'ai trouvé comme astuce (qui peut compliquer les choses, mais bref) pour que je puisse garder mon petit Rondoudou français ;)._


	6. La terreur rose et un pouvoir insoupçoné

_Hey ici le maître de l'aura ^_^ ! Cela faisait un moment depuis mon chapitre de ouf hein ?... Oui bon il y a sûrement peu de personne qui l'ont lu (en tout cas pas dans les bonnes conditions) considérant que vous avez dû tomber sur la mise en page dégueulasse imposé par le site ^^". Allez le voir s'il vous plait j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce combat ToT ! Pareil pour les autres chapitres dont j'ai modifié la mise en page :) !_  
 _Bref sinon voilà le chapitre 5 un peu plus modeste, mais avec pleins de surprises vous pouvez me croire ;). Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps comme la dernière fois (déjà que je prends du temps à poster) et vous raconterai ma vie (ou pas) à la fin :P. Bonne lecture à vous :D !_

 _EDIT !_

 _Comme d'habitude, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en lisant, je vous conseille de mettre ma page de profil dans un onglet tout en lisant. Comme ça dès que vous verrez un nom japonais, surtout d'attaque, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment et dont vous avez oublié le nom français, hop, vous changez d'onglets et vous chercher vite fait ;) ! Les noms sont classés par catégories donc ça ne devrait pas être trop chiant pour vous :) !_

 _ **L'univers de Pocket Monster ou Pokémon vient de Satoshi Taijiri et celui de Naruto vient de Masashi Kishimoto ! Inutile de préciser que je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire.**_

 _ **Certains personnages évoqués ou qui apparaîtront brièvement dans l'histoire, dont entre autre Aela et Jaden, sont les personnages de Kaminari de et Polskabi.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La terreur rose et un pouvoir insoupçonné**

« Allez c'est bien continuez comme ça vous deux ! Faut se dépasser pour remporter à nouveau la ceinture !, hurla un homme brun aux larges épaules et de forte carrure dans une zone rocheuse aux alentours de Yamabuki City. »

Avec son marcel blanc, ses muscles saillants, son bandeau rouge et la serviette dans sa main il avait le profil type du coach sportif viril au possible. Un peu en retrait à sa droite une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux attachés en une tresse, qui reposait sur son épaule droite, observait l'entraînement intense de l'homme et des deux pokémons avec un léger sourire. Elle portait un simple tailleur blanc et une longue jupe bleue qui la rendait élégante comme tout.

Un peu plus loin les deux pokémons en question étaient bien distincts, mais en même temps ressemblant, de part leurs muscles aussi saillants que ceux de l'homme d'âge respectable. Ils se déchaînaient depuis un moment contre une paroi rocheuse qui arborait plusieurs cratères relativement larges. L'un d'eux était un pokémon humanoïde à la peau tanné et vêtu d'une tunique et de souliers violets clairs. Il portait également deux gants de boxes rouges et sa peau semblait former deux larges épaulettes ainsi que des protubérances sur son crâne qui semblaient former une coupe en brosse. Il s'agissait du pokémon de type combat Ebiwalar (Tygnon), une espèce connu pour ses coups de poings d'une rapidité et d'une puissance extraordinaire.

L'autre beaucoup plus massif bien qu'un peu moins grand était essentiellement une grosse boule de poils beige d'où sortait des bras et des jambes, bien plus baraqués que ceux de son partenaire et ornés d'anneaux de métal. Il avait l'allure d'un singe, mais un groin lui faisait office de nez. Ses poings imposants, qui martelaient la roche, avaient l'apparence de gants de boxes. Enfin le dernier détail qui faisait la particularité de cette espèce de pokémon, au-delà de son apparence de singe croisé avec un porc, c'était les veines saillantes sur son front ainsi que son expression qui semblait perpétuellement courroucée. En effet il s'agissait d'un Okorizaru, un autre pokémon de type combat dont la rage et les défis représentaient sa principale source de puissance.

Après un moment l'homme de forte carrure sortit un chronomètre et jugeant que c'était le bon moment, il hurla à nouveau aux deux pokémons :

« MAINTENANT ! Le coup final ! »

Ils firent alors un bond en arrière puis préparant leurs poings droits ils s'élancèrent d'un bond vers la paroi rocheuse et frappèrent en totale synchronisation et après quelques secondes de grosses fissures commencèrent à apparaître de partout et à s'étendre jusqu'à ce que tout s'effondre.

« Très bien on a finis pour aujourd'hui !, fit le coach avant de leur envoyer deux bouteilles d'eau fraîche, qu'il avait sortis d'une glacière que lui avait emmenée la jeune femme en prévision. »

Les deux types combats attrapèrent leurs bouteilles d'une main ou d'une patte selon l'espèce, et ils s'empressèrent de la vider cul-sec avant de s'approcher de l'homme musclé.

« Plus qu'une semaine avant le nouveau tournoi ! À partir de maintenant on ne fera que des entraînements légers... chaque jour deux fois le tour de la ville de Yamabuki City. Comme ça, vous ne serez pas ramollis le jour du tournoi !, leur expliqua-t-il avec le poing levé.

-Sans problème !, fit calmement l'Ebiwalar droit les poings sur les hanches.

-J'vais tous m'les faire !, répondit à son tour Okorizaru avec un peu moins d'humilité et de hargne faisant rire les deux personnes plus le pokémon boxeur.

-C'est le bon état d'esprit !

-Faites de votre mieux, mais n'en faites pas trop d'accord, avertit la jeune femme dont l'honnête inquiétude semblait avoir le don de calmer les ardeurs des deux pokémons, le singe compris, qui acquiescèrent vivement.

-Ah ah tu t'en fais trop Manami (Rebecca) ! Sous la tutelle du grand Anoki (Anthony) rien ne peut arriver !, fit le dénommé Anoki en riant ce qui lui valut un soupir las de la jeune femme.

-Et toi tu en fais toujours trop papa..., critiqua cette dernière qui semblait être lié par le sang à l'homme viril avant de continuer avec un sourire nostalgique en portant son regard sur le pokémon au groin, ça fais presque cinq ans déjà Okorizaru.

-Ouais..., fit le père de la jeune femme cette fois pensif avec un sourire, On peut dire que ce gamin devient lui aussi de plus en plus fort. »

La boule de poil beige, à la mention de la personne, fixa le ciel inhabituellement calme bien qu'il serrait fort les poings. Son partenaire d'entraînement le regarda en coin avec un léger sourire sachant à quoi il devait penser. Le père et la fille firent de même et le premier prit à nouveau la parole.

« Faudra faire autant d'effort dans le tournoi pour lui faire honneur ! Compris Okorizaru ?

-...OUAIS !, cria-t-il après un instant en brandissant ses deux poings tout en sautillant.

-Je suis sûr qu'il serait fier de toi. Qui sait peut-être qu'à force on va attirer son attention et qu'il fera une pause dans ses voyages pour te voir !, espéra Manami qui était attendri par la réaction d'Okorizaru.

-Oh ! T'entends Okorizaru ?! Encore plus de raisons pour toi de te dépasser et de briller encore plus que d'habitude au tournoi !

-J'VAIS TOUS M'LES FAIRE AVEC UNE SEULE DROITE ALORS !, fit le pokémon avec encore plus de vigueur que d'habitude.

-Crois pas m'avoir avec seulement un coup... boule de poil !, provoqua amicalement le pokémon aux gants de boxe.

-On règle ça maint'nant si t'y tiens maigrichon !

-Ah ah on dirait que vous avez toujours de l'énergie à revendre vous deux !, rigola Anoki en croisant les bras.

-On se calme !, fit sévèrement la rousse en mettant les mains sur les hanches, Vous vous taperez dessus autant que vous voudrez au tournoi ! N'oubliez pas qu'on avait convenu de rentrer à l'heure à la maison... sauf si vous tenez à ce que maman vous passe un savon à vous aussi. »

À la mention de sa mère les deux pokémons et l'homme aux larges épaules se figèrent et se tinrent droit comme des i.

« OUI CHEF !, obéirent les trois mâles sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les quatre, sans plus tarder, vers la capitale de Kanto, les deux humains menant la marche. Okorizaru, tout en marchant, leva son regard vers le ciel l'air pensif puis se focalisa à nouveau sur le chemin.

« _Quand on s'reverra tu s'ras super fier !_ »

* * *

Au même moment à l'arène de Yamabuki City Satoshi, Pikachu ainsi que Natsume faisaient face à un pokémon qui semblait être source de mauvais souvenirs pour le duo inséparable. Pourtant son apparence transpirait difficilement la terreur et le danger aux yeux de la seule femme présente. Bipède, de petite taille, le corps rose tout rond, des membres chétifs, des oreilles de chat, une énorme paire d'adorables yeux azurés et probablement le trait le plus marquant, une sorte de mèche de cheveux lui donnant un style de star. Il s'agissait d'un pokémon de type normal du nom de Purin une espèce réputé pour leurs berceuses provoquant le sommeil à quiconque l'entends.

« Ron...doudou ?, répéta la Maîtresse des Psy un peu confuse avant de demander, Est-ce le surnom de ce Purin ?

-Heu pas vraiment… en fait c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais apparemment dans certaines régions les pokémons n'ont pas le même nom, expliqua le dresseur à casquette sans dévier son regard inquiet de la boule rose.

-Je...vois, fit la brune toujours un peu confuse par la réaction de Satoshi qui, comme Pikachu, commença à paniquer en voyant le pokémon rose sortir un petit micro.

-Attention Natsume je connais ce Purin ! Dans mes tout premiers voyages elle nous a poursuivis et à chaque fois nous endormait avant de gribouiller notre visage !, prévint-il en bouchant ses oreilles de toutes ses forces.

-Hein ?, fit-elle cette fois un peu abasourdie par la raison de la peur des deux compères alors que la petite terreur rose se mit en position pour chanter sa tristement célèbre berceuse. »

Une mélodie des plus apaisantes résonna d'un coup dans la pièce, dans les minutes qui suivirent le moment où Rondoudou leva son micro au niveau de sa bouche. À chaque syllabe on pouvait presque ressentir toute la pureté et la douceur du chant nous transporter dans un monde de merveilles laissant derrière nous toutes émotions négatives qui pourraient nous ronger. Même parmi son espèce Satoshi n'avait probablement jamais été confronté à une chanson de cette qualité.

N'importe qui, nos deux héros et Natsume inclus, serait d'accord pour faire rentrer cette performance au panthéon des meilleurs chansons de toutes l'histoire tellement on voudrait l'écouter en boucle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… en tout cas c'est ce que penseraient les deux personnes plus le Pikachu ainsi que tout ceux ayant écouté cette chanson s'ils ne s'endormaient pas systématiquement dès les premières syllabes.

Ce ne fut pas une exception au vu de son public de fortune plongé dans les anneaux de Cresselia et ce malgré que Satoshi s'était bouché les oreilles aussi fort que possible. D'une manière assez comique le jeune homme et la championne d'arène s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Satoshi reposant sur l'épaule de Natsume et celle de cette dernière reposant sur la tête du brun, tandis que Pikachu s'était retrouvé d'une manière ou d'une autre allongé sur les jambes des deux dresseurs endormis.

Vexée comme à l'habitude le pokémon fit la moue et se gonfla, ce qui le rendait ironiquement encore plus mignon et sépara le corps du micro de l'amplificateur révélant un marqueur noir. Puis, donnant raison aux avertissements de Satoshi, il alla gribouiller les visages des deux dresseurs et de Pikachu. Cela allait de la moustache pour Natsume en passant par l'œil au beurre noir pour Satoshi et les mentions… pas très honorables dira-t-on, pour Pikachu jusqu'au cœur dont une moitié était dessiné sur Natsume et l'autre sur le dresseur de Masara Town.

Sa vengeance accomplie le pokémon se mit à rire du trio en brandissant son micro-marqueur levé en l'air. Le pokémon s'interrompit en les voyant se réveiller lentement. Natsume, la première à se réveiller, pris peu à peu conscience de la position dans laquelle elle était et commença à sentir le rouge lui monter rapidement aux joues puis s'écarta instantanément du jeune homme en lévitant jusqu'au mur le plus proche. En l'absence de support Satoshi et son fidèle rongeur s'étalèrent au sol ce qui eut pour effet de les réveiller plus vite encore.

« Aie ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?!, fit-il avant de prendre conscience des visages gribouillés de la souris et de la championne qui était collé au mur sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Ah… c'est encore arrivé pas vrai ?

-On dirait…, répondit Pikachu l'air dépité.

-Est-ce que ça va Natsume ?, demanda le dresseur l'air un peut inquiet en voyant l'état de la Maîtresse des Psy.

-O-o-o-o-oui… j'étais… juste un p-peu… choqué, réussit-elle à dire non sans mal à cause de la gêne extrême surtout en remarquant les gribouillis qui déformait leurs visages.

-Tant mieux… Désolé pour Rondoudou. Elle a toujours été en quête de quelqu'un capable d'écouter ses chansons sans s'endormir et… comme tu vois elle n'aime pas trop voir les gens s'endormir pendant qu'elle chante.

-Je vois…, fit-elle se reprenant un peu et s'approchant à nouveau des deux compères en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux gribouillis sur leurs visages que Satoshi essaya d'enlever à l'aide d'un mouchoir, Quel étrange pokémon.

-Me le fais pas dire… Dis Rondoudou ? Pourquoi es-tu à nouveau ici à Kanto ?, demanda alors Satoshi au pokémon rose qui se tourna vers lui reprenant une expression normale, Tu avais pourtant trouvé un pokémon capable de t'écouter sans s'endormir non ?

-Gonyonyo (Chuchmur) ?, demanda le pokémon se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle avait croisé Satoshi avant de répondre, Au bout d'un moment il a finit par s'endormir, se plaignit-elle l'air triste.

-Il finit par s'endormir aussi au final ? !, voyant le pokémon acquiescer de la tête il continua, Pourtant les Gonyonyo sont en général immunisé contre les attaques sonores.

-Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas de son, supposa alors Natsume, son menton reposant entre son index et son pouce.

-Comment ça ?!, firent en même temps Satoshi et Pikachu confus.

-Ce n'est qu'une théorie récente, mais la technique Utau (Berceuse) ne repose sur le son qu'en partie. Il s'agit avant tout d'une hypnose utilisant le son comme moyen d'endormir l'adversaire là où une attaque comme Saimin Jutsu utilise les mouvements des mains. Comme pour la majorité des attaques à base d'hypnose il faut de l'énergie pour les utiliser. Les Purins comptent parmi les meilleurs utilisateurs de l'attaque Utau grâce à leurs propriétés vocales, mais ce n'est pas le seul composant de cette technique.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?, demanda le jeune homme qui n'est malheureusement pas connue pour être une tête.

-L'énergie que déploie ce Purin est tellement grande qu'il peut passer outre les barrières sonores. Les ondes sonores qu'elle envoie n'affectent pas en soi un pokémon dont le corps est immunisé au son tels les Gonyonyo comme tu l'as dis. D'ailleurs une berceuse seule, n'est pas censée pouvoir endormir quelqu'un aussi facilement de base. Cependant l'énergie mélangée aux ondes sonores agit comme un amplificateur… En termes plus simple ce Purin est vraiment très fort. Il n'y a que ça qui puisse expliquer qu'elle ait réussi à endormir un Gonyonyo par la seule puissance qu'elle déploie dans son hypnose. Je dois dire que j'ai déjà pu avoir été confronté à cette attaque et contrairement à d'habitude, malgré la barrière psychique que j'ai érigé je n'ai pas pu tenir plus de trente secondes avant de m'endormir...

-Incroyable !, fit Satoshi impressionné avant de se tourner vers le pokémon tout rose avec un grand sourire, Tu es vraiment incroyable Rondoudou !

-Vraiment ?!, fit le pokémon tout rond content de l'éloge que le garçon à casquette lui prêtait.

-Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es revenu à Kanto…, fit alors le jeune dresseur à nouveau pensif en penchant la tête sur le côté les mains sur les hanches.

-Oh… Je souhaitai reprendre la route pour accomplir mon rêve et je me suis juste dis qu'en vous suivant toi et Pikachu comme à l'époque je serai à nouveau confronté à des personnes et des pokémons unique qui seraient sûrement capable de m'entendre chanter sans s'endormir.

-Tu es donc revenu ici en espérant me retrouver et me suivre à nouveau ?, demanda le dresseur de Kanto ayant plus ou moins compris avec l'aide de Pikachu, Eh bien je suppose que ça promet…

-Tu l'as dis Satoshi, fit le rongeur électrique un peu blasé d'avance. »

L'échange entre le pokémon stalker et le jeune homme aux marques en forme d'éclairs arracha un petit gloussement au médium qui ne put s'empêcher d'être à nouveau admiratif du pouvoir d'attraction qu'avait Satoshi envers la plupart des personnes et même des pokémons qu'il rencontrait au fil de ses voyages. Après avoir pris le temps de s'essuyer le visage, au grand bonheur de la _Maîtresse des Psys_ , Satoshi eut soudain un éclair de génie.

« JE SAIS !, s'écria-t-il alors en brandissant ses deux poings s'attirant des regards confus des trois autres, Natsume ! Tu as bien dis qu'Utau endors surtout à cause de l'énergie mélangé aux sons ?

-Euh… oui ?

-Dans ce cas si Rondoudou chantait sans y mettre de cette énergie elle serait capable cette fois de ne pas endormir les autres non ?

-Hm… C'est en effet une possibilité. En combat les pokémons ont généralement le contrôle sur l'effet de leurs ondes sonores. S'ils n'en étaient pas capable ils ne seraient pas autorisés de l'utiliser le risque étant d'endormir leurs dresseurs où leurs partenaires pokémon. Il semblerait que ce Rondoudou ne contrôle tout simplement pas son énergie et la mélange, sans en prendre conscience, aux sons qu'elle produit.

-Yosh ! Dis Rondoudou ? Au lieu de nous suivre est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas nous rejoindre ?, proposa soudainement le jeune garçon surprenant Natsume et le pokémon concerné alors que Pikachu se contenta d'un sourire,

-Vrai-vraiment ?, demanda le Purin qui était sans surprise décontenancé par la demande de celui qu'elle a endormi à maintes reprises.

-Ouais ! Je t'aiderai à t'entraîner pour que tu contrôles ta berceuse et comme ça tu pourras enfin chanter sans endormir ceux qui l'écoutent ! Alors ? T'en dis quoi ?, demanda Satoshi en s'agenouillant et en tendant la main vers le pokémon rose qui était confus. »

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé la possibilité d'être le pokémon d'un dresseur, considérant que ceux qui ont déjà tenté de l'attraper avaient de toute façon finis endormis avec une surprise au réveil. Cela étant dis et même si elle ne l'admettra pas, elle s'était inconsciemment attaché au groupe de Satoshi durant leurs aventures à Kanto, Johto et Hoenn. Même pendant la période où elle était resté avec Gonyonyo elle avait ressentit comme un certain vide. De toute façon même si, avant de réussir à l'endormir malgré tout, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir prétendu qu'il aimait sa chanson, son immunité aux sons faisait qu'elle ne se sentait pas réellement écouté.

Et maintenant non seulement elle avait retrouvé le dresseur qui lui avait fais vivre, malgré lui, beaucoup d'aventures, mais en plus il lui proposait sans hésiter de rester avec lui et de l'aider à réaliser son rêve. Le choc fut alors remplacé par une joie immense et avec les larmes aux yeux elle sauta dans les bras du dresseur qui tomba à la renverse.

« Ouah ah ah ! Tu veux bien alors ?, fit-il tout sourire avant de se relever, le pokémon dans ses bras en train de se lover contre son torse, C'est super hein Pikachu ?!

-Ouais… Espérons qu'elle atteigne son objectif au plus vite cela dit, ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Pikachu qui se prit une balayette discrète de Rondoudou sans qu'il ne sache qui avait fait le coup, Il s'est passé quoi ?!

-Un problème Pikachu ?

-Rien j'aurai juré que quelqu'un m'avais fais tomber, expliqua-t-il sans remarquer le rire discret de Rondoudou avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention envers le dresseur à casquette.

-Merci beaucoup Satoshi !, remercia la Purin qui sautilla de joie autour du brun qui sortit de son sac une pokéball vierge.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe Rondoudou !, dit-il en s'agenouillant pour mettre la pokéball à portée de patte du pokémon chanteur qui ne perdit pas de temps avant de la toucher et de se faire aspirer par le rayon rouge. »

Après avoir remué quelque fois la sphère rouge et blanche se figea et le _clic_ sonore habituel signifiant la réussite de la capture retentit. Satoshi se releva alors et comme à son habitude leva le bras en l'air en s'écriant :

« J'ai capturé... Rondoudou !

-Ouais !, accompagna son fidèle rongeur sous les yeux attendris et admiratif de la championne.

-Félicitation Satoshi. J'espère de tout cœur que tu réussiras à aider ce Purin. Si nécessaire je pourrai même vous aider, proposa-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts ne sachant pas s'il accepterait.

-Vraiment ?! Merci Natsume ! Ensemble on réussira plus facilement, pas vrai Pikachu ?

-Ouais... même si tu devrais mieux choisir tes mots, finit-il en ricanant quand il vit le médium rougir de plus belle.

-Hein ?

-Rien, rien…

-Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça, mais ça nous fais une nouvel amie et peut-être une autre force de frappe ! Rondoudou tu peux sortir !

-C'est assez bizarre la première fois, mais on s'habitue, fit-elle tout sourire avant de sauter à nouveau dans tous les sens, Je suis tellement contente !

-Je suis content pour toi ! Maintenant que tout est réglé je vais te laisser Natsume, on se revoit dans une semaine comme prévu !

-Oui ! Bonne chance pour récupérer ton autre ami, souhaita-t-elle avec un sourire presque aussi chaleureux que ceux des infirmières Joy avant que les deux amis n'aillent en direction de la porte où Rondoudou passait son temps à sautiller.

-Thank you ! Yosh ! Pikachu, Rondoudou on y v- ».

Un énorme craquement se fit alors entendre et sans prévenir une partie du mur s'effondra et le pokémon sautillant était juste en dessous du mur en question sous les regards paniqués des deux dresseurs et de la souris.

 _« La violence du combat à fissurer et fragiliser les murs !_ , réalisa la championne d'arène de Yamabuki City. »

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois Satoshi se jeta sur son nouveau pokémon, qui était trop choqué pour réagir, dans le but de le couvrir. Natsume et Pikachu, trop choqués, eux aussi, pour réagir, écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur en voyant respectivement leurs meilleur ami et modèle, enseveli sous les gravats soulevant à leurs chute un écran de poussière. Sortant de leurs choc ils s'écrièrent en même temps :

« SATOSHI/SATOSHI-KUN ! »

Pikachu, sans attendre que le nuage de poussière ne retombe, courut vers l'endroit de l'accident avant d'être stoppé par Natsume.

« Pikachu attend ! Tu es trop épuisé pour l'aider !

-Mais j-, s'apprêta-t-il à répliquer énervé avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe à nouveau.

-Ne t'en fais pas je vais le faire !, rassura-t-elle malgré la panique et la peur qui l'envahissait, je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'un pokémon, mais je peux utiliser la télékinésie pour les sor...tir de là… »

La souris aux bajoues rouges observa sans comprendre la Maîtresse des Psy qui était littéralement bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Satoshi et Rondoudou étaient ensevelis. Suivant son regard Pikachu se retourna et comprit alors la raison de sa réaction.

La poussière était finalement retombée et les gravats étaient éparpillé un peu partout… sauf à l'endroit où Satoshi était allongé, protégeant le pokémon rose en dessous de lui. Il y avait déjà de quoi être choqué par un tel miracle, mais le miracle semblait être à exclure puisque une barrière d'un bleu électrique était érigée autour des deux _miraculés_.

Ceux-ci, malgré leurs positions arboraient eux aussi un regard confus vers la barrière qui disparu après quelques secondes. Sortant de sa torpeur Satoshi se releva et pris la femelle Purin dans ses bras.

« Heureusement que Natsume était là pas vrai Rondoudou ?, lui dit-il finalement avec le sourire, pensant que la championne les avait sauvé à temps, avant de remarquer que le pokémon chanteur le fixait comme s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Satoshi… ce n'est pas moi qui ai érigé cette barrière, entendit-il avant de se tourner vers les deux autres qui étaient toujours confus.

-Vraiment, mais alors qui a pu-,… alla-t-il pour demander avant de s'interrompre en les voyant haleter tout en le fixant à la façon de Rondoudou, Qu'est-ce… qu'il vous arrive ?

-Satoshi… tes yeux, réussi à dire la femme aux cheveux vert.

-Mes yeux ?, répéta-t-il confus avant de sortir son pokédex et d'utiliser l'écran comme un miroir de fortune. »

Il se retrouva alors dans le même état que ses amis en voyant son reflet dont les yeux luisaient du même bleu électrique que la barrière qui l'avait protégé probablement du pire. Un silence très lourd s'ensuivit où seules la respiration des deux personnes et des deux pokémon étaient audibles. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers ses amis avec un regard angoissé ce qui était très rare chez lui.

« Les amis… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _Alors surpris hein :3 ? Bon ça commence avec un petit teasing pour Colossinge et le tournoi qui j'espère vous hype :3._

 _Ensuite oui Rondoudou (français car je préfère en français ce pokémon comme je l'ai sûrement déjà dis :P) dans l'équipe de Satoshi et en prime une autre interprétation de sa chanso avec des explications sortis tout droit de mes délires X3. J'espère que ça faisait sens malgré tout :). Au pire c'est de la fiction et tant que je brise pas les règles que j'établis ça reste acceptable ^-^._

 _En plus de ça oui je donne des pouvoirs à Satoshi et avant qu'on me crie "hypocrite" dans la face je vous arrête, tout de suite,_ _encore une fois °W° ! Premièrement et je ne le répéterai jamais assez j'aime pas les Satoshi (et même autres persos de fanfic en général d'ailleurs) Gary tsu et je ne me permettrai pas de faire comme ceux qui font ça avec leurs "Better Ash" ! Malgré tout j'aime le principe de l'aura surtout quand bien utilisé. Deuxièmement non il surpassera pas les plus forts pokémons (en tout cas pas en force brute) comme je l'ai démontré avec Natsume incapable de résister à Rondoudou. Dernièrement ça me permet de commencer à préparer le terrain pour des éléments propres à l'univers de Naruto, car faut pas oublier que ça reste un crossover et qu'il faut bien que j'introduise cet aspect après cinq chapitres ^^"... C'était une de mes erreurs d'ailleurs je trouve avec la première version de ma fic sur fanfic . fr :x._

 _Voilà :) ! Maintenant que c'est clarifié j'espère que vous avez hâte du prochain chapitre qui arrivera... quand il arrivera j'ai envie de vous dire ;). Vous me connaissez ^^". Surtout qu'en ce moment je suis plus motivé à lire des fictions (dont certaines qui sont excellentes, mais qui sont, comme d'hab, en hiatus ou abandonné... Pourquoi nous emmerder la vie T_T ?) qu'à en écrire :3. En plus j'ai aussi repris les cours et malgré le peu de cours que j'ai ce semestre (merci redoublement inutile) il faut que je me motive en ce moment pour des futurs projets, mais je vais pas vous ennuyer avec ça :) ! Tout ça pour dire : vous inquiétez pas je trouve toujours le temps quand je le veux, mais il y a des chances que vous deviez patienter_ _(ou pas) :x._

 _Allez je vous dis à la prochaine et que l'aura de stalker de Rondoudou soit en vous ^_^ !_


	7. Étranges rencontres au Tournoi P1

_Salut à tous et à toutes c'est le maître de l'aura :D ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre dans tous les sens du termes considérant que même dans sa première version, que seul moi et certains de fanfic . fr connaissent, je n'étais pas partis aussi loin dans mes délires ^^'... Le mot étrange dans le titre prendra tout son sens quand vous lirez le chapitre X). Je vous laisse regarder ça sans vous retenir plus longtemps :D ! Bonne lecture ^-^ !  
_

 _EDIT !_

 _Comme d'habitude, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en lisant, je vous conseille de mettre ma page de profil dans un onglet tout en lisant. Comme ça dès que vous verrez un nom japonais, surtout d'attaque, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment et dont vous avez oublié le nom français, hop, vous changez d'onglets et vous chercher vite fait ;) ! Les noms sont classés par catégories donc ça ne devrait pas être trop chiant pour vous :) !_

 ** _L'univers de Pocket Monster ou Pokémon vient de Satoshi Taijiri et celui de Naruto vient de Masashi Kishimoto ! Inutile de préciser que je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire._**

 ** _Certains personnages évoqués ou qui apparaîtront brièvement dans l'histoire, dont entre autre Aela et Jaden, sont les personnages de Kaminari de et Polskabi._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Étranges rencontres au Tournoi P1**

Dans une certaine région, isolée de ses voisines, un immense nuage noir tourbillonnant, loin d'avoir l'air d'être naturel, apparut au dessus d'une tour visiblement très ancienne et imposante.

Une imposante silhouette, très peu visible de l'extérieur à cause des cumulonimbus, semblait être la source de cette vision terrifiante étant donné qu'il en était l'épicentre. Bien qu'étant bipède elle avait clairement une apparence inhumaine de part ses trois mètres, ses deux ailes et sa tête doté d'une crête à l'allure de nuage d'orage. Ce qui accentuait son côté inhumain, voir divin, était l'aura électrique, l'entourant, dont l'intensité était telle que même les pokémons les plus belliqueux des environs prirent peur et s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible de peur d'être foudroyé pour avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Après un moment, la puissante créature ouvrit ses yeux rouges sang aux iris d'un blanc nacré faisant contraste avec son corps d'un noir de jais puis leva la tête vers le ciel orageux dont il était la source. Soudain elle poussa un rugissement qui transpirait la puissance et presque en même temps, la foudre frappa avec une force étonnante la terre en plusieurs endroits autour de l'ancienne tour. Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit du colosse avant qu'il ne disparaisse, lui et son nuage d'orage, dans un grondement de tonnerre.

 _« Il s'est enfin éveillé. Puisse son idéal être à la hauteur de ce qui l'attends ! »_

* * *

« Les amis… qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Natsume sortit de sa torpeur et en voyant que Satoshi était sur le point de paniquer, s'élança vers lui pour le rassurer, suivit de près par Pikachu. La jeune femme et le fidèle rongeur se refusaient de voir une telle expression sur son visage.

« Ne t'en fais pas Satoshi-kun ! Je vais tout de suite voir ce qui se passe, rassura-t-elle en saisissant, avec douceur, mais fermeté, les épaules du jeune homme aux yeux luisant, Fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord… merci Natsume, remercia-t-il avec un sourire un peu crispé par rapport à d'habitude. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit elle aussi en retour de manière aussi rassurante que possible avant que son visage ne redevienne neutre. Ses yeux brillèrent à son tour d'un bleu moins clair, mais à la différence de Satoshi, dont seul l'iris luisait, toute la partie visible de l'œil brillaient ne laissant plus voir ni l'iris ni la pupille.

La _Maîtresse des Psys_ ferma ensuite les yeux avant de poser ses mains sur les joues du garçon. Ses énormes bracelets commencèrent alors à luire au niveau des parties vertes alors qu'elle collait son front au sien. D'ordinaire elle aurait rougis d'un tel contact, mais son inquiétude pour le dresseur était trop importante pour qu'elle se laisse contrôler par l'embarras. Après quelques secondes Satoshi ferma les yeux à son tour et relâcha ses bras faisant tomber Rondoudou par la même qui atterrit par terre de manière relativement comique malgré la situation.

Les deux pokémons regardèrent avec appréhension les deux dresseurs sans trop savoir ce qu'essayait de faire Natsume. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à s'impatienter les deux dresseurs semblèrent sortir enfin de leurs transe. La championne de Yamabuki City s'écarta alors de lui et la première chose que les deux pokémons remarquèrent fut que les yeux de Satoshi ne luisaient plus du tout. Celui-ci, ignorant ce qu'il s'est passé, regarda la femme aux yeux saphir avec un air interrogateur. Pour toute réponse elle ferma les yeux et soupira longuement avant de les rouvrir.

« Je ne peux pas exactement te dire ce qui t'arrive. Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu sembles avoir développé des pouvoirs… qui me sont étrangers.

-Tu veux dire… des pouvoirs comme les tiens ?, hésita le dresseur à casquette qui était encore embrouillé.

-Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête négativement, Comme je viens de le dire ces pouvoirs me sont étrangers. Cela ne ressemble en rien à mes pouvoirs. J'ai pu clairement ressentir sa présence, mais ça s'arrête là. »

-Je vois… Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? »

Le médium prit un moment pour répondre à la question ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter les deux petits pokémons qui étaient aux côtés de leur dresseur.

« Dans l'immédiat je dirais que non. En tout cas je n'ai détecté aucun effet secondaire au niveau mental. Est-ce que tu ressens une quelconque fatigue ?

-…Maintenant que tu me le dis j'ai l'impression d'avoir fais beaucoup d'effort alors que je n'ai pas bougé.

-Je vois… Peut-être que cette énergie tire principalement sa source de ton corps plutôt que de ton esprit. Cela me fais penser à ce qu'utilise les pokémons de type combat. Notamment ce pokémon de la région de Sinnoh…, précisa-t-elle sans réussir à se souvenir du nom du pokémon en question ce qui ne semblait pas le cas pour Satoshi qui avait relevé brusquement la tête à la mention de Sinnoh.

-Lucario !

-Lucario…

-Ouais regarde !, lui dit-il en sortant son pokédex pour lui montrer les données du pokémon en question.

-C'est bien lui en effet , affirma la championne d'arène après avoir regardé de plus près l'image du pokémon. »

Il s'agissait d'un pokémon bipède aux yeux rouges dont la fourrure variait entre le noir et le bleu à l'exception de son torse qui était couleur crème. Il avait des allures de chacal et se tenait sur la pointe de ses pattes, dont les cuisses étaient relativement larges. Les deux particularités de ce pokémon de type Combat et Acier étaient sans contexte les quatre appendices noires à l'arrière de sa tête, qui donnait l'impression d'un bandeau, mais surtout les trois pointes blanches menaçantes présentes sur le dos de ses paumes et sur son torse.

« C'est donc l'aura…, réalisa le dresseur à casquette pensif alors que la souris jaune, qui entre temps était monté sur son épaule prit un air sérieux sous les regards curieux de Natsume et Rondoudou.

-L'aura ? Hm… J'ai effectivement entendu ce terme autrefois.

-En fait pendant mon second voyage à Kanto, pour défier les Frontier Brain (Meneur de Zone), moi et mes amis on a été confronté à une crise au Château Oldoran (Palais Cameran). C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais un Lucario, maîtrisant la télépathie, m'a dis que mon aura était similaire à celui de son ancien maître et que j'avais probablement des prédispositions à ce pouvoir.

-Attends un peu !, interrompit une Natsume surprise, Tu es en train de me dire qu'un pokémon de type combat est capable d'utiliser la télépathie.

-Euh… ouais, répondit le jeune homme décontenancé par la réaction de la Maîtresse des Psys, Apparemment c'est grâce à sa maîtrise de l'aura. Il m'a expliqué qu'il s'agit d'une énergie présente dans n'importe quel être vivant. Certains, comme les Lucario, sont capables, à un certain niveau, d'utiliser cette énergie pour la matérialiser et même de percevoir les auras des autres.

-Je vois… c'est donc un pouvoir qui tient sa source aussi, même en petite partie, de l'énergie spirituelle. J'imagine que sans ça je n'aurai rien détecté du tout… et il semblerait qu'à l'instar des kinésistes ce pouvoir peut apparaître chez les humains.

-Ouais. Maintenant que j'y pense j'en ai rencontré un pendant mon voyage à Sinnoh. Il s'appelait Gen (Riley). Tu t'en souviens Pikachu ?

-Ouais..., répondit le rongeur qui semblait être ailleurs ce que Satoshi interpréta comme de la confusion.

-Il m'avait dit qu'il souhaitait être un Aura Gardien.

-Aura Gardien ?, questionna à nouveau Natsume qui n'était pas exactement érudit quant au folklore de Sinnoh et dans une moindre mesure, d'Hoenn.

-Ouais. À une certaine époque il y avait beaucoup d'Aura Gardiens dont le but était de porter assistance aux personnes dans le besoin et transmettre leurs savoir à quiconque ayant le potentiel de maîtriser l'aura et qu'ils estimaient digne.

-Ne t'a-t-il pas proposé ?

-Pas vraiment vu que je n'avais pas vraiment… éveillé ce pouvoir à l'époque. Pendant l'incident avec Lucario j'ai juste pu activer des fleurs spéciales qui ne réagissent qu'à l'aura et j'ai aidé à sauver un pokémon en utilisant les gants du maître de Lucario comme catalyseur. Vu que Gen était encore apprenti il n'a peut-être pas détecté l'aura en moi donc je ne vois pas où j'ai pu éveiller ce pouvoir avant aujourd'hui, dit-il doucement en regardant ses mains avant de se souvenir de quelque chose, À part…

\- À part ?, répéta-t-elle enjoignant le jeune homme de continuer.

-Quelques temps après, on est tombé sur le chemin d'un Riolu, la pré-évolution de Lucario, rajouta-t-il voyant le regard confus de la championne d'arène, Il était pourchassé par un groupe de braconnier, qui sévissait dans la région de Sinnoh, car malgré son stade d'évolution, il était déjà capable d'utiliser son aura à haut niveau. Alors qu'il s'était à nouveau fais capturer j'ai... réussi à ressentir sa présence et les suivre à la trace. Sur le coup je n'y ai pas prêté plus d'attention, car mon seul objectif c'était d'être Maître Pokémon.

-Tes pouvoirs se sont donc peut-être en partie réveillé à ce moment là aussi…, réalisa la femme aux cheveux verts s'attirant un regard confus de la part de Satoshi.

-« Aussi » ?

-Oui. Au fur et à mesure de tes aventures tu as été exposé à plusieurs reprises à l'aura. Ce Lucario assez puissant pour utiliser la télépathie, les gants de son maître que tu as utilisé pour manipuler l'Aura, ce Riolu au potentiel énorme... Tous ces contacts, directs ou indirects, ont fini peut-être par accélérer le processus de ton éveil à l'aura. C'est la seule théorie que je peux t'apporter, finit-elle et laissant un silence s'installer. »

Très étrangement, malgré cet éclaircissement, elle fixa Satoshi de son regard d'un bleu profond comme si elle sondait son âme. Elle finit par s'avancer vers lui et se mit à ses côtés avant de caresser d'un air absent l'arrière des oreilles de Pikachu, le sortant de ses propres pensées, tout en reprenant la parole.

« Si c'est bien ça cela dit, l'aura est un pouvoir bien différent de mes pouvoirs psychiques. Je crois que mon père te l'as probablement déjà dit à l'époque Satoshi-kun, mais nous, les médiums, nous n'apprenons pas à développer ces pouvoirs. On naît avec et on peut les utiliser dès la tendre enfance. Bien entendu il faut apprendre à les maîtriser, voir les renforcer, mais dans le cas des utilisateurs d'aura il semblerait que ça ne soit pas aussi simple…, elle s'interrompit un moment et cessa de caresser la souris aux bajoues rouges, qui semblait étonnamment concentré sur la jeune femme, avant de continuer avec un sourire rassurant, Dans tous les cas ne t'en fais pas par rapport à ça ! Tant que ça n'a pas d'effet négatif sur ton corps tu devrais aller bien. Si ça devais devenir gênant je pourrai essayer de t'aider à contrôler ces pouvoir… Et puis te connaissant Satoshi-kun, Aura ou pas, ça ne te fera pas abandonner ton rêve n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme en entendant cette dernière phrase eut un hoquet de surprise. Pikachu de son côté eut un léger sourire sachant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à dire pour retrouver le dresseur déterminé et passionné qu'ils aimaient tous. Rondoudou de son côté n'ayant pas osé interrompre la discussion, qu'elle comprenait à moitié qui plus est, choisit ce moment pour intervenir et sauta dans les bras du jeune homme qui l'attrapa à la dernière minute.

« C'est vrai ! Même avec des pouvoirs tu resteras toujours le dresseur qui m'aidera à devenir la meilleure des stars et qui m'a sauvé la vie par la même occasion !

-Rondoudou…, dit-il, ému, bien que ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'elle voulait dire. »

Il sourit alors avant de reposer le pokémon chanteur à terre la tête baissée, avant de se remettre debout en relevant sa casquette, qui camouflait son regard. Les deux pokémons présents et la jeune femme virent alors à nouveau l'expression déterminé et le sourire confiant propre au dresseur de Masara Town.

« Vous avez raison ! Peu importe ce que c'est tant que je vous ai à mes côtés je n'ai pas à m'en faire, car ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être le plus grand Maître Pokémon de l'histoire !

-Bien parlé partenaire !, fit le rongeur, qui semblait avoir abandonné son expression inquiète, en levant son petit poing.

-Allez Pikachu, Rondoudou on retourne au centre pour se reposer ! Natsume merci pour tout ! Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir à mes côtés, s'exclama-t-il avec une joie contagieuse qui eut à nouveau pour effet de faire monter le rouge chez la kinésiste.

-D-De rien… C'est moi qui te remercie de me laisser t'accompagner. Tu devrais y aller je ne veux pas te faire attendre plus longtemps !

-D'accord ! Allons-y les amis !, fit-il en s'élançant vers la sortie, suivis de très près par Rondoudou, non sans avoir accordé un dernier au revoir à sa nouvelle compagne de voyage, À dans une semaine ! »

Celle-ci lui rendit son au revoir d'un geste de la main avec un sourire radieux. Dès qu'ils furent partis ce même sourire disparut lentement pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

 _« Même si pour l'instant ce pouvoir n'a pas l'air d'être nocif pour son corps il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me perturbe depuis que j'ai sondé son esprit. C'était comme si… j'avais ressenti deux esprits au lieu d'un. Peu importe ce que c'est je le protégerai à tout pris !,_ pensa-t-elle l'air déterminée. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts finit par soupirer et se décida à quitter la grande salle aussi histoire de commencer les démarches pour son départ. Elle jeta un dernier regard embarrassé à l'arène de combat avant de rajouter à voix haute :

« Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à faire faire des réparations… »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard les trois compagnons étaient rentrés au centre Pokémon. À peine eut-il fermé la porte de sa chambre que le jeune homme se jeta sur le lit, épuisé par tout ce qui s'était passé en l'espace d'une matinée. Ses petits compagnons jaune et rose rejoignirent leurs dresseurs de suite avec des regards légèrement inquiets. Voyant cela il se redressa et les caressa derrière les oreilles avec un sourire rassurant dont il avait le secret.

« Vous en faites pas voyons ! Peu importe ce que j'ai en moi tant que ce n'est pas dangereux où que ça me permet de vous protéger par chance ça ira.

-Natsume n'a pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas de dangers potentiels…, fit remarquer Pikachu, toujours avec le regard inquiet, en s'asseyant.

-Elle n'a pas dit non plus qu'il y en avait non ? Et puis si les choses dégénèrent à cause de ça je peux toujours compter sur elle ou même sur vous non ?, fit-il remarquer avec un de ces sempiternels sourires confiants. »

Cela eut le mérite de rassurer les deux pokémons qui se détendirent un peu au grand plaisir de Satoshi qui repensa aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés après son combat contre Natsume.

« Je me demande quand même finalement si l'aura ne serait pas pratique pendant nos aventures, pensa-t-il tout haut faisant froncer les sourcils du rongeur, Ça serait surtout utile pour aider les pokémons en danger qu'on pourrait crois-AIE ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends Pikachu ? »

Le rongeur le regardait avec un air menaçant qui réussit à un peu apeurer le dresseur à casquette qui trembla un peu.

« N'y. Pense. Même. Pas, prévint-il en accentuant bien chaque syllabe.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce qui te prends Pikachu ?

-Même si ça peut être utile et que ça pourrait devenir nécessaire je te connais bien. Tu serais capable de te sacrifier pour sauver un pokémon comme Lucario et son maître. Ç'aurait d'ailleurs été le cas si Lucario ne t'avais pas poussé pour finir de soigner le Mew de l'Arbre des Origines lui-même… J'espère que si tu es amené à maîtriser ces pouvoirs tu ne penses pas à faire ce genre de chose hein ?, demanda-t-il en faisant mine de craquer les articulations de ses pattes tout en faisant crépiter ses joues d'électricités lui donnant un air encore plus menaçant.

-AH ! PROMIS JE NE LE FERAI PAS !, cria-t-il l'air paniqué en se collant au mur sous l'air amusé de Rondoudou qui s'habituait encore au duo étrange.

-Bien ! Si je te surprends en train d'y penser encore je te jure que je demanderai à Rondoudou de t'endormir puis d'écrire sur ton visage : « Je suis moins fort que Shigeru et Shinji ».

-Je ne comprends pas tout, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si c'est pour l'empêcher de se tuer je suis prête à te prêter main forte sur ce coup, dit-elle en agitant son marqueur noir d'un air faussement innocent. »

La simple pensée que le pokémon chanteur écrive un truc pareil sur son visage fit frissonner Satoshi qui cessa de penser à cette alternative… pour le moment.

* * *

Le lendemain les deux compères, ayant une semaine devant eux, avaient décidé de tuer un peu le temps en sortant un peu en ville. Ils espéraient par la même trouver des informations sur Okorizaru qui était le prochain sur la liste des anciens compagnons de Satoshi.

Dans le cas où ils ne trouveraient rien ils essaieraient de trouver un endroit où s'entraîner bien que l'infirmière Joy avait strictement interdit à Pikachu de faire trop d'efforts le temps qu'il soit en pleine forme à nouveau. En effet, son combat contre Houdin avait beaucoup sollicité ses muscles ainsi que ses réserves d'électricité. Cela étant, ça n'empêchait en rien aux nouvelles additions de son équipe de s'entraîner.

Avec ces objectifs en tête les deux amis de toujours se baladaient dans l'immense ville de Yamabuki City qui était bondée de gens sans qu'étrangement cela ne rende la circulation chaotique. Au bout d'un moment ils virent un café et décidèrent d'y faire une pause. Le café en question était modeste, mais élégant et c'était un bon endroit pour discuter de tout et de rien.

« Hm… je me demande si on va trouver un endroit pour s'entraîner, soupira de dépit le dresseur à casquette alors qu'il mangeait un croissant, Ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve des informations sur Okorizaru. J'aurai dû m'assurer de rester en contact avec Anoki avant de le lui confier.

-Tu l'as dis partenaire, dit simplement Pikachu qui savourait une bouteille de ketchup, qui représentait une addiction pour la souris, avant de remarquer quelque chose, Regarde !

-Hm ? »

Curieux il regarda vers la direction que le rongeur pointait de sa patte et vit un immense écran publicitaire fixé sur un gratte-ciel de l'autre côté de la route qui diffusait plusieurs annonces en boucle. Celle diffusée à l'instant présentait un tournoi organisé par ce qui ressemblait à un karatéka d'âge respectable, si on se référait à ses cheveux coupé courts et sa moustache d'un noir presque grisonnant ainsi qu'à son kimono noir. Il s'agissait d'un tournoi d'exhibition pour un Club de Combat qui allait bientôt ouvrir dans Yamabuki City*. Alors que le dresseur de Masara Town et même son petit compagnon jaune, allaient pour s'extasier ils remarquèrent alors que le tournoi se tiendrait dans 2 semaines à compter de ce jour.

« Mince…, fit mollement le dresseur à casquette en s'affalant sur la table.

-Dommage... renchérit Pikachu, à son tour, qui s'apprêtait à siroter son ketchup avant de voir une autre annonce s'afficher ce qui lui fit relâcher l'objet précieux qui tomba dans un bruit discret, mais qui fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention de son partenaire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pikachu ?, demanda-t-il étonné de le voir laisser tomber son aliment préféré. »

Il le vit fixer bouche bée l'écran publicitaire ce qui le poussa à voir de quoi il en retournait. Le Taijiri (Ketchum)** se leva alors d'un seul coup de la chaise, la faisant tomber dans le processus. Sur l'écran ils virent l'annonce du prochain Tournoi P1 qui se déroulait chaque semestre au stade de Yamabuki City. Le même Tournoi P1 auquel Satoshi avait participé quatre ans auparavant avec Okorizaru juste avant de le laisser aux soins d'Anoki. Ce qui choquait le plus les deux compagnons, à part le fait que le tournoi se déroulait en fin de semaine, c'était de voir l'image d'Anoki et d'Okorizaru sur l'écran, car ils étaient des champions des années précédentes. Après un moment de silence le natif de Masara Town pris à nouveau doucement la parole, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran et particulièrement sur Okorizaru.

« Pikachu ?

-Ouais.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

-Oh que oui que j'y pense !

-ON VA PARTICIPER ET RETROUVER OKORIZARU PAR LA MÊME !, crièrent-ils de concert en se regardant les deux poings levés sous les regards confus des autres clients.

-Vite Pikachu ! Allons-nous inscrire avant d'aller nous entraîner !

-Ouais !, acquiesça-t-il vivement en sautant sur l'épaule du dresseur qui se dirigea sans tarder à la recherche d'un endroit où s'inscrire. »

Une serveuse présente sur la terrasse allait se précipiter pour leur rappeler qu'ils avaient oublié de payer l'addition quand une mystérieuse personne, vêtu d'une cape blanche laissant entrevoir seulement des cheveux en bataille d'une couleur argenté assez inhabituelle, déposa quelques pokédollars sur la table.

« Monsieur ?, questionna la serveuse ne comprenant pas trop ses intentions.

-L'impatience de la jeunesse… Au moins il a de la passion, répondit-il avec flegme avant de se tourner légèrement laissant voir un visage masqué et un seul œil visible laissant transparaître une fatigue extrême, mais aussi une légère lueur de curiosité, Je payerai pour ce jeune homme si cela ne vous dérange pas mademoiselle. Si je le croise je lui dirais de faire plus attention.

-Eu-euh bien sûr sieur, accepta-t-elle, le rouge aux joues et la tête baissée, étant visiblement frappée par le charme naturel de l'individu mystérieux, avant de ramasser les pièces et de lever à nouveau le visage pour le remercier, Merci beaucoup mon…sieur ? »

À sa surprise elle constata que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent avait tout bonnement disparu. Elle avait beau regardé partout elle ne le vit plus dans les environs.

« Peut-être est-ce un des disciples de la championne d'arène…, supposa-t-elle avant de vite oublier l'étranger en entendant l'appel d'un client. »

* * *

Les deux compères explorèrent la ville en quête d'un guichet d'inscription, mais fidèle à eux-mêmes ils s'étaient perdus à nouveau et la tension commençait doucement à monter.

« Je le savais que tu te perdrais comme l'attardé que tu es !

-Tu parles beaucoup, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es aussi inutile que moi fichu rongeur !

-Ah ouais ! Ose me redire ça dans le blanc des yeux A-TTAR-DÉ !

-T'as même pas de blanc d'œil RON-GEUR-I-NU-TILE !

-JE VAIS TE GRILLER !

-ESSAYE ! »

Et ça continua pendant un moment sous les yeux ennuyés, amusés, voir même attendri des passants, alors que les deux se faisaient face, leurs visages déformés par la haine, se touchant presque. Les deux partenaires entendirent alors des rires moqueurs qui attirèrent leurs attentions et ils virent une bande de loubard à moto.

« Comme c'est mignon ! La petite souris minable et son nain de jardin de dresseur se chamaillant !, se moqua, ce qui semblait être le chef dont les nombreux bijoux lourds et voyant et sa crête d'un bleu électrique le démarquait des autres racailles. »

Sa remarque engendra un autre éclat de rire condescendant chez la bande de voyous derrière lui. Ils étaient tellement occupé à rire qu'ils ne virent pas les regards de tueurs que leur lançaient Satoshi et Pikachu.

« Répétez un peu ça ?, firent-ils en même temps d'une voix dangereusement calme

-Quoi ? Vous cherchez la baston bande de minables ?, provoqua encore plus le loubard qui ne se doutait pas de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

-Ouais… on va passer nos nerfs sur vous ! Je suis sûr qu'après ça vous y penserez à deux fois avant de provoquer vos supérieurs !, s'énerva-t-il en tournant sa casquette à l'envers.

-Bien dit Satoshi ! Personne ne m'a jamais traité de minable sans en payer les conséquences, s'énerva à son tour en laissant crépiter ses bajoues.

-Tu t'y crois trop avec ton rongeur nain de jardin !, s'énerva le chef de la bande avant de sortir trois pokéballs suivis de ses sbires, Allez les gars on se les fait !

-OUAIS ! »

* * *

Quelques « leçons de savoir-vivre » plus tard la bande de loubards et leurs pokémons se retrouvèrent dans différentes positions, pas très confortable dira-t-on, allant de la classique face contre terre, à l'étendage sur sa moto en passant par le plongeon de poubelle. Dans chaque cas de figure, cela dit, on pouvait constater qu'ils étaient carbonisés, courtoisie de Pikachu.

Celui-ci se tenait debout sur la tête d'un Kairiky (Mackogneur), un pokémon bipède, à la peau bleu clair, de type combat pur comme le montrait bien son grand corps musclé. Il portait un slip noir surmonté de ce qui semblait être une ceinture de champion autour de la taille. Ses énormes lèvres étaient d'un jaune plus clair que la fourrure de Pikachu et il était coiffé de trois crêtes marron. Sa plus grande particularité cependant résidait dans la deuxième paire de bras situé au niveau de ses omoplates.

Satoshi, lui, était appuyé contre la moto du leader qui était face contre terre devant lui. Les deux compères arboraient un sourire satisfait et avaient les bras croisés tels des vainqueurs. Les passants, qui avaient assisté au combat à sens unique, applaudirent ayant sûrement une dent contre la bande de voyous.

« On est désolé, on a compris la leçon, fit-il faiblement en relevant la tête suivis de ses acolytes.

-Tant mieux alors, fit le dresseur en se décollant de la moto, Au moins ça nous aura permis de nous calmer pas vrai Pikachu ?!

-Ouais c'est sûr ! Ils tombaient à point nommé... pas vrai tas de muscles ?, provoqua le rongeur aux bajoues rouges en tapotant de sa patte la tête du pokémon aux quatre bras avant de sauter sur l'épaule de son dresseur.

-Cela dit ça ne nous aide pas avec notre problème… j'imagine qu'on pourrait rentrer au Centre Pokémon pour demander où se trouve le Stade du Tournoi P1, fit-il en s'éloignant de la bande.

-Attendez un peu monsieur Satoshi !, cria le loubard à la crête bleu attirant l'attention du jeune dresseur.

-Monsieur ?!

-Ouais ! Z'êtes super balèze vous et votre Pikachu ! On veut d'venir vos sbires !, demanda-t-il en se mettant à genoux la tête à terre, Pas vrai les gars ?!

-Ouais prenez nous comme disciples Monsieur Satoshi/Pikachu ?!, firent-ils tous accompagné de leurs pokémons qui eux se référèrent à la souris jaune. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent la même pensée leurs traversant l'esprit au même moment.

 _« Ils sont sérieux ?!_

-Euh ce n'est pas que j'ai de la rancœur envers vous, mais je ne compte pas rester à Yamabuki City et même à Kanto très longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas grave !, répondit rapidement le leader en se relevant d'un coup, Voyez-vous, Monsieur Satoshi, j'ai plusieurs frérots dans chaque villes de chaque régions ou presque. Notre spécialité c'est d'être au courant quasiment de tout !

-Je... vois, dit le jeune homme hésitant à se dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

-Tenez !, proposa-t-il avec fougue en s'avançant puis en se mettant à genoux à nouveau tenant au-dessus de sa tête un appareil en forme de Golbat (Nosferalto), un pokémon aux allures de chauve-souris, avec ce Transmetteur Golbat vous pouvez localisez n'importe lequel de mes frères tant que vous êtes dans une ville et les faire se rassembler !

-Euh… merci, accepta-t-il un peu gêné en prenant le Transmetteur Golbat.

-J'ai tellement la pêche ! On a enfin trouvé notre Big Boss les gars !, célébra-t-il suivit de ses sbires

-J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'une team maintenant…, murmura le jeune homme avec un peu de honte.

-Et moi d'être le Nyarth de la bande…, murmura à son tour le pokémon jaune avec tout autant de honte.

-…Dîtes !, fit finalement le dresseur à casquette attirant l'attention de la bande bruyantes.

-OUI MONSIEUR !, firent-ils tous en même temps, humains comme pokémons, en se mettant au garde à vous sous l'air blasé du _monsieur_.

-Euh… peu importe. Vous sauriez où je peux trouvez le Stade du Tournoi P1 ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur Satoshi ! Montez sur ma moto et on va vous guider là-bas ! En selle les gars !, ordonna-t-il en rappelant son Kairiky suivit du reste de la bande.

-D'accord ! Vous êtes sympa finalement euh…

-Appelez moi Yankee-Buki*** Monsieur !, fit-il avec un sourire en coin en enfilant un casque à motif rose.

-Merci Yankee-Buki !

-YOSH BAND' ABRUTIS ! À FOND LES GAZ !

Après être monté ils foncèrent à toute vitesse en direction du Stade du Tournoi P1 en poussant des cris de guerre et Satoshi pria Arceus pour que la police ne les arrête pas.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent et la vue étonna les deux compères comme jamais. Devant eux se dressaient des escaliers qui menaient, à chaque point cardinal, à ce qui ressemblait effectivement à une pyramide inversée dont la taille était aussi impressionnante que celle de la Sylph Company (Sylphe SARL).

« Impressionnant ! J'ai hâte de combattre à l'intérieur contre Okorizaru !

-Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir été utile Monsieur Satoshi !, clama Yankee-Buki, rappelant aux deux compères, leurs présences, Si vous avez encore besoin de nous n'hésitez surtout pas !

-Merci !, remercia avec sincérité le dresseur à casquette s'étant plus ou moins habitué à leurs dévotions, Si vous voulez venez regardez le tournoi ! Je compte y participer !

-Vraiment ? On peut ?, demanda le chef de la bande étonné avant de continuer les larmes aux yeux en le voyant acquiescer, MERCI ! Je suis sûr que vous allez tous les battre Monsieur Satoshi ! Pas vrai les gars !

-OUAIS ! LE BOSS EST LE PLUS FORT ! IL VA TOUS LES VAINCRE !

-Mer-Merci, remercia le jeune homme avec un sourire un peu gêné à l'instar du Pikachu, qui se demandait s'il ne devait pas se cacher sous sa casquette, À la semaine prochaine alors ! Et essayez de ne pas causez des ennuis aux autres. On se sent et on devient meilleur en aidant ceux dans le besoin.

-Vraiment ?!, fit-il déconcerté avant de se tourner le regard déterminé vers ses sbires, Z'avez entendu les gars ?! Maint'nant notre credo c'est d'aider les gens de la ville à puncher leurs problème ! PIGÉ ?!

-OUAIS !, crièrent-ils de concert une nouvelle fois commençant à attirer des regards curieux et celui d'un certain individu encapuchonné qui regardait d'un œil amusé depuis les escaliers.

-Super ! Maintenant mettez ça en pratique !, ordonna le jeune garçon de manière un peu maladroite essayant de se prêter au jeu espérant qu'ils s'en iraient vite.

-À vos ordres Monsieur Satoshi ! ALLEZ LES GARS À FOND LES GAZ ! »

Et sur ces derniers échanges le gang disparut à l'horizon leurs cris de guerres devenant de moins en moins audibles.

« Bon…, soupira le dresseur de Masara Town en même temps que son petit compagnon jaune avant de continuer avec le sourire, C'était bizarre, mais au moins ils n'ont pas si mauvais fond et on est à destination.

-Ouais ! Allons-nous inscrire vite !, dit Pikachu avec bonne humeur. »

Ils montèrent alors l'escalier sans se presser puis dès qu'ils dépassèrent l'homme à cape blanche, le nez plongé dans un curieux livre orange, il s'exprima les interrompant dans leurs parcours sans tourner la tête dans leurs directions.

« Tu comptes participer au tournoi gamin ?

-Hein ?, fit le dit gamin en se tournant légèrement vers l'individu assis, oui c'est ce que je compte faire pourquoi ?

-Sais-tu que ce tournoi à pris beaucoup plus d'ampleurs ces dernières années ?

-Comment ça ?

-À l'époque il ne s'agissait que d'un simple tournoi local aux alentours de la ville. Cependant il attira l'attention du Conseil des Quatre de part les pokémons de haut niveau qui s'y affrontaient… en particulier celui du champion en titre. »

Un silence s'installa et les deux individus plus le pokémon étaient comme coupés du reste du monde à ce moment là.

« Cela explique qu'ils aient créé ce stade en plein cœur de la capitale de Kanto. La rumeur veut qu'un membre du Conseil des Quatre envisage d'y participer cette année.

-Vraiment ?, demanda le dresseur aux cicatrices en formes d'éclairs clairement surpris ce à quoi l'homme mystérieux se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, tout en étant concentré par son étrange livre orange qui semblait douteux.

-Est-ce que malgré cela tu veux encore participer ?, demanda-t-il à nouveau en relevant la tête. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais cette fois il fut encore plus court alors qu'un sourire défigura le visage des deux compères.

« Ça me donne même deux fois plus de raisons de participer !

-Trois fois plus même !, renchérit son petit compagnon avec un sourire en coin. »

Quelques secondes après avoir entendu leurs réponses, une brise de vent vint soulever la capuche de l'homme laissant à l'air libre ses cheveux d'argents. Il rangea son livre à l'intérieur de sa veste puis se leva avant de reprendre la parole.

« Dans ce cas… je parierai sur votre victoire, dit-il avec un ton étonnamment joyeux.

-Quoi ?

-Les spectateurs ont la possibilité de parier. Si vous gagnez cela me permettra sûrement de me faire un peu d'argent, expliqua-t-il simplement en descendant les marches les mains dans les poches, sous les regards curieux des deux amis, Ah une dernière chose.

-Oui ?

-La prochaine fois je ne serai peut-être pas là pour payer votre café à votre place, chantonna-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête laissant voir son visage masqué, qui trahissait malgré tout l'expression taquine qu'il leur adressait.

Son seul œil visible était fermé tandis que l'autre était caché par ses cheveux argentés qui étaient un peu plus long du côté gauche. Il s'en alla alors en rigolant doucement devinant les regards confus des deux partenaires qui commencèrent à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire avant de s'écrier en même temps :

« AH ON A OUBLIÉ !

-Moi qui croyais qu'on en avait pas finis avec les bêtises aujourd'hui !, se plaignit le rongeur avec fatigue.

-Ouais… au moins ce monsieur a rattrapé les dégâts, fit-il en regardant l'homme étrange s'éloigner de plus en plus, Qui ça peut bien être ?

-Qui sait ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions au moins. »

De son côté l'homme masqué était en pleine réflexion bien que son regard flegmatique ne le trahissait en rien.

« Intéressant… C'est donc lui que j'ai ressenti hier, il s'arrêta avant de regarder le ciel de Yamabuki City qui n'était couvert que par quelques nuages avant de reprendre sa marche, Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. »

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _...BON ! Je suis PRESQUE sûr que vous exigez quelques explications ^^" ? Dans ce cas j'ai envie de dire c'est partis hein :) ?_

 _Alors déjà la scène du début je pense que vous avez deviné de qui il s'agissait si vous êtes vraiment fan de Pokémon ^^'... Je n'en dis pas plus, car c'est une surprise pour quand on sera enfin à la région d'Isshu (Unys) :)._

 _Ensuite oui l'aura ! Bon ça encore ça va, c'est du même niveau que mes descriptions d'attaques et mes théories sur les pokémons franco donc à force vous avez l'habitude :). En plus ça me permet de caser des références à un de mes films pokémon préférés (ainsi que quelques personnages du Cycle DP) ^^. Maintenant vous devez vous demander c'est quoi cette double présence pas vrai :3 ? Eh bien ça sera la surprise, car c'est pas encore le moment de révéler tout ça (ça viendra donc chill) ;). Maintenant voici un petit jeu : saurez vous décelez un truc suspect dans la scène à l'arène :3 ? Si vous trouvez avant que je le révèle la VIE DE MA M_ È _RE que je vous fais un dessin sur la scène de votre choix °W° !_

 _Ensuite comme vous l'avez constatez beaucoup d'humour et d'émotions :). J'espère que l'un comme l'autre est bien dosé et que c'est pas trop lourd :x... J'essaierai de rectifier par la suite si c'est le cas ^^ !_

 _Enfin passons à mon premier OC qui est un personnage à la Joëlle, Jenny et Don George (j'y reviendrai à lui) :). J'espère que l'idée vous plait et j'essaierai de le dessiner pour vous donner une meilleure idée de ce à quoi il ressemble ^-^ ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé sur la tête, mais encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a pas dérangé :D ! Cette fic est définitivement devenu plus qu'un remake à ce stade... pour ceux qui connaissent la première version en tout cas ^^"..._

 _Enfin vous l'aurez compris Okorizaru sera à la clé après un tournoi (ou pas) :3 ! En plus il y aura sûrement un membre du conseil 4 OoO ! Hypé ? J'espère en tout cas. Pour ce premier tournoi je vais me donner autant que dans le match Satoshi vs Natsume promis :D !_

 _Voilà ^^... Quoi ? Ah le gars masqué ? Ouais bah ouais... Encore une fois faut que le genre cross-over serve à autre chose qu'à faire joli et je pense que certains d'entre vous l'auront reconnu (si non vous êtes vraiment pas Narutophile ce que je comprend X)) :P. J'expliquerai sa présence et son rôle dans l'histoire en temps voulu donc... PATIENCE XP !_

 _Prochain chapitre = Début du tournoi probablement :D ! Je vous dis à la prochaine mes chers disciples ! Que l'aura de racaille de Yankee-Buki soit avec vous ^_^ ! ++ !_

 _*Alors ce tournoi est une référence à un arc de la fiction de Kaminari sur fanfic . fr (nom de code : épopée de Jaden X3) que je vous invite à lire fortement même s'il n'est plus actif sur l'aventure de ce personnage :D ! Vous pouvez le retrouver cela dis sur pokébip là où il fait d'autre fics en rapport avec L'épopée de Jaden ;). Les Don George sont quant à eux des persos de l'anime, introduits dans le cycle Best Wishes d'ailleurs, que Kami a fait migré dans les autres régions. En gros comme j'ai dis plus haut ce sont des personnages à la Infirmière Joëlle et Agent Jenny dans le sens ou il y a plusieurs Don George se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau dispersés dans la région d'Isshu principalement. Leur rôle est de tenir des mini tournois et des clubs de combats pour les dresseurs. Ce qui est bien c'est que cette référence fais sens avec ma fic se passant à Isshu :P. Donc voilà... maintenant allez lire sa fic :3._

 _**Taijiri... Pourquoi ai-je inventé ce nom de famille ? Bah parce que même si Ketchum c'est bien pensé avec le slogan anglais "gotta catch'em all" bah j'aime pas trop et je me disais : "Tiens pourquoi pas renforcer la référence au Papa de Pokémon et donner son nom de famille à Satoshi en plus de son prénom ?" Moi perso je trouve ça sympa ^^ ! J'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop (encore une fois) :)._

 _***Alors pour le nom de cet OC il s'agit du mot yankee voulant dire "racaille" plus ou moins en japonais, suivis de la fin du nom de la ville dans laquelle il est (ici YamaBUKI City donc Yankee-Buki) :) ! Si vous voulez l'utilisez vous êtes libre tant que vous me demandez ^^ ! Vous pouvez même essayer de donner un nom français X). Comme les Joëlles, les Jenny et les Don George ils sont donc plusieurs dispersés un peu partout dans le monde._


	8. Okorizaru, le poing explosif

_Salut à tous et à toute c'est le maître de l'aura ! Désolé du mois de retard... Je n'ai eu que des coups durs quasiment pour être honnête :). Mes seuls moments de joies que j'ai récemment, pour vous dire, c'est quand je regarde des annonces de jeux (notamment d'un certain titre "ULTIME" qui arrive), des vidéos de youtubers qui ont le don de me faire sourire etc..._

 _Au final j'ai quand même rassemblé le courage d'écrire tout ça donc bah j'espère que ça vous plaira :) ! Comme le dernier pas trop d'actions, mais beaucoup de choses intéressantes je pense._

 _Trêve de blablateries et je vous laisse lire tout ça ! Bonne lecture !_

 _EDIT !_

 _Comme d'habitude, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en lisant, je vous conseille de mettre ma page de profil dans un onglet tout en lisant. Comme ça dès que vous verrez un nom japonais, surtout d'attaque, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment et dont vous avez oublié le nom français, hop, vous changez d'onglets et vous chercher vite fait ;) ! Les noms sont classés par catégories donc ça ne devrait pas être trop chiant pour vous :) !_

 _ **L'univers de Pocket Monster ou Pokémon vient de Satoshi Taijiri et celui de Naruto vient de Masashi Kishimoto ! Inutile de préciser que je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire.**_

 _ **Certains personnages évoqués ou qui apparaîtront brièvement dans l'histoire, dont entre autre Aela et Jaden, sont les personnages de Kaminari de et Polskabi. Depuis le dernier chapitre il y a juste le personnages des Yankee qui sont de ma création.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Okorizaru, le poing explosif**

Dès que l'homme mystérieux fut parti Satoshi et Pikachu ne se posèrent pas plus de questions et passèrent les portes qui s'étaient écartés automatiquement à leur approche. Devant eux se trouvaient trois bureaux d'inscriptions, dont les accès entre eux menaient aux vestiaires ainsi qu'au stade et deux escalators menant aux gradins. De là où les deux compères se trouvaient ils n'en étaient pas sûr, mais le schéma semblait se répéter peu importe de quel côté du stade l'on rentrait.

Quelques personnes étaient présentes discutant simplement ou regardant les affiches collées aux murs ou encore encourageant leurs pokémons pour la compétition à venir. Ils mirent fin à leur observation et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du milieu occupé par une femme dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Ce qui la démarquait du reste de la masse, cependant, c'était deux étranges tresses blanches qui encadraient son visage. Elle semblait avoir dans la vingtaine et quand elle leva son regard à l'approche du duo, celui-ci put avoir un aperçu de son regard d'un bleu presque électrique.

« Bonjour que puis-je donc faire pour vous ?, accueillit-t-elle avec un sourire poli, mais qui donnait une étrange impression au deux amis sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi.

-Bonjour ! On aimerait s'inscrire au Tournoi P1 s'il-vous-plaît !

-Je vois. Êtes-vous à tout hasard un dresseur concourant dans la Ligue Pokémon ?

-Exact !

-Très bien. Puis-je avoir votre nom s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Satoshi Taijiri !

-Satoshi Taijiri, nota la femme souriante en pianotant sur son clavier un moment, haussant légèrement les sourcils dans le processus, avant de reprendre la parole, il semblerait que vous vous êtes fait une belle réputation, malgré votre jeune âge.

-Eh bien, fit Satoshi un peu flatté du compliment, J'ai beaucoup voyagé en cinq ans j'imagine.

-Modeste avec cela, rajouta-t-elle amusée avant de continuer, Je sens que grâce à vous et Shiba-san (Aldo) ce tournoi va gagner encore plus en popularité.

-N'exagérez pas je ne pense pas qu'un dresseur comme moi puiss…, il s'interrompit réalisant ce que la femme blonde venait de dire, Attendez ! On parle bien du même Shiba-san ?!

-Si vous vous référez à Shiba-san du Conseil des Quatre de Kanto et Johto oui c'est bien de cette même personne dont je parle, confirma-t-elle semblant de plus en plus amusée par le dresseur à casquette qui avait de suite oublié les éloges qu'elle lui avait adressé.

-Sans blague…, fit Satoshi complètement pris au dépourvu ayant déjà rencontré, celui qu'on surnommait, l' _Homme d'Acier_ alors qu'il s'entraînait pour son premier tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon à l'époque.

-J'espère que ça ne vous décourage pas par rapport à votre participation au Tournoi P1.

-Vous plaisantez ?, contredit-il d'emblée avec une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux remplaçant l'amusement de la dame d'accueil par de la surprise, Ça me donne même deux fois plus de raisons de participer !

-Oh que oui !, renchérit Pikachu avec un regard ardent.

-Ah ah ! Bien dit Pikachu !

-…je vois, parla-t-elle à nouveau après un moment avec un sourire et un regard montrant un certain intérêt, alors qu'elle arrangeait ses tresses d'une main, Dans ce cas, même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, accordez-moi l'honneur de parier sur votre victoire.

-Hein ?, firent en même temps les deux compères, étonnés, avant que Satoshi ne réponde, Êtes-vous sûr ? Je ne suis pas sûr non plus de gagner.

-Certes, mais je suis presque certaine que vous allez être le vecteur de bien des surprises, expliqua-t-elle sans plus développer avant de reprendre son air habituel et une posture plus professionnelle ne laissant pas le temps au duo de poser plus de questions, Maintenant permettez-moi de vous donner des précisions sur les règles du tournoi. Contrairement à il y a quelque années vous pouvez utilisez n'importe quel pokémon quelque soit son type à la seule condition qu'il se batte au corps à corps. Interdiction formelle d'utiliser des attaques à base de projectiles et au niveau de certaines attaques de corps à corps seules certaines attaques à base d'énergie sont autorisés. Dès que vous serez inscrits je vous remettrai la liste des attaques interdites. En général il s'agit d'attaques causant des altérations d'état telles que le poison et la paralysie. À chaque fin de tournoi il y a des débats entre les organisateurs pour savoir si ces attaques devraient être autorisés ou pas ce qui fait que chaque tournoi s'en retrouve changé. C'est une des choses qui font qu'il continue de gagner en intérêt. Le fait que les amateurs de compétition ont chaque fois hâte de voir quels seraient les changements aussi mineurs soient-ils pour en débattre à la fin de l'événement.

-Je vois. Ça change complètement de ce à quoi on est habitué dans les matchs normaux… C'est comme s'il s'agissait d'une compétition réservé aux dresseurs vétérans.

-En effet. Pour être honnête si j'avais constaté que vous n'aviez pas au minimum deux ans d'expérience en tant que dresseur ou que dans ce laps de temps vous ne vous étiez pas démarqué d'une quelconque façon vous auriez été contraints de renoncer à l'idée de participer, révéla-t-elle faisant soupirer de soulagement les deux compères avant de continuer sans changer d'expression, Maintenant quant aux règles des combats, tout comme les matchs normaux la victoire est votre si le pokémon adverse est jugé inapte à combattre par l'arbitre ou si le dresseur abandonne, mais aussi si vous parvenez à l'éjectez hors du ring de combat ou tout simplement à le faire tomber au sol trois fois de suite. Toutes ces règles vous seront rappelées avant le début du tournoi et vous aurez le loisir de les consulter dans ce livret, finit-elle en lui tendant le dit livret, dont la couverture présentaient le logo du Tournoi P1 qui était essentiellement une coupe d'or surmonté d'une pokéball.

-Merci beaucoup !, remercia le jeune homme à casquette en prenant dans ses mains le petit livret avant de le ranger dans son sac à dos.

-Tout est en ordre. Cela étant dis il ne reste plus qu'une seule étape avant d'être enfin inscrit : quels pokémons comptez-vous utilisez ? Sachez que vous avez droit à deux pokémons pour tout le tournoi.

-Deux pokémons ?

-Exactement. Vous avez la possibilité d'en utiliser qu'un, mais c'est en général déconseillé considérant qu'il n'y a pas possibilité de soigner son pokémon entre chaque matchs. C'est une compétition d'endurance.

-Je vois…, fit-il l'air pensif avant de reprendre la parole, Dans ce cas je choisis Pikachu et…

-Okorizaru !, répondit avec force une voix d'homme derrière le jeune homme qui se retourna vers sa source, confus, avant de se figer sur place. »

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée quatre silhouettes couraient à toute allure dans les rues de Yamabuki City

« Plus vite Manami ! On aura l'air d'idiots si ça ferme avant qu'on soit devant !, tonna avec vigueur Anoki accompagné de ses deux partenaires de type combat.

-N'exagère pas voyons papa… Le soleil est encore bien haut dans le ciel tu sais ?, répondit d'une voix lasse, mais plus douce la fille aux longs cheveux rouges coiffés en une seule natte.

-C'est pas une raison pour se ramollir ! Il faut toujours être prêt et tout donner même avant un combat, clama l'homme aux larges épaules avec une pose passionnée, mais grotesque rejoints par les deux pokémons, qui levèrent le poing droit vers le ciel, sous le soupir de sa fille rouge de honte à cause des regards que leurs jetaient les passants. »

Un bruit sourd approchant à grande vitesse attira soudain l'attention du quatuor. Ils virent alors le gang local de la ville en train de traverser la ville à moto. Le père et la fille avaient déjà entendus parler de ces fauteurs de troubles à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas dire qu'ils ne leurs avaient pas déjà donné une leçon ou deux à certains d'entre eux.

Très étrangement, cependant, quelque chose dans l'air semblait différent. Premièrement bien que faisant toujours des cris de guerres et des bruits avec leurs motos ils roulaient sensiblement plus lentement. De plus, certains des motards brandissaient des banderoles avec des slogans stupides, mais inhabituel du genre « On casse la tête d'vos problèmes au lieu d'la votre » ou « Nos ailes battent au rythme de la justice… avec violence » écrits dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire papa ?, demanda finalement la jeune femme rousse n'y comprenant rien, en les voyant passer et des fois s'arrêter pour _aider_ les passants dans leurs problèmes.

-Aucune idée. Faut croire qu'ils ont finis par rentrer dans le droit chemin… en tout cas dans le fond.

-Disons plutôt que _quelqu'un_ les a remis sur le droit chemin, intervint une voix d'un flegme unique qui fit se retourner le quatuor pour la deuxième fois. »

Ils virent alors l'étrange homme masqué aux cheveux d'argents qui se tenait paresseusement sur les marches menant à un immeuble le nez plongé dans son étrange livre orange.

« Que voulez-vous dire monsieur ?, demanda Manami curieuse de savoir qui a pu faire changer le gang de Yankee-Buki aussi drastiquement.

-Hm ? Eh bien un peu plus tôt dans la journée un gamin à casquette et son Pikachu leurs ont donné une bonne leçon et il faut croire que sa force ne les a pas laisser indifférents… heureusement que c'est un gentil bonhomme, cela dit, sinon je ne sais pas s'ils auraient changé leurs façons de se conduire. »

À la mention du Pikachu, les deux adultes et les deux pokémons, en particulier Okorizaru, avaient réagis. Ayant légèrement baissé son livre cette réaction ne passa pas inaperçu à l'homme au cache-œil qui compris vite où ça allait et dû retenir un rire amusé.

« Pou…pouvez-vous nous dire son nom sil vous plait ?, voulu-t-elle savoir en avançant de deux pas vers l'homme étrange et agissant comme s'il s'agissait d'une information vitale.

-Son nom ?, fit le masqué laissant délibérément un court instant de silence s'installer avant d'y répondre, Si j'ai bien entendu certains de leurs amusants cris de guerre il s'agirait d'un gamin appelé… »

Un autre moment de suspens un peu plus court passa puis le nom tomba alors que les motards passèrent près d'eux. Dès le moment où le nom fut donné le sang de chacun d'eux ne fit qu'un tour en particulier celui d'Anoki qui sprinta soudainement en direction d'un des motards, qui était sur le point de proposer son aide à une vieille dame et le prit par le col.

« Hey mec t-t'as un problème ?, fit le motard de la justice cachant difficilement sa peur face à l'homme baraqué qui arborait une expression désespérée, mais terrifiante.

-Dis-moi où le trouver…, ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse, mais dangereuse avant de crier, MAINTENANT !

-Qu-quoi ?

-Hey toi ! T'as fais l'erreur d'ta vie si t'as cru que t'pouvais menacer un d'mes gars comme ça !, intervint Yankee-Buki, avec sa tête de dur qui n'impressionnait personne, en voyant un des membres de sa bande se faire agresser, Not' force de la justice que nous a transmis Monsieur Satoshi va t'faire manger le sol !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir fai...

-Papa arrête ça !, intervint à son tour la jeune femme qui était sortis de sa torpeur en voyant son père s'emballer, Je comprends ta réaction, mais ils n'ont rien fait ! »

L'homme aux larges épaules en entendant sa fille se calma et relâcha le motard qui ne perdit pas de temps pour se réfugier derrière son chef. Manami soupira de soulagement puis se tourna vers la bande qui s'était réunie à la vue de la scène avant de s'incliner.

« Je vous prie d'excuser mon père, mais en fait, celui que vous appelez _Monsieur Satoshi_ est une vieille connaissance que l'on a pas vue depuis longtemps.

-Hein ?! Vous connaissez Monsieur Satoshi ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en se redressant le regard désolé, mais aussi plein d'espoirs, Si ça ne vous dérange pas est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire où le trouvez ? On a entendu dire qu'il était avec vous il n'y a pas longtemps de ça. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux groupes. Yankee-Buki avait pris un air étonnamment sérieux. Il se demandait s'il devait les croire où non, mais ce qui semblait être une lueur de détresse dans le regard du père et de la fille finit de le convaincre à prendre une décision.

« Z'avez l'air d'avoir besoin de Monsieur Satoshi à tout prix ! Je salirais son nom si j' n'aidais pas ceux dans le besoin…, soupira-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de reprendre son air et ses poses stupides en pointant deux de ses gars du doigt, Vous là !

-Oui patron !

-Am'nez les là où on a déposé Monsieur Satoshi !

-Mais patron imaginez s'ils en ont après Monsieur Satoshi !

-Crétin !, réprimanda le chef de bande faisant baisser la tête de celui qui avait parlé, T'as cru qu'j'étais débile ?! Chuis un des lieutenants de Monsieur Satoshi ! Tu penses bien que j'vais pas les amener à lui comme ça !

-C'est tout à fait clair patron !

-Vous allez les amenez à lui, mais vous restez à proximité au cas où ils chercheraient des problèmes à Monsieur Satoshi… surtout ce type là !, rajouta-t-il en regardant de travers Anoki.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinue petit min…

-Merci beaucoup de votre aide !, coupa la rousse en faisant taire toute contestation de la part de son père d'un regard.

\- Allez les gars on compte sur vous ! Quant à vous autres on se remet au travail ! Les problèmes des gens vont pas s'casser la tête tous seuls !

-OUI PATRON !

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir pour le croire...

-On est deux ma chère fille.

-Si ce n'est pas un rêve c'est génial en tout cas ! Pas vrai Oko...rizaru ?, finit-elle avec un air confus attirant la curiosité de son père qui comprit la raison de son étonnement. »

Le pokémon était resté totalement immobile, sa grosse tête poilue baissée, à l'entente du nom de son premier dresseur. Il se retourna après un moment et à l'étonnement des deux personnes et d'Ebiwalar le champion invaincu du Tournoi P1 arborait un air calme et sérieux. Alors même qu'il marchait vers une des deux motos, dont les propriétaires commencaient à leurs hurler de se dépêcher, rien ne semblait trahir une quelconque émotion.

Manami l'air inquiète était sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais son père posa son imposante main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher. Celle-ci tourna son visage vers son père qui hocha négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux le laisser. Elle avait toutes les raisons de protester, mais elle se résigna voyant qu'Anoki avait un sourire confiant qui avait le don de la rassurer un petit peu. Bien qu'étant un peu du genre « tout dans les muscles rien dans la tête », sa fille, elle, savait que l'entraîneur était capable d'une compréhension incroyable surtout quand il s'agissait d'Okorizaru.

Les deux pokémon allèrent sur une des motos et les deux humains sur l'autre puis sans plus attendre les deux motards foncèrent vers le stade du Tournoi P1 sous la demande de leur boss. L'homme mystérieux de son côté fixa les deux motos s'éloigner avec un air qui semblait toujours aussi amusé... de ce que laissait voir son seul œil visible en tout cas. Il rangea son livre puis vagabonda de nouveau dans les rues.

 _« Je ne pensai pas pouvoir m'amuser de nouveau comme ça un jour_ , se dit-il en parcourant les rues l'air pensif avant de soupirer longuement, _E_ _st-ce ma nouvelle chance ? Ou bien une autre occasion de décevoir quelqu'un ?_

* * *

« V'là l'endroit où on a déposé Monsieur Satoshi !, indiqua le motard transportant les deux passagers humains.

-Le Stade du Tournoi P1 ?, demanda avec étonnement la jeune rousse en voyant l'endroit indiqué par le sous-fifre, Pourquoi veut-il aller là ?

-Parce que Monsieur Satoshi à l'intention d'participer au Tournoi… et d'le gagner sans effort même !, rajouta le loubard de la justice avec fierté.

-C'est clair !, renchérit son compagnon en faisant une pose débile sur sa bécane.

-Vraiment ?, demanda Anoki en allongeant la première syllabe le sourire grand comme une banane, Allons-y Manami ! Ebiwalar ! Okorizaru !

-Euh… Oui !, acquiesça Manami après avoir jeté un œil un peu inquiet au pokémon singe qui avançait déjà vers le stade.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas va ! Cette boule de poil même si je lui dirai jamais ça en face c'est un colosse physiquement et mentalement, rassura le pokémon humanoïde qui lui fit signe de se dépêcher. »

La fille du coach pokémon, en plus d'avoir pu convaincre son père de renouer des liens avec elle et sa mère, notamment grâce à la victoire de Satoshi et d'Okorizaru cinq ans plus tôt, avait eu l'occasion de tisser des liens plus profonds avec Ebiwalar. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle réussit à comprendre plus ou moins ses intentions qui eurent le don de lui faire regagner le sourire.

« C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront tous les deux heureux de se revoir.

-N'oubliez pas qu'on va rester dans l'coin ! Z'avez intérêt à pas faire d'mauvais tours à Monsieur Satoshi.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup ! On vous promet qu'on ne lui fera rien !, remercia-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de rattraper Anoki et Okorizaru en compagnie du boxeur. »

Arrivés devant l'entrée, il y eut un moment d'hésitation chez le quatuor, mais le pokémon au groin le brisa en faisant un pas vers les portes automatiques qui s'écartèrent dévoilant une vue qu'il espérait tant voir.

Bien qu'ayant le dos tourné et des vêtements différents, le Pikachu sur son épaule, sa sempiternelle casquette et ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille ne laissait que peu de doute sur son identité. Inconsciemment Okorizaru s'était avancé de quelques pas, suivi de près par les trois autres du groupe. Même sa voix qu'ils entendirent tous distinctement, le peu de personnes présentes et la résonance aidant énormément, n'avait que peu changé aux oreilles du singe champion.

Il s'agissait bien de Satoshi Taijiri, le même dresseur à qui il avait volé la casquette lors de leur première rencontre. Le même dresseur qui, malgré la menace de ses poings, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et l'avait battu en combat avant de le capturer. Le même dresseur qu'il avait souvent tabassé dans les débuts de leur relation. Le même dresseur qui s'était jeté sous lui, malgré les différents, pour amortir sa chute quand un pokémon l'avait jeté par-dessus le ring du Tournoi P1 d'il y a cinq ans. Le même dresseur qui avait fait de lui le champion de ce même tournoi… Mais surtout le même dresseur qu'il avait juré de rendre fier le jour où leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau.

Le quatuor était arrivé au moment où la dame du comptoir lui demanda quels seraient les deux pokémons qu'il comptait choisir pour participer. Anoki s'avança alors jusqu'à être juste derrière son champion, sous le regard curieux du pokémon boxeur et de sa fille, croisa les bras puis au moment où le jeune homme qui leur tournait le dos s'apprêtait à nommer un deuxième pokémon, en plus de Pikachu, il inspira et tonna d'une voix forte :

« Okorizaru ! »

* * *

Quelque part dans les montagnes entourant le quartier général de la Ligue Pokémon de Kanto, aussi appelé Ligue Sekiei (Ligue Indigo), l'on pouvait apercevoir, même de loin, de larges écrans de poussières ainsi que des pierres de différentes tailles voler de tous les côtés. De prime abord quelqu'un pourrait légitimement penser que c'était l'œuvre de travaux ou que les pokémons surpuissants des environs se disputaient et Arceus seul sait à quel point cette personne serait loin de la vérité.

Ce spectacle n'était le résultat que d'un seul et unique pokémon dont les quatre bras et la forme humanoïde, que laissait voir sa silhouette, ne laissaient aucun doute sur son espèce. Après un moment de brouhaha un homme tonna d'une voix qui transpirait la puissance et le charisme :

« ASSEZ ! »

Aussitôt que l'ordre fut donné les bruits d'impact s'arrêtèrent et il ne resta plus qu'un écran de poussière qui commença à se dissiper. Après quelques instants de silence, faisant contraste avec le brouhaha de tantôt, la vue devint plus clair laissant voir, ce qui était avant, une chaîne de montagne et qui, maintenant, ressemble à une passoire géante. En effet plusieurs trous et cratères d'une taille presque indécente défiguraient le paysage rocheux et l'unique pokémon responsable se tenait droit et à peine fatigué devant sa prouesse.

Un homme au teint mât jusqu'alors indétectable, dû à la poussière, s'approcha du Kairiky. Il était vêtu seulement d'un bas de kimono blanc retenu par une ceinture noire et de gros anneaux de métal autour des poignets et de ses chevilles. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient attachés tout en gardant une légère frange et il arborait un regard sévère. Un regard qui s'adoucit laissant place à un sourire satisfait.

« J'espère que d'ici quelques jours tu trouveras un nouvel adversaire à ta hauteur Kairiky, fit-il en posant son imposante main sur son épaule.

-Je l'espère aussi Shiba, répondit-il simplement sans tourner la tête vers lui, fixant le ciel.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que les dommages que Kairiky cause est suffisant comme adversaire pour ton Iwark (Onix). »

Les deux partenaires identifiés comme étant l' _Homme d'Acier_ , Shiba, membre du Conseil des Quatre ainsi que son pokémon Kairiky se retournèrent pour tomber sur un autre homme vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon bleu élégant ainsi que d'une cape et de bottes d'un noir profond. Ses cheveux rouges défiant les lois de l'apesanteur ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité : Wataru (Peter), le leader au charisme incontesté du Conseil des Quatre de Kanto et Johto surnommé, à juste titre, le _Plus Puissant des Maîtres Dragon_.

« Ah Wataru !, fit le karatéka ravi de voir son ami et rival, Inutile de t'inquiéter. Réparer de tels dégâts ne présente aucune difficulté à Iwark et ça lui permet de s'entraîner. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires un puissant rugissement se fit entendre alors qu'une espèce de serpent géant, constitué de rochers et muni d'une corne effrayante sur son crâne, sortit du sol pas loin du trio et commença à user de ses capacités pour remettre en état la chaîne de montagne.

« Ah ah ah ! En effet !, rit de bon cœur le Maître Dragon avant de prendre un air sérieux qui ne disait rien qui vaille au karatéka, Shiba tu es mon ami et c'est pour ça que je te prête main forte autant que possible pour rendre ce tournoi de plus en plus important, mais…

-Je sais ! La Ligue Sekiei demande à ce que ça soit vraiment digne de rester un tournoi réservé aux élites.

-Oui… L'argent ne pose pas de problème considérant la popularité grandissante du tournoi, mais bien que les Cinq Grandes Régions entretiennent, depuis plusieurs années, une relation de bonne entente, une certaine rivalité demeure… surtout entre les régions de Kanto et de Johto et celle d'Isshu.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire… répondit avec un air grave l'homme musclé en repensant au dernier Conseil de la Ligue Pokémon qui s'était déroulé il y a quelques mois de cela, Toujours méprisants quant au fait que Kanto et Johto n'ont pas encore de quoi être indépendant l'une de l'autre.

-En effet. Heureusement qu'Adeku (Goyah) est là pour calmer le jeu. Tout ça pour dire que les autres régions ont récemment eu vent de cette montée de popularité et la Ligue Sekiei doit prouver que le Tournoi P1 est au même niveau que le Battle Frontier ou le Métro de Combat d'Isshu. C'est pour ça que tu vas participer dans le prochain qui sera bientôt organisé. Pour prouver qu'au moins un ou deux dresseurs y participant soient capables de rivaliser avec toi voir de te battre. »

Wataru s'arrêta de parler pendant un moment ne laissant rien d'autre comme bruit que les tremblements causé par les réparations d'Iwark. Shiba tourna le dos au dresseur à cape observant calmement le travail du serpent géant tout comme le pokémon aux quatre bras. Il soupira avant de demander :

« Si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Le tournoi cessera simplement d'être un tournoi de niveau élite. Par conséquent bien qu'il n'en souffrira pas trop, la Ligue Sekiei exigera entre autre que moins de budget lui soit accordé ainsi que moins d'exposition. Même en tant que Maître je ne pourrai rien y faire. Cela a beau être compréhensible si seulement il n'y avait pas cette histoire de rivalité et de réputation entre nos régions…

-Je vois… dans ce cas il ne reste plus qu'à prier Arceus pour qu'il mette sur ma route un défi à ma hauteur !, tonna-t-il alors que ses poings s'entrechoquèrent avec puissance suivit de ceux de son partenaire, Au pire j'aurai juste à essayer de les convaincre plus tard dans le futur.

-J'imagine qu'en effet on peut toujours avoir un peu d'espoir, accorda son ami aux cheveux rouges content de voir que le moral de l'homme au teint mât n'était pas plus affecté même s'il se doutait qu'il devait avoir peur de l'éventuelle déception. »

* * *

La jeune femme était relativement confuse en observant l'échange silencieux entre l'intéressant jeune homme au Pikachu qu'elle venait de rencontrer et le pokémon du champion en titre. Dès le moment où il s'était retourné le jeune homme était resté figé comme s'il venait de revoir quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas revoir depuis longtemps… Elle réalisa alors que c'était très certainement le cas. Elle était presque sûr qu'Okorizaru était une connaissance du dresseur à casquette ce qui augmenta encore plus l'intérêt qu'elle avait envers lui.

Les deux se fixèrent inlassablement comme pour essayer de trouver le moindre changement physique. Pikachu, s'étant très rapidement remis du choc, était content, mais à la fois plein d'appréhension se demandant comment ils allaient réagir. Le même train de pensée hantait Manami et un peu Ebiwalar contrairement à Anoki qui, toujours les bras croisés, affichait un sourire confiant et satisfait.

Le premier à avancer fut Satoshi attirant l'attention vers lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de son ancien pokémon. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux sans peur comme à l'époque où ils s'étaient affrontés et un silence tendu s'installa avant que le Taijiri prenne enfin la parole.

« Okorizaru... »

En observant attentivement certains remarqueraient que le corps du pokémon poilu s'était légèrement tendu en entendant Satoshi prononcer son nom. Celui-ci lui fit un de ses fameux sourires chaleureux avant de dire ce que son ancien champion voulait à tout prix entendre sans que personne ne sache.

« Tu es vraiment devenu fort. »

Une sensation de bonheur intense envahit le corps d'Okorizaru et ses yeux connus pour être toujours froncés commencèrent à s'élargir laissant voir petit à petit des yeux embués de larmes. Exprimant son bonheur ouvertement il sauta vers lui le taclant au sol quelques mètres plus loin et pleura de joie dans ses bras. Le dresseur au Pikachu bien qu'ayant un peu mal, considérant la force du singe au groin, était tout aussi heureux de retrouver un de ses vieux amis qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis cinq ans. Le fidèle rongeur aux bajoues rouges affectionnant les câlins les rejoignit sous les regards attendris de Manami et contents d'Ebiwalar et d'Anoki.

« Eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas que vous connaissiez personnellement le pokémon du champion en titre Taijiri-san, avoua la jeune femme blonde toujours avec ce ton et ce sourire émettant une étrange impression et attirant par la même l'attention du joyeux petit groupe.

-Oh ? Oui il s'agissait de mon pokémon avant que je ne le confie à Anoki-san !, expliqua le natif avec un grand sourire tout en se redressant et en caressant la boule de poils toujours blotti contre lui.

-C'est exact !, intervint à son tour Anoki en plaçant sa main sur la tête du garçon récoltant un léger "aie" de celui-ci, C'est même ce gamin qui a remporté le tournoi il y a cinq ans avant de me le confier !

-Vraiment ? C'est une information intéressante si je puis dire, fit-elle avec une lueur étrange dans le regard en joignant ses main devant elle, Permettez-moi de bien comprendre cela dit, mais vous avez émis à l'instant l'intention de lui remettre Okorizaru pour qu'il participe avec n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Anoki-san vous vouliez dire que…, commença le jeune homme surpris tout comme Okorizaru qui avait lâché son premier dresseur pour fixer son entraîneur d'un air interrogateur.

-Ouais t'as bien compris gamin ! On a longtemps attendu que tu reviennes… Surtout Okorizaru, précisa-t-il en indiquant le singe d'un mouvement de tête, Bien que nous ayons formé une belle équipe et qu'on n'a pas cessé de s'améliorer, avec le temps j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Et aujourd'hui j'en ai la preuve.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Son vrai potentiel ne peut être atteint que quand il combat avec toi comme il y a cinq ans. N'est-ce pas vrai Okorizaru ?

-Coach…, fit le singe n'ayant plus les mots

-Tous ces efforts que tu as fais jusqu'ici ce n'est pas seulement pour être le plus fort, mais pour rendre Satoshi fier. »

Cette dernière phrase fit écarquiller les yeux de Satoshi qui ne pensait pas que son ancien compagnon l'estimait autant alors qu'ils n'avaient été que peu de temps ensemble et que le dresseur avait mis longtemps avant de revenir le voir. Pikachu de son côté savait exactement ce que ressentait le primate aux énormes poings et de ce fait se contenta simplement d'afficher un léger sourire, le regard reflétant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ce dresseur qui est devenu exactement ce que tous ses compagnons de Kanto et Johto avaient décelés inconsciemment chez lui, malgré son immaturité de l'époque.

« Honnêtement je pensais simplement te le rendre le jour où tu reviendrais pour lui, mais vu qu'apparemment tu comptes à nouveau participer au Tournoi P1 ça va être l'occasion de vous affrontez, expliqua l'homme à la forte carrure en allant se mettre à côté du pokémon aux allures de boxeur avec un air de défi, Après tout il y a cinq ans nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion n'est-ce pas ? »

Satoshi, qui pourtant était toujours à la recherche de défis, eut l'air étrangement partagé et en se relevant il expliqua la gêne qu'il ressentait à l'égard de cette proposition.

« J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup faire à nouveau équipe avec Okorizaru, mais est-ce que vous êtes sûrs ? Après tout il ne vous restera qu'un pokémon et si ça se trouve le temps qu'on s'affronte Ebiwalar sera déjà épuisé. Et puis Pikachu et moi on avait l'intention de participer pour retrouver Okorizaru au cours d'un combat.

-Ah ah ah ! Ne sous-estime pas Ebiwalar gamin ! Si en tant qu'entraîneur je ne suis pas capable de le faire combattre avec parcimonie et si de son côté il n'est pas capable de tenir tout un tournoi c'est qu'on n'est pas digne de participer pas vrai Ebiwalar ?

-Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche coach !, acquiesça le pokémon humanoïde en faisant quelques jabs dans le vide.

-Et puis rien ne t'empêche le temps que le tournoi arrive de découvrir ce qu'à ton champion dans le ventre après toutes ces années !

-Je…, hésita à nouveau le jeune homme avant d'interpeller son partenaire d'antan l'air sérieux, Okorizaru.

-Satoshi, répondit-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu veux te battre à nouveau mes côtés ? »

Okorizaru ne répondit pas tout de suite et après un moment se tourna vers ceux avec qui il avait passé ces cinq dernières années. Des souvenirs des moments passés avec la famille défilèrent dans sa tête, que ça soit les tournois qu'il avait remportés grâce à l'entraînement de son coach, les encouragements de sa fille ou ses entraînements et défis avec le pokémon boxeur.

Ils l'encouragèrent tous silencieusement Anoki en levant le pouce en l'air tandis que son rival Ebiwalar se contenta de faire un mouvement de tête vers Satoshi et que Manami hocha simplement la tête avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans hésiter plus longtemps et reprenant son air habituel le champion en titre du Tournoi P1 se retourna à nouveau vers son dresseur et tendit le poing vers lui le regard plein de détermination.

« Dev'nons les plus balèzes ensemble ! »

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un accord Satoshi tendit à son tour le poing vers celui de son, désormais, partenaire comme pour sceller leur amitié à nouveau.

« On sera les plus forts tous ensemble Okorizaru !

-Bien qu'on n'ait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de s'entendre j'ai hâte de me battre avec toi !, renchérit le rongeur électrique en venant rajouter son petit poing.

-J'ai vu beaucoup d'tes matchs la souris. J'espère que t'as autant de tripes que ce que t'as montré contre ce Latios de malheur !

-Tu vas pouvoir t'en rendre compte très vite macaque !, répondit avec le même air de défi qu'arborait la nouvelle addition à l'équipe, Au passage si je le revois ce Latios ça ne va pas se passer pareil.

-J'imagine que votre choix est fait dans ce cas, fit la femme au sourire étrange, qui avait suivis l'échange avec un certain intérêt, rappelant sa présence à Satoshi qui se retourna pour s'excuser.

-Ah ! Désolé madame !

-Mademoiselle, corrigea-t-elle en laissant s'échapper un léger rire, et ne vous en faites pas j'ai tout mon temps vu que la plupart des participants se sont déjà inscrits en avance.

-Je vois. Pour vous répondre je souhaite bien participer avec Pikachu et Okorizaru !

-C'est noté !, dit-elle en pianotant sur son ordinateur, Quant à vous Anoki-san je suppose que vous ne participerez qu'avec votre Ebiwalar.

-Ouais c'est bien mon intention !, acquiesça-t-il en s'approchant du bureau d'inscription.

-Très bien. Voici pour vous ! Ils vous permettront d'accéder au stade en tant que participant, expliqua-t-elle en tendant deux cartes magnétiques avec le logo du Tournoi P1, en espérant que vous saurez venir à l'heure avant la cérémonie d'ouverture en fin de semaine.

-Comptez sur nous ! Anoki on se donne rendez-vous sur le ring d'accord ?!, donna rendez-vous le dresseur au Pikachu en tendant la main vers l'homme le dépassant largement de taille.

-Tu peux compter là dessus gamin ! Rendez-vous sur le ring !, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

-On va pouvoir enfin régler nos comptes toi et moi ! J'espère que tu seras au top de ta forme, provoqua le pokémon boxeur en levant les poings.

-Ouais… J'te prouverai qu'c'est bien moi l'plus fort !, riposta le singe en se mettant lui aussi en garde.

-Ça suffit vous deux ! Gardez votre énergie pour le jour du tournoi, gronda la jeune femme rousse bien qu'elle était clairement heureuse.

-Oui Madame !, obéirent-ils sachant qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Manami.

-Satoshi-kun vu que tu partiras à nouveau en voyage il faudrait que tu passes à la maison pour manger après le tournoi, proposa-t-elle au jeune garçon avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Bien sûr Manami ! Au moins ça changera du Centre Pokémon n'est-ce pas Pikachu ?

-Ouais et ça changera aussi de Ghost et de ses blagues nocturnes…, fit la souris jaune l'air blasé.

-Bien Anoki, Manami, Ebiwalar on se revoit le jour du tournoi !

-Ouais ! Entraîne-toi bien gamin !

-Vous aussi ! Oh et au revoir mada… mademoiselle !, se rattrapa Satoshi en s'adressant à la femme du bureau d'inscription qui lui rendit son au revoir de son sourire habituel.

-J'ai hâte de vous voir combattre.

-Vous ne serez pas déçu ! Pikachu ! Okorizaru ! Allons-y !

-Ouais ! »

Et ainsi les deux groupes se séparèrent tandis que la famille de trois ne tarda pas à y aller aussi ne laissant plus que l'étrange demoiselle aux cheveux bicolores dont l'étrange lueur dans le regard était fixée sur le profil de Satoshi.

« Je sens que ce tournoi va rester dans les anales pour longtemps ! »

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Z'avez aimé :). J'espère en tout cas ! Je tiens à dire que je m'amuse à mettre des OC notamment cette fois-ci cette mystérieuse femme qui a sûrement attiré votre attention ^^ ! Quant à ce "mystérieux homme masqué" bah je tease je tease, mais je vais être franc je me tâte encore par rapport à son rôle à l'avenir ^^"... Et Yankee-Buki bah j'espère qu'il vous fais rire :3. Moi j'aime en tout cas lui mettre des poses à la Jojo ou des slogans à la GTO (pour ceux qui lisent ou regardent GTO je m'inspire des slogans écrits sur les tenues de Bosozoku d'Onizuka et sa vieille bande) :p !_

 _Sinon Okorizaru... GETTO DAZE ! Ouais j'ai beaucoup hésité à l'intégrer dans l'équipe après que Satoshi l'ai affronté dans le tournoi ou avant et c'est en partie aussi ce qui a retardé la publication de ce chapitre, mais au final je me dis que ça serait plus sympa comme ça :)._

 _Enfin bah la scène avec Shiba (Aldo) et Wataru (Peter) c'est à la fois pour teaser le Tournoi... et j'avoue que j'ai peut-être abusé sur la puissance des dresseurs du Conseil 4 et au-dessus, mais bon j'ai commencé donc j'assume jusqu'au bout :3. Sinon cette scène c'est aussi pour teaser un peu ce qui peut arriver pendant le voyage à Unys voir plus tard encore ;). J'espère que c'est intéressant et que ça vous donne envie de connaître la suite ^^ !_

 _Allez je vous dis à la prochaine et que l'aura explosive d'Okorizaru soit en vous ^-^ !_


	9. Réputation naissante ? Le Tournoi P1 (1)

_Salut à tous et à toutes! C'est le maître de l'aura ^o^ ! Bon aux quelques lecteurs qui se souviendraient vaguement de moi et de cette histoire bah déjà sachez que je vous aime de tout mon cœur, car des personnes aussi fidèles, à une fanfiction assez random qui plus est, c'est rare et ensuite désolé (ENCORE UNE BORDEL DE FOIS), mais bon je ne peux offrir que des excuses malheureusement ^^"..._

 _Beaucoup de raisons derrière le retard de ce chapitre et vu que c'est compliqué et que certains d'entre vous (parmi les rares encore là en tout cas :p) doivent être pressés de lire ce foutu chapitre 8 je m'en vais expliqué tout ça en fin de chapitres :) !_

 _Pour les nouveaux bah qui sont tombés sur cette fic et qui ont eut le cran de tout lire jusqu'au chapitre 8 ci-dessous bah merci de votre attention ça me fais plaisir et j'espère que pour l'instant vous aimez cette petite réécriture de l'histoire de Sacha/Satoshi façon nekketsu avec du Naruto mélangé XD ! Croyez-moi ce chapitre va vous donner des vibes de shônen comme jamais si c'était pas déjà fait avec les précédents chapitres ;3 !_

 _Bref j'arrête de causer et vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre qui est aussi long qu'un Wailord Dynamaxé (loul), mais qui se devait de l'être vu mon énième moment d'absence et aussi pour vous donner un genre de cadeau de fin d'année ;) !_

 _Bonne lecture ^o^ !_

 _EDIT !_

 _Comme d'habitude, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en lisant, je vous conseille de mettre ma page de profil dans un onglet tout en lisant. Comme ça dès que vous verrez un nom japonais, surtout d'attaque, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment et dont vous avez oublié le nom français, hop, vous changez d'onglets et vous chercher vite fait ;) ! Les noms sont classés par catégories donc ça ne devrait pas être trop chiant pour vous :) !_

 _ **L'univers de Pocket Monster ou Pokémon vient de Satoshi Taijiri et celui de Naruto vient de Masashi Kishimoto ! Inutile de préciser que je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire.**_

 _ **Certains personnages évoqués ou qui apparaîtront brièvement dans l'histoire, dont entre autre Aela et Jaden, sont les personnages de Kaminari de et Polskabi. Seuls les personnages des Yankee et de la réceptionniste mystérieuse sont de ma création.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Réputation naissante ? Le Tournoi P1 (Première Partie)**

Un Poppo se reposait tranquillement sur la branche d'un arbre, aux alentours de la grande métropole de Yamabuki City, se grattant l'intérieur de ses ailes à l'aide de son bec. Il s'agissait pour ce pokémon oiseau originaire de Kanto d'une belle journée sans aucun événements perturbateurs d'une quelconque sorte et où l'aventure se résumait à profiter de l'air de la liberté pendant ses vols diurnes et nocturnes ou de se mettre en quête de baies avant de se poser paresseusement sur une branche.

En résumé, une vie de rêve pour n'importe quel paresseux sans ambitions de grande envergure, qu'il soit humain ou Pokémon, qu'il soit homme ou femme. Un problème se posait cela étant dit et c'était que dans la vie si tu ne vas pas chercher l'aventure, l'ambition ou les soucis ils viendront à toi de toute manière. C'est ce que le pauvre piaf comprit avec lassitude quand, pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui, un gros « CRAC » se fit entendre ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever vivement la tête de l'oiseau qui s'envola sans attendre en sentant l'arbre commencer à chuter.

La cause de ce malheur demandera-t-on ? Le corps musclé et poilu d'Okorizaru éjecté avec force contre l'arbre, maintenant effondré, nous répondrait la queue durcie de Pikachu. Celui-ci, bien qu'affichant de nombreux bleus, affichait un sourire en coin comme pour se moquer de son adversaire même s'il devait admettre que, même sans son handicap de ne pas pouvoir utiliser d'attaques électriques, il aurait du mal à battre le multiple champion du Tournoi P1. Le pire étant que le bougre était loin d'être finis.

« Raah ! J'dois admettre qu't'as plus rien à voir avec la p'tite souris de la dernière fois qui s'f'sait presque dessus devant moi !, loua le singe au groin tout en provoquant alors qu'il se releva en craquant ses épaules cachés par son épaisse fourrure.

-Même si c'est sympa de me dire ça est-ce que chaque anciens adversaires que j'affronte à nouveau doivent se sentir obligés de me rappeler mes travers de l'époque… ?, se plaignit la robuste souris l'air dépité, Je comprend maintenant pourquoi ça énerve toujours cet idiot de Satoshi.

-Je suis presque sûr que c'était une insulte ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant, fit le susnommé Satoshi d'un ton énervé juste derrière son rongeur jaune, le faisant sursauter de peur, avant de se calmer, En tout cas c'est vraiment impressionnant Okorizaru ! Peu, parmi nos compagnons, peuvent rivaliser avec Pikachu.

-Ouais ! Chuis dev'nu balèze !, fit-il joyeusement en sautillant sur place faisant rire Satoshi.

 _-Dire que c'était le même Okorizaru qui me frappait chaque fois que je le sortais de_ _s_ _a pokéball,_ trouva amusant le dresseur à casquette.

-C'est demain le tournoi en tout cas et je sens qu'ils vont être surpris !, fit Pikachu l'air confiant !

-Ouais ça a été dur, mais, malgré le peu de temps qu'on avait, on a réussis à mettre au point ton nouveau style de combat Pikachu, se réjouit à son tour le jeune homme le poing en l'air, Allons prendre un repos bien mérité pour être d'aplomb demain les amis !

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Le trio se retourna vers l'origine de la voix aiguë pour tomber sur le pokémon rose dont les joues étaient gonflées ce qui était généralement un signe très clair qu'elle n'était pas très contente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rondoudou ?

-Il se passe que je n'aime pas méditer !

-Oh ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas tout de suite, rassura-t-il en caressant le pokémon rose, arrivant à comprendre qu'il devait il y avoir un problème avec l'entraînement, Natsume m'a suggéré que le temps de trouver quelque chose de mieux il fallait que tu commences par la méditation. Même si l'énergie qui repose en chacun de nous est utilisé différemment selon les types, voir les espèces de pokémon, cela reste globalement la même chose. Du coup, bien que les pokémons psys ou combats reposent surtout sur la méditation pour maîtriser leurs énergies, elle pense que peu importe l'espèce ça peut toujours t'aider d'avoir un bon état d'esprit.

-Hm… Bon d'accord ! Je vais essayer, accepta-t-elle étrangement sans rechigner en grande partie dû au fait qu'elle se délectait de l'attention que lui donnait son nouveau dresseur.

-Bien ! Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt vous vous êtes tous bien entraînés les amis ! Allons nous reposer au centre pokémon maintenant !, proposa avec enthousiasme le dresseur de Masara Town sous l'accord unanime des trois pokémons qui se mirent en direction de la ville avec lui. »

* * *

«Professeur ! Venez vite voir !

-Hm ? Reprends-toi Kenji (Jacky) voyons ! Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda un homme d'âge avancé en blouse blanche de scientifique en se tournant vers le dénommé Kenji. »

Celui-ci, bien moins âgé que le professeur, était brun et avait un bandana orange retenant deux mèches encadrant la partie supérieur de son visage. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt vert et d'un short marron clair assez ample. Il s'agissait de l'assistant de l'éminent professeur Yukinari (Samuel) Ookido, une personne connue et respectée de tous, scientifiques comme dresseurs. Bien que calme il semblait un peu appréhensif en voyant le regard paniqué de son assistant qui se calma avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ce n'est rien de vraiment grave, mais je pense que vous devriez venir voir ça ! »

Le vieil homme aux cheveux courts grisonnants, curieux de savoir quel Spear (Dardargnan) avait piqué l'ancien observateur, regarda de plus près l'article de journal qu'il avait posé sur la table. Après avoir parcouru la page du regard il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'une des pages consacrée au prochain Tournoi P1. En effet, celle-ci montrait une grille listant les participants inscrits à la compétition et un nom en particulier se démarquait aux yeux des deux chercheurs. Celui d'un certain dresseur casse-cou, bien connu à Masara Town pour sa casquette rouge, son fidèle Pikachu et surtout son talent pour s'attirer des ennuis.

« Pourquoi Satoshi est… Pour le challenge évidemment, finit le vieil homme au nom d'arbre jugeant rapidement la question stupide avant de se rectifier, En fait la vraie question est de savoir depuis quand il est reparti ?

\- En effet professeur. D'habitude il vous prévient toujours et surtout il est du genre à vouloir découvrir de nouveaux horizons au lieu de voyager à nouveau dans une région… Au fait je ne savais pas qu'il avait un Okorizaru.

\- Okorizaru ?, fit surpris le grand père de Shigeru avant d'examiner le journal de plus près pour voir, qu'effectivement, les pokémons partenaires des participants étaient mentionnés en dessous de leurs noms et qu'effectivement il y avait écrit noir sur blanc le nom d'Okorizaru en plus de celui de Pikachu, Il l'aurait donc récupéré.

-Récupéré ?, répéta Kenji confus.

-Il s'agit d'un pokémon qu'il avait capturé et confié à quelqu'un bien avant que tu ne le rencontres. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire que cet Okorizaru s'était fait un nom en tant que champion de ce tournoi.

-Je vois. Il voulait peut-être juste récupérer son pokémon et il est tombé sur cette compétition. Si depuis le temps cet Okorizaru est resté invaincu et que Satoshi a en plus Pikachu il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à gagner.

-N'en sois pas si sûr.

-Hein ?!, s'exclama l'assistant surpris avant de demander la raison de ce scepticisme, Pourquoi donc ?

-Il y a deux, voir trois raisons à cela Kenji. Pour commencer ce tournoi a pour but de mettre à l'épreuve la capacité des pokémons à se battre au corps à corps. Ce qui veut dire que Pikachu ne pourra compter que sur sa vitesse et ses attaques purement physiques. Ensuite il s'agit d'une épreuve d'endurance ou les pokémons ne pourront pas être remis à neuf avant chaque combat. Les pokémons de Satoshi héritent souvent de sa volonté d'acier, mais cela reste un sérieux handicap qui peut coûter la victoire quand le corps ne peut plus suivre le mental. Enfin…, continua-t-il en pointant du doigt un nom en particulier, Même en supposant qu'il puisse arriver en finale il aura comme dernier adversaire Shiba.

-Sh-Shiba ?, balbutia le jeune homme en regardant de plus près l'article, Du Conseil des Quatre ?

-Lui-même.

-D'un coup je ne suis plus du tout sûr qu'il puisse remporter le tournoi…, avoua le jeune homme au bandeau orange les mains sur les hanches, en riant jaune, avant d'ajouter l'air à la fois exaspéré et souriant, Cela dit ça lui ressemble bien de se lancer dans de tels défis.

-Je suis bien d'accord, mais pour revenir à notre précédent mystère, peu importe le voyage, Satoshi m'aurait forcément prévenu de cette démarche. De plus, considérant dans quel genre de tournoi il participe, son Gokazaru (Simiabraz) aurait été un atout de choix notamment pour son talent spécial.

-Maintenant que vous le dîtes même sans savoir les règles précises du tournoi et en partant du principe qu'il n'avait pas prévu de récupérer Okorizaru il aurait pu se dire qu'un puissant type combat aurait été un bon choix de partenaire.

-Exactement, répondit Ookido en reposant le journal et en croisant les bras l'air pensif, En fait même en admettant qu'il savait qu'il tomberait sur Okorizaru là-bas, ce que je doute, Satoshi est du genre à aimer tester de nouvelles combinaisons. Avec cette donnée en tête une autre chose me taraude l'esprit.

-Quoi donc professeur ?, demanda l'ancien compagnon de voyage du dresseur au Pikachu.

-La dernière fois que j'ai discuté avec Hanako c'était il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et Satoshi était toujours là. Le problème c'est que le tournoi se déroule à Yamabuki City, il regarda alors longuement Kenji qui eut une révélation, Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Il faut plus qu'une semaine pour atteindre Yamabuki City sans pokémon vol ou transport, il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre donnant sur la réserve naturelle des pokémon du professeur, et son Mukuhawk (Étouraptor), qui est son seul pokémon capable physiquement de le transporter jusque là-bas, est toujours ici. »

Après un moment de réflexion l'éminent professeur décroisa les bras et se dirigea dans son bureau, le pas rapide, semblant être sur une piste.

« Suis-moi Kenji !

-Euh oui professeur ! »

Les deux chercheurs allèrent dans le bureau du plus âgé et celui-ci commença à pianoter sur son clavier sous l'œil attentif de l'assistant. L'écran de profil de Satoshi s'afficha et à peine eurent-ils commencé à parcourir la page du regard qu'un air plus ou moins étonné déforma leurs visages.

« Pidgeot, Ghost et… RONDOUDOU ! Professeur ce pokémon est-

-Pas seulement lui, interrompit Ookido semblant réfléchir.

Il se souvenait en effet de Pidgeot, à l'époque sous forme de Pigeon et de ce que lui avait raconté Satoshi par rapport à leur séparation au tout début de son voyage dans l'Archipel Orange. Il se souvenait aussi de vieilles anecdotes de voyage par rapport à ce Purin français ainsi qu'au Ghost qui avait aidé le tout jeune dresseur de l'époque, il y a cinq ans, pour son quatrième badge..

« C'est donc ce que tu as en tête Satoshi, fit l'éminent professeur en regardant le plafond l'air pensif.

-Vous avez compris ce qu'il cherche à faire professeur ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire enthousiaste, Il a simplement l'intention de tenter une autre façon de faire.

-Heu…

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais passer un petit coup de fil à Hanako histoire de confirmer tout ça. En attendant j'aimerais que tu m'aides à préparer un voyage Kenji.

-Vous voulez dire… qu'on va aller assister au Tournoi P1 ?, demanda Kenji surpris, en voyant le regard de son mentor qui laissait clairement transparaître son intention.

-Exactement. Cela nous permettra au passage de se détendre tout en te permettant à toi d'observer comment certains pokémons s'adaptent dans un style de combat qui ne leur correspond pas. Je suis sûr qu'avec ton talent en dessin tu seras d'une aide précieuse.

-Eh bien je ne comprends pas tout, mais je suppose que vous avez un point, accepta Kenji qui avait aussi secrètement hâte de revoir de près son vieil ami se battre depuis le temps, Dans ce cas j'organise ça tout de suite professeur »

Ookido se dirigea vers le combiné toujours avec ce sourire enthousiaste et cette expression qui montrait à quel point cette évolution le captivait sur bien des points.

 _« Dire que comme par hasard alors qu'il se prépare pour un changement radical de méthode, qui, j'en suis sûr, est un grand pas de plus vers son rêve, il participe en plus au Tournoi P1. Considérant les échos que j'ai reçus de la part de mes contacts de la Ligue Pokémon quant à la situation délicate de Shiba, la participation de Satoshi-kun peut changer la donne non seulement pour l'avenir du tournoi, mais aussi pour le sien. »_

Le vieil homme composa le numéro d'Hanako puis attendit patiemment que son interlocutrice réponde non sans une dernière pensée.

 _« Décidément Satoshi-kun tu as l'habitude de te mettre dans des situations qui t'échappe, mais cette fois tu es passé dans un tout autre niveau… cela dit je suppose que tant que tu as Pikachu et tes autres amis, Pokémons ou non, derrière toi pour t'encourager, ça n'aura pour effet que de t'exciter encore plus n'est-ce pas ? »_

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé. Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent les visages de Satoshi et de Pikachu qui se tenaient, l'air déterminés comme jamais, devant l'énorme stade en forme de pyramide inversée. Après un instant il sortit Okorizaru ainsi que Rondoudou, Pidgeot et Ghost de leurs pokéballs.

« Bien Pikachu et Okorizaru ! Vous êtes prêts ?!

-OUAIS !, répondirent-ils avec engouement.

-Parfait !, il se tourna vers ses deux autres compagnons, Pidgeot ! Ghost ! Rondoudou. On compte sur votre soutien ! Même si vous ne pouvez pas être dans les tribunes ça ne devrait déranger personne si vous êtes dans les airs, rajouta le dresseur de Masara Town à l'adresse de l'oiseau et du spectre avant de rajouter, Faite vous discrets cela dit.

-Tu peux compter sur moi Satoshi ! Tu vas réussir !, répondit avec confiance le rapace fidèle tandis que Ghost rigolait lugubrement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Ghost je sais que tu adores ça, mais abstient toi de faire peur aux gens dans la foule s'il te plaît ! »

Le fantôme en entendant cette demande s'arrêta de rire et eut un air clairement déçu faisant rire ses compagnons.

« Pendant nos futurs combats et peut-être même à d'autres occasions tu pourras faire peur à loisir, fit le dresseur à casquette avec un clin d'œil ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

-Ooooh ! Dans ce cas j'en _meurs_ d'impatience !

-Nulle ta blague surtout que tu n'es techniquement pas un vrai fantôme, commenta un Pikachu blasé.

-Je vois que la souris peureuse tient à être la première victime, répliqua avec un regard terrifiant l'être gazeux.

-Je peux même t'aider si tu y tiens, rajouta la Purin à l'accent français l'air sadique motivé seulement par sa jalouse de la souris jaune au grand désarroi de celle-ci.

-Oh oh oh ! Je serais ravi d'avoir un complice de la terreur !

 _-Pourquoi il a fallu que ces deux là nous rejoignent…,_ se lamenta silencieusement la souris jaune.

-Allez les amis ! Ça commence à ouvrir ! »

L'intervention de Satoshi coupa court à la petite querelle des pokémons qui virent, qu'en effet, les lumières de l'édifice s'allumèrent aussi progressivement que l'ouverture des grilles, visibles à travers les vitres, permettant ainsi l'accès. Le pokémon chanteur sauta sur le grand rapace qui prit son envol suivi par le spectre farceur.

« Hey Pikachu !, appela Rondoudou depuis les airs attirant l'attention de la souris jaune, Si tu fais honte à Satoshi-sama t'es mort !

-Hein ?!, cria Pikachu clairement confus face à l'animosité de la boule rose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?, demanda le dresseur, curieux de savoir ce que s'étaient dis les deux pokémons.

-Rien, rien…, éluda la pauvre souris qui commençait à se demander pourquoi son cher ami attirait toujours d'aussi fortes personnalités dans l'équipe.

-Yo les gosses !, tonna la voix familière d'Anoki derrière le trio qui se retourna surpris avant de sourire en voyant le champion, son Ebiwalar ainsi que sa fille Manami.

-Anoki-san/Coach ! Manami-san ! Ebiwalar/'Walar !, saluèrent en même temps les trois amis.

-Bonjour à vous trois !, salua à son tour la jeune rousse d'un signe de la main.

-Heureux de voir que vous aussi vous êtes en avance ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt !, fit l'homme imposant présentant son poing tout comme son partenaire.

-Ouais ! Pas vrai vous deux ?!, renchérit le jeune Taijiri en cognant son poing contre celui d'Anoki.

-Tu peux l'dire !/Prêt comme jamais !, renchérirent le duo de pokémon en faisant pareil avec le pokémon boxeur.

-Ne t'avise pas de perdre avant que je puisse te battre Okorizaru !

-Tu peux toujours essayer mon pote ! En vrai c'est toi qui n'a pas intérêt de perdre !

-C'est bien ! Gardez cette état d'esprit tous les deux surtout si on arrive jusqu'à Shiba-san !, approuva Anoki d'un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Si tout le monde est prêt allons-y !

-Et surtout ne vous blessez pas plus que nécessaire les garçons, prévint la jeune femme qui mettait toujours en priorité la santé de sa famille et de ses amis.

-Ne t'en fais pas Manami-san ! On sera prudent pendant le tournoi, rassura le dresseur à casquette le pouce en l'air ce qui eut l'air de rassurer la jeune femme qui alla s'installer sur un banc, étant donné que l'ouverture pour les spectateurs ne se faisait pas tout de suite.

-Je vous encouragerai !

-Merci !, remercia Satoshi avant de se tourner vers les escaliers tout comme le singe et le groupe rival l'air déterminé, Yosh ! Allons-y ! »

* * *

Les deux groupes s'avancèrent vers l'accueil où ils retrouvèrent comme avant la charmante jeune femme blonde avec ces deux tresses blanches encadrant son visage. Celle-ci les vit approcher et elle leur présenta ce même sourire poli, mais qui semblait étrange du point de vue des deux meilleurs amis.

« Ravi de vous voir, cette fois en avance, Taijiri-san. Vous aussi Champion, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de relever la tête.

-Bonjour mademoiselle !, salua tout aussi respectueusement le jeune homme qui n'avait pas oublié comment l'appeler ce qui la fit rire légèrement.

-Je vais maintenant vous demander de confirmer vos identités.

-Je suis Anoki Shimura*, 45 ans, de Yamabuki City. Mon partenaire est Ebiwalar !, se présenta d'abord l'homme d'âge respectable permettant à Satoshi de pouvoir l'imiter.

-Satoshi Taijiri, 15 ans, de Masara Town. Mes partenaires seront Pikachu et Okorizaru.

-Très bien, répondit-t-elle en pianotant une commande sur son ordinateur qui permit d'enclencher l'ouverture automatique des portes sur les côtés du guichet d'inscription, Je vous invite Taijiri-san à prendre la porte de droite et vous Shimura-san celle de gauche. Une personne vous guidera vers votre vestiaire personnel. Profitez d'y être pour consulter l'organigramme des matchs et vous préparer mentalement pour faire face au public et vos adversaires. Je vous souhaite la victoire ! »

Son explication terminée, les deux équipes se regardèrent avec le sourire, bien que dans le cas d'Okorizaru on ne pouvait pas le voir, mais surtout avec un air de défi avant de se serrer la main là ou les deux cogneurs firent cogner leurs poings.

« On se revoit sur le ring !

-Ouais ! Comptez là-dessus ! »

Les deux compétiteurs se dirigèrent chacun d'un côté de l'autre du guichet cependant juste au moment où le jeune garçon passa à côté de la dame d'accueil, qui avait maintenant le coude appuyé sur la table tandis que sa main droite supportait paresseusement sa tête, celle-ci parla assez fort pour ne se faire entendre que du duo de Masara Town :

« J'ai hâte de vous voir en action… notamment au moment où le _monde_ vous fera face. »

Le jeune homme, ainsi que le Pikachu se tournèrent, l'air confus vers la femme aux étranges tresses blanches, qui leur balançait un regard en coin amusé. Ce regard pour une raison qu'ils ne comprirent pas les figea d'un coup sur place. Ils ne ressentirent aucune peur ni même un quelconque malaise. Ou alors était-ce le cas ? Ils étaient tellement envoûtés qu'ils ne savaient même pas. Elle rajouta autre chose qui perturba encore plus les deux amis :

« Allons bon... Tachez de ne pas vous laissez intimider aussi facilement que ça quand ça sera l'heure. Cela ne serait pas digne de vous. »

Au-delà de l'amusement, qu'ils percevaient dans sa voix, il y avait autre chose dans son regard que les deux compères ne purent identifier. Ce n'était pas seulement dans le sourire. Son œil bleu électrique laissait entrevoir une lueur étrange qui donnait une sensation vraiment étrange aux deux meilleurs amis. Ils ne ressentirent pas quelque chose de dangereux ou de malicieux, mais pour une raison ou une autre ils n'étaient pas rassurés. Surtout Pikachu qui était très sensible à ce genre de choses.

Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par Okorizaru qui tira légèrement sur le bras de son dresseur qui, en revenant à la réalité tout comme Pikachu, se rendit compte qu'il était presque entré en état d'hyperventilation. Cependant en voyant le singe au groin le regarder avec confusion et même inquiétude, il prit un air rassurant et caressa sa tête poilu.

« Désolé Okorizaru on a eu un moment d'absence, mais ça va !

-Ouais… je te raconterai plus tard, rajouta la souris en fixant avec insistance le singe pour qu'il comprenne que c'était important, Pour l'instant occupons-nous de gagner ce tournoi !

-J'comprends pas tout, mais ouais on se concentre sur le combat !, s'exclama-t-il en donnant des coups de poing dans le vide sous l'amusement des deux compères.

-C'est l'esprit ! Allons-y ! Pikachu ! Okorizaru !

-OUAIS ! », répondirent en même temps le duo du jour.

Avant que la deuxième porte ne se ferme après leur passage, Satoshi et Pikachu jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à l'étrange femme qui les fixait toujours d'un seul œil ce qui manqua à nouveau de les arrêter sur place ce qui les motiva à regarder de l'avant.

Celle-ci de son côté remarqua que tous les autres participants commençaient à arriver au compte-goutte ce qui la poussa à reprendre une posture plus professionnelle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher un petit rire discret en pensant à la réaction des deux challengers en qui elle avait un grand intérêt.

* * *

À peine une demi heure après l'ouverture le stade s'était retrouvé à moitié rempli de spectateurs, certains venant des endroits les plus reculés de Kanto et d'autre ayant voyagé depuis d'autre régions. Cela démontrait la popularité grandissante de ce tournoi spécial. Parmi les spectateurs se trouvait notamment une certaine femme aux cheveux verts et aux yeux bleus profonds qui ne voulait rater cet événement pour rien au monde.

« C'est vraiment une chance que j'ai pu finir ce que j'avais à faire à l'arène pour pouvoir assister au tournoi, dit-elle à voix haute avant de soupirer, Heureusement que le stade est plus grand qu'avant et qu'il restait largement assez de place… _au fait tu vois bien d'ici Houdin ?_

- _Parfaitement Natsume-sama,_ répondit par télépathie le Houdin de la championne d'arène locale depuis le haut du stade, _J_ _e ne suis cependant pas le seul en haut._

- _Je sais. J'ai ressenti leurs présences de l'autre côté d'où tu te situes._

- _Ghost est parmi eux. Devrais-je le surveiller au cas où ?_

- _Pas la peine. Il semblerait qu'il y ait les autres pokémons de Satoshi-kun pour le tenir en respect et il semble relativement calme_ _pour une fois_ _. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit pour le convaincre de se tenir tranquille, mais ça_ _semble bien marcher_ _…_

- _En effet._

- _Même si ce n'est pas notre style de combat j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas d'y assister. Je pense qu'il pourrait il y avoir quelque chose à en tirer d'intéressant._

- _Je comprends parfaitement ne vous inquiétez vraiment pas. Cela me permettra notamment d'étudier cette souris impertinente_ , fit-il avec un ton calme bien qu'on puisse malgré tout distinguer une très légère pointe d'amertume. »

Cela arracha un rire discret à Natsume qui avait noté à quel point Houdin était devenu plus rigoureux dans son entraînement et aussi plus compétitif depuis leurs défaites. D'ailleurs, en même temps qu'elle s'occupait de son départ, elle aussi passait son temps libre à s'exercer avec ses pokémons ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

« _Jusqu'où pensez-vous qu'il ira Natsume-sama ?_

- _Honnêtement même si j'aimerais qu'il gagne je ne suis sûr de rien_ , répondit-elle incertaine le menton entre son index et son pouce, A _près tout non seulement les conditions de combats sont loin d'être classique, mais les conditions du tournoi en lui-même sont éprouvantes, les pokémons n'ayant pas le loisir de se reposer correctement entre chaque combat… et surtout, même s'il arrive jusqu'au bout, le dernier adversaire est Shiba du Conseil des Quatre._

- _…Peu de chance de victoires donc_ , commenta froidement le pokémon moustachu, C _ependant je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à une surprise venant du rongeur et de son dresseur_ , finit-il cependant faisant sourire la _Maîtresse des Psys_.

-Oui ! Je vais quand même placer mes espoirs en eux !, approuva-t-elle à voix haute en s'emparant d'un petit écran, distribué aux spectateurs à l'entrée, qui permet de pouvoir parier sur un participant de son choix si l'on le souhaitait. »

Plus un spectateur prévoit en avance le vainqueur le mieux la somme gagnée est importante. C'était évidemment risqué comme tout jeu d'argent, dont elle n'était pas accroc du tout par ailleurs, cela dit elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir mettre sa confiance dans le jeune garçon et voir si ça permettrait dans le même temps de remporter une somme d'argent qui leur permettrait de faciliter le voyage.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle cela ne vous dérange pas que l'on s'assoit ici ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'origine de la voix qui s'avérait être une icône importante dans le monde : le Professeur Ookido. Il était accompagné de deux personnes. Le premier était un jeune homme en tenue plus décontractée qui semblait avoir un carnet de croquis dans ses mains, très probablement un assistant ou un apprenti donc. La deuxième était une femme aux cheveux brun attaché en queue de cheval sur laquelle Natsume s'arrêta un bref instant ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'admirer. Son chapeau de paille blanc surmonté d'une fleur, sa chemise et ses ballerines de même couleur, son châle bleu ciel s'accordant avec sa jupe de même couleur lui donnait en somme un air campagnard élégant. Le médium ne put que se sentir rassurée en croisant son regard bienveillant et son sourire chaleureux au possible. En toute franchise elle ne put s'empêcher non plus de lui trouver un air familier avec une personne bien qu'elle ne pouvait pointer du doigt la personne en question... surtout au niveau des yeux.

« Bien sûr allez-y !, se ressaisit vite la championne d'arène avec un sourire poli, _J_ _e ne pensais pas que l'éminent Professeur Ookido serait présent lui aussi. Tu en penses quoi Houdin ?_

- _Pour l'instant je pense qu'il est raisonnable de penser_ _à_ _une étude considérant la présence de cet assistant_ , répondit Houdin alors que l'expert des pokémons la remerciait et s'assit, suivis de l'assistant et de la femme, qui se mit à côté de la dresseuse, _Cela étant la présence de cette femme me fait dire qu'il y a aussi un intérêt plus personnel._

 _-C'est ce que je pense aussi. En somme pas de quoi en être trop perturbé._

 _-C'est vrai… cependant je vous sens perturbé Natsume-sama._

-Bien cela ne devrait pas tarder à commencer, fit le scientifique avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme au bandeau, Prépare-toi dès maintenant Kenji.

-Oui professeur !, répondit Kenji presque au garde à vous en s'armant de son crayon, qu'il fit tournoyer agilement dans ses doigts, ainsi que de son fidèle carnet de croquis.

- _Honnêtement c'est juste que cette femme me fait étrangement penser à quelqu'un bien_ _et_ _je n'arrive pas exactement à voir qui… Cependant ne t'en fais pas Houdin c'est sûrement qu'une impr-_

-J'ai tellement hâte de voir mon petit Satoshi, se réjouit la femme trentenaire avec un sourire angélique faisant, sans le savoir, écarquiller les yeux de Natsume et relever légèrement les sourcils du pokémon humanoïde, Cela doit faire depuis la Ligue Johto que je n'ai pas pu le voir d'aussi prêt dans une compétition !

-Je vous comprends Hanako-san ! Moi aussi je vous avouerai que ça me rend nostalgique de le voir combattre comme à l'époque de notre voyage dans l'Archipel Orange.

-Mm… Il est vrai qu'il faudrait plus souvent aller le voir. Surtout que c'est le timing parfait pour envisager de faire cela aujourd'hui, rajouta Ookido avec un sourire en coin.

-Euh… Professeur je sais que vous nous avez dis que l'on verra par nous même, mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de me demander la raison de votre engouement.

-Il est vrai que, très rarement, je vous ai vu aussi excité, renchérit la Taijiri bien qu'elle en était plus amusée que confuse.

-Croyez-moi vous comprendrez bien assez vite, répondit-il toujours d'un large sourire et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Euh… excusez-moi, fit alors d'une petite voix Natsume qui était confuse pour une toute autre raison, Est-ce que je peux vous demandez quelque chose ? »

Les trois se tournèrent alors vers la jeune femme aux cheveux verts qui, ayant toujours des traces de l'époque où elle était dangereusement introverti, n'était pas très à l'aise à cause de l'attention qu'on lui portait d'un coup. Hanako d'abord l'air curieux prit à nouveau cet air rassurant qui eut le don de la mettre à l'aise.

« Quoi donc mademoiselle ?, répondit-elle avec une douceur qui réussit à mettre encore plus le médium en confiance.

-J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous entendre en fait et je me demandais juste… Vous connaissez Satoshi-kun n'est-ce pas ? »

Immédiatement d'une simple curiosité Natsume eut leur pleine attention. Hanako qui, comme les deux autres, avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte de surprise put voir que la _Maîtresse des Psys_ la fixait, elle, en particulier. La mère de famille ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir que le fait de parler de Satoshi de manière aussi possessive avait en particulier attiré l'attention de la fille amoureuse.

Elle n'était bien évidemment pas jalouse. Malgré qu'elle paraissait jeune, Natsume pouvait clairement voir qu'elle avait minimum la trentaine de toute façon. Cependant ça voulait dire autre chose qu'elle voulait confirmer et qui expliquerait ce sentiment de déjà vu chaque fois que la championne croisait son regard.

« Vous devez être une amie de Satoshi ?, demanda alors la femme plus âgée souriant à nouveau, Enchanté de vous rencontrez je suis Hanako sa mère.

-Sa… mère ?, fit Natsume abasourdi ne s'étant pas attendu à rencontrer de cette façon la mère du dresseur qu'elle admire tant. »

Tout faisait sens maintenant pour le médium. Que ça soit cette impression qu'elle avait eut d'elle ainsi que la raison de leur présence.

« Pour ma part je m'appelle Kenji !, intervint l'expert en dessin, curieux de rencontrer un des amis de son ancien compagnon de voyage, J'ai voyagé à un moment donné avec Satoshi.

-Quant à moi je suis le professeur Ookido. Je lui ai confié son premier pokémon et je surveille son évolution de près, expliqua le savant avant de questionner la jeune femme à son tour, Pourriez-vous vous présentez mademoiselle ?

-Ah ! Oui je suis désolé !, s'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant brièvement, Je m'appelle Natsume. Je suis la championne d'arène de Yamabuki City.

-La championne d'arène ?!, s'exclama Kenji qui ne s'attendait pas à ça tandis que le professeur et Hanako eurent des réactions un peu moins étonnés.

-Pas n'importe laquelle en plus Kenji, ajouta le vieil homme, La _Maîtresse des Psys_ en personne. J'ai entendu parler de votre réputation parmi les champions d'arène de Kanto. Vous seriez apparemment une des plus proches à pouvoir être capable de défier un membre du Conseil des Quatre.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi à jour sur la Ligue Pokémon même si considérant votre statut je ne devrais pas en être surprise, nota Natsume un peu étonné.

-Maintenant que j'y repense il me semble que vous aviez une réputation un peu moins élogieuse à une époque, rajouta Ookido ce qui rendit mal à l'aise la jeune femme qui voyait très bien à quoi il voulait en venir.

-Quelle réputation professeur si je peux me permettre ?, demanda Kenji un peu avec appréhension.

-C'était jusqu'à il y a cinq ans. Les histoires racontent que les dresseurs qui s'aventuraient à l'affronter et perdaient, ce qui était souvent le cas, en sortaient traumatisé et abandonnaient leurs quêtes initiatique. J'ai d'ailleurs souvent vu des jeunes dresseurs que j'encadrais revenir et qui refusaient de me dire ce qui leur était arrivé.

-Mais, professeur, la ligue pokémon n'est pas censé intervenir dans ce genre de situation ?

-Natsume-san est un médium. Une personne née avec la capacité de pouvoir utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques avec presque autant de maîtrise qu'un pokémon de type psy. Je ne peux que supposer, mais il est possible qu'elle ait chaque fois, notamment à l'aide de ses pokémons, user de l'hypnose pour faire croire des choses aux agents de la ligue qui étaient envoyés sur place.

-C'est si…, Kenji commença avant de s'arrêter déjà par précaution ne sachant pas si la Natsume devant ses yeux pourrait s'énerver et aussi à cause du professeur qui l'avait stoppé de dire quoique ce soit d'un geste de la main. »

La jeune championne, qui encaissait la stricte vérité des actes qu'elle avait commise, avait la tête baissée et se mordait les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang alors qu'elle serrait le tissus de son pantalon. Après le départ de Satoshi, Natsume avait réfléchis aux conséquences de ses actes et malgré la joie de retrouver sa relation avec ses parents ainsi que la joie de simplement sourire, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de souffrir. Souffrir en pensant qu'elle avait dû brisé les rêves de jeunes et talentueux dresseurs en les torturant.

La jeune femme en était même devenue dépressive à un moment donné et c'était une autre raison qu'elle avait cachée quant à son manque de passion quand il s'agissait de combat pokémon. Si ce n'était pas pour ses parents et notamment Ghost elle aurait à son tour arrêté en tant que dresseuse elle aussi. Étonnamment c'était même un agent de la ligue, qui s'avérait être une infirmière Joy comme tout les autres agents, qui l'avait poussé à continuer en tant que championne d'arène quand elle était venu faire son contrôle.

Natsume à l'époque avait alors confessé tout ses actes en se préparant à accepter d'être punis comme il se devait c'est-à-dire avec la fermeture de l'arène et peut-être même la disparition de son statut de dresseur. Cependant par bonté ou la volonté de ne pas gâcher son potentiel, Natsume ne saurait le dire, l'infirmière avait limite ordonné qu'elle se repente en continuant au contraire d'être championne d'arène. Si à sa prochaine visite elle avait prouvé qu'elle avait changé et était capable de se montrer digne d'un dresseur digne de ce nom elle fermerait les yeux sur ses actes passés dans son rapport.

Au final, depuis, tout s'était bien passé et elle avait avancé depuis cette période sombre de sa vie dont elle avait honte. Malheureusement elle n'avait jamais réellement cessé de se sentir coupable de ce qu'elle avait fais subir aux quelques dresseurs qui étaient passé par son arène. Et cela bien qu'elle ait même travaillé dur en dehors de ses activités de championne pour dédommager autant que possible les dresseurs qui étaient passés par son arène en payant des intérêts via l'agent qui l'avait surveillé.

« J-Je... je suis…, essaya-t-elle de parler la voix tremblante voir sanglotante sans pouvoir arriver à dire autre chose. »

C'était d'autant plus difficile pour elle considérant que Satoshi aurait pu être une victime de sa folie et que la mère de ce dernier était juste à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait voir à quelle point il s'agissait d'une mère aimante. Le genre à tout faire pour rendre son enfant heureux. Tout comme la sienne qui même pendant sa période forcée en tant que poupée la pardonnait et se sentait même triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

« Cela étant... je me souviens maintenant que Satoshi m'avait brièvement raconté sa rencontre avec vous à l'époque de son premier voyage et étrangement quelques temps après cette rencontre je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de ces histoires..., nota Ookido avec un regard un peu moins dur qu'il y a un instant se souvenant notamment que la _capture_ de Ghost, selon ce qu'il se souvenait des récits du jeune homme au Pikachu, était liée à Natsume. »

Ce dernier avait bien évidemment remarqué que la pauvre femme semblait extrêmement bouleversé et il savait donc par expérience et aussi par intuition, que la femme qui se retenait tant bien que mal de craquer n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle, dont il avait à l'époque entendu tant de rumeurs. Ça plus le fait que c'était sans aucun doute Satoshi, encore une fois, qui était l'auteur de ce changement. C'est pour ça qu'il avait d'ailleurs décidé d'un geste de faire taire Kenji qui, confus, pourrait mal interpréter la situation.

L'assistant savait après quatre ans passé avec le professeur pokémon que chaque fois qu'il faisait ce geste ça voulait dire qu'il devait observer la situation avant de tirer des conclusions. Hanako de son côté ayant aussi fait ses propres déductions avait compris qu'à leur première rencontre, son fils unique ainsi que ses compagnons de l'époque avaient probablement manqué d'être une victime de la femme à côté d'elle.

Cependant, elle aussi, pouvait clairement voir qu'elle ne correspondait pas du tout à une psychopathe, froide et cruelle. Même sans se fier à ses épaules tremblotantes, sa voix cassée ou même la larme qu'elle pouvait clairement voir couler le long de sa joue, étant la plus proche du médium, elle ne pouvait pas associer le regard qu'elle avait croisé tantôt à une personne de ce genre. C'était une intuition qui la trompait rarement et dont son fils avait aussi un peu hérité.

« Je…, essaya à nouveau de parler Natsume toujours la tête baissée, Je suis… vraiment… d-désolé... pour ce que j'ai fais subir à ces dresseurs, réussit-elle finalement à dire non sans effort, les larmes coulant maintenant librement, et aussi pour ce que… ce que j'ai failli faire subir à votre fils… »

Le court silence qui s'en suivit, perturbé seulement par le bruit de la foule qui remplissait le stade, fit dire à la femme au cheveux vert qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne soit pas pardonnée. Elle pensa alors que, malgré la gentillesse du jeune homme au Pikachu qu'elle aimait tant, elle pouvait envisager d'abandonner l'idée de l'accompagner. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'une main fine et douce, qu'elle devinait être celle de la Taijiri, ne se pose sur son épaule faisant sursauter et frissonner de peur la _Maîtresse des Psys_ , malgré elle. Elle se prépara mentalement autant qu'elle put, mais malgré qu'elle soit une experte dans le domaine cela lui était presque impossible.

« Je vous pardonne. »

Natsume ne put retenir un halètement de surprise tandis qu'elle releva lentement la tête choquée. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien entendu et tourna légèrement la tête avec appréhension. Ce qu'elle vit lui confirma qu'elle avait en effet bien entendu. Hanako qui, du point de vue de la femme en pleurs, était éclairée par le soleil, avait un sourire chaleureux affiché sur le visage. Un sourire qui rappelait à Nastume sa propre mère. Peu après le départ de Satoshi, elle avait pleuré dans ses bras et ceux de son père en s'excusant de les avoir rejeté et fait souffrir pendant si longtemps. Ce à quoi la figure maternelle dans toute sa splendeur avait répondu de la même façon tout en s'excusant à son tour de ne pas avoir pu l'aider.

Ce qui était le plus surprenant dans le cas présent c'est qu'Hanako la pardonnait alors qu'elle s'en était prise à son fils, sa propre chaire, de sang froid. Est-ce que cette gentillesse dont Satoshi était doté venait d'elle ? Alors qu'elle était totalement perdu dans ses pensées et dans le regard apaisant de la trentenaire elle revint sur terre en sentant un mouchoir essuyé ses larmes. Un sourire léger et tremblant apparut alors sur son visage.

« Satoshi-kun… est vraiment à votre image… si je peux me permettre. Comment pouvez-vous pardonner aussi facilement ?

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait d'essuyer les larmes du médium, Je ne vois qu'une bonne personne actuellement. Je suppose que mon petit Satoshi s'est simplement dis la même chose.

-Une… bonne personne ?, fit abasourdie Natsume se demandant jusqu'à qu'elle point cette femme, ou plutôt cette famille, pouvait pardonner.

-Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que vous étiez, mais de ce que vous êtes maintenant… une pauvre enfant torturée par quoique c'était qui vous a rendu ainsi et surtout une amie de mon fils. Quelqu'un qui tient à lui et serait prêt à tout pour l'aider, affirma Hanako qui, étant la mère de l'intéressé, avait détecté, à la seule mention de son nom, à quel point la puissante championne admirait et surtout affectionnait son enfant unique.

-Je vois…, fit Natsume après un moment toujours les larmes aux yeux, mais le sourire au lèvres, Du coup est-ce que ça veut dire que… vous acceptez que je voyage à ses côtés ? »

Kenji et Ookido qui avaient assisté à la scène en étant plus ou moins ému furent surpris par la demande. Cependant, comme Hanako, ils finirent par trouver amusant le fait que le dresseur de Masara Town attirait toujours des champions d'arène, au caractère plus ou moins marqué, dans son groupe. Surtout Kenji qui avait, d'un temps, voyagé avec lui à ses côtés. Le professeur, lui, pensait que ça promettait un duo plein d'étincelles.

« _La_ _Maîtresse des Psy_ _s_ _et l'étoile montante que devient ce_ _t étonnant gamin… ça promet_ , s'en amusa intérieurement Yukinari. »

La matriarche de la famille Taijiri, elle, trouvait cette situation à la fois amusante, touchante et intéressante. Amusante, car ça faisait une nouvelle forte personnalité dans la liste de compagnons de Satoshi. Touchante, car ça l'attendrissait et la rassurait de savoir que son fils pouvait changer une personne aussi radicalement au point qu'elle tienne à l'accompagner et veiller sur lui. Enfin intéressante, car ça confirmait ses soupçons quant à l'amour que le médium éprouvait envers son fils.

« Satoshi-kun a accepté, mais vu que vous êtes ici je me disais que je devrais avoir votre accord… surtout après ce que j'ai fais, ajouta-t-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête un peu moins bouleversé, mais toujours honteuse.

-Cela n'a aucune importance maintenant Natsume-chan, rassura une nouvelle fois la mère qui commençait à voir à quel point la pauvre enfant était dure envers elle-même, Je serai heureuse de savoir qu'une personne aussi gentille que toi veille de près sur mon fils. »

Pris de court par l'appellation affectueuse et le tutoiement qui montrait qu'elle ne la considérait déjà plus comme une étrangère elle ne put encore une fois empêcher les larmes de couler de joie.

« Merci… merci… merci… merci…, continua-t-elle de dire tandis qu'Hanako devant tant d'émotion décida de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Allez c'est finis. Plus de larmes. Nous sommes là pour encourager Satoshi après tout et ça le perturberait s'il te voyait pleurer ?

-O… Oui c'est vrai, accepta-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux un peu honteuse ayant d'habitude la réputation d'avoir une maîtrise quasi parfaite de ses émotions.

-Et si tu étais toujours au plus bas moi aussi je me ferai du soucis tu sais ?, fit-elle remarquer avec un rire taquin, s'attirant un regard confus et rougis par les larmes, avant de s'approcher de son oreille pour murmurer, Après tout je me soucis beaucoup de ma famille que ça soit de mon fils ou d'une potentielle belle fille ».

D'un seul coup finis la tristesse, la honte et la confusion. Ils furent remplacés quasi instantanément par de la gêne de grande échelle. Si Natsume était un volcan elle serait au bord de l'éruption vu la couleur rouge tomate de son corps et la fumée qu'on jurerait voir sortir de ses oreilles.

« C-C-C-Ce n-n-n'est pa-pas ce que v-v-ous cro-coyez madame !, balbutia la jeune femme gênée jusqu'à l'extrême au grand plaisir d'Hanako qui trouvait ça mignon à en rire. »

* * *

Houdin qui avait assister de loin à tout ce qui s'était dis ne put que se sentir heureux pour sa dresseuse pour qui elle éprouvait une affection encore plus grande qu'à l'époque. Chaque fois qu'elle avait des moments de dépression cela dis il se sentait mal pour elle, mais ne pouvait ou plutôt ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aider étant lui-même aussi, voir plus introverti que Natsume. Du coup après le fils qui l'avait sorti de sa période sombre c'était maintenant à la mère de l'aider cette fois à laisser cette période sa vie derrière.

« _C'est irritant de devoir l'admettre, mais la prochaine fois que je vois le rongeur je me dois de l_ _ui exprimer ma reconnaissance pour avoir été le soutien de ce dresseur qui a sauvé Natsume-sama_ _,_ _malgré_ _son manque_ _de force._ »

* * *

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est dis, mais je tenais à m'excuser, car j'ai honnêtement pensé aux premiers abords que vous étiez mauvaise, s'excusa Kenji en s'inclinant décidant de parler.

-Euh… ah ne t'inquiètes pas, relève la tête Kenji-san ! C'est tout à fait compréhensible, rassura Natsume, profitant de l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

-De mon côté bien que je me doutais que vous aviez dû changer, j'ai malgré tout pris le risque d'aborder le sujet, car je devais m'assurer moi-même que ce n'était plus que du passé, s'expliqua à son tour le professeur pokémon avant de s'excuser lui aussi, Pardon d'avoir fais ressurgir cette partie douloureuse de votre passé. Me concernant, je n'ai aucune objection pour que vous accompagniez Satoshi dans son voyage. Quelqu'un d'aussi forte que vous ne peux que lui permettre de s'améliorer encore plus et il en aura besoin avec ce qui l'attend.

-Ce qui l'attend, répéta-t-elle confuse en même temps que les deux autres qui se posaient depuis un moment la question.

-En effet, confirma-t-il à nouveau le sourire aux lèvres, C'est un très bon hasard de tomber sur vous Natsume-san ! La raison de notre présence ici en dehors d'encourager Satoshi et la possibilité d'étude se trouve ailleurs.

-C'est-à-dire ?, demanda à nouveau Natsume qui en plus voyait qu'Hanako et surtout Kenji n'en menait pas large non plus.

-On a pu remarquer dernièrement que Satoshi a décidé de ne pas repartir pour un nouveau voyage pour participer à la prochaine ligue pokémon qui se déroulera à Isshu. En tout cas pas dans l'immédiat, car il semble avoir comme projet de revisiter Kanto et probablement Johto dans le but de récupérer des pokémons bien spéciaux.

-Oh oui il m'en a parlé ! Apparemment il chercherait à récupérer d'anciens pokémons dont il avait dû se séparer en cours de route pendant ses voyages avant de partir pour Isshu. D'ailleurs même s'il n'a pas eu besoin de venir de lui-même il avait l'intention de reprendre le Ghost qui l'avait aidé à m'arrêter. Il est d'ailleurs en haut du stade avec deux autres pokémons de Satoshi, fit-elle remarquer en pointant du doigt le côté du stade où ils se trouvaient. »

Le trio de Masara Town regarda dans la direction qu'elle pointait et bien que c'était à peine visible ils pouvaient en effet apercevoir les silhouettes de Pidgeot, Ghost et surtout du Purin français qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner Kenji.

« Oh je suis si contente de revoir Pidgeot en pleine forme, s'exclama avec joie la mère poule qui, bien que n'ayant pas apprécié qu'il blesse son fils, malgré des raisons compréhensible, avait décidé que, tout comme la femme aux cheveux verts, il s'agissait d'un épisode passé et par conséquent qu'elle pouvait pardonner maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau amis.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a vraiment décidé de capturer ce Purin…, fit circonspect et mal-à-l'aise l'ex-observateur pokémon.

-Ah c'est vrai que tu as voyagé avec Satoshi-kun si j'ai bien entendu Kenji-san ?, demanda Natsume curieuse de connaître l'un des compagnons de Satoshi.

-Ouais ! Je l'ai rencontré dans l'Archipel Orange ! C'était quelque temps après la Ligue Kanto. Je l'avais suivi dans ses aventures lui et Kasumi en premier lieu pour pouvoir rencontrer le professeur Ookido dont je suis un grand admirateur, expliqua-t-il un peu gêné en se grattant nerveusement la joue d'un doigt, Cela dit j'étais aussi intéressé par le caractère de Satoshi.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois il défendait un bébé Laplace qui se faisait brutaliser par trois dresseurs. Non seulement cette volonté de le protéger puis de faire tout pour le ramener à sa famille m'avait étonné, mais aussi le fait que son Pikachu, en plus d'être fort bien que non évolué, restait toujours hors de sa pokéball. Pour moi c'était vraiment super intéressant et cool de voir ça.

-Je vois…, se contenta de dire le médium qui voyait totalement ce que le garçon au bandana voulait dire avec un léger sourire… qui disparu en entendant la maman poule rire pour des raison évidentes, Hum ! Dans tous les cas que vouliez vous dire professeur ?!

-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant Natsume-kun, mais Satoshi a l'habitude, avant un voyage dans une région qu'il n'a pas déjà découvert, de ne prendre que Pikachu avec lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, car il aime pouvoir donner du temps pour les nouveaux pokémons qu'il pourrait attraper dans sa prochaine destination. La seule fois où il a gardé certains de ses anciens pokémons pendant un voyage c'était pendant ses voyages dans l'Archipel Orange ainsi que dans la région de Johto. De plus, il ne perd généralement pas de temps avant un voyage et encore moins si c'est pour changer de tactique et se préparer en conséquence pour ce qui l'attend plutôt qu'y aller à l'instinct… bien qu'il reste toujours tête brûlée dans la démarche, ajouta avec amusement le vieil homme.

-Je dois admettre que l'espace d'un instant j'ai presque paniqué en le voyant réfléchir à ce point à son prochain voyage, renchérit Hanako avec une pointe de fierté de voir son fils grandir.

-Personnellement ça ne m'étonne pas trop vu que déjà à l'époque il avait enfin décidé d'être un peu plus stratégique pendant ses combats, notamment contre le Champion de la Ligue Orange. Je pense que les combats d'arène un peu spéciaux de l'Archipel ont dû lui faire réaliser à quel point les possibilités en combat sont plus variés qu'ils ne croyaient tout en permettant de frapper fort.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Kenji !, intervint Ookido impressionné de voir son assistant capable d'éveiller sa capacité d'analyse et ravi d'arriver là où il veut en venir, En l'occurrence dans le cas qui nous intéresse je pense que ses récentes défaites ont dû être le déclencheur pour cette nouvelle direction qu'il est en train de prendre.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais en dehors du fait que Satoshi-kun évolue en tant que dresseur en quoi ce changement est particulièrement incroyable et surtout en quoi est-ce que le timing est idéal ?, demanda à nouveau Natsume qui finalement n'avait pas totalement tord d'avoir pensé qu'il y avait une raison plus profonde pour sa présence en plus de celle d'un membre du Conseil des Quatre.

-Vous allez devoir me pardonner, mais je pense qu'à partir de là je préfère ne pas gâcher la surprise, répondit-il mystérieusement ce qui frustra un peu la championne de Yamabuki City même si elle n'en montrait rien.

- _Voulez-vous que j'essaye de lire dans ses pensées Natsume-sama ?_ , proposa par télépathie Houdin.

- _Non Houdin,_ refusa-t-elle catégoriquement elle aussi par la pensée, _je suis sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Et surtout…_

- _Je sais. Vous ne voulez plus utiliser nos pouvoirs sur quelqu'un à nouveau. Désolé d'avoir demandé._

- _Ne t'excuse pas. Tu cherches juste à m'aider et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Cela dit il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire c'est surveiller le stade au cas où,_ proposa-t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension, _P_ _our ne pas te tuer à la tâche je m'occupe de la partie d'une moitié et toi de l'autre. Je n'accepte pas d'objections !_

- _Compris Natsume-sama_ , accepta-t-il un peu un peu déçu de ne pas alléger le fardeau de sa dresseuse qui, malgré son don, restait qu'une humaine.

-Très bien, répondit-elle à voix haute à la fois pour son pokémon et au professeur.

-Pour être honnête Kenji-kun et moi somme tout aussi confus par ce qu'il veut dire.

-En tout cas le stade est maintenant bien rempli, fit remarquer l'expert en dessin, À mon avis ça va bientôt commencer. »

Les trois plus âgés du groupe constatèrent qu'en effet les tribunes étaient presque remplis à craqué. Ce n'était évidemment pas aussi impressionnant qu'un tournoi de la ligue pokémon, mais ça restait plus qu'honorable.

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit sourd commença à se faire entendre venant d'au-dessus. Devant la surprise des trois natifs de Masara Town le médium s'empressa de les rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils vont simplement couvrir le stade ! Le but est de créer une ambiance nocturne qui mettra l'accent sur le ring.

-C'est pourquoi faire exactement ?, se demanda Kenji confus quant à l'utilité de ce système, Si c'est le but pourquoi ne pas avoir construit un plafond tout simplement ?

-Il n'est pas rare que le tournoi s'éternise jusqu'à la nuit tombée et dans ces cas là ils décident d'ouvrir pour garder cette ambiance clair-obscur tout en ajoutant une scénette étoilée, expliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, Tout est dans l'ambiance avec ce tournoi. Ne vous inquiétez pas cela dis ! Les organisateurs prennent en compte les annonces météo avant de lancer le tournoi et même si une averse surprise devait survenir, le stade est aussi équipé d'un plafond en verre.

-Attendez une seconde !, intervint l'observateur pokémon, La pluie ce n'est pas un problème, mais vous avez bien dis que le tournoi peut durer toute la journée ?!

-En effet. C'est même arrivé plusieurs fois.

-Nom d'Arceus…, eut pour toute réaction l'assistant qui en devint pâle, Est-ce que les pokémons de Satoshi vont pouvoir tenir ?

-C'est en effet un problème, agréa le grand-père de Shigeru en croisant les bras à son tour, Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Okorizaru qui est habitué à ce type de tournoi, mais c'est une autre histoire pour Pikachu qui, bien qu'aussi courageux et têtu que son dresseur, n'a pas pour point fort l'endurance. De plus, les coups directs sont pour lui une grande faiblesse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas !, intervint la championne le regard déterminé attirant leur attention, Quand ces deux là sont ensemble ils sont capable d'accomplir des choses incroyables. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir. »

Dès qu'elle eût finis sa phrase le plafond avait finis de se refermer. Personne ne répondit, mais ils ne pouvaient être plus d'accord. Kenji savait pour avoir lui aussi suivis sa progression, même après être rester à Masara Town, que Satoshi et Pikachu formait un duo comme on n'en voit plus assez. Hanako, elle, en tant que mère la question ne se posait pas quant à la confiance qu'elle avait pour son fils et son meilleur ami. Yukinari Ookido lui… et bien c'était pareil notamment pour les raisons, dont il gardait, pour l'instant, le secret.

« _Houdin est-ce que ça va la haut ?,_ demanda alors par télépathie Natsume se demandant si le pokémon moustachu avait pu se faufiler suite à la fermeture du plafond.

- _Aucun problème, je me suis téléporté derrière un projecteur._

- _Bien,_ dit-elle en lâchant un léger soupir de soulagement, _et les pokémons de Satoshi ?_

- _Et bien..._ »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt au-dessus du stade on retrouvait Pidgeot attendant patiemment que Ghost et Rondoudou finissent de se chamailler quant à la bonne façon de faire une farce à Pikachu.

« Moi je te dis que non le principe de la peur c'est de surprendre sans toucher physiquement !, expliqua avec passion le fantôme gazeux à la boule rose.

-Et moi je te le dis et te le répète : À quoi bon ne pas profiter d'une surprise pour frapper ?, questionna la Purin française qui trouvait la façon de faire de Ghost ennuyeuse.

-Excusez-moi ?

-La satisfaction est bien plus grande quand tu arrives à inspirer la peur et l'effroi par ta simple présence et l'ambiance que tu instaures. Après tout la peur... vient du plus profond de nous !, s'exclama-t-il de manière théâtrale en rigolant lugubrement.

-Je ne voudrai pas déranger, mais…

-N'importe quoi ! La peur vient de la douleur physique ! Quant tu te fais frapper ton corps ne peut s'empêcher de réagir surtout quand la victime ne voit rien venir et qu'il ne sait pas d'où ça vient ! C'est la farce parfaite !, rétorqua avec véhémence le pokémon chanteur qui était maintenant en duel de regard rapproché avec le fantôme de Shion Town.

-Dîtes…

-Quelle foutaise ! C'est la peur mentale qui compte !

-Non c'est la peur physique !

-…

-Mentale.

-Physique.

-Mentale !

-Physique !

-MENTALE !

-PHYSIQUE !

-ASSEZ TOUS LES DEUX !, tonna d'un cri strident Pidgeot surprenant les deux chenapans qui se prirent par la même deux bourrasque de vent plutôt douloureuse qui les fit tomber sur le bord du stade. »

Les deux en voyant le regard noir de l'imposant rapace reculèrent de quelques centimètres en se tenant dans les bras.

« Pourquoi es-tu si énervé Pidgeot-san ?, firent-ils en même temps d'un ton apeuré.

-J'essaye de vous appeler depuis tout à l'heure pour vous dire que le plafond du stade est en train de se fermer ! »

Seulement maintenant ils réalisèrent qu'il y avait un bruit assez sourd et en regardant sur le côté ils constatèrent qu'effectivement il y avait urgence, le processus de fermeture étant déjà à mi-chemin.

« Toi Ghost ça ira, mais toi Rondoudou tu ferais mieux de monter tout de suite sur mon dos !, fit l'oiseau de Kanto d'une voix dangereuse.

-Compris !, répondit-elle hâtivement en se dépêchant de sauter sur le dos de Pidgeot. »

D'un accord silencieux le fantôme et la chanteuse décidèrent que la peur mentale ET physique pouvaient très bien aller ensemble.

* * *

« _Pour une raison ou une autre il y a eu une complication, mais tout s'est bien passé pour eux aussi… Cet oiseau vole plutôt vite je dois dire._

- _Tant mieux_ , répondit Natsume rassurée que les pokémons de Satoshi puissent l'encourager de par leurs présences. »

Un autre bruit sourd d'un micro en marche attira l'attention de tous les spectateurs sur le ring où se trouvait un homme en costard. Après quelques instant à tester le micro il le rapprocha de sa bouche et commença à parler.

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes ! Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez venus, certains de très loin, pour assister à la treizième édition du grand Tournoi P1 !, remercia-t-il d'abord ce qui engendra un applaudissement de la part du public, Cette édition du tournoi comptera cette fois-ci soixante-quatre participants, tous déterminés à montrer que leurs partenaires sont les plus forts au corps-à-corps ! Comme pour les précédentes éditions vous trouverez sous vos sièges le règlement général qui vous permettra de savoir à quoi vous attendre. De même il vous a été donné encore une fois un écran vous permettant de miser sur votre combattant préféré ou sur celui qui selon vous a ce qu'il faut pour remporter la victoire. J'espère pour ceux qui auront voté que vos prévisions soient correctes ! »

Natsume pu voir que certains étaient déjà en train de consulter leurs écrans pour voir sur qui ils pourraient miser. Encore une fois une preuve que ce tournoi était plutôt un grand succès de son point de vue. Elle profitait bien évidemment, pendant que l'annonceur était en train de décrire les différentes règles, pour surveiller le stade.

Elle ne nota rien de notable si ce n'est que les places étaient sur le point d'être toutes occupées ce qui, par conséquent, voulait dire que ça ne servira à rien de surveiller plus que ça. Certains compétiteurs étaient dans son champ de vision aussi malgré les murs et à part la présence de l'invité de marque de ce tournoi, rien de notable se dit-elle. La femme aux cheveux verts décida de voir de quoi il en retournait du côté d'Houdin et voir s'il n'était plus nécessaire de surveiller plus, mais celui-ci engagea le contact en premier.

« _Natsume-sama ! Il faut que vous voyiez_ _cela_ _!,_ s'écria le pokémon psy d'ordinaire si calme et composé ce qui surprit la dresseuse.

- _Que se passe-t-il Houdin ?!_ , demanda-t-elle avec sérieux sachant que peu de choses pouvait surprendre son partenaire.

- _Entre les gradins de mon côté !_ »

Celle-ci cessa de se concentrer sur sa partie du stade et réduisit son champ de vision sur un point bien précis de l'autre côté. En effet il y avait en tout huit gradins séparées par des couloirs menant aux entrées et l'un des couloirs qui l'intéressait en l'occurrence c'était surtout celui qui était presque en face du médium.

La championne d'arène eut alors un halètement de surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son buste se pencha soudainement en avant. Cela attira bien entendu l'attention des trois natifs de Masara Town qui se demandèrent l'origine de cette réaction.

« Qu'y-a-t-il donc Natsume-chan ?, demanda Hanako un peu inquiète. »

De son côté la championne, bien qu'ayant entendu la question de la mère de Satoshi, était toujours étonnée de ce qu'elle vit. Sans aucun doute maintenant il était clair que soit il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait soit il s'agissait d'un énorme concours de circonstances.

L'homme qu'elle voyait et dont la présence était en effet incroyable s'avançait lentement avec une certaine prestance, sa cape voletant derrière lui, avant de s'arrêter à la lisière des deux gradins comme pour indiquer qu'il comptait observer d'ici. Nul doute pour la championne qu'il tenait simplement à ne pas attirer l'attention et Arceus sait à quel point il faisait bien vu sa réputation qui n'était plus à prouver à travers Kanto, Johto et même les autres régions.

Tournant la tête elle jeta un regard non pas à Hanako, mais au professeur qui attendait de savoir ce qu'elle avait vu de si particulier. Reprenant son calme très vite elle avala sa salive puis s'adressa au vieil homme.

« Je commence à voir où vous voulez en venir… Vous étiez au courant de sa présence n'est-ce pas ? »

Yukinari fronça d'abord légèrement les sourcils avant de les relever semblant savoir de quoi elle parlait puis répondit en souriant à pleine dents, excité d'enfin arriver à ce moment.

« Si vous parlez bien de _lui_ oui je me doutais qu'il serait là.

-Cette cape noire, cette tunique bleue et surtout ces cheveux rouges clair dressés en l'air… Il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien lui.

-De qui vous parlez ?, demanda Kenji qui tenait à savoir ce qui se passait.

-J'ai surveillé le stade avec mes pouvoirs psychiques étant curieuse de comprendre ce que voulait dire le professeur Ookido… ou plutôt ce qu'il attendait.

-Et alors c'était ?, pressa le jeune assistant qui voulait savoir tout comme Hanako.

-Il s'agit… du _Plus Puissant des Maître Dragon_...Wataru ! »

-Qu… Vous plaisantez ?! Attendez !, s'exclama-t-il avant de prendre dans son sac ses jumelles qu'il utilisa pour vérifier les dires de la championne d'arène qui se confirma rapidement en tombant sur la silhouette imposante du dresseur de dragon, Incroyable c'est vraiment lui ! Regardez Hanako-san !

-Mmh ? Ça alors…, souffla-t-elle assez étonnée avant de dire, Cette cape doit lui tenir chaud non ? »

Ses trois voisins, à l'entente de cette remarque, tombèrent de leurs sièges de manière comique. Même Yukinari qui, pourtant, avait l'habitude de l'intérêt de son ami pour les choses triviales.

« Hum !, toussa de gêne le vieil homme avant de reprendre un ton sérieux, Pour revenir à votre question je m'attendais en effet à sa présence,

-Pensez vous pouvoir nous expliquer ?, demanda Natsume, plus calme, mais toujours secouée, en se redressant.

-C'est assez compliqué, mais disons que sa présence est dû à des complications dû à l'avenir du Tournoi P1 dont j'ai eu des retours de la Ligue Pokémon, résuma-t-il en tournant son regard vers le ring où l'annonceur était toujours dans son introduction du tournoi, Wataru et Shiba sont de bons amis au sein du Conseil des Quatre de Kanto et Johto. Il fallait donc s'attendre à ce que notre expert des dragons soit là pour voir comment la situation aller évoluer.

-Et c'est ce que vous vouliez dire quant vous disiez que le timing était parfait quant à la participation de Satoshi à ce tournoi ?, supposa Kenji qui voyait plus ou moins le tableau, Non seulement il change de façon de faire, mais il participe dans un tournoi où il aura peut-être la chance d'affronter Shiba-san devant une foule de spectateurs venu de plusieurs régions et parmi eux le Maître Pokémon de la région de Kanto et Johto.

-Tu as tous compris Kenji !, répondit le professeur appréciant encore une fois la capacité d'analyse de l'observateur, Il reste cependant une dernière chose pour compléter le tableau et lancer Satoshi-kun dans le monde des grands parmi les dresseurs.

-Une _dernière chose_ ?, répétèrent-ils tous en même temps littéralement suspendu aux lèvres de Yukinari.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrivera, mais les probabilités n'ont jamais été aussi hautes et vous verrez ce que je veux dire dans quelques instants, finit-il les yeux brillants d'excitation, rivés sur l'énorme ring. »

Un nouvel applaudissement général bien plus imposant que les précédents ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de creuser plus la question. L'attention était de nouveau sur le présentateur qui s'était décalé du centre du ring.

* * *

« Bien maintenant que tout est dis sur le tournoi comme promis je vous laisse accueillir celui que l'on surnomme l' _Homme d'Acier_ du Conseil des Quatre… SHIIIIIIIIBA !, annonça en hurlant tandis que l'intéressé sortis de l'une des entrées menant au ring ce qui donna naissance aux cris d'une foule en folie ainsi que les flash des appareils photo des quelques journalistes présents. »

Les événements étaient retranscris sur les écrans géants situés à l'extérieur du stade et même un peu partout dans la ville. L'image zoomait sur le karatéka qui marchait torse et pieds nus, comme à l'accoutumée, exposant un physique qui, sans être celui d'un culturiste, transpirait malgré tout la puissance et le charisme dans toute sa splendeur. D'un seul saut il atterrit sur l'anneau de combat pile à côté du présentateur qui ne put retenir un mouvement de retrait pensant qu'il allait le heurter. La foule était encore plus en délire après cette démonstration à la fois de force et d'adresse.

« Nous sommes heureux et surtout honorés d'enfin accueillir, en tant que concurrent, celui qui a permis à ce tournoi d'avoir pris autant d'ampleur ! Étant donné que ça sera votre première participation puis-je vous demander vos attentes pour cette nouvelle édition du Tournoi P1 ?, demanda-t-il en tendant le micro devant l'expert du type combat.

-Je n'attends qu'une seule chose de ce tournoi aujourd'hui, répondit-il d'une voix grave laissant planer un moment de silence chez les spectateurs avant de finir d'une voix forte, …Affronter un adversaire digne de moi ! Quelqu'un qui fera bouillir notre sang de combattant à moi et mon pokémon. Que ce combat rentre dans l'histoire et soit marqué dans nos esprits à jamais ! »

Cette déclaration eut l'effet escompté sur le public qui rugit de plus belle tandis que cela eut juste l'effet d'amuser certaines personnes tels que Yukinari Ookido et dans une certaine mesure Natsume. À cela se rajoutait l'étrange homme masqué aux cheveux argentés et au vieux livre orange douteux assis le plus en hauteur dans les tribunes ainsi que la mystérieuse dame d'accueil qui regardait tout comme Wataru depuis l'une des interstices entre chaque gradins. Tous eurent la même pensée :

« _Ce combat_ _s'il a lieu_ _restera très certainement marqué dans les mémoires_ _!_ »

* * *

Satoshi, Pikachu et Okorizaru, de leur côté, attendaient patiemment et avec un peu de stress qu'un membre du personnel vienne les prévenir que c'était leur tour. Tour qui allait venir d'une minute à l'autre vu que les trois compagnons avaient été informés qu'ils allaient ouvrir le bal ce qui n'aidait pas, car bien qu'ils avaient une mentalité de fer ça n'empêchait que la possibilité de perdre d'entrée de jeu et à n'importe quel stade de la compétition pouvait hanter même les compétiteurs vétérans. Cela était d'autant plus tendu considérant que Satoshi et Okorizaru se sont juré de ne pas perdre avant d'affronter Anoki et Ebiwalar. Cela plus le fait qu'ils avaient pu voir, via un écran fixé au mur devant eux, l'entrée en scène de Shiba qui semblait aux yeux de Satoshi et Pikachu aussi redoutable que dans leurs souvenirs.

La souris de son côté se disait que ces _vestiaires_ étaient plutôt adéquats à la situation dans laquelle tous les autres participants devaient probablement se trouver eux aussi. Un seul banc noir d'ébène. Tout le reste à l"exception de l'écran c'était du blanc. Du blanc partout. Du carrelage jusqu'au plafond en passant par les casier c'était l'ivoire.

C'était probablement pensé pour permettre un sentiment d'isolation ce qui était d'une certaine façon bien pensé pour permettre de se préparer mentalement pour une possible défaite. La souris électrique pensa, cependant à titre personnel, que c'était très déprimant. Il avait l'impression que cette couleur blanche oppressante forçait quiconque assis sur ce banc noir de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions et même de cesser de rêver.

Le rongeur aux bajoues rouge secoua soudainement la tête étonné d'avoir été pris d'une réflexion de ce genre. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention et il constata que Satoshi avait dû avoir le même genre de pensée. Celui-ci en voyant le regard inquiet de son compagnon jaune le regarda longuement avant d'arborer, non pas un sourire rassurant, qui de toute façon ne bernerait pas son ami de toujours, mais un regard des plus sérieux. Pikachu comprit le message et lui renvoya le même regard. Jamais ils ne se laisserait écraser par la réalité que ces adversaires ou cette salle chercherait à lui imposer. En tant que son plus fidèle ami il sera là pour le soutenir dans l'éventuel cas où le doute prendrait le dessus et vice versa. Quant à Okorizaru bien que Pikachu ne pouvait pas trop savoir à quoi il pensait ne l'ayant pas tant que ça côtoyé il ne s'inquiéta pas trop outre mesure sachant que ce n'était pas la première fois pour le singe après tout… ni pour eux d'ailleurs et ça malgré leurs nombreuses défaites à la Ligue Pokémon.

« Je pense que ça ne devrait plus tarder, fit tout d'un coup le dresseur attirant l'attention de Pikachu et d'Okorizaru qui cessa de donner des coups dans le vide, N'oubliez pas tout ce qu'on a appris, la clé de la victoire c'est de se battre jusqu'à son maximum. Montrons leur le fruit de notre entraînement !

-Ouais !, agréèrent-t-ils en levant leurs poings comme le dresseur, dont le regard plein de détermination rassura la souris jaune qui, malgré cette soudaine réflexion, naturelle ou non, n'empêchait pas au dresseur de rester le même quoiqu'il arrive. »

Pile au moment où ils se dirent cela quelqu'un tapa à la porte avant d'ouvrir sans s'annoncer annulant l'effet isolation ce qui fit que l'on pouvait maintenant entendre sans trop de difficulté le bruit de la foule. Il s'agissait, sans surprise, du membre du personnel qui les avait conduis au vestiaire plus tôt.

« Satoshi-san ! C'est bientôt l'heure du premier match. Si voulez bien me suivre ?

-Entendu !, répondit le dresseur, les poings serrés, avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis, Yosh ! Pikachu, Okorizaru… Allons-y !

-OUAIS ! »

* * *

Après quelques instants l'homme s'arrêta et leur montra la sortie clairement visible qui menait vers l'immense ring.

« Dès que je vous fais signe vous commencerez à y aller.

-Compris ! »

À ses côtés se tenaient fièrement les deux pokémons le regard résolu et les poings serrés à l'image de leurs dresseurs. La foule de spectateur semblait s'être tut probablement en appréhendant le début du premier match et l'annonce des participants. Le jeune homme vit du coin de l'œil le signal du guide. Avec un léger sourire les trois entamèrent leur marche vers leur premier combat. Après un moment à marcher ils commencèrent à entendre le présentateur annoncer son entrée.

« ..et maintenant je demande votre attention, car le prochain challenger n'est pas n'importe qui si vous êtes fans de compétition en général, entendirent-ils ce qui les interpella sans les arrêter dans leur marche, en particulier Satoshi et Pikachu, car si le présentateur parlait bien du dresseur à casquette, les deux se demandèrent ce que voulait dire cette mise en lumière inattendue, Vous l'avez probablement déjà vu à plusieurs occasions ces cinq dernières années et en particuliers les deux dernières. »

Continuant toujours à marcher les deux amis se regardèrent l'air vraiment confus quant à ce qui se passait. Allait-il vraiment exposer ces résultats compétitifs comme ça ?

« Arrivé dans les huitièmes à sa toute première participation au tournoi de la Ligue Kanto à l'âge de dix ans, sacré Champion de la Ligue Orange, puis arrivé dans les quarts de finales de la Ligue Johto et Hoenn, a conquis le Battle Frontier commun à la région de Kanto et d'Hoenn, est récemment arrivé en demi finale de la Ligue Sinnoh… il s'agit du jeune homme sacré Champion de la troisième édition du Tournoi P1 il y a presque cinq ans, maintenant, avec l'aide d'un pokémon qui a depuis gardé le trône sous la tutelle d'Anoki-san jusqu'au retour de son dresseur ! Mesdames et messieurs, accompagné de son fidèle Pikachu et de notre multiple Champion du Tournoi P1, il nous vient tout droit de Masara Town, je vous demande d'accueillir SATOSHI TAIJIRI !, finit-il en prolongeant la dernière syllabe de son nom tout en pointant, en parfaite synchronisation avec les projecteurs, vers l'entrée, d'où le jeune homme venait de sortir. Son visage était clairement confus à l'image de son petit compagnon jaune vu qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas se faire annoncer de la sorte et surtout faire face à une telle foule en délire. »

L'acclamation était tellement forte qu'il se demandait si toute la ville pouvait l'entendre. Les caméras zoomaient sur le pauvre jeune homme qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Le dresseur à casquette aimait de tant en tant se vanter, mais ce n'était qu'occasionnel et n'est plus vraiment représentatif de son caractère actuel. Bien que Satoshi comprenait pour sa victoire au Tournoi P1, il ne s'attendait réellement pas à une telle ovation dû à son palmarès dont, certes, il était personnellement fier, mais qu'il ne pensait pas si digne de louanges.

Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'Okorizaru, probablement habitué à sa réputation, se complaisait dans cette ovation du public et exposait fièrement sa musculature ce qui l'aida lui et son fidèle Pikachu dans cette situation un peu gênante… considérant, en plus, qu'ils entendaient clairement d'ici leur gang faire leur show juste derrière lui.

« YEAH ! RESPECTEZ MONSIEUR SATOSHI ! MONSIEUR SATOSHI EST LE MEILLEUR ! IL CASSE LA TÊTE DES PROBLÈMES DES GENS ET VA ENCORE CASSER DES TÊTES AUJOURD'HUI ET AVEC VIOLENCE ! HEY LES GARS FRAPPEZ-MOI CES TAMBOURS PLUS FORTS QU'ÇA ! VOUS LÀ ! LEVEZ-MOI C'DRAPEAU PLUS HAUT ENCORE ! ON EST LÀ POUR ENCOURAGER QUI DÉJÀ BAND' ABRUTIS ?!

-MONSIEUR SATOSHI CHEF !, répondirent en cœur les racailles qui redoublèrent d'effort

-CRIEZ PLUS FORT SON NOM ALORS, CAR J'ENTENDS RIEN !

-OUAIS ! »

À ce stade le dresseur avait baissé la visière de sa casquette le visage rouge de honte. À défaut d'en avoir une Pikachu se contenta de baisser la tête, la patte couvrant ses yeux par embarras, se demandant s'il devait envoyer une décharge électrique discrète en direction du groupe étrange. Okorizaru, lui, ne comprenant rien pris fierté dans cette encensement que recevait son dresseur et marcha fièrement, le poing levé, à côté de son dresseur.

Les réactions étaient plutôt variés parmi certaines personnes dans les tribunes suite à cette annonce du challenger.

* * *

« Satoshi-sama est si populaire !, s'exclama Rondoudou avec des étoiles dans les yeux, C'est tellement… incroyable. »

Le pokémon chanteur en plus de se sentir fier d'être dans l'équipe de Satoshi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être envieuse ayant comme objectif de devenir une star elle-même.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins, renchérit le pokémon rapace calmement bien qu'on pouvait percevoir la fierté et l'admiration dans le ton de sa voix.

-Je peux accepter un peu plus aisément qu'il ait pu échappé si facilement à mes farces… et ça sera encore plus satisfaisant chaque fois que je le surprendrai, termina Ghost avec son rire lugubre signature. »

* * *

« Satoshi ?!, s'exclama doucement le Maître Dragon en voyant le jeune dresseur dont il se souvenait très bien. »

Il ne l'avait rencontré que deux fois, mais autant dire que cela avait été suffisant, malgré les deux ans qui étaient passés depuis. Deux événements pour ainsi dire hors du commun avaient été le théâtre de leurs deux rencontres.

La première fois c'était il y a trois ans à Chōji Town (Acajou) dans la région de Johto. Plus précisément au Lac Colère pour déjouer les plans de la Team Rocket qui avait tenté de forcer l'évolution de pokémon en faisant notamment des expériences sur un Gyarados de couleur rouge, qui s'avérait être ce qu'on appelle un pokémon chromatique. Il s'agissait d'un type rare de pokémon qui avait pour propriétés une couleur différente et un potentiel de combat plus ou moins élevé que les autres membres de son espèce. Wataru avait tout de suite sympathisé avec le dresseur à casquette en voyant à quel point il se souciait du Gyarados rouge quitte à se mettre en danger pour le calmer. Le Maître de Kanto et Johto avait finis par capturer le pokémon en promettant à Satoshi qu'il en prendrait soin.

La deuxième et dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré c'était dans la région d'Hoenn dans un contexte beaucoup plus grave étant donné que deux nouvelles organisations, la Team Aqua et Magma, avaient fait surface dans la région. Leurs buts ? Réveiller deux pokémons légendaires respectivement considérés comme les dieux des continents et des océans : Groudon et Kyogre. Ce dernier avait réussi à être éveillé par le boss de la Team Aqua, Aogiri (Arthur), qui avait réussi à se jouer de l'organisation rivale. Malheureusement n'étant qu'un homme le pouvoir lui monta à la tête et par conséquent la perte de contrôle fit que le dieu vivant avait déchaîné son pouvoir, menaçant tous les continents du monde d'une inondation irréversible. L'homme à cape avait encore une fois été surpris de revoir le jeune homme au Pikachu qui avait joué un rôle clé dans le réveil de Groudon ce qui avait mené à la défaite de Kyogre et par la même des deux teams de terroristes.

Depuis Wataru n'avait plus revu le jeune homme, mais conscient de son potentiel et surtout de ses ambitions il attendait avec impatience de l'affronter au sommet. Il n'avait pas surveillé les progrès du jeune homme de très près, mais par l'intermédiaire de mails pleins d'éloge d'Enishida (Scott), le créateur du Battle Frontier de Kanto et d'Hoenn ainsi que de Shirona (Cynthia), la Maîtresse Pokémon de la région de Sinnoh, il avait pu constater sa croissance plutôt étonnante. D'abord arriver dans les quarts de finale de la Ligue Hoenn, peu après l'incident avec Kyogre, battre chaque Meneur de Zone du Battle Frontier, incluant Jindai (Brandon), un an après puis arriver aux demi-finales de la Ligue Sinnoh il y a quelques jours de ça.

Autant dire que le _Plus Puissant des Maître Dragons_ avait hâte de voir la suite d'une telle progression… ce qui allait arriver plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait visiblement. Cela étant il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'un tel timing était presque inespéré non seulement pour Satoshi, mais aussi pour Shiba, dont il avait, d'ailleurs, noté l'expression de grande surprise ce qui ne laissait que peu de doute quant au fait que l'expert de type combat avait lui aussi rencontré le dresseur, décidément plein de surprises, à un moment ou un autre.

S'il considérait la réaction du jeune homme il semblerait que cette exposition de la part du commentateur n'était pas volontaire, mais même sans ça il avait l'occasion de participer à un tournoi presque aussi populaire que celui de la Ligue Pokémon et en plus l'occasion de se voir accordé un match officiel contre un membre du Conseil des Quatre. Un dresseur ne pouvait rêver de meilleure exposition à l'internationale sauf peut-être l'implication d'un Maître dans l'événement ou justement une victoire à la Ligue Pokémon d'une des Cinq Grandes Régions.

C'était d'autant plus une bonne opportunité de se faire connaître, qu'à l'insu du public, ce tournoi était surveillé de très près par différents représentants de la Ligue Pokémon et notamment certains venant d'Isshu qui étaient à l'origine du problème de Shiba.

Concernant celui-ci d'ailleurs, sachant très bien que son ami du Conseil des Quatre refuserait de ne pas se battre sérieusement, même pour régler son problème, Wataru avait donc jusque là énormément de doute quant à l'adversaire qui se présenterait à lui. Mais maintenant, même s'il ne savait pas si Satoshi avait ce qu'il fallait pour affronter Shiba d'égal à égal, surtout dans un style de combat imposé, la situation avait changé du point de vue du Maître Dragon.

Il décroisa les bras puis après avoir fixé intensément le dos du dresseur à casquette maintenant debout sur le ring aux côtés de ses deux partenaires, le roux tourna son regard vers l' _Homme d'Acier_ qui avait remarqué sa présence tantôt et qui le regardait en retour avec un regard tout aussi sérieux que le sien. Un sourire en coin apparût alors sur leurs visages.

« _Voyons voir s'il est vraiment prêt pour faire face à un tout autre niveau !_ , pensèrent-ils en même temps avec une certaine excitation. »

* * *

L'homme mystérieux aux cheveux argentés, de son côté, appréciait beaucoup le spectacle, qui lui était offert, malgré ce que laissait penser sa posture relâchée voir nonchalante.

« _Il semblerait qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre d'ovation_ , pensa-t-il amusé, _Dans le même temps il n'a pas l'air de détester ça totalemen_ _t. Tant mieux._ _Cet équilibre est rassurant. Voyons cela dis maintenant si le talent et la volonté est au rendez-vous._ _Il semblerait qu'à part Shiba il y ait quelques invités de marque dans le public en tout cas…_ , nota-t-il en parcourant la foule de son œil, plus acéré qu'on ne le penserait pour un humain, tout en ayant la tête dans son bouquin, _Je ne pensais pas rencontrer ce gosse dans un événement qui allait le confronter aux choses sérieuses. Cela dis si j'en crois tout ce qui a été dis sur lui je suppose que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter._ »

* * *

La femme d'accueil aux nattes blanches, dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire, appréciait, elle aussi, grandement le spectacle. Elle avait l'épaule appuyé contre le mur de manière nonchalante, mais qui ne camouflait pas l'excitation qu'elle ressentait au moment présent.

« _Bien… Maintenant montrez_ _-_ _leur votre supériorité._ _Cela serait dommage d'avoir fais l'effort de transmettre votre palmarès aux organisateur_ _s_ _du tournoi pour rien._ »

* * *

« Voilà ce que j'attendais !, s'exclama Yukinari Ookido qui avait maintenant les mains sur ses genoux et le buste presque penché en avant montrant à quel point il était impliqué dans ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

-C'est presque surréaliste… fit doucement Kenji qui n'en revenait pas de cette chance incroyable qui s'offrait à son ami.

-J'ai beau être un médium je ne peux qu'être d'accord là-dessus, renchérit Natsume plus calme bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète, Professeur ?

-Vous vous demandez si c'est rassurant pour lui d'être exposé ainsi au monde ?

-Oui…, ne chercha pas à cacher la _Maîtresse des Psys_ assez impressionnée par les capacités du chercheur à comprendre à l'avance les intentions des gens.

-Je vais être honnête ça ne l'est pas.

-… Mais ?, demanda Natsume attendant la suite.

-Mais au final l'objectif de Satoshi fait qu'il ne peut se permettre de rester dans sa zone de confort pour toujours s'il tient vraiment à l'atteindre. De plus je pense sincèrement qu'il aura ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir.

-Je vois… J'imagine que si on lui avait donné le choix au lieu de lui imposer il aurait choisi d'accepter le challenge sans hésitation de toute façon. C'est ce que vous diriez ?

-Assurément. De plus, vous ne le savez peut-être pas n'ayant eu que des nouvelles, via ses résultats en tournoi, mais ce n'est pas comme si ce garnement ne se jetait pas déjà dans des situations délicates voir très dangereuses volontairement ou non !, rajouta le professeur riant aux éclats.

-Complètement d'accord…, soupira la pauvre mère qui se souvint notamment qu'il fallait encore qu'elle gronde son fils par rapport à l'histoire avec Pidgeot… entre autre chose.

-Ouais je confirme aussi !, renchérit avec amusement l'observateur pokémon se souvenant notamment du moment ou il avait masser son Lizardon jusqu'au sang pour le réchauffer et lui éviter un destin tragique.

-Je suppose… que je ne peux pas vraiment dire le contraire, accepta-t-elle considérant à quel point le dresseur avait décidé de la battre peu importe les risques il y a cinq ans et considérant les effets positifs que ça a eu sur la championne d'arène, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait vraiment blâmer ce côté de lui.

-Tu es si mignonne à t'inquiéter pour mon fils Natsume-chan !, s'extasia Hanako, ce qui eut à nouveau pour effet de la gêner, avant de poser doucement sa main sur sa tête avec un sourire rassurant, dont elle avait le secret, Je te comprends plus que quiconque cela dis. Pas que moi d'ailleurs. Cependant si tu es vraiment inquiète n'hésite pas à veiller sur lui chaque fois que tu penses qu'il se met trop en danger. De cette façon tu m'aideras en retour à ne pas m'inquiéter !

-Hanako-san…, eut pour toute réponse la jeune femme émue, Merci. Votre confiance me touche beaucoup. »

* * *

« Laissez-moi annoncer à présent le prochain combattant qui est un habitué de ce tournoi !, annonça le commentateur attirant à nouveau l'attention sur lui, Il s'agit d'un des favoris de ce tournoi, notamment pour ces récentes participations plus qu'honorable au Tournoi P1, alternant entre les huitièmes et quart de finales. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Masajūrō Michi** de Kuchiba City ainsi que son Golonya (Grolem) et son Goriky (Machopeur). »

Une ovation, mine de rien, presque aussi importante que pour l'entrée de Satoshi se fit entendre. C'était un signe que l'adversaire n'allait pas être n'importe qui. Le commentateur prit bien soin de le notifier d'ailleurs.

« Seuls les vieux de la vieille qui ont assisté aux premières éditions du Tournoi P1, en particulier la troisième, se souviendront certainement que le premier match s'était justement déroulé entre notre multiple champion et le Goriky de Masajūrō, alors à l'époque un Wanriky (Machoc). Seront-ils capables de se venger de cette défaite d'i ans ? C'est ce que l'on s'apprête à voir dans peu de temps ! »

Alors que l'adversaire de Satoshi marchait bien droit et avec charisme vers l'immense ring, suivis par les projecteurs et ses deux pokémons, le natif de Masara Town eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Un homme aussi grand qu'Anoki et d'une musculature similaire à celle de Shiba. Il n'était vêtu que d'un jean noir déchiré par endroits, de bottes blanches similaires à celles des militaires et de simple bretelles qui n'aidait pas à cacher sa musculature impressionnante. Le plus marquant, cela dit, dans son apparence restait son casque en acier qui recouvrait tout sauf sa bouche et ses yeux onyx.

Son Goriky était un pokémon de type combat similaire à son premier stade d'évolution, Wanriky, ainsi qu'à son dernier stade d'évolution, Kairiky sauf que contrairement au premier il était bien plus énorme ainsi que d'apparence reptilienne au niveau de la tête et comparé au second il n'avait pas deux paires de bras, des grosses lèvres jaunes et sa peau était plus violette que grisâtre. De plus, des étranges marques rouges sur les bras étaient visible ainsi qu'une énorme ceinture de champion, qui avait surtout comme utilité de sceller sa force plus qu'autre chose. Cela étant il était presque aussi large que sa forme évoluée et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la bataille de regard que le pokémon humanoïde avait engagé avec Okorizaru laissait transparaître la rivalité qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux.

Golonya lui était, pour décrire simplement, un pokémon bipède de type roche et sol ressemblant à une énorme sphère rocheuse, ressemblant à une carapace, d'où sortait ses pattes ainsi que sa tête reptilienne par l'avant. Comparé à ses deux premiers stade d'évolution, Ishitsubute (Racaillou) et Golone (Gravalanche), le changement était drastique considérant que le premier avait la forme d'un rocher avec deux bras et le deuxième celle d'un rocher plus énorme avec quatre bras et des pattes faites de roches. Cet espèce de pokémon était connu pour être extrêmement lourd la moyenne étant de trois-cents kilos. Le pokémon roche semblait très calme et composé par rapport à son compagnon, mais surtout sa taille était assez petite pour son espèce. C'est ce qui attira surtout l'attention de Satoshi et Pikachu qui pouvait, malgré tout, sentir la force et l'expérience de ce Golonya. La souris jaune, en particulier, remarqua que, contrairement à ce qu'on s'attendrait de cette espèce de pokémon, il n'avait aucun problème à marcher au même rythme que son dresseur qui ne marchait pas vite, mais pas lentement non plus. Les légers tremblements qui se faisaient ressentir à chacun de ses pas ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que son poids était conséquent et donc que c'était presque un exploit pour le pokémon à l'armure rocheuse de marcher à ce rythme. Arrivés au ring Goriky souleva celui-ci avec, semble-t-il, aucune difficulté histoire de l'aider à monter montrant sur ce coup une nouvelle fois la puissance que semblait avoir le pokémon pourtant dans un état limité.

Après un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, les deux trios s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre du ring, dont la surface était en métal ce qui rendait, ne serait-ce que les chutes, assez dangereuses. En cet instant Satoshi réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un défi tout aussi extrême que le Battle Frontier et dans une moindre mesure les quatre défis de la Ligue Orange. Ils s'arrêtèrent laissant une distance d'environ trois pas entre eux. Satoshi face à Masajūrō. Pikachu face à Golonya. Okorizaru face à Goriky.

Pikachu et Golonya semblaient s'analyser plus qu'autre chose chacun sachant que leurs tailles n'était pas une raison de se sous-estimer. Autre que cela rien de notable ne s'étant jamais affronté dans le passé ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas des deux autres. Satoshi était familier avec la lueur dans le regard de son adversaire et de son partenaire de l'époque. C'était une lueur qui disait : Cette fois c'est moi qui te battrai ! Satoshi et pas mal de ses pokémons ont souvent eu une telle lueur dans les yeux.

La dernière fois c'était contre Shinji en quart de finale de la Ligue Sinnoh il y a quelques semaines de cela. Le même Shinji qui n'avait jamais cessé de les battre et que le jeune homme de Masara Town s'était juré de battre en retour. Cela étant, il y avait beaucoup plus que ça en jeu, en particulier pour son Gokazaru, qui s'était fait relâché par Shinji. Leur but avait été au singe de feu en particulier, mais aussi à son équipe du moment, de prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas faibles et pour Satoshi de prouver que sa méthode d'entraînement basé sur ses liens d'amitié avec ses pokémons, soit l'exact inverse de celle de son rival de Sinnoh, n'était ni mauvaise ni un poids pour leur évolution.

Cependant même s'il ne s'agissait là que d'une revanche dans les règles de l'art, sans autre enjeux que celui de gagner, Satoshi, Pikachu et surtout Okorizaru qui savait de quoi était capable le Goriky, ne baisseraient pas leurs gardes même pour un seul instant.

« ...Je ne pensais pas affronter Okorizaru cette fois accompagné de son dresseur d'origine, finit par dire l'homme imposant de sa voix profonde, Ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois gamin !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Vous aussi vous feriez mieux de ne pas nous sous-estimer !, répliqua le dresseur à casquette le poing levé et son regard de défi habituel affiché sur son visage. »

L'homme aux muscles apparents éclata de rire sans pour autant être moqueur selon les deux amis. Il afficha à son tour un regard de défi alors qu'il tendit sa main vers le jeune challenger.

« Que le meilleur gagne !

-On se donnera à fond !

-Okorizaru… cette fois tu vas perdre !, s'exclama avec passion le pokémon combat en tendant le poing.

-C'est bien c'qu'on va voir tête de lézard !, répliqua le multiple champion du Tournoi P1 en cognant son poing contre le sien.

-Bonne chance, fit d'une voix calme et posé le pokémon sphérique hochant simplement la tête à défaut d'avoir des bras assez longs.

-De même !, répondit tout aussi simplement le rongeur aux bajoues rouges avec lui aussi un hochement de la tête. »

Les deux retournèrent vers leurs coins respectifs tandis que l'arbitre monta pour se préparer à lancer et contrôler le match.

« Quels pokémons comptez-vous utiliser en premier ?

-Pikachu/Golonya, répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Bien ! Retournez à vos coins respectifs à l'exception du pokémon que vous venez de choisir.

-Il semblerait que le tournoi commencera avec Pikachu contre Golonya. Pas très équilibré à première vue, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit du Tournoi P1 et que Golonya ne pourra pas profiter de son avantage de type pour ce combat. De plus, pour ceux qui se souviennent nous parlons du même Pikachu qui a rivalisé avec un Latios en demi-finale de la Ligue Sinnoh. Tout peut donc arriver dans ce match ! »

Pikachu se mit en position à quatre pattes, la queue dressée en l'air, et comme à chaque fois fit crépiter ses bajoues rouges d'électricité bien qu'il n'aura pas l'occasion d'utiliser ses attaques électriques. Il s'agissait d'un réflexe de début de combat dont il ne pouvait se passer.

L'arbitre s'approcha des deux combattants puis après quelques instants de silence intense dans l'immense stade, le gong retentit et il lança le combat en levant son bras et en criant :

« COMMENCEZ ! »

À la microseconde où la dernière syllabe fut prononcée et sans que personne n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux la souris fut juste devant un Golonya, qui ne put que tourner son regard carmin vers lui sans pouvoir réagir du tout à la queue en forme d'éclair contractée au maximum et aussi dur que le métal qui s'écrasa contre sa joue. Elle s'écrasa avec tellement de force que, malgré le poids, le pokémon de type roche et sol s'envola presque jusqu'aux cordes. Celui-ci atterrit sur le dos sonné comme jamais et il n'était pas le seul. L'arbitre lui-même était resté debout confus plusieurs seconde avant de se reprendre et d'avancer au milieu du terrain.

« DOWN ! Reculez vers le coin neutre, fit-il au rongeur qui suivit la règle sans broncher et alla vers un coin neutre non sans envoyer un pouce en l'air en direction de Satoshi et Okorizaru qui répondit en levant les leurs. »

Partout dans le stade quasiment tout le monde était soit bouche bée, soit n'avait pas encore assimiler ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas été vraiment surpris devant la performance du partenaire de Satoshi il y avait bien sûr les amis du dresseur comme Natsume, Ookido, Hanako et même Kenji bien que celui-ci était toujours aussi surpris des capacités physiques du rongeur qu'il voyait, en plus, de près pour la première fois depuis quelques années.

Parmi les spectateurs clandestins Houdin, qui avait affronté la souris au maximum de sa force, était naturellement resté de marbre. Il pouvait même juger que la souris n'était pas encore allé à fond. Ce n'était pas le cas des anciens compagnons du dresseur de Masara Town et en particulier du Purin français qui n'avait pas imaginé que le pokémon, dont elle était jalouse, était si fort en se basant sur le peu de souvenir qu'elle avait de lui.

Pidgeot avait le bec légèrement ouvert, mais avait rapidement repris ses esprits. Étant un spécialiste de la vitesse lui aussi, il n'avait pas eu trop de problèmes pour discerner les mouvements de Pikachu, mais pouvait dire sans trop d'hésitation, qu'il aurait, malgré tout, du mal à réagir à une telle vitesse.

Ghost quant à lui clignait des yeux, confus, se disant que ça allait être compliqué de surprendre le pokémon, quand il est sur ses gardes tout du moins. Il estima que ça serait un challenge qu'il prendra plaisir à relever.

Shiba et Wataru de leurs côtés, bien qu'étant impressionné eux aussi ne cillèrent pas plus que ça. Le combat n'était, après tout, pas finis, mais ils étaient maintenant totalement sûr que le jeune homme pouvait potentiellement réussir. Wataru était presque envieux de son ami du Conseil des Quatre ayant presque envie d'éprouver le dresseur lui-même.

Enfin les deux derniers à ne pas être surpris et étaient même plus tranquilles qu'autre chose furent l'homme au masque recouvrant son visage et l'étrange réceptionniste. Autant dire qu'ils étaient les plus décontractés si on se fiait à leurs postures relâchés. Ils étaient cela dit complètement passionnés par le spectacle si on regardait de très près la lueur dans leurs yeux. Alors que l'arbitre commença à compter jusqu'à dix le commentateur choisit ce moment pour réagir à l'attaque ultra rapide du rongeur jaune.

« C'est incroyable mesdames et messieurs ! Le Pikachu du challenger donne tout ce qu'il a dès le début ! Est-ce que l'on va déjà assister au premier K.O. du tournoi ?! »

La foule commença à se réveiller elle aussi et exprima son excitation face au phénomène que se révélait être le challenger. En particulier le gang de Yankee-Buki qui arrosait d'éloges les deux amis qui firent de leur mieux pour les ignorer.

« Sept ! Huit ! Ne…, l'arbitre s'arrêta soudainement en voyant le reptile ouvrir soudainement les yeux et rouler légèrement pour se relever.

-In extremis le Golonya de Masajūrō se relève !, s'exclama le commentateur excité tout comme la foule qui pouvait probablement se faire entendre bien au-delà du stade. »

L'arbitre, après s'être assuré que le pokémon roche et sol, était apte à continuer le combat s'éloigna et d'un mouvement fit signe aux deux pokémons de continuer gardant un œil sur le rongeur pour ne pas perdre de vue ce qui se passait cette fois.

« Allez-y ! »

Le Pikachu décida de jauger son adversaire cette fois, sachant qu'il serait sur ses gardes. Satoshi étouffa un juron sachant que ç'aurait été une belle occasion de finir le plus vite possible. C'était cependant à prévoir considérant que les Golonya prenaient rarement plus d'un coup avant de s'évanouir.

Masajūrō lui aussi étouffa un juron ne pensant pas qu'il était passé aussi près d'un K.O. éclair. Il estima que ce Pikachu était TROP dangereux pour ne pas tout donner dès le début.

« Golonya !, l'appela-t-il simplement sachant qu'il comprendrait ses intentions. »

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête lui arrachant une petite grimace de douleur à cause du puissant coup qu'il avait reçu à la tempe qui affichait déjà un beau bleu. Il savait déjà, avant que son dresseur ne lui dise, qu'il n'était pas question d'y aller doucement. Après tout bien que le reptile à l'armure de roche était presque sûr de pouvoir réagir à temps pour rentrer dans sa carapace, si le rongeur tentait à nouveau ce genre d'attaque surprise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était tout à fait possible que sa carapace ne cède à force.

C'était en soi dur à avaler pour un Golonya, peu importe sa taille, considérant que leurs armures naturelles étaient connus pour pouvoir encaisser sans aucun problèmes des grosses explosions. Avoir peur qu'elle se brise sous les coups d'un pokémon aussi chétif en apparence était un coup au moral même pour ce Golonya dont la nature calme lui permettait de bien gérer la pression.

Le reptile rentra tout d'un coup dans sa carapace faisant très bien comprendre aux deux amis l'intention du poids lourd qui commença à rouler de plus en plus vite vers le redoutable Pikachu qui était plus que prêt et esquiva facilement d'un saut latéral. Il se retourna en s'attendant à ce que son adversaire continue dans sa lancée, mais fut surpris en le voyant continuer à toute vitesse vers les cordes. Lui et Satoshi se demandèrent s'il ne savait simplement pas faire de virages. Il s'agissait du Tournoi P1 et il était simplement impossible pour les deux compère de croire que son adversaire utilise une attaque qu'il ne maîtrise pas.

Ils furent, malgré tout, surpris quand la boule de roche, qu'était maintenant Golonya, utilisa à son avantage l'élasticité des cordes à s'avantage pour se propulser encore plus vite vers le Pikachu qui réussit à se décaler de justesse laissant une vilaine marque rouge dû au frôlement extrême de la roche rugueuse sur sa fourrure.

« Pikachu ce n'est pas finis ! Faut que tu reste en mouvement !, entendit la souris qui fit confiance à son dresseur et sauta ce qui lui permit d'éviter le dangereux projectile vivant qui avait à nouveau rebondit depuis les cordes. »

Depuis les airs Pikachu avait l'impression, tout comme le public, de voir un genre de jeu de flipper grandeur nature.

« Quelle incroyable utilisation de cette attaque de type roche mesdames et messieurs, commenta le présentateur tandis que Shiba à ses côtés regardait avec une grande attention le match, Comment est-ce que le challenger va-t-il réagir ? »

* * *

« Cette tactique est plutôt bien pensé..., commenta le professeur Ookido qui avait les bras croisés, Il reste dans sa carapace protectrice et utilise les cordes pour augmenter sa vitesse. En plus il semblerait qu'il arrive à se propulser dans la direction qu'il souhaite en sortant ces jambes au dernier moment pour changer d'orientation.

-Et bien entendu c'était très subtil, mais il semble que ce Golonya a eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser Maruku Naru (Boul'Armure) pour amplifier la puissance de cette attaque Koro Garu (Roulade).

-Je me demande comment Satoshi va se sortir de cette situation, s'inquiéta l'observateur qui malgré tout utilisait ses jumelles pour capter au mieux les mouvements des deux pokémons et faire les croquis, Après tout pour arrêter l'attaque il faudrait une force adéquate.

-Je pense que ça ne devrait pas être un problème, fit la championne d'arène avec confiance avant de rajouter en voyant le regard confus du jeune assistant, L'ayant affronté avec mon pokémon le plus fort je peux dire que Pikachu n'a pas encore utiliser son meilleur atout. »

* * *

Alors que la souris retombait au sol il jeta un bref regard à son dresseur qui acquiesça silencieusement ce qui suffit amplement au rongeur pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Golonya de son côté, qui, pendant le saut en hauteur du rongeur, n'avait pas arrêté de rebondir dans tous les sens, sentit le Pikachu retomber et profita donc de cette instant de vulnérabilité pour foncer dans sa direction.

Le temps sembla passer au ralenti du point de vue de certains spectateurs et surtout des compétiteurs. Les pattes arrières du type électrique touchèrent le sol. Le projectile n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres de sa cible. Les pattes de celle-ci se plièrent tandis qu'elle se cambrait. Plus que quelque millimètres maintenant avant la collision.

« Kosoku Ido, murmura la souris aux bajoues rouges. »

Et d'un coup un flash jaune et plus rien dans la trajectoire de Golonya pour qui le temps sembla revenir à son cours à nouveau tandis qu'il fonçait à nouveau vers les filets sans rien toucher ce qui le rendit légèrement déboussolé.

Presque tout le monde à ce moment là furent choqués de la soudaine disparition du rongeur. Même Shiba et Wataru avaient eu du mal à croire à la vitesse de déplacement du Pikachu. C'était à peine s'ils arrivaient à croire qu'il s'agissait du même rongeur, certe fort, mais pas extraordinaire qu'ils avaient rencontrés plusieurs années auparavant.

« Impossible !, s'exclama même Masajūrō qui n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait de pure vitesse ou d'une téléportation, Ton Pikachu peut se téléporter ?

-Perdu, répondit, le ton un peu moqueur, Satoshi, Il est simplement rapide à ce point.

-Je vois..., grogna le compétiteur vétéran, Cependant qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il faut aussi que tu sois capable de briser l'armure de Golonya et de la vitesse ne t'y aideras pas.

-Tu veux parier ?, répondit Satoshi avec un sourire en coin qui mit le doute à son adversaire, car il savait qu'il ne bluffait peut-être pas, mais ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. »

De près comme de loin sur le ring tout ce que l'on pouvait discerner du combat c'était la sphère rocheuse qui rebondissait dans tous les sens et une traînée jaune témoignant de la vitesse extraordinaire du pokémon souris. Les plus observateurs remarquèrent même qu'il allait de plus en plus vite. Jugeant visiblement que c'était le bon moment Satoshi décida de lancer son signal.

« C'est le moment Pikachu ! Iron Tail ! »

À nouveau le temps sembla se stopper du point de vue de certains et surtout du pokémon souris qui, tout en gardant la même vitesse, attendit le moment où Golonya allait rebondir et plus précisément dans quelle direction. Une fois fait il courut à l'extrême opposé de son adversaire. Celui-ci avait maintenant totalement finit de se propulser hors des cordes en direction de la souris. Celle-ci, toujours à cette vitesse faramineuse, courut elle aussi dans sa direction. Puis à mi-chemin elle sauta vers le projectile vivant durcissant presque instantanément sa queue et le frappa avec toute la force que la souris avait à disposition.

Le temps revint à son cours tandis que la force de l'impact avait fait reculer de quelques mètres l'arbitre et les deux dresseurs tellement elle était grande. Même les spectateurs avaient légèrement ressentis l'onde de choc ce qui restait impressionnant vu la distance séparant les tribunes du ring. Le Pikachu, maintenant enfin visible, ainsi que le Golonya immobile dans les airs, pendant un court instant, au milieu du ring en acier avant de tomber en arrière en même temps.

Le rongeur resta allongé un court instant puis se releva difficilement la respiration saccadée. Clairement même si ça valait le coup il n'était pas ressorti totalement indemne de la rencontre brutale. L'arbitre voyant ensuite que la carapace du pokémon roche et sol était craquelé et encore au sol il attendit de voir s'il allait en sortir. Ce fut le cas après un moment et il était clair qu''il n'était plus conscient. Dans ce genre de cas en tant qu'arbitre il n'était pas question de laisser le pokémon se battre plus longtemps et donc ne prit pas la peine de procéder au décompte.

« Golonya ne peut plus se battre. Pikachu remporte la manche, déclara-t-il en tendant le drapeau vert vers la souris jaune qui réussit à lever son poing en signe de victoire.

-Quel affrontement Mesdames et Messieurs !, s'exclama l'annonceur avec autant d'excitation que la foule en délire, Le Pikachu de notre challenger est vraiment d'une vitesse et d'une force redoutable pour sa taille ! Il ne reste maintenant que Goriky dans l'équipe de Masajūrō. Cette situation est très délicate à ce stade de la compétition considérant que même en cas de victoire il ne pourra compter que sur Goriky et Golonya qui auront du mal à récupérer entre ce combat et le prochain ! Que va faire de son côté le challenger Satoshi ? Va-t-il opter pour Okorizaru ce qui comptera comme un abandon de Pikachu pour ce match ou va-t-il tenter d'affaiblir, voir de battre le redoutable Goriky de Masajūrō avant d'envoyer sur le ring notre multiple champion du Tournoi P1 ? »

* * *

Du côté des tribunes, Kenji n'en revenait toujours pas de la performance du premier pokémon de Satoshi.

« Incroyable... Il a utilisé l'élan que lui procure sa vitesse incroyable pour augmenter considérablement sa force de frappe ?

-C'était risqué considérant le timing serré à respecter ainsi que la vitesse de réaction qui se devait de suivre sa vitesse de déplacement requis pour accomplir une telle action, nota Yukinari qui était, il devait l'admettre, impressionné par les progrès du starter qu'il avait confié au jeune homme, même si j'ai bien cru que le choc aurait pu endommager le corps de Pikachu.

-Pas seulement ça. L'effort nécessaire pour maintenir une telle vitesse était probablement au-delà de ce que son corps peut supporter pour l'instant, s'inquiéta un peu Natsume, Je pense pouvoir confirmer qu'il est allé bien plus vite que lors de notre match. Trop vite en fait. Solliciter son corps plus que ce que nécessaire était le prix à payer, mais c'était si imprudent... Si la taille et donc le poids de ce Golonya avait été normale pour son espèce ça aurait pu être vraiment dangereux.

-Doux Arceus !, soupira de dépit la mère poule, Cela va se rajouter à tous ce dont il faudra que je parle avec ces deux garçons incorrigibles. Heureusement qu'à partir de maintenant tu seras là pour veiller de près sur lui hein Natsume-chan ?!

-Hum... oui bien sûr, répondit-elle un peu gêné considérant ses précédentes allusions et le fait que la trentenaire jugea bon de lui caresser la tête. »

* * *

«Wow je l'ai senti d'ici ce choc... alors que je ne suis fait que de gaz, blagua Ghost blasant ses deux compagnons qui n'en était pas moins d'accord.

-Hmph... Je suppose qu'il est plus cool que je ne le pensais, admit à contrecœur le pokémon chanteur en marmonnant.

-Mademoiselle est jalouse à ce que je vois, provoqua la boule de gaz avant de se prendre un coup de patte qui ne fit que le traverser.

-QUI EST JALOUSE ?!, s'écria toute rouge le pokémon d'origine française faisant rire encore une fois Ghost.

-Ku ku ku ku t'es pas d'accord Pidg..., Ghost s'arrêta en voyant que le rapace semblait ailleurs, Pidgeot-san ?

-...Pikachu ferait mieux de laisser sa place.

-Hein ?, firent en même temps les deux pokémons ne comprenant pas.

-En tant qu'expert de la vitesse je suis sûr et certains que Pikachu n'en est pas ressorti sans séquelles. Il a même très certainement de la chance de pouvoir encore tenir debout.

-...J'admets que ce choc m'avait vraiment l'air violent, admit-elle en tremblant à l'idée de recevoir un choc d'une intensité même deux fois moins importante.

-J'espère qu'il va se retirer dans ce cas, car ça ne sera pas du tout marrant de lui faire peur dans cet état sinon..., se plaignit avec un air triste le pokémon spectre et poison.

-...T'es incorrigible idiot de fantôme des fois, dit la pokémon aux grands yeux bleu, blasée et au final assez inquiète quant à la santé du rongeur pour qui elle ne pouvait que ressentir du respect. »

* * *

Wataru avait d'abord été surpris de voir la vitesse réelle du Pikachu, mais encore plus de l'utilisation de cette vitesse. En tant que Maître Pokémon il ne pouvait que complimenter une telle ingéniosité et une telle démonstration de vitesse. Cela dis s'il en jugeait par l'état de fatigue du rongeur il ne s'agissait pas d'une vitesse à laquelle il était encore habitué. Il avait donc logiquement déduit que si on rajoutait ce choc frontal à l'équation ça n'avait définitivement pas été agréable pour Pikachu non plus.

« _C'était imprudent, mais dans le même temps je pense_ _maintenant mieux_ _comprendre d'où vient un tel progrès... une volonté de fer et un courage comme je n'en ai pas souvent vu. Il te faudra acquérir encore un peu plus de force et aussi une certaine sagesse, mais si vous continuez comme ça notre affrontement ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps à arriver que prévu._ »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à vers Shiba et se mit à sourire en voyant son ami trembler légèrement d'excitation à l'idée de peut-être affronter le jeune prodige de l'effort.

* * *

L'homme masqué soupira tandis qu'il tournait la page de son livre semblant encore une fois faire croire qu'il ne portait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait en bas.

« Deux idiots à la volonté de fer prêt à payer le prix dans le but d'atteindre leurs objectifs pour le prix d'un... Cela faisait un moment dis donc. Je risque effectivement de ne plus trop m'ennuyer. »

* * *

La mystérieuse dame d'accueil, toujours appuyé latéralement contre le mur, n'eut pour seule réaction qu'un rire amusé qui montrait qu'elle adorait vraiment ce qu'elle voyait.

« C'est si satisfaisant de voir les réactions que vous engendrez, fit-elle avec un sourire toujours aussi indescriptible, Continuez comme ça ! Faites trembler le monde de part votre imprévisibilité et votre audace Satoshi-san. »

* * *

Masajūrō, qui avait rappelé son pokémon inconscient, n'en revenait toujours pas. Il pouvait concevoir que le pokémon électrique de son jeune adversaire était rapide, mais pas si infiniment plus rapide au point d'utiliser l'élan de sa vitesse pour dominer en force un pokémon aussi robuste et lourd que son Golonya. Le compétiteur vétéran savait qu'il avait maintenant peu de chance d'avancer dans la compétition. Il avait beau avoir confiance en Goriky, mais devoir battre cette étonnante souris, même affaiblie, ainsi qu'Okorizaru c'était selon lui trop lui en demander.

« Challenger Satoshi souhaitez-vous retirez Pikachu du ring ?, demanda l'arbitre comme il était tâché de faire entre chaque manche ce qui attira l'attention de Masajūrō.

-...Oui ! Okorizaru prendra le relais !, déclara le dresseur de Masara Town avec confiance ce qui surpris son adversaire.

-N'oubliez pas que cela comptera comme un abandon et qu'il ne pourra pas rentrer en combat avant le prochain match. Confirmez-vous votre choix ?

-Oui je le confirme !, affirma-t-il de nouveau avant de se tourner vers Pikachu l'air désolé, Désolé Pikachu, mais il vaut mieux que tu te reposes.

-T'inquiètes... je crois que je n'aurai pas fais grand chose de toute façon, répondit son ami qui pouvait sentir son corps réclamer un répit après cette confrontation, En plus c'est au singe et au lézard bodybuildé de régler leurs comptes.

-Tu l'as dis rongeur ! J'n'aurai pas accepté d'match contre lui s'il n'avait pas été à son max !, renchérit le singe bagarreur en sautant sur le ring, Va t'reposer sur la tête de Satoshi. J'm'en vais t'apprendre comment on cogne !

-Quel poseur... Mieux vaut pour toi que tu gagnes !, prévint le rongeur la fatigue se ressentant dans la voix, avant de quitter le ring pour aller sur la tête de son dresseur.

-Très bien, dit l'arbitre avant d'annoncer le déroulement du match, Le challenger Satoshi ayant rappelé Pikachu, celui-ci est donc hors combat ! »

Beaucoup dans le public était confus quant à cet abandon de la part de la souris qui semblait s'en sortir très bien. D'autre furent même déçu étant déjà tombé fan de cet incroyable pokémon. Yankee-Buki et son gang, eux, continuèrent d'encenser leur boss ainsi que ses pokémons.

«OUAIS ! MONTREZ-LUI QU'AVEC N'IMPORTE QUEL POKÉMON VOUS LUI METTEZ LA RACLÉE DU SIÈCLE MONSIEUR SATOSHI ! EH OH VOUS LÀ ! OUI, VOUS ! CRIEZ PLUS FORT JE N'ENTENDS RIEN !

-OUI CHEF ! »

Dans tous les cas ce qui était sûr c'est que du côté de l'adversaire de Satoshi il était plutôt soulagé et même content, car non seulement il y avait encore une chance de remporter la victoire, mais Goriky et lui allait avoir leur fameux match retour qu'ils n'avaient jusque là même plus espérés. L'homme imposant croisa le regard de défi de Satoshi et le lui rendit avant de se tourner vers le pokémon imposant qui semblait faire de même avec Okorizaru.

« _Que l'on gagne ou pas il faudra que je remercie ce gamin après pour cette occasion !_ , se dit-il intérieurement avant de donner le feu vert à son partenaire, Prêt Goriky ?! Montre lui tes progrès !

-Bien reçu !, répondit-il avec hargne tout en sautant sur le ring avec facilité.

-Nous voici à la dernière manche de ce match d'ouverture qui n'a pas finis de nous éblouir !, commenta de nouveau l'annonceur qui était aussi à fond dans le combat que les spectateurs, Avec Pikachu que notre challenger a préféré retirer par sûreté tout est encore possible. Est-ce que le résultat sera le même qu'il y a cinq ans ou bien est-ce que Masajūrō aura sa revanche ? Nous allons bientôt le savoir, car l'arbitre est sur le point de relancer le match !

-Prêt ? »

Les deux pokémons se mirent en position de combat à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre attendant le signal pour pouvoir laisser parler leurs poings.

« COMMENCEZ ! »

Bien que ça ne fut pas aussi rapide et fulgurant que dans le premier match, les deux pokémons de type combat s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre dès que la dernière syllabe fut prononcée ce qui fut suivis du bruit de la foule en délire. Goriky leva son bras à la hauteur de son visage, paume ouverte, tandis que Okorizaru braqua son poing en arrière. En même temps ils lancèrent leurs attaques l'un avec un coup de manchette qui pourrait probablement trancher jusqu'au métal et l'autre avec un coup de poing dévastateur.

L'impact, bien que pas aussi violent que celui entre Pikachu et Golonya, restait assez pour faire voleter les cheveux de l'arbitre et de Satoshi. Après quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à lutter pour prendre le dessus finalement Okorizaru fut celui qui repoussa le pokémon reptilien. Celui-ci recula de quelques mètres, mais, ne voulant pas donner l'avantage à son rival, s'élança de nouveau et envoya plusieurs manchettes successives tandis que le singe fit de même avec ses griffes cette fois.

Les coups fusèrent à toute vitesse et bien que c'était difficilement visible pour un œil inexpérimenté les deux pokémons maintenaient leur barrage d'attaques tout en bloquant. Ce qui était cependant visible c'était le fait que Goriky semblait reculer de plus en plus bien que ça ne soit pas à un rythme alarmant.

« Goriky dégage toi de cette échange avec Ateminage (Corps Perdu) puis utilise Cross Chop (Coup-Croix) !, ordonna Masajūrō qui jugea bon d'intervenir dans la situation présente. »

Suivant les instructions le pokémon humanoïde attendit le bon moment avant de réussir à attraper le bras droit de son rival puis de le soulever avant de se laisser tomber au sol avec lui. Cela lui laissa le répit pour pouvoir s'éloigner puis, le temps que son adversaire se relève, de sauter très haut dans les airs avant de redescendre avec les bras en croix sur le pokémon de Satoshi.

« Ne te laisse pas faire Okorizaru ! Chikyū Nage (Frappe Atlas) !, ordonna à son tour Satoshi qui voulait à tout prix garder l'avantage. »

Okorizaru sauta vers le double coup de manchettes de son adversaire sans peur essayant de l'intercepter. Il se prit malheureusement le double coup de manchettes sur la tête ce qui le fit flancher de douleur, mais son adversaire avait fait deux erreurs de calculs. La première c'est que plus un Okorizaru rencontrait de la résistance plus sa rage de vaincre et de faire payer au centuple son adversaire était renforcée. La seconde, que le pokémon humanoïde n'aurait pas pu savoir de toute façon, c'est qu'après tant d'années, il était enfin réunis avec son dresseur et que par conséquent il ne le décevrait pas peu importe la douleur qu'il devra endurer.

En conséquence, malgré qu'il ait encaissé un coup direct de cette dangereuse attaque Okorizaru redoubla d'effort et saisit l'imposant pokémon de ses deux pattes avant de le soulever et de l'envoyer s'écraser vers le ring en acier de toute ses forces. Retombant à son tour pas loin de son rival, le multiple champion du Tournoi P1 fut acclamé par la foule.

« DOWN !, cria l'arbitre en se mettant entre les deux pokémons, Retirez-vous vers le coin neutre !

-La voilà la fameuse attaque Chikyū Nage de notre champion ! Décidément ce combat d'ouverture place la barre très haute dès le début n'est-ce pas Shiba-san ?

-En effet, fit calmement le membre du Conseil des Quatre, malgré qu'il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur la qualité de ce combat, Le combat n'est pas encore finis, mais je peux déjà dire que cela sera difficile pour Goriky de passer outre la force, grandissante, de cet Okorizaru.

-Bien joué Okorizaru !, félicita Satoshi en levant le poing.

-Clairement avec Lizardon tu fais clairement le plus de sensation avec cette attaque !, plaisanta Pikachu qui était tout aussi réjoui que son ami à casquette.

-UN, DEUX, commença à compter l'arbitre avant de voir que le pokémon de type combat se relevait déjà, bien qu'il gardait un genou à terre n'annulant donc pas le décompte, TROIS, QUATRE... »

* * *

« Il utilise le décompte à profit n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Natsume de manière rhétorique qui pouvait voir que le pokémon humanoïde, bien que secoué, était plus qu'apte à continuer.

-En effet, répondit Yukinari les bras croisés, Non seulement ça lui permet de récupérer son souffle même pour quelques instants, mais aussi de lui permettre à lui, ainsi qu'à son dresseur, de pouvoir réfléchir à une stratégie d'approche.

-Ce tournoi n'est donc simplement pas juste un duel de force pure ?, demanda Kenji alors que Goriky se releva juste avant la fin du décompte.

-Comme tu as pu le voir ne serait-ce qu'avec le précédent combat non, répondit simplement le professeur de renommée mondiale en levant l'index comme pour donner une leçon, Quand tu y penses tous les sports de combats compétitifs contiennent une certaine dimension stratégique. La seule différence c'est que tout est question d'actions et de réactions. Il est important d'être très réactif et de connaître les propriétés de n'importe quel coup. J'entends souvent dire que beaucoup d'attaques de type combat ne sont au final tous que des coups normaux alors qu'en réalité rien que deux coups de poings exécutés d'une certaine façon peuvent avoir des différences, certe subtiles, mais qui peuvent en réalité changer l'issue d'un échange de coups. De la même façon une simple manchette comme Karate Chop (Poing-Karaté) et une double manchette, en chute qui plus est, comme Cross Chop (Coup-Croix) ne sont pas à utiliser dans le même genre de contexte ou ne sont pas aussi efficace quand utilisé avec ou contre un combattant disposant d'une certaine carrure. C'est comme dans le dernier combat où comme tu as pu le voir Satoshi a utiliser l'élan de la vitesse faramineuse de Pikachu pour réussir à dominer la force et la défense de Golonya... et ç'aurait pu mal se passer pour Pikachu à cause de leurs différents physiques.

-Je vois... Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi complexe et digne d'analyse pour être honnête, s'étonna l'observateur pokémon avec passion, Ces croquis seront en effet plus qu'utiles pour la recherche.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils mettent du temps à reprendre le match ne trouvez-vous pas ?, fit Hanako l'air étonnée un appareil photo à la main attirant l'attention des deux chercheurs qui virent en effet que les deux pokémons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux tout en se tournant autour.

- _Tu en penses quoi Houdin ?_ , demanda par télépathie la championne d'arène de Yamabuki City.

- _Je ne peux être sûr... Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un de ses moments où on temporise avant de laisser la tempête reprendre. J'ai cependant l'impression que ce Goriky se prépare à faire quelque chose._

-... _Fais attention Satoshi-kun_ , pria-t-elle en serrant les poings. »

* * *

« Okorizaru... Il est temps que l'on passe vraiment aux choses sérieuses, dit Goriky en quittant un instant son adversaire du regard pour voir si son dresseur lui donnait l'autorisation.

- _Vas-y !_ , accepta-t-il sans le dire à voix haute, se contentant de lever son pouce en l'air faisant sourire le pokémon humanoïde.

-Aux choses sérieuses ? Tant mieux, car moi chuis pas encore échauffé !, fanfaronna Okorizaru en sautillant. »

N'ayant pas besoin d'en rajouter plus le pokémon à l'air de catcheur, d'un seul geste, enleva sa ceinture et l'envoya en direction de son partenaire au masque de fer qui l'attrapa d'une main. Yankee-Buki, Shiba, Wataru et le professeur Ookido froncèrent les sourcils sachant ce que ça voulait dire. Les deux premiers, car ils avaient un Kairiky comme partenaire, Wataru, car il était Maître et connaissait bien son ami du Conseil des Quatre et le professeur parce qu'il avait une certaine expertise sur les pokémons de manière générale.

Sous les yeux étonnés de Satoshi et même d'Okorizaru la masse musculaire du reptile bodybuildé commença à gonfler jusqu'à devenir deux fois plus imposante. Les rayures rouges qu'arboraient ses deux bras, maintenant imposants, luisaient d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, fit Satoshi décontenancé par la soudaine transformation du pokémon adverse.

-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas gamin, mais la ceinture d'un Goriky, n'est pas là pour faire joli !, fit remarquer avec un sourire en coin Masajūrō, Contrairement à son évolution, Goriky n'a pas de contrôle sur sa force. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'enlève que dans des situations extrêmes ou alors s'il juge son adversaire digne. Quand cela arrive sa force est multiplié par deux. Vous n'arriverez pas à nous battre maintenant !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Okorizaru utilise Infight (Close-Combat) !, commanda le dresseur de Masara Town en pointant du doigt le pokémon maintenant plus qu'imposant.

-Kairiky ! Dès que possible Jigoku Guruma (Sacrifice) ! »

Okorizaru envoya un enchaînement rapide de coups de poings et de coups de pieds, que réussit à encaisser admirablement bien le dur à cuire, puis termina avec un gros coup de poing qui ne l'avait fait que reculer légèrement faisant haleter de surprise Satoshi et Pikachu et sourire Masajūrō. Suite à ça Goriky profita de l'ouverture de son adversaire pour le saisir et fit une roulade arrière avec lui avant de le projeter en arrière.

Généralement cette projection, utilisé notamment sur un ring en acier, pouvait blesser légèrement le pokémon qui l'utilisait, mais considérant la cuirasse qu'était devenu sa peau, qui résistait de base au métal, il ne risquait rien. Okorizaru bien que résistant n'eut pas cette chance et atterrit lourdement sur le terrain sous le regard choqué des spectateurs. L'arbitre était sur le point d'intervenir pour procéder au décompte, mais le singe se releva de suite l'air énervé ce qui eut pour effet de décourager l'arbitre qui, de toute façon, voyait bien qu'il était encore apte à combattre.

« C'est bien Okorizaru n'abandonne pas ! Infight !

-Tu insistes avec cette attaque ?, demanda Masajūrō en secouant la tête, Tu devrais pourtant voir que ça ne fera rien et que Goriky peut profiter de l'ouverture pour envoyer ton Okorizaru dans le décor.

-Ne le sous-estimez pas !, contra avec hargne Satoshi qui avait foi en son pokémon. »

Celui-ci, qui voulait honorer la foi que son dresseur avait en lui, se jeta à nouveau contre son adversaire qui encaissa de nouveau l'enchaînement de coup avant d'attraper le singe et d'utiliser à nouveau son fameux Jigoku Guruma pour projeter le primate en arrière. Il se releva à nouveau avec toujours autant de rogne et continua son assaut contre le pokémon ce qui se transforma en une boucle infinie.

* * *

« Oh mince ! Okorizaru-san est en train de perdre là non ?, s'inquiéta un peu Ghost bien qu'il conservait son sourire.

-Et s'il se fait battre Satoshi-sama sera éliminé dès le premier tour !, s'exclama Rondoudou au bord des larmes. »

Pidgeot, lui, arriva à garder son calme, mais à la vue de ses serres qui commençait à se resserrer autour de la barre de fer, sur laquelle il était posé, nul doute qu'il était tout aussi tendu que ses deux compagnons.

« _Satoshi ! Okorizaru ! Ne perdez pas !_ »

* * *

Houdin pas si loin du groupe de pokémon clandestin partageait le sentiment de Pidgeot. Il n'avait que peu de fois affronté un adversaire qui lui avait fait ressentir ce sentiment que l'on nommait orgueil. Et les pokémons de Satoshi, en particulier Ghost et Pikachu, faisaient partis de ces adversaires. En aucun cas, en tant que rival, il souhaitait au dresseur d'échouer à ce stade de la compétition alors qu'il l'avait battu à son maximum. Dès ce moment, il entendit sa dresseuse le rassurer, ayant probablement ressenti son trouble mental et il cessa donc de se faire des idées noires.

« _Il gagnera. Sois en certain._ »

* * *

Sur le ring pour la énième fois le Goriky boosté avait une fois encore envoyé au sol Okorizaru qui se releva de nouveau quasiment dans la foulée avant de se retourner vers lui le visage qui chaque fois semblait plus hargneux si c'était vraiment possible. En parlant de Goriky plus il recevait de coups plus il avait l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus mal et de reculer plus loin sous les impacts.

« Comment peut-il se relever aussi facilement après tous ces coups ?, paniqua Masajūrō dont on pouvait apercevoir de la sueur couler de son front à travers le masque, Il devient même de plus en plus fort.

-Lui, comme tous mes pokémons, ne plieront pas aussi facilement, fit Satoshi le sourire confiant imité par son fidèle compagnon jaune, Vu que l'on parle d'Okorizaru c'est probablement même le plus têtu je dirais.

-C'est sûr ! À égalité avec toi et Lizardon sans difficulté, renchérit Pikachu tout en se moquant gentiment de son dresseur qui répondit d'un regard blasé en sa direction.

-Je pense que tu rentres aussi dans l'équation Pikachu.

-Grr... Goriky Cross Chop !, ordonna l'homme torse nu dont l'intention d'en finir vite se ressentait dans la voix. »

Celui-ci tout aussi paniqué que son dresseur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et comme tout à l'heure fit un énorme bond avant de redescendre les bras en croix sur son adversaire qui le regardait toujours de ce regard qui bien qu'intimidant le motiva à le battre. Là où un Okorizaru tire sa force de la rage provoquer par la douleur, les Goriky généralement tiraient leur force de leur volonté.

Ne prenant même pas la peine d'essayer d'esquiver, probablement par orgueil, le singe de type combat encaissa de plein fouet la double manchette mortelle ce qui le projeta loin en arrière atteignant presque les cordes. Pensant cette fois avoir au moins sonner son rival, le pokémon humanoïde alla vers un coin neutre quand les cris choqués des spectateurs l'arrêta net et lui fit tourner lentement la tête vers Okorizaru qui était debout avec une vilaine marque rouge en forme de X défigurant sa fourrure. Tout le monde dans le public était silencieux trop absorbé par ce duel entre les deux mastodontes. C'était comme voir un combat entre le courroux inextinguible d'un berserker et l'armure impénétrable d'un chevalier.

« Okorizaru... Comment arrives-tu... ?, commença à demander le colosse sans pouvoir finir sa phrase tellement il était circonspect.

-Okorizaru continue comme ça ! Infight !, cria le garçon fougeux avec la même hargne que son pokémon.

-Je vais vite perdre l'avantage..., continua de paniquer intérieurement Masajūrō avant de serrer le poing, Dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Goriky utilise Revenge (Vendetta) ! Retourne sa force contre lui ! »

Satoshi en entendant l'ordre étouffa un juron et pria pour que son pokémon puisse encaisser ce qui allait suivre. Celui-ci toujours sans perdre de sa vitesse d'exécution roua de coup la cuirasse de muscle qui sembla, cette fois, ne plus du tout apprécier les dommages et la douleur infligée. Au moment de recevoir le coup de poing final dans l'estomac, le pokémon de Masajūrō fut éjecté à deux mètres, mais, tenant le coup, il prit appui au sol et se propulsa vers le singe au groin utilisant à la fois, l'effet de ressort, l'élan de celui-ci et surtout la douleur infligée, pour infliger un coup de poing dévastateur, dont l'impact était presque, si ce n'est aussi violent que l'attaque Iron Tail de Pikachu dans le dernier match.

L'onde de choc fit reculer légèrement l'arbitre ainsi que les deux dresseurs tandis que dans les tribunes tous, sauf l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, la réceptionniste, Wataru et Shiba durent mettre une main devant leurs visages à cause de la bourrasque résultant des restes de l'impact.

Okorizaru, dont le poing de son adversaire était enfoncé dans son groin, ne bougea plus pendant un long moment sous le regard inquiet de ses adversaires qui ne savaient pas s'il résisterait de nouveau. Satoshi lui avait son visage recouvert par l'ombre de sa casquette tandis que Pikachu affichait un air des plus sérieux comme s'ils semblaient tous les deux déjà savoir l'issue du match. Au moment où le dresseur de Masara Town mit sa main sur sa casquette le corps d'Okorizaru commença finalement lentement à tomber en arrière. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du sol le visage des proches de Satoshi, pokémons inclus, commencèrent lentement à écarquiller les yeux et à ouvrir la bouche ne pouvant y croire. Là où le corps de Masajūrō et Goriky commencèrent peu à peu à se relaxer pensant que c'était enfin finis. Ils savaient qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à battre leurs prochains adversaires vu l'état de Golonya et de Goriky, mais ils pouvaient au moins être fier et heureux d'avoir vécu un tel combat et de l'avoir gagné.

* * *

Le professeur Ookido, Wataru et Shiba fronçaient légèrement les sourcils, le regard grave, en voyant ce qui semblait être la fin. Dans leurs têtes une pensée leur vint :

« _Était-ce trop tôt pour lui ?_ »

* * *

La réceptionniste et l'homme masqué réagissaient à l'action différemment. La blonde aux étranges tresses blanches, elle, n'avait plus son sourire habituel et s'était décollé du mur. Quant à la mystérieuse personne, il avait baissé son livre douteux. Cela dis contrairement à tout le monde dans le stade ils semblaient relativement calme voir même dans l'expectative. Ils ne lâchèrent pas des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde le pokémon ainsi que le dresseur, ayant remarqué, contrairement au reste des personnes présentes et probablement de tout ceux qui suivaient le tournoi depuis l'extérieur ou via la télévision, qu'il n'était pas si décontenancé ou choqué que ça. Pour le peu qu'ils avaient vu du jeune homme ils se doutaient qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre mal la défaite, aussi douloureuse soit-elle, mais ils étaient sûr que le duo plein de passion auraient continué d'espérer jusqu'au verdict final avant d'accepter aussi facilement la défaite.

* * *

Sur le ring quelques centimètres séparait le sol de la boule de poils. Satoshi lui leva finalement son bras en l'air et se mit à pointer de son index le plafond. À ce moment précis Okorizaru s'arrêta direct dans sa chute, son corps quasiment perpendiculaire au sol choquant cette fois tout le monde sauf la réceptionniste qui se mit simplement à sourire tout comme l'homme masqué. Le corps du pokémon commença à émettre une fumée inquiétante.

-Okorizaru..., commença Satoshi qui releva sa casquette petit à petit.

De la même façon le corps du singe au groin se redressa lentement faisant reculer d'un pas Goriky qui vit, comme quasiment tout le monde, deux yeux complètement rouges qui promettaient rien d'autre que de la souffrance. Écartant les jambes il finit de relever sa casquette puis pointa du doigt le pokémon adverse en criant de toutes ses forces avec Pikachu :

« ABARERU (MANIA) !

-ÉCLATE-LE !

-NOOON !, s'écria l'homme au casque de fer qui n'avait pas le temps de réagir tout comme son pokémon qui était encore sonné. »

Ce fut alors le déluge. Okorizaru laissa libre cours à sa rage. Le premier coup de poing s'enfonça sans difficulté dans l'abdomen de Goriky qui en eut le souffle coupé. Sans même avoir le temps de commencer à s'en remettre c'est sa joue gauche qui servit de coussin au poing destructeur. Tout y passa. Plus la peine de s'embêter avec les enchaînements complexes. C'était coups de poings et coups de griffes sur coups de poings et coups de griffes. Au visage ? Au torse ? Aux jambes ? Aux bras ? Peu importait. Tant qu'on frappait. C'était là le principe de cette attaque qui relevait plus d'un état que d'une attaque.

* * *

« C'était donc le but de Satoshi depuis le début !, s'exclama Kenji qui était encore une fois étonné de cette stratégie de la part de son ami.

-Utiliser toute la fureur emmagasinée et là déchaîner sur son adversaire. L'utilisateur ne s'arrêtera que s'il se fait arrêté d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'il se retrouve à court d'énergie ou dès que son adversaire est à terre, récita presque comme une habitude le professeur qui lui-même ne s'attendait pas à ça, La capacité parfaite pour un pokémon comme Okorizaru qui de base utilise la douleur et la rage comme une source de puissance.

-Il y a deux contrecoups énormes à cette état cela dit, intervint la _Maîtresse des Psys_ , qui, aussi rassurée et impressionnée qu'elle était, ne pouvait ignorer le danger possible, Le pokémon qui l'utilise peut être considéré comme imperméable à ce qui se passe en dehors du son adversaire et n'écoutera personne pendant qu'il se déchaîne sur celui-ci. De plus et c'est probablement le plus gros point faible, si l'adversaire est encore debout à la fin de l'attaque le pokémon, en plus d'être quasiment vidé de son énergie, sera sonné pendant quelques instant et aura donc sa défense grande ouverte. Bien qu'il soit possible de réduire voir de presque annuler ces contrecoups avec de l'entraînement ça reste le genre d'attaque à n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

-Il faut donc espérer qu'Okorizaru le finisse avec cette attaque..., conclut l'observateur pokémon regardant les dents serrés le pokémon de Satoshi continuer à malmener son adversaire. »

* * *

Sentant instinctivement qu'il approchait de ses limites, le multiple champion du Tournoi P1 fit un bond en arrière puis, tout de suite après, s'élança à toute vitesse dans la direction de son adversaire titubant et lui administra un ultime coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un des coins neutres pliant presque le poteau. Le pokémon singe posa alors un genou à terre, ses yeux reprenant leurs couleurs habituelles, avant de se relever et de lever le poing en l'air faisant rugir la foule en délire.

L'arbitre ne tarda pas à le renvoyer vers un coin neutre avant de s'approcher de Goriky pour procéder au décompte.

« UN ! »

Aucune réaction de la part du pokémon qui restait adossé au poteau la tête baissé et les bras ballants.

« Goriky ! Relève-toi tu peux le faire !, s'écria Masajūrō en serrant les dents et en frappant du poing le ring se fichant de la douleur.

- _Je t'en prie ne te relève pas_ , pria intérieurement Satoshi ainsi que Pikachu en serrant les poings.

-DEUX ! »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Goriky !

-TROIS ! »

Le corps du pokémon trembla légèrement, choquant le dresseur à casquette et celui au casque.

« QUATRE ! »

Son bras commença à attraper l'une des cordes choquant cette fois le public.

« CINQ ! »

Il commença à se relever difficilement tout en se tenant aux cordes.

« SIX ! »

Dos aux cordes il se retourna prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

« SEPT !

-C'est bien Goriky ! Mets-toi vite en garde !

-HUIT ! »

Ouvrant les yeux il fusilla du regard son rival qui le lui rendit depuis le coin neutre comme pour le défier de continuer.

« NEUF ! »

D'une légère impulsion il se décolla et tremblant comme jamais il leva ses poings au niveau de ses yeux annulant donc le décompte.

« Goriky..., pleura presque Masajūrō en voyant les efforts de son pokémon, Vas-y tu peux le battre !

-...Ils sont vraiment impressionnants pas vrai Pikachu ?, dit simplement Satoshi avec un grand sourire, malgré la déception.

-Oui c'est vrai, lui accorda son meilleur ami ne prenant pas la peine de blaguer cette fois. »

L'arbitre s'approcha du pokémon pour voir s'il était vraiment apte à continuer et après un moment d'hésitation décida de le laisser continuer tout en se promettant d'intervenir si ça se devenait dangereux.

« Reprenez !

-Et contre toute attente le match reprend ! Verrons-nous un jour la fin de ce match ou alors s'agit-il de leurs ultimes efforts ?, questionna le présentateur qui s'était littéralement perdu dans ces derniers échanges de coups et en avait oublié de commenter ce que personne dans la foule en délire ne blâmerait. »

Okorizaru se décolla du coin neutre et cogna ses poings pour montrer qu'il en avait encore dans le ventre. Il chargea en direction du Goriky essoufflé qui ne bougea pas à l'approche de son adversaire. Les deux ne se quittèrent pas des yeux comme si le simple fait de détourner le regard était équivalent à une défaite. Le singe après s'être suffisamment rapproché sauta pour donner un coup

de poing en direction du visage reptilien de son rival. Il ne rencontra du vide cependant, car la tête de ce dernier était passé sous son poing. Pensant recevoir une riposte le singe se mit en garde, mais afficha un air surpris en voyant que Goriky n'avait pas esquivé du tout. Il était simplement tombé face contre terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Stop !, cria l'arbitre en courant se mettre entre Okorizaru et Goriky. »

Il s'agenouilla pour voir la condition du pokémon de Masajūrō qui était confus. Fronçant les sourcils il se releva et leva le drapeau vert.

« Goriky n'étant plus en état de continuer Okorizaru remporte cette manche faisant du challenger Satoshi de Masara Town le vainqueur de ce premier match !, annonça-t-il en pointant son drapeau en direction du garçon tout aussi déboussolé que le dresseur de Goriky. »

Peu à peu il assimila l'information comme tout le monde et son sourire s'agrandit progressivement alors qu'il se tourna vers son partenaire de toujours qui affichait la même expression.

« Pikachu !

-Satoshi !

-ON A RÉUSSIS !, crièrent-t-ils de joie en sautant le poing en l'air accompagné d'Okorizaru, qui sauta carrément les bras du jeune homme, l'écrasant presque au passage, ainsi que des spectateurs qui s'étaient levés pour applaudir le vainqueur ainsi que son adversaire.

-Quelle belle rencontre mesdames et messieurs ! Après autant de sueurs froides Satoshi, Pikachu et Okorizaru passent au prochain tour ! Félicitons-les ainsi que leurs adversaires qui se sont battus comme des champions eux aussi ! Cette revanche restera à jamais gravé dans notre mémoire ! »

* * *

« Je pensais pas assister directement à un combat comme ça en venant ici !, fit Kenji n'en revenant toujours pas, Au-delà de la recherche vous avez bien fait de nous faire venir ici professeur.

-Il est vrai que, même en ayant suivis son parcours, le voir en action m'a probablement fait rajeunir d'une bonne dizaine d'année, plaisanta le vieil homme riant de sa propre blague bien qu'il ne mentait pas quand il disait avoir été pris d'une passion rare en voyant le jeune homme se battre.

-Je suis si fier de lui !, s'exprima Hanako le visage toujours irradiant de positivité tout en prenant des photos, Ils ont l'air si heureux en bas !

-Je savais qu'il gagnerait, renchérit Natsume en soupirant de soulagement puis souriant en entendant ce qu'avait dis Houdin.

- _Il y avait intérêt qu'ils_ _sortent victorieux_ _._

-Tu es si adorable Natsume-chan !, fit la mère de Satoshi en caressant la tête du médium, maintenant, embarrassé.

-Euh... Merci... »

* * *

« Il a gagné ! Il a gagné !, continua de répéter le Purin français en sautant à plusieurs reprises sur la tête du Pidgeot ce qui ne le gêna pas plus que ça.

-Cela me fait donc un autre digne de faire peur ! Imaginez un peu peu ! Ghost : le seul capable de faire ressentir de la peur à un pokémon n'étant capable que de colère, fantasma le pokémon spectre se délectant d'avance de ce succès, Tous les pokémons spectres n'auraient d'autre choix que de me surnommer _Maître des blagues_ ku ku ku ku !

-Satoshi..., murmura le rapace imposant à la fois content, mais surtout envieux, _À la prochaine occasion on se battra ensemble comme à l'époque aussi !_ »

* * *

Manami qui avait pris place plusieurs rangées derrières le gang des Yankee Buki était tellement rassurée. À plusieurs occasions elle avait cru au pire. En particulier quand Goriky avait lancé son attaque Revenge.

« Décidément... que ça soit avec mon père ou Satoshi-kun il faut toujours qu'Okorizaru en fasse trop, se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement n'étant pas vraiment désirante de voir ses proches se blesser plus que nécessaire.

-Hey boss ! Vous êtes pas en train de pleurer non ?, demanda un des voyous attirant l'attention de la fille d'Anoki.

-D'QUOI ?!, réagit au quart de tours le Yankee-Buki, le visage défiguré par les larmes et la morve, avant de remettre à l'ordre celui qui avait parlé, tout en reniflant quasiment à chaque mots, J'PLEURE PAS ! C'VOUS QUI PLEUREZ ! MONSIEUR SATOSHI ET SES POKÉMONS SE SONT BASTONNÉ COMME J'AI JAMAIS VU UN GUS S'BASTONNÉ ALORS J'EXPRIME MA JOIE BORDEL ! Z'ATTENDEZ QUOI POUR EXPRIMER LA VOTRE ! MONSIEUR SATOSHI C'EST L'MEILLEUR ! YEAAAH !

-Boss..., murmurèrent les truands, les yeux larmoyants, en entendant les paroles de leur boss avant que l'un d'entre eux suive son exemple, ON SUIT L'EXEMPLE DU BOSS LES GARS ! ET PERSONNE PLEURE ICI ! SI ON VOUS DIS QUE C'EST DES LARMES DITES LEUR QUE C'EST DE LA JOIE ET QUE C'EST EUX QUI PLEURENT !

-OUAIS ! »

Manami, comme tous ceux assez proches pour entendre le désordre de l'étrange gang, ne put s'empêcher d'être touché tout en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Comme tous les compétiteurs, Anoki avait à sa disposition dans le vestiaire un écran fixé au mur depuis lequel ils pouvaient voir ce qui se passait dans le stade. Autant dire que voir un tel match n'a fait que rendre impatient le père de Manami ainsi qu'Ebiwalar pour leur match.

« Il a vraiment de la chance ce gosse d'être tombé sur une équipe aussi forte dès le début ! Ils ouvrent le bal en plus !

-Il y en aura d'autre coach ! Ce tournoi n'est pas ouvert aux débutants après tout, expliqua le pokémon boxeur calmement en faisant des jabs dans le vide.

-Ah ah ah ! Tu as bien raison mon champion ! Nous ne devons pas perdre de notre côté non plus ! Il y a pas moyen !

-Reçu cinq sur cinq. »

* * *

Wataru lui commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir essayé de s'inscrire en prenant une autre identité, que cela soit interdit ou non. Après tout peu importe l'issue du combat il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'est d'un combat contre le jeune phénomène qui avait pris son temps pour décoller, mais pour quel décollage. Il ne s'agissait même pas de son talent au combat qui restait probablement inférieur au sien et à ceux des Maîtres des autres régions, mais de l'excitation qu'il faisait naître dans le cœur de l'expert des dragons alors qu'il ne faisait que regarder.

« Il te reste quelques obstacles à surmonter, mais j'ai foi quant au fait que tu arriveras jusqu'à Shiba... Quel chanceux celui-là. »

Il sentit alors son PokéMatos, attaché à son poignet droit, vibrer. Relevant sa manche Wataru constata qu'il s'agissait d'un appel... ou plutôt de plusieurs appels venant de personnes qu'il connaissait bien.

« _Tiens, tiens..._ , se dit-il intérieurement avant de décrocher d'une pression sur l'icône adéquate, Enishida, Shirona que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Tu apprécies le spectacle toi aussi ?, demanda une voix de femme à l'appareil.

-De très près même.

-Sérieux ! La chance que t'as !, s'exclama une voix d'homme semblant toujours surexcité.

-La participation de Satoshi ça l'ai oui. Moi je me devais d'être là.

-Par rapport à Shiba n'est-ce pas ?, répondit celle qui devait être Shirona avant de dire sous le ton de la blague, Je suppose que l'arrivée de ce petit ange apaise tes soucis quant à l'avenir du tournoi de ton ami ?

-En effet.

-En plus ça permettra aux grandes pontes de la région d'Isshu de vous laisser tranquille pendant un bon moment !, se réjouit Enishida de son côté qui, lui aussi, était au courant des tensions au sein du Conseil des Cinq Régions.

-C'est sûr, mais tout n'est pas encore joué. Il faut que Satoshi arrive jusqu'à Shiba.

-Doutes-tu vraiment encore de lui à ce stade ?, demanda d'un ton légèrement moqueur la Maîtresse Pokémon de Sinnoh.

-J'avouerai que non plus trop, admit le Maître de Kanto et Johto avec sourire en coin. »

* * *

L'homme masqué, regarda longuement le trio composé de Satoshi, Pikachu et Okorizaru célébrer leur victoire. Son expression trahissait un certain contentement, mais aussi un sentiment de nostalgie qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Pendant un instant la silhouette d'un gamin aux cheveux blonds en batailles vêtus d'orange se confondit avec celle du dresseur à casquette.

« ...Il est grand temps que je me ressaisisse après toutes ces années. »

* * *

La réceptionniste applaudissait le jeune homme comme tout le monde même si ce n'était pas que pour le combat la concernant. Son regard bleu électrique emprunt d'une grande affection était fixé sur le jeune garçon et le Pikachu.

« Vous et vos pokémons êtes vraiment dignes Satoshi-san... Rares sont les fois où ce monde a donné naissance à un idéal si dominant, si fort et si juste. Vous pouvez comptez sur mon soutien, celui de votre partenaire ainsi que celui de tous ceux dont vous avez aurez touché le cœur. Ce tournoi n'est que la première étape de ce qui vous attends maintenant alors n'échouez pas. »

* * *

Masajūrō s'approcha de Goriky qui reprit doucement conscience. Voyant son dresseur arriver il se força à se mettre en position assise. S'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui et posant sa main sur son épaule, le dresseur au casque prit la parole.

« C'était comment ? »

Prenant son temps pour répondre le pokémon humanoïde inspira longuement puis dis simplement :

« Incroyable.

-Ah ah ah !, rigola de bon cœur l'homme au casque, Tant mieux, car c'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti ! Si jamais on les rencontre à nouveau on leur donne une leçon dac' ?

-Oui coach !

-En attendant allons vous faire soigner toi et Golonya et fêtons ce combat à la taverne de Kuchiba City. Rien de tel qu'un bon sake des familles pour se revitaliser.

-Cela ne marche que pour vous et Golonya coach !, fit Goriky en rigolant.

-La ferme, lève-toi et mets ta ceinture !, ordonna-t-il en donnant une tape virile derrière la tête de son pokémon, Nos adversaires viennent nous saluer ! »

Se retournant il vit en effet que son rival accompagné de son dresseur était remonté sur le ring pour venir les saluer. Il se leva et remit en place sa ceinture avant de leur faire face.

« Il semblerait que ça soit encore une défaite pour nous pas vrai ?, demanda Masajūrō de manière rhétorique avant de tendre la main suivis de Goriky, Ça veut dire que ça sera d'autant plus amusant à notre prochain combat.

-J'ai hâte d'y être Masajūrō-san !, répondit le dresseur au Pikachu avec le même enthousiasme, Nous gagnerons ce tournoi !

-Il y a bien intérêt gamin ! Imagine la honte à la taverne s'ils apprennent que je me suis fait battre par un top trentre-deux !

-Comme il l'a dis vous feriez mieux de gagner ! Golonya partage aussi mon opinion je pense !

-T'inquiètes ! Tout c'que z'avez à faire maintenant c'est d'nous r'gardez gagner et vous entraîner pour la prochaine fois !, promis Okorizaru à sa façon en serrant la patte de son rival.

-Dis à Golonya qu'il a encore du chemin à faire, mais que j'ai quand même pris cher, demanda le rongeur qui tenait à remercier le pokémon roche et sol pour ce combat court, mais effrayant.

-Compte sur moi !, assura Goriky avec un grand sourire.

-Allez il est temps qu'on y aille ! Si tu passes à Kuchiba City et que t'es majeur pense à passer boire un coup à la taverne gamin !

-Sans problèmes !, promis le jeune dresseur en levant le pouce en l'air en les regardant partir.

-Tu sais, Satoshi, je pense pas que ta mère n'accepteras que tu bois de l'alcool même majeur, taquina le rongeur faisant tomber à la renverse le dresseur à casquette.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé... et en plus j'ai promis, réalisa-t-il en se tenant la tête faisant rire ses deux compagnons.

-En parlant de promesse et si on aggravait notre cas, proposa la souris qui se sentait lui aussi d'humeur fantasque s'attirant deux regards confus, Bah oui tu as aussi promis de gagner le tournoi non ? Autant que tu fasses une petite déclaration... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Après tout ils se sont déjà permis de t'exposer donc autant rajouter une couche. »

Satoshi se tourna dans la direction que regardait Pikachu et comprenant tout de suite où il voulait en venir, il marcha suivit d'Okorizaru qui, lui, ne comprit pas trop ce qu'avait en tête son dresseur et la souris électrique. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant les cordes juste en face de l'endroit où était assis le présentateur et surtout Shiba qui, voyant ça, leva un sourcil.

« Hm ? Il semblerait que le challenger Satoshi regarde dans notre direction !, informa le présentateur dans son micro, ne comprenant pas ce que cela voulait dire non plus. »

Cela attira l'attention d'absolument tout le monde, regardant en direct ou non, le tournoi. Quand il pointa du doigt le membre du Conseil des Quatres cela attira encore plus l'attention des proches du jeune homme.

* * *

Kenji se leva paniqué en même temps que le professeur sous le regard confus de la _Maîtresse des Psys_.

« Professeur il ne va quand même pas faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire !

-J'ai l'impression que si et bien que j'ai exprimé mon envie de voir Satoshi évoluer il exagère peut-être un peu trop pour se permettre de faire ça.

-De quoi parlent-ils Hanako-san ?, demanda Natsume qui n'aimait pas trop ça. »

Celle-ci se contenta de doucement rigoler en mettant la main devant sa bouche se qui rendit sa voisine plus confuse qu'autre chose.

* * *

« HEY SHIBA-SAN ! ATTENDS-NOUS BIEN SAGEMENT, CAR NON SEULEMENT ON VA GAGNER CE TOURNOI, MAIS ON VA TE BATTRE ! APRÈS ÇA TU DIRAS AU RESTE DU CONSEIL DES QUATRE DE SE PRÉPARER À ACCUEILLIR UN JOUR LE PROCHAIN MAÎTRE POKÉMON... NON OUBLIONS ÇA ! QU'ILS SE PRÉPARENT À ACCUEILLIR UN JOUR LE PLUS GRAND MAÎTRE POKÉMON DU MONDE : SATOSHI TAIJIRI !

-COMPTEZ LÀ-DESSUS ! »

Un silence de mort accompagna cette déclaration. Tout le monde, même l'étrange réceptionniste, cherchait à savoir si le jeune garçon avait vraiment osé dire ça. Les seuls à en être très amusés étaient la mère du brun et l'homme masqué qui commençait décidément à retrouver des sensations du passé ce qui n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire.

Le chaos s'empara du stade après encore quelques instants quand quelqu'un dans la foule hurla à haute voix :

« QUOI ?! »

Après ça autant dire que le brouhaha était presque assez fort pour se faire entendre dans toute la ville, ce qui était un exploit vu sa taille. Beaucoup avaient apprécié le défi lancé en live, certains en rigolaient et d'autres encore étaient outrés de cette audace.

* * *

« Il l'a fait..., firent avec dépit les deux chercheurs en se tenant la tête.

-C'est bien mon fils à moi !, rit la mère en prenant des photos de nouveau.

- _...Houdin ?_ , interpella par télépathie le médium qui avait la tête cachée derrière ses mains.

- _Oui Natsume-sama ?_

- _Je crois que je sais_ _ce qui fait_ _VRAIMENT_ _une des forces de Satoshi maintenant..._

- _Moi aussi... et même si ça doit prendre peut-être plus longtemps pour battre le rongeur je préfère me passer de cette force là._

* * *

« Hey Pidgeot-san tu as été avec Satoshi-sama plus longtemps que nous pas vrai ?

-Oui, répondit simplement le rapace qui au-delà du choc initial n'avait pas plus réagi que ça, Pourquoi ?

-Il faisait souvent ça ?

-Plus que maintenant même s'il semble ne pas avoir complètement changé.

-... Je trouve ça tellement cool ! Si je reste avec Satoshi-sama non seulement j'arrêterai de chanter sans endormir, mais je serai plus forte et en plus je saurai comment attirer l'attention sur moi aussi bien que lui, s'extasia le pokémon rose avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Euuh... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais prendre son exe-

-Tu l'as dis ! Moi ça va me permettre de savoir comment utiliser seulement les mots pour faire peur et prendre par surprise ku ku ku !, jubila en avance le pokémon gazeux de son rire lugubre.

-...tant que vous y trouvez votre compte, abandonna le rapace en soupirant avant de rajouter pour lui-même avec détermination, _Cela dis Satoshi sera sans aucun doute le prochain Maître Pokémon. Je serai là pour m'en assurer !_ »

* * *

La jeune femme blonde ne put s'empêcher de son côté de se tenir le ventre tellement elle avait explosé de rire.

« Loué soit Arceus pour m'avoir permis de trouver ce jeune garçon !, s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire sachant désormais que c'était lui et personne d'autres qu'elle suivrait avec joie. »

* * *

« Vous n'avez pas loupé ça n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Wataru dans son PokéMatos, avec un sourire maintenant plus qu'amusé.

-Tu parles que je n'ai pas raté ça ! J'en suis tombé de mon siège tellement c'était marrant et classe !, répondit le créateur du Battle Frontier de Kanto et d'Hoenn.

-Satoshi-kun est fidèle à lui-même, rigola doucement la Maîtresse Pokémon de la région de Sinnoh, J'en retiens cela dis que cette déclaration m'était aussi destiné à moi s'il a l'intention d'être le _«_ _plus grand Maître Pokémon au monde_ _»_.

-Désolé Shirona, mais visiblement je serai le premier sur la liste. Va falloir attendre avec tes sucreries un bon moment avant de l'affronter, tacla gentiment le dresseur de dragon avant de prendre son sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre les dames si j'en crois ce qu'on dit non ?

-Depuis quand tu écoutes ce qui se dis ?, blagua à son tour Enishida.

-Depuis que j'ai pu voir qu'un pokémon légendaire était en effet un peu plus dangereux que les normaux.

-Arrête ! Si tu te réfères à ce Takuto qui a récemment remporté le tournoi de la Ligue Pokémon de Sinnoh, il n'a au final seulement battu que deux membres du Conseil des Quatre avant de perdre. Il n'a même pas pu t'atteindre.

-Il est vrai que ce dresseur avait plus l'air d'un collectionneur cherchant à découvrir de nouvelles expériences plus qu'autre chose, mais pour un néophyte en combat pokémon cela restait un exploit je trouve.

-Ah ah ah ! Il semblerait que tout se passe bien pour le Conseil des Quatre de Sinnoh en tout cas, constata le _Plus Puissant des Maîtres Dragons_ avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement, Dites-moi ?

-Hm ?

-Pour revenir à ce qu'on vient de voir, puisque Satoshi tient vraiment à jouer sur ce terrain là autant lui donner une réponse appropriée non ?

-Je marche !, fit immédiatement Shirona dont l'expression excité se devina facilement à travers le combiné, ce qui était étonnant en soi quand on savait à quel point il était compliqué de gagner son intérêt pour autre chose que les sucreries et les légendes.

-Tu parles que j'en suis aussi mec ! Il y a pas que les jeunes qui ont de la fougue ! »

* * *

Du côté de Satoshi, Pikachu et Okorizaru, ils continuèrent de fixer du regard Shiba les yeux brûlant de défi et le sourire en coin ignorant la réaction de la foule. Celui-ci, tout en ayant les yeux fermés, se leva alors d'un coup faisant taire quasiment de nouveau la foule de spectateur. Puis il ouvrit les yeux fixant lui aussi Satoshi d'un air sévère, mais qui n'était qu'une façade pour cacher sa propre excitation. Comme quasiment tout le monde ici, l' _Homme d'Acier_ n'avait pas prévu que le jaune homme imprévisible le défie de la sorte, mais ça lui plaisait et il comptait répondre de manière appropriée.

« SATOSHI TAIJIRI ! TU FERAIS MIEUX D'ÊTRE DIGNE DE CES PAROLES ! MOI, SHIBA, ACCEPTE TON DÉFI ET T'ATTENDS AUX SOMMETS QUE REPRÉSENTENT CE TOURNOI AINSI QUE LE CONSEIL DES QUATRE ! »

La réponse ne tarda pas, elle, à engendrer des applaudissements de la part des spectateurs qui avaient hâte de voir s'ils allaient vraiment voir cette confrontation entre Shiba et le jeune phénomène. Satoshi lui n'avait fait que sourire encore plus en entendant la réponse du membre du Conseil des Quatre.

Nul ne savait sur quoi tout cela allait vraiment déboucher. Cependant une chose était certaine... Il ne sera plus possible pour Satoshi, Pikachu et tous leurs compagnons de revenir en arrière à présent. Le monde entier avait maintenant son attention braqué sur eux à présent.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _Inspirez. Expirez. Inspirez. Expirez. C'était long et pleins d'émotions, mais dites vous que j'ai vécu pire moi en l'écrivant voilà :3 !_

 _Bref... Sinon du coup en vrai je pense que vous voyez à peu près en partie, mes anciens lecteurs, ce qui m'a donné du mal. Déjà je savais que ce tournoi je voulais le faire en 3 parties... Mon Dieu vais-je pouvoir le finir avant de mourir ^^". Du coup je voulais vraiment le finir après le premier match d'ouverture de Satoshi et je voulais que ce combat marque. C'était le premier objectif et en vrai vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, mais j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour que ça soit épique tout en ne faisant pas trop galérer mon boy. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous aimez ma façon de décrire les combats de pokémon (surtout avec ses règles)... J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux du coup désolé si c'était peut-être trop "over the top" comme on dit en anglais ^^"._

 _Après le deuxième objectif de ce chapitre c'était, comme le titre l'indique, de faire monter d'un cran la réputation de Satoshi. C'était peut-être fait en mode forceur, mais bon au bout d'un moment soyons honnête si un jeune de dix ans dans notre monde réussissait en cinq ans à se qualifier dans des tournois national de haut niveau, même d'un sport random et pas trop connus, on en entendrait parler non ? Donc là dans cet univers où le combat de pokémon est le sport le plus connu c'est honnêtement logique qu'on finirait par lui donner un semblant de réputation quand même. Un peu comme Luffy dans One Piece qui bien que n'ayant que des primes impressionnantes, mais mineurs au début de l'histoire, se forge déjà une réputation même parmi les grands (bon il est aidé par son arbre généalogique aussi, mais même)._  
 _Bref.. du coup voilà je devais aussi de hyper Satoshi un peu, car n'oublions pas que cette histoire à pour but de donner un peu de crédit à ce pauvre gosse que les gens trashent un peu pour un tas de raisons que je trouve perso injustifié. Après ça va je pense pas en avoir fait un Gary Stu... Comme montré dans le chapitre il fait des erreurs et des petites conneries de temps à autres, en combat comme en dehors. C'est Satoshi quoi ^^ !_

 _Enfin je voulais aussi mettre en valeur tous les personnages en dehors du combat (comme dans l'anime en soi). Notamment mes OCs comme la réceptionniste, qui j'espère vous intrigue beaucoup, et Yankee-Buki qui j'espère vous a fait rire autant que les petites scènes avec Pidgeot, Rondoudou et Ghost XD !_

 _Du coup là où je voulais un chapitre décemment long pour marquer le début de ce tournoi (à peu près autant que le combat contre Natsume) bah au final à chaque fois je me disais des trucs du genre : "Non c'est pas assez cette partie ! Oh non faut que je rajoute pas sinon ça fait un peu trop rushé ! Faut que je rajoute ce perso là ça serait intéressant et m'aiderait pour X raisons"... Bref du coup bah ça a donné ce chapitre de 26 000 et quelques mots ^^'._

 _Au delà de ça évidemment avec tout les blocages j'ai souvent, je l'admet, un peu abandonné et fait d'autres choses en attendant d'avoir la volonté de réécrire et de me débloquer. En particulier travailler pour mon semestre vu que je suis en première année de Master et que c'est simple sans vraiment l'être le mémoire etc... Aussi il y a ma situation familiale que je me force à entretenir un peu mieux sans trop donner de détails :x. Voilà quoi les raisons et les excuses je pourrais encore en sortir des tonnes au point de limite rendre cette note de bas de page aussi long qu'un chapitre X). Bon j'exagère, mais genre il y a aussi les jeux au prix bas que j'ai acquis par chance et/ou des anime auxquels je me suis (re)mis qui ont contribué au retard ^^"..._

 _Du coup bah n'ayant pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre en plus j'espère juste que vous l'avez apprécié :) ! Que le combat était digne d'un combat d'anime fait par MadHouse, que les blagues vous ont fait rires, que les moments d'émotions ont fait mouches et que certains personnages notamment l'homme masqué, dont beaucoup d'entre vous se doute de l'identité si vous connaissez Naruto même de loin, ou la réceptionniste (oui au passage je casse d'avance les théories, mais c'est bien un OC pas un perso de pokémon ou de Naruto) vous ont intrigué au point de savoir leurs rôles dans ma version de l'histoire de Satoshi._

 _J'espère que les noms japonais, surtout des attaques en fait, ne vous dérange toujours pas encore une fois... En vrai je songe à mettre à jour les chapitres pour les mettre en français :). Après tout autant les noms des persos, des pokémons et de la plupart des lieux (+ d'autres choses) je pense que ça dérange pas tant que ça, autant les attaques c'est un peu comme les centre pokémon ou genre les pokéball (monster ball qu'ils disent au japon)... C'est pas nécessaire, car leurs traductions est cool et bien trouvé pour la plupart en tout cas. Genre à part par exemple 10 000 Volts que je garderai au lieu de Tonnerre (car ça n'a vraiment rien à voir pour le coup) je pense mettre les noms des attaques en français et traduire moi-même ceux dont j'aime pas la traduction :)._

 _Je voulais sinon aussi marquer le coup en faisant enfin des fanart en rapport avec cette histoire, mais bon vu que je ne suis encore pas assez bon pour ça faudra attendre encore à ce niveau là, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous donnez ça :) ! Allez que l'Aura de ces fêtes de fin d'année vous fasse déborder de joie de part les cadeaux la bouffe ou peu importe qui vous rendent vous et vos proches heureux ^_^ !_

 _EDIT !_

 _PS : Je remets ce message à la fin pour l'occasion, mais comme d'habitude, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en lisant, je vous conseille de mettre ma page de profil dans un onglet tout en lisant. Comme ça dès que vous verrez un nom japonais, surtout d'attaque, que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment et dont vous avez oublié le nom français, hop, vous changez d'onglets et vous chercher vite fait ;) ! Les noms sont classés par catégories donc ça ne devrait pas être trop chiant pour vous :) !_


End file.
